Coping With Fame
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Sorry. I’m an overpaid Quidditch keeper for Puddlemere and should respect that you are an overworked healer for St. Mungo’s and you have a job to do." Oliver lives with Katie, but the pair are adamant they aren't in love... or are they? T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Please excuse the random chapter endings and beginnings, the story was written without breaks and I forgot where they were meant to be...**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

_**Flatmates... or... Coping With Fame**_

_**Katie**_

I throw the towel down from the top window and shout at him to not forget it next time.

"Or you're going to training without it."

"Cow!" He shouts up from the street.

"It'll teach you to use my toothbrush, won't it?" Why am I yelling out of the window? Why do I not just tell him to come the fuck back up the stairs and get his own fucking towel because I have to get back to work in fifteen minutes? Why oh why oh why?

"I said I was sorry!" He apparates up to the front room again, and I turn to face him as he steps towards me. "I won't do it again."

"I know you won't, because I'm going to label all of my stuff and all of your stuff-"

"Or I could just buy another toothbrush?"

"Yeah, that could be a better idea." Then I realise he's in the flat again, step towards him and pull on his ear, "But, may I ask, if you're off to the gym and it's '_easier for you to throw the towel down rather than for me to apparate up'_ then why are you suddenly standing in the living room?"

"Sorry. I'm an under worked overpaid lazy Quidditch keeper for Puddlemere United and should respect the fact that you are an overworked, underpaid healer for St. Mungo's and you have a job to get to, rather than the gym until two and then the match at six." He says it all very quickly, the practised words tumbling from his lips, eager to please.

"Thank you." My anger abates slightly as I realised he's never said that before, and it is a lovely thing to say, but I can tell he's been holding out on it for an argument such as this.

"You're coming tonight, aren't you?" He pouts.

"What else am I going to do? Watch movies with George, Ange, Alicia, Potter and the other Weasleys? Nobody's around tonight. They've all got a match to go to apparently…" I roll my eyes. "I'll be there at half five, scarf, shirt, shoes and all."

"Shoes? When did they start marketing shoe-" He realises I was being sarcastic. "Oh… Right." He hugs me and wraps the towel around his shoulders. "See you later!" And he's gone, apparated into nothingness.

--

"So," Chris asks me as soon as I've pulled my jacket off, "How's it going with the Quidditch maestro?"

"He's been using my stuff again." I complain, irritated. "And he just _won't _lis-" She grins and shakes her head at me.

"No, Katie, I mean how's the relationship-"

"There is no relationship, Christina." I say indignantly, she hates it when I use her full name. "Bloody Hell, when will you all realise me and Oliver are just two friends who live together?"

"When you realise you were meant for each other." I adjust my glasses and make a face at her, then look at the time. I forgot to put my contacts in with the whole Oliver-Towel saga.

I'm working the A&E shift for the next three hours and then for two hours after that am doing my rounds. It's half past midday and I've had lunch - that's where I was when Oliver left home without his towel, so I'm set until tonight. I'll have time to get home and grab my scarf etc. and apparate to the ground.

Coping with Bowtruckle and Pixie bites first priority though. I sweep around the room and look down at my list.

"Ravi Freshmoore." A young boy gets up, scratches all over his face. _This is going to be a long day. _

_--_

I manage to extricate myself from large creature attack wounds just in time. At 17:09 by the clock in our kitchen, I've managed to change, contacts in, grab my ticket and my bag, and am ready to apparate.

"Alright," I look in my bag. DA galleon? Check. I slide it into my jeans pocket so I'll feel it if it burns. I've never managed to let go of Dumbledore's army. I've never really wanted to. It's like a medal of honour, a badge of being the best. I pick up my mobile phone - it keeps me in touch with the muggle world, and disappear into the uncomfortable nothingness of apparition.

Oliver finds me about fifteen minutes before the match is about to start.

"Kates!! Kates, come on," And he physically drags me to the Pavilion, where Alicia, Ange, George and Harry are standing there, looking bemused. We share a look of _WTF is going on? _as we look around at Oliver.

"What're we doing here?" I ask for the rest of the group.

"I've upgraded your seats." We look at him, not exactly impressed. He's never done this before, and he's starting now? Ange gives me a look that says 'Did you get him to do this?' I pull the bemused face and shake my head; Oliver grabs Alicia and George's hand and drags us along.

"What is going on?" Potter asks in my ear as Oliver leaves us sitting in prime seats that would make the Malfoys jealous. "He said you'd had an argument this morning."

"Yeah, over a toothbrush. It was more of an indignant statement." I say back, George grins and shakes his head. "What're you smiling at?"

"Young Love." He says jovially, and it's all I can do not to punch him.

"I do not fancy Oliver."

"That's not to say you don't love him." He says sagely. "Or that he doesn't love you."

"Just shut up," I groan as they start on the _'when's the wedding?'_ vein of conversation. Just as the match was about to start as well.

Oliver swoops past us as the team leads out, and takes his place at the pavilion end goalposts, providing all in the box with a sweet view of his rear end. I'd be enthralled, I would, but I've seen it poking from a cupboard too many times for it to be interesting anymore. I must admit, though, I do love watching Puddlemere play, they're beyond excellent, and watching them hammer the Chudley Cannons is beyond hysterical. Look at me there, being all like teenage and stuff 17 goals later, and Puddlemere have just thought to take a slight timeout for some drinks. I really don't know why I don't come more often, really, but… Healer's salary, 1200 Galleons a month is really not enough to live on, especially when Oliver makes around 4000 Galleons and I have the slight irritation that he makes me pay the rent and currently owes me about 10 payments. Which is one month's salary to him. OK, so he gets food, and everything… and I'm mourning my underpaidness. Oh my god, I'm mourning my lack of money. Tears burn at my eyes and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I get up and sidle along the row until I'm out of there. And I run from the pavilion and go and get a shot of Firewhiskey. And another. And a third. When I'm on my fifth, I stop.

'I'm not drunk, I promise.' I murmur to myself as I walk towards the gate and apparate into the alley by our flat. Why we didn't get one that wasn't in an expensive, built up area of Tufnell Park, I do not know, but it's close to King's cross, and not too far from Diagon Alley. I didn't want to see the stinking game anyway. Yes. Of course I did. I'd never miss a game of Quidditch.

I send Oliver a text, which he will find in his bag eventually, "SORI. HAD TO GO. FELT ILL" Which he won't buy, but still.

I've sent it. Someone slaps the phone out of my hand. I stumble to get it, and they push me up against the wall. My knee rockets into their groin, I can smell the alcohol on their breath. I think about apparating, but can't because as they've grabbed me, they'd follow me. So I scream.

For a second, they back off, but they hit me across the side of the head, and for a second, just two seconds, I black out. It's long enough for them to hold me down. Long enough for them to grab my bag and run… I black out again.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**

**Excuse the weird salary part... I just needed an excuse for Katie to get out of the stadium. The weird attack at the end will make sense later too **

**Please R&R**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Please excuse the random chapter endings and beginnings, the story was written without breaks and I forgot where they were meant to be...**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

_**Katie**_

Darkness.

"Katie!? Kates?! Kates, babe, wake up!" Oliver is standing over me as I blink my eyes open. "Kates!" He kisses my forehead gleefully, "God, I thought you were…"

"Me? Never!" I grin and try to sit up. My head is pounding. "Did you grab my bag?"

"No… Kates, it was gone. I found you in the alley, and you were… out cold," He rakes a hand through windswept hair, and I realise he's still in his strip, and I have been changed into pyjamas. It must be midnight. "There was nothing there. Your phone was broken," He hands it to me and I look at the screen. It's broken in two, and I fix it with a tap of my wand. "And your galleon was on the floor," He hands that to me as well, and I'm filled with a pride in Oliver that I've never felt before. "a-and I summoned your bag back." He grins widely and hands me my slightly torn, newly battered handbag. I throw my arms around him and kiss him on the lips without thinking. I pull away a little nervously, but he seems to not bother, or not notice.

"Thank you so much!" I say and he grins abashedly, "For that you can use my toothbrush for a month."

"Won't need to." He says with another half grin, producing one from nowhere, "I got my own-" I hug the breath out of him again, and he reciprocates.

"I love you sometimes-" Did I just say that out loud? Oh my god. Not good, not good!

"I love you too," He says with a grin, "Have you eaten? I haven't, will you make me something?" Another hectic pause as he becomes the hyper-charged Oliver Wood who only exists when Puddlemere win. "We should get you cleaned up; you've got blood in your hair." He pulls me to my feet and makes me sit on the toilet lid while he washes my hair in the basin and gently wipes the blood from my cheek with the flannel. Tears blossom in my eyes as he rubs his finger over the gash in my temple.

"Don't." I plead, he goes to put a plaster on it, but I shake my head. "Give me the mirror." I say, pull out my wand and mutter a couple of incantations. The bruising fades, but the gash bleeds more profusely. "Damn." I say. Talking in short sentences concussed Katie Bell likely to miscast spells. I try the second spell and it heals neatly.

"Feel better?" he asks kindly, "What do you want for dinner? I'll… I won't cook, I'll order in."

"Good," I sigh, "Because you cooking is almost as bad as me singing." I lean over him and take my contact lenses out, then put my glasses on and rub my eyes tiredly.

"Oi." He says with a little irritation, and then hugs me tightly. "I'm glad you're alright." He whispers into my hair, "Couldn't do without you."

"Aww…" The small noise escapes my throat before I can do anything about it. "You are lovely sometimes… Chinese?"

"What?"

"You want to order a Chinese?" I roll my eyes at him, "Thick, you." A pause, "I assume you smashed the Cannons?"

"450-10." He pauses and grins, "They only got one in because they got a good penalty." he rubs his arm, "Went left instead of right. I cocked up."

"No you didn't." I smile, "Chudley would get it right once, it's only fair." and he grins widely at me again. "Now, Chinese food. You're paying." He mock-groans and I jump on his back, he carries me through the kitchen and deposits me on the sofa, joins me and I lean on him.

"What do you want?" he says.

"Just a hug." I look up at him when he doesn't say anything. He's looking down at me with a small, fond smile.

"No, I meant what Chinese you want?"

"Oh." I say, softly, embarrassed. "Umm… pass the menu." We have a stack of takeout menus by the phone. Don't ask me why, usually it's a joint effort - a menu cooked up by Oliver and actually cooked by me, or the other way round.

_**-- Oliver --**_

"You alright Oliver?" I nod as I sip the can of coke I'm drinking from. Putting things in my mouth is an evasive manoeuvre I have used since sixth year, when we lost the House cup. She notices and questions me further. I sigh and put down the can.

"You left." I say, "You left, without me, and you got hurt."

"I'm OK, Oliver." I say with a little blush. "You can see that."

"Kates, that's not what I mean… I mean… you left." I pauses, "Why did you go?" Another slight space where I breathe out and take her hand, "And no '_I felt sick' _crap either."

"Well, I was just thinking I needed to get out of there. I felt really hot and horrid. I got a Firewhiskey, and just felt awful." I'm hardly satisfied, but lean down and kiss the top of her head, hugging her, just glad she's safe and well.

"OK. Cool." there's silence for a moment, then the doorbell rings. Gotta love magical service. Chinese food in less than five minutes.

I go to get it, realise I need money, and get Kates to take the food.

"You're Oliver Wood!" the delivery boy says. He looks like a Stan Shunpike sort of person. I nod, and he looks down the hall at Katie, and then gives me a look that says _she's fit. Get in there! _I almost start to argue, but I pay and close the door angrily.

"He recognised you!!" Kates grins, "Famous boy!!" I grab her and growl, tickling her and she shrieks with laughter. "Get off!! Getoffmeyouinsaneboy!!" another bout of laughter, "Or your Chinese will get cold."

I do stop then, panicking about the possible state of my food. We sit and eat in comfortable silence, relaxed and unhurried.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **

**I love the idea of Oliver being sort of... evasive with food. I think it's sort of the thing he'd do at the breakfast table on matchdays – eating when he's nervous.**

**I can't believe you all guessed he'd save her. ( am I that easy to read?!**

**Please R&R & let me know your thoughts?!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Please excuse the random chapter endings and beginnings, the story was written without breaks and I forgot where they were meant to be...**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

_**Oliver**_

I get up next morning and apparate to Diagon Alley, fetch a paper and open it as I walk back down the street. People are pointing and whispering at me. Actually pointing and whispering. I walk past quality Quidditch supplies when it hits me.

_Look at the sports section, Wood, quick, tabloid story about you?? Have you done anything stupid, dangerous, potentially roman-… SHIT _I think to myself and open up the back pages, flicking through the sports section.

"**Wood found with girl in pyjamas!" **the headline screams. Oh, my, god. That fucking delivery boy. I can't believe it. I apparate home just a few seconds too late. Katie has left me a note.

_Oliver, gone to hospital, medical emergency: Neville longbottom had issues with a venomous tentacula plant. Oh noes! Hehe, can't believe it. Neville longbottom! Be back in an hour or so, off shift until tomorrow. Love Katie…_

Shit. She won't know until she sees a paper, and then it'll be too late. Chris will tell her. She has to tell her. I'm sure.

_**--Katie--**_

Fixed Neville? Check. We had quite a laugh when we saw each other. He was covered in oozing wounds, but still managed to grab the DA Galleon he kept from our anti-Umbridge sessions from his back pocket. I swore I'd keep mine forever too.

Then Chris gives me the paper. I never normally look at _The Daily Prophet, _and she knows, but today there's apparently something about Oliver in there.

"So, how long's this been going on?" She asks with a smirk as I scan the column.

"_Famous Quidditch Keeper Oliver Wood **Well, yes, I'll give her that, it's about the only truth that'll be in the paper**… At home in London with semi-naked woman **- I was wearing pyjamas. It's not London, it's Tufnell Park, actually**… Chinese food… beautiful eyes **- Thanks**… Purple glasses - **Damn, I should have worn my contacts**…One can only wonder if the girl in question, be she magic or muggle, knows exactly who … or what, she's gotten herself into- **Well, yes I do, because I've gotten myself into being his flatmate for the past four years. But thanks for the warning.**" _

I interject my thoughts as I read out the important bits of the passage to her and Neville, who is laughing his head off.

"Who wrote this crap?" Aha! Rita Skeeter. Aha. I sigh as Chris looks at me.

"Well, what actually happened then?"

"We ordered Chinese. I went to get his money. Bastard delivery boy." I shake my head. "Glad I'm off shift later. Oliver will be hitting the roof."

--

As it stands, he's actually not hitting the roof. He's kicking the crap out of **my** hanging punch bag. I keep telling him to get his own, and do some form of kickboxing, but no… he always uses my stuff.

"Can't keep away from my gear, can you?" I say jokily as he looks up at me, pink and flushed with anger.

"Sorry," he says breathlessly, "I was just really pissed off."

"Hey, carry on." I smile and stretch out, lobbing my work coat and go to the fridge, "You don't mind if I have some Firewhiskey, do you? I think I need a drink."

"No problems. One for me?"

"What do you want for lunch? I think I might make some sandwiches."

"I'm never ordering out again."

"Not a good idea, I must admit. Any post?"

"Not yet." But as I go to the kitchen and pull the bread out of the pantry, a loud thud at the window sends me shrieking and launching myself about three foot into the air. "You alright Kates?" Oliver ducks his head into the room, I nod breathlessly.

"Owl at the window… I think," He crosses to the window and pulls it open. "Yep! There's the owl, holding… a howler."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Oliver says angrily, "It's from a Hogwarts owl; they've all got the strap on their ankle." He says, "And it's addressed to the girl in the purple glasses."

"How did they know it was me?!"

"The owls just know, don't they?" He says sagely, and I'm suddenly terrified. Is this going to go on and on and on forever?

I open the howler moments before it starts to burn at the edges and prepare myself for twenty seconds of hell.

"I HATE YOU! OLIVER WOOD IS SO, LIKE OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE, HE'S EVEN MORE AMAZING THAN…"

"Oh, my god." I shout to Oliver over the painful din of the screaming girl, "Is this going to carry on?" He shrugs and I quickly cast _Muffliato _at every available point. Eventually, it's just us that can hear the screaming tirade, and I look at Oliver as the envelope destroys itself.

"Are you alright?" He says as he steps towards me, puts his arms around me and hugs me tight.

"No. It's going to get worse, isn't it?" I whisper as he hugs me tighter and tears drop down my face.

"No, Kates, it's not. People will forget about it in, like, hours. Not many people like Puddlemere, you know, and-" I laugh halfway out of a sob, tears catching in my eyes.

"Not many people like Puddlemere? They're the Quidditch equivalent of bloody Manchester United. Nice try Oliver, but there's a limit." He grins and gestures in an 'I guess so' way, then throws himself down at the kitchen table. "Look, if there's… how are we going to fix this?"

"Don't know." He says honestly, "Maybe we wait for it to blow over?"

"Could be a good idea." I say as I sit down opposite him. "You might want to tell your mum that we're not dating." He looks up at me with a little awe and confusion on his face.

"Good point. God, she'll kill me."

"What?" I think I've misheard him. "She'll kill you because you're _not_ dating me?"

"No, she'll kill me because I'm not dating." I look at him; his face is a little paler than it was just a moment ago. "She's worried I'm not going to settle down and have a family."

"You're twenty-four." I say, my eyes widening even further. "Is she mad?"

"No. I think she thinks I'm gay." I raise my eyebrows this time.

"You? Gay? Oliver, she doesn't, I'm sure!" I yelp. "She can't think you're gay. You've had girlfriends."

"She doesn't believe me." I just stop and stare.

"Wow. I never knew you had such a screwed family life."

"Well, at least the _Prophet _doesn't know." We both grin and I set about making us some lunch.

--

The Howlers last a week. Then, just as suddenly as they started, there's nothing. Maybe they think that not sending me post is going to freak me out more than the howlers did. Admittedly, I'm glad I'm a healer. The hexes I had in some of those envelopes were not very nice. I was tap-dancing for forty minutes with one that exploded as soon as I got it. It was slightly terrifying, but in hindsight, was quite funny.

Oliver has been really nice, to be honest with you, cooking and stuff and organising a couple of days annual leave for me from the hospital because I've been getting headaches and stuff. Howlers loudness little sleep Oliver and Katie sitting and chatting for hours on end until 4AM a very poor Quidditch performance on the Puddlemere Keeper's part, though thankfully was against Chudley away, and they are, like Watford, or Accrington to Puddlemere's Man U. So, yeah, it was a real no-nothing game, and they won anyway. The score was 330-10. Which wasn't bad, really. It was 0-10 at one point, but yeah, they won when the Puddlemere chasers picked up their own speed and scored eight times in succession. Then another ten goals. Chudley only got the first on a dodgy penalty.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know Tufnell Park is London, but I live in London, and it's not all the same when you're there... for instance; South London, North London, West End and the East End are all the same place, technically, they're all London, but they're totally different areas. **

**If you get me?!**

**Please R&R with your thoughts on the chapter or my twisted geographical view...**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

_**-- Oliver --**_

I feel _so _guilty about poor Kates. I wish I could… do something to make up for it, but what?

"Fred," I say when I ring George and Ange's home, "Is your father around?"

"Yesum!" He hands me over and I'm subject to a loud blast from a foghorn.

"ARRRGGHHH!!" I yell down the phone. "George, seriously, you need to work on your introductions."

"Sorry," He replies testily, sounding just like Percy, "Just testing the merch." His voice brightens and he laughs, "You never told us you and Kates were getting it on," I can see his grin in my mind.

"Shut up, Rita-Bloody-Skeeter made it up." I pause and hear the sound of ringing laughter from Angelina, "And tell your wife to shut up."

"Tell your flatmate to tell you that she's told us that Skeeter made it all up." I look around at Katie. She's gone off to work. "What's up?"

"It's Kates."

"It always is with you, Oliver." Angelina's voice joins George's. We're having a 3-way phone conversation. Interesting. "We wanted to know if the uh, Happy Couple wanted to come over and have dinner with us and Alicia and Harry and Ron and Ginny next week?" She pauses.

"And Granger as well, babe." George adds.

"And Granger as well. Anyway. What do you want?" both of them repeat happily. Scary that is.

"Kates needs something to buck her up, you know, something to get her away from the whole nuisance that has been this fiasco."

"Surely a night in bed with the Quidditch maestro would uh, how did you put it, Ol', uh, buck her up, wouldn't it?" George says, a grin in his voice.

"You cheeky bastard," I laugh, and Angelina joins in, her tinkling guffaw harmonising with George's.

"You want to, like, take her away somewhere or something?" Angelina asks seriously, when the laughter subsides. "George, where was it you took me when you wanted to propose?"

"No-no, not somewhere like tha-"

"Oh, no, it was a holiday, originally, I just proposed on a whim." George interjects when he hears the panic in my voice. "Angelina had booked the holiday herself, so I never influenced that sort of thing."

"Oh… OK." I say, my alarm successfully suppressed. "Where is it?"

"Umm… actually, do you want us to book it for you?" George offers. "You'll have to pay us back, because we've got something else to be spending on." A voice shouts 'ME!' in the background. It's Fred. I laugh.

"OK, I owe Katie a load anyway, so I need to transfer some to her as well, that gives an excuse for us to meet at Diagon?" I offer helpfully.

"I'll book it and you can drop it off to us at Wheezes, yeah?" Angelina offers.

"Excellent. Just Owl me with the cost." I yawn and stretch back to sit on the table. It squeaks and I jump to my feet. Crap! Won't do that again! "I'll see you later," I grin to myself and run a hand through my hair.

"Bye Oliver." Ange laughs and hangs up, then George laughs and says, genuinely, "Sorry about the foghorn, mate, and tell my Kates that I hope all this stuff stops as soon as." He's so nice when he's serious, and today, he sounds genuinely concerned. "I'll see you in the week."

"Bye mate."

"Bye."

_**-- Katie --**_

"Oliver," I say as he sits down beside me with his casserole, "You're hiding something from me. What is it and why don't I know?"

"I've booked you a holiday, with me for two days to…" He pauses, trying to remember, "St. Romery. Apparently it's close to Hogsmeade, but far from Hogsmeade."

"Oh." I say, realising the air is slightly less tense, then, "What!? A Holiday? When?"

"Thursday, Friday, Saturday."

"Which week?"

"Next." He says. "Is that OK?" I pause for breath and nearly launch into a tirade about work and commitments and having things to do, but he hugs me and tells me that, "I've fixed it all." He murmurs, "So don't give me all that crap."

"Oh. Oh, OK." I say tiredly and lean against him, eat without complaint, then get up and run a bath. I get in and relax, then hear Oliver at the door.

"Kates?" He says with a soft sadness in his voice.

"No!" I say sarcastically, then realising his tone, I soften considerably, "What is it Oliver?"

"Are you mad at me?" That surprises me.

"Why would I be mad at you, Ol'?"

"Because I booked you a holiday."

"There's no reason for me to be mad at you for booking me a holiday. That's illogical. Nobody doesn't want a holiday." I say as I get out of the bath and wrap a towel around myself. He stands outside my bedroom door as I pull some underwear on, then comes in nervously and sits on my bed.

"I'm really sorry about springing it on you. It's just I thought you could do with a break…"

"It's OK, Oliver, it's just that I didn't really expect it." I sit down beside him, wrap my arms around him and let him hold me.

"I-I…" He stutters as I look up at him, "I love you." I'm not sure if that was supposed to be romantic or friendly.

"Thanks?" I offer with a little twist to my voice. "I guess I didn't expect the whole accidental media attention thing to give me a headache." I pause, "But nobody knows my name, even." I look at him, pain and confusion in both of our expressions.

"It could be worse. If they knew your name… it would be." He grins. "I knew it was getting to you." a gentle nudge where he knocks my chin softly with a cheeky punch. "Still…"

"Love you too." I hug him tight and jump on his back again. "Now!!" I say with intent, "To the Kitchen!! _**Chaaaaarrrrrgeee!!" **_We collapse at the table, laughing, and I get up to make a coffee.

"You've lost weight, haven't you?" He says all of a sudden. I nod.

"A couple of pounds, I guess." I nod again.

"You look beautiful." He says.

--Oliver--

Am I drunk? I moan inwardly at my insane revelation to her.

"Thanks." She says softly, "nobody ever says that."

"Well you are." I'm starting to think she's harboured feelings for me for a long time. She smiles gratefully and tucks her feet up beneath her on the chair.

"Thank you." She repeats. "Drink your coffee, it'll get cold."

Eventually, we retreat to the sofa and find some music to play into the darkness. Suddenly, Kates yawns and slumps against me, resting her head on my shoulder, completely unaware of how she's just wafted the soft smell of Diesel perfume into my lungs. It was Diesel, chocolate and vanilla. How she always smelled. How she always started to drive me wild.

"Kates?" I almost beg after a few minutes, praying she hasn't fallen asleep, "Kates, I paid you off the rent today." I'm just starting random conversations.

"Thank you." She says in a small voice. "You know you didn't have to." She adds after a few minutes.

"Don't sweat it." I say into her ear as I wave my wand to draw the curtains, and summon a big blanket to cover us both. We curl up together and spend the evening discussing Puddlemere's season, us having won the Cup and that, and the celebrations that took place without me and Katie. Me because I was looking after Katie. We had our own party. The press believed I was ill. Life continued.

"Kates," I say in the dark, "I really am sorry."

"Oliver," Her sleepy voice mutters beside me, "Let's just forget it. For tonight. Please."

"OK."

**--**

**A/N: Oh, a fun holiday to Scotland! Exactly the place where the Howlers came from (well, they came from Hogwarts... but it's close to Hogsmeade)**

**Hope you Enjoyed? **

**Please R&R and Let me know!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

_**-- 1 week later. --**_

_**--Oliver-- **_

Angelina and George invited us over the night before we went. When Kates was out of the room, everyone there was taking the Mickey out of me. Everyone was telling me it would hurt less for me to just tell her and get rejected (or accepted) rather than just harbouring feelings.

"I will. On holiday." I decide to the group. "And if I chicken, you can get me when we go home."

"OK…" George and the boys are all happy to agree, Ginny and Hermione just look at each other, but Alicia and Ange are grinning and looking at the doorway.

"And, um, why would they be 'getting' you, Quidditch Maestro?" Kates' voice says behind me.

"Uh… No real reason-"

"Don't lie to me, Oliver James Theo Wood." She growls, "Not if you're taking me on holiday for a weekend." she runs her fingers through the tail end of her ponytail.

"I was just saying that if I don't manage to forget something in my luggage…" I look at George, who nods ever so slightly. "they could get me, cos, you know, I'm that useless."

"OK, Oliver. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." She sits back and looks at the group. "Leave me out why don't you? I don't care."

"It's not that, Katie, it's just that… oh, come with me." Ange takes her hand, and George shoots her a desperate warning look. She rolls her eyes at him and pulls Kates from the room and I hear a hushed conversation. Katie comes in and stares at the group with a wide grin, biting her bottom lip.

She's definitely not told her I love her then.

_**--Katie-- **_

Oliver is sitting, twiddling his thumbs, pointedly staring at the falling snow, avoiding my eye. I dug our purple and gold Puddlemere scarves out about ten minutes ago, if I hadn't, we would have frozen about five minutes ago.

I'm comfortable in Oliver's big, grey jacket, so long it covers my knees, he's wearing a thick blue jumper and seems to be coping with the cold. We've been in silence for the past twelve hours, not ignoring each other, more avoiding speaking, for fear (at least for me), of revealing secrets.

I look at him, his chiselled, heart-throb features almost comical in profile - the slight Bludger-bump of his nose - where it was broken on the pitch in the match against… Ravenclaw, I think. It distorts his proportional features to an almost silly degree, though you wouldn't know it face-on.

"Why're you grinning?" He says without warning. I didn't know I was grinning… hell, I didn't even know he was watching me.

"Just thinking. What're we gonna do now Ange is pregnant ag-"

"She's what?!" He yelps, rising to his feet.

"Didn't they tell you?! She told me they'd told you… oh, God, she told me not to say anything… that they didn't want a fuss…"

"I didn't know." He says, his voice hollow, "Nobody told us."

"B-but…" We fall into a tense silence again, until the hotelier opens the door and lets us in. we stand with our bags at the desk.

"Mr and Mrs Wood?" He offers. There are simultaneous, loud and vehement protests.

"We're… uh, not… _together_," Oliver offers politely when I've stopped growling.

"B-but you have a-" he checks the booking sheet again to ensure he's right, "-double room?"

Oliver looks at me, I stare back, open mouthed.

"N-no," We splutter simultaneously again, "No, you must have this wro-" Then Oliver stops, half laughs and nods, turning to me.

"George and Ange booked it. We shouldn't have expected anything less." He turns to the hotelier, "Is there any way we could… uh, change the room?"

"I'm afraid not. We're totally booked up, sir." We both sigh and look at each other.

_I suppose we could…_

_But only if you-_

_I don't mind… it's a holiday, isn't it?_

_I guess…_

"It'll do," We concede, "I suppose."

Half an hour later, we're daytripping to Hogsmeade. I've wrapped myself up in thick boots and a thicker jumper, Oliver has taken back his jacket (much to my chagrin), and is looking considerably warmer than an hour previous. The snow has settled in the main street, at least and inch and falling to more. There are teenagers wandering around in Hogwarts uniform, Oliver keeps his head down as we wander through the village, for fear of being recognised.

We walk up to the Shrieking Shack, and just lean on the fence, both of us, I'm sure, are reminiscing about the good old days. There's a silence, Oliver crouches down and returns lobbing snowballs at my head.

"Git!!" I shriek back, then attack him with one of my own. We're almost on our way to a brilliant fight when I hear a high pitched giggle, and three girls appear, dressed in Hufflepuff scarves and hats.

"Hello?" One of them calls, "Not interrupting, are we?" Oliver half answers, his fun ruined.

"What do you want?" He folds his arms.

"Oliver," I scold gently, "They're only fourth years. Don't be rude."

"Oliver?" The second says, squeaky and excited, "Are you-" She looks closer, "You are, aren't you? Oliver Wood?"

"He is as well, look-" They run down the hill at him, I am immediately forgotten.

He looks at me over their heads, I feel his eyes burning into my as I walk away, but I have no desire to turn around and walk into that painful world. He knows where I'll go, he knows where I'll be, he only needs to find me.

**--**

**A/N: Aww, Katie, no, don't run away...**

**He needs you...**

**Grins**

**Hope you Enjoyed? **

**Please R&R and Let me know!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

_**Katie **_

Thirty-five minutes later, after arriving comfortably in the warmth of the Three Broomsticks, I am still lonely, no Oliver, no flatmate to rescue me. Professors Longbottom, McGonagall and Hagrid are having drinks at the bar. I might go and order, just to have a decent conversation.

I move through the throng of students, mostly Ravenclaws, but a couple of Gryffindors, lean against the bar and order a Firewhiskey and Pumpkin Juice. McGonagall notices me immediately.

"Katie? Katie Bell?" I look up and smile.

"Professor!" We hug. She has softened considerably since the war.

"How are you Katie? I've not seen you in so- What're you doing up here?"

"I'm alright thanks, Professor." She smiles, enticing me to continue, "I'm up here on holiday… with Oliver."

"Oliver? Wood, Oliver, you mean?" Hagrid interjects.

"You finally got together then?" McGonagall grins and I blush.

"Yes, Hagrid, Oliver Wood, but no, we're not…" I sigh, "Together." I can feel myself blushing even darker, "How's Grawp, Hagrid?"

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" Neville yelps from a glass of Firewhiskey, "Why _aren't _you together? You obvious-" He is cut off by Oliver, who bounds in, looking cold, panicked and angry, grabs my hand and almost drags me from their presence. I stand my ground and look at him.

"_Oliver_!"

"I'm sorry, we really have to go." I turn to the professors as he speaks and open my mouth to say goodbye. "_Now, Katie_." He says, and with a short goodbye, he drags me from their presence.

"It was nice talking to you Miss Bell!" The three wave as he pulls me away, but before I can really answer, he drags me from their presence, out the back door and into the countryside.

When we are about half a mile away, up towards the mountains, I pull from his grip, sit down atop one of the bigger rocks and look up at him.

"Two questions," I breathe raggedly, "One, why? And Two, _WHY?!_" He stares back as if it is completely obvious and I'm completely stupid.

"Lots of teenage girls in Hogsmeade, saw me with you and were, like, literally running down the street after me, and when them three saw me with you, they were trying to find out who you were and everything and…" He crouches down in front of me to look me right in the eyes. "I don't want to put you through that again." He grips my hand and apparates us to the middle of nowhere.

_**-Oliver-**_

"Where are we?" She says as she opens her eyes. I don't recognise it either, and when I don't answer her, she looks suitably terrified.

"I… I've bought you home?!" I say slowly, incredulously as I realise where I am.

"This…" She looks around, "_This-is-not-London!" _She argues as though I'm mad. "I am not hom-" She stops and looks at me, "This is Loch Kinnaire, isn't it?"

"Yes," I blush, pink rising in my face, "I-I guess I bought you up to… _my_ home." her eyes cast down across my body, lingering on my shoes, and then out across the glittering water.

"Oh," She breathes, "Oh, Oliver!" Then, she steps forward, onto the grass inches from my feet on the shore of the loch and wraps her arms around me in a hug that seems to bring so many unspoken things to the tip of my tongue.

"Katie," I breathe out, "Kates," I whisper into her ear as I pull her closer to me, "I-" and I choke on the words as I look into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She says, but her soft gaze reduces my mind to a soggy mess that's probably seeping from my ears as we speak.

"It's nothing really," I say tactfully.

"Come on." I swallow, and she looks away, "you're keeping something from me. You were yesterday too, and if you didn't know George and Ange were having another kid, then… there's something _else_ you're not telling me."

I hesitate, just for that second, and she knows, from that moment of silence, that it's something concerning me and her, Katie and Oliver. Us.

"You're… you're moving out, aren't you?" She wavers slightly, taking completely the wrong idea, "You're leaving me on my own." Her chest shakes with a half-sob and I look at her; just take her in for a second, those beautiful, bright blue eyes with the never-need-mascara lashes, the pretty mouth, the blonde hair, and I think about her, whether she would believe me, whether the fighter in her would surface, or whether she would run.

"I-I'm not moving out." I breathe, "I could never leave you." I say as I pull her into a tight hug. She looks up at me, tears dripping from her nose, "I…" I breathe in, steadying my nerves, bracing myself for rejection. "I couldn't, Katie. I'm in love with you."

**--**

**A/N: Aww, I'm really sorry it's short! **

**Oh, and A Cliffie to boot! **

**Bwhahahaahaaaaaaa**

**Hope you Enjoyed? **

**Please R&R and Let me know!**

**(If the next chapter is up, R&R before you read it!)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**--**

"_I-I'm not moving out." I breathe, "I could never leave you." I say as I pull her into a tight hug. She looks up at me, tears dripping from her nose, "I…" I breathe in, steadying my nerves, bracing myself for rejection. "I couldn't, Katie. I'm in love with you." _

_**Katie**_

__He says it over and over, and I wipe my eyes and stare at him.

"B-but you c-can't!… You don't… You always say-" When I find my voice again, I start three different sentences, discard them and pick the next one that comes crashing into my mind. "_You_ love _me_?"

"Oh." He looks away, his face crumpling instantaneously, "You don't feel the same?" and I consider it.

Does my heart leap every time we touch? Yes.

Do my eyes glaze over every time I think of him? Apparently they do.

Do I want to be with him every waking moment of my life? No, no, I tell myself hurriedly, I don't. But then, I ignore the growling in my head and listen to the screaming in my heart.

_Yes, I'm screaming, I want to hold him, I want to lie next to him, I want to feel him kissing me. _

Bloody hell have I been kidding myself.

"No, Oliver," I say, and he looks more crestfallen. "I…" I sigh happily, "I love you more."

And on that note, I twist from his grasp and splash down the shore of the Loch.

"Hey! Katie, wait a minute!" He chases after me, catches me and wraps his arms around my waist. A sudden wave from the wind soaks us to the knee, but neither of us care. Oliver is standing, holding me, and staring into his eyes, I can see nothing but love in his soul.

He blinks at me and smiles sagely.

"I'll want to marry you someday," He says, I nod mutely. "Is that a yes already?" I open my mouth to argue, to tell him not to be so cheeky, but he laughs and leans forward. Before I can squeeze an answer from my throat, he leans down and grazes his lips across mine. My mouth opens slightly, my eyes close and my mind goes blank.

Then he has pulled away and we are nowhere. He's kissed me and apparated us away.

"Where are we?" I murmur, unwilling to tear myself away from his eyes, but he smiles and gestures, shows me the outside of the Wood family home. There's a battered Puddlemere flag in the top window, the other window shows a Scottish flag, and in the porch, there is a tiny Aberdeen Antwhistles flag.

"This…" He breathes as he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close, "is… home."

"Oh, Oliver!" I gush stupidly, for lack of anything else to say. He locks his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Come in and meet my mum."

_**Oliver**_

She nods nervously, looks across at my mum and smiles.

"Yes, Mrs Wood, a Healer." She's kind of lucky. Mum and Dad are going out to the opera tonight (who knew?), and they're just having a coffee together. Well, Katie and Mum are having coffee. Dad is showing me his new muggle Chainsaw, and if I do say so myself, I'm pretty terrified.

He's not exactly… brilliant at handling it.

Katie leaves looking considerably happier than when she entered the house. She used to be terrified of meeting everyone else's family - I think when she met Molly Weasley at one of the Summer Team Practises, she got a bit worried that the rest of our parents were a little bit… neurotic, shall we say.

When we've apparated back to the hotel, she curls up on the bed and stares into space with a dopey smile on her face. I join her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her like I've dreamed of doing for the past five and a half years. She grins and leans against me; I lean back and kiss her against the pillows.

-+-

I wake up at five AM, my arm wrapped around Katie's body, my hand clenched with hers, my lips inches away from the cool skin on her neck. I lean forward, kiss her there and wait for her reaction.

"Oliver," She murmurs and half opens her eyes. She rolls over to kiss me good morning and rubs her eyes slowly with my hand - the one she was holding so tightly in her sleep.

I blink, for a second, my vision is blurred, and by the time I've blinked it away, she's rolled over and fallen asleep again.

"Katie," I whisper, "Practise!" She rolls over, jerking awake immediately.

"Practise! What?" She shouts. I have ingrained it into all of my teammates that _practise _means _GET UP!_ "Aagh! Oliver!" she says when she has opened her eyes again, "What're you doing in the girls' dor-" She blinks, realises where she is and then twists and hits me in the chest with her pillow.

"What was that for?" I yelp, she giggles and kisses my forehead.

"Waking me up at five in the morning, maybe?" She groans and pulls me towards her, "I don't want to get up. I want to stay here and lay in bed all day."

"You do?" I tease. "Because really, I wanted to get up, and go shopping," I rise and stretch, "And make you freeze." I yank the duvet off her and she ends up pyjama-clad and freezing on the bare sheets. She turns away from me and folds her arms. I throw the duvet down and grab her, poking her in the ribs.

Reluctantly, she giggles and turns to look at me. I kiss her nose but he gently pushes me away, I capture her lips and she groans into my mouth.

"Silly sod," She shivers in my arms, "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah," I sigh as she curls up against me and nuzzles into my chest. "If you want."

**--**

**A/N: This is, at best, the end of the chapter started before, if you know what I mean? **

**(Chapter 6&7 go together...)**

**I hope Katie it happy now... cos she won't be for long. **

**Bwhahahaahaaa**

**Hope you Enjoyed? **

**Please R&R and Let me know!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

_**--**_

_**--Katie--**_

I love Oliver. I'm practically dancing around the flat, up and dressed more than two hours early. The post hits the kitchen window, I yell out and Oliver emerges hurriedly from his room, wide-but-bleary-eyed and tousle haired. He pulls me into a good morning kiss and opens the window, picking the tawny owl up and looking at the message. He throws it in the bin and smiles.

"George and Ange in half an hour." I nod and yawn.

"You really need to open the window in the mornings, Katie." He laughs at my petrified face and I jump on his back, determined to get some revenge. "Hey!! Gerroff me!" He yelps loudly. Two 'pops' signify the arrival of George and Ange, twenty eight minutes early.

"Ange!" George calls ever so sweetly, a laugh broadening his voice, "This is what _we_ should do in the mornings. Looks like fun." I slide from Oliver's back and dust myself down. "Good morning, Milady," He laughs and pulls me into a hug, then Angelina grabs my arm and pulls me into the sitting room, onto the sofa.

"How are you?" I say immediately.

"Morning sickness is starting to get irritating. I swear he's testing new puking pastilles on me." She shakes her head and I grin. "But don't mind me, how was your… holiday?" I flush pink.

"Fun," I say, barely suppressing a teenage giggle.

/

"Eventful?" George says with a wide grin, "You told her then?"

\\

"On the shore… well, we ended up _in_ Loch Kinnaire." Ange's eyes widen considerably and I grin, "Wave hit us… we were soaked to the knee… it was cold."

/

"See, I told you in seventh year, you two are made for each other."

\\

Instinct kicks in and I lose all control as the pair of us collapse, giggling on the sofa. Oliver looks in on us five minutes later, and seeing we're not doing much except for sit and grin inanely, he pulls me to my feet and I summon their gift from the mantelpiece.

"Ange, George, we wanted to say that your prank backfired and as such, we think we should thank you for setting us up like that…" They look at us confused and I nudge Oliver in the ribs. "Oh, and Congratulations too!" I add when he doesn't say a word. We show our hands - the chocolates and flowers for Ange, the bottle of Vintage Firewhiskey for George.

"Oh… you didn't have to-"

"Your iffy booking bought us together!" Oliver yelps, and I grin widely.

"Iffy booking?" George grins, mock-affronted.

"Us?" Angelina matches his grin.

"_Never_!" they say together, the flat erupts in laughter and it's decided we're going out for breakfast.

_**Oliver**_

Katie's coming today! I've got up extra early to make her breakfast in bed, then kiss her goodbye and trot (well apparate) off to the stadium for last minute warm ups.

It's the off-season, but we're playing Wales (yes, the country), in an exhibition match tonight, tickets have almost sold out and Katie doesn't know it yet, but I've put her, George and Ange into the pavilion again. My biggest worry tonight is going to be the media. I don't want another Harry-Krum-Hermione saga again. Katie said it threw him right off the whole tournament when it got out to the whole wizarding community.

I just want to tell people I'm in love.

But they hound me from the second I'm in sight of the changing rooms.

"How're you psyching yourself up for tonight's game, Oliver?" I hate it when they call me Oliver. I don't like them talking to me like Katie, Ange and George do. They're not my friends.

"Trying to ignore all the distractions." I say pointedly, they don't take the hint, "Early morning, thinking of people who'll still love me if I screw up." The press latch onto that, I swear to myself, _bugger it, why can__'__t I keep my stupid mouth shut_.

"Marion Willoughby, Witch Weekly." The Quick Quotes Quill slides below my nose and a dark haired woman slides in beside it. "By _people_ who do you mean? Friends? Family?" there is a small, dark, evil-filled pause, "Housemates?"

"Well, yeah, obviously family, and I suppose the old guys won't kill me, but… I think my flatmate… she might."

"Your flatmate," Marion Willoughby alleges, "The fabled girl in the purple glasses?"

"She wears glasses, yeah. But they're not purple." _Ha. Ha-ha and ha again. Fuck you Marion Willoughby, and all of your Tabloid friends. _

"Oh." A pause and I know a triumphant blush has just flashed across my face.

"I have to go now." That comes out overly offensive. I don't think I care. I push through the scores of reporters and shrieking fans, mostly girls, signing a couple of autographs along the way, happily shutting the door on the hubbub behind me.

I throw myself down in the corner, my usual seat, and stretch out happily. _I__'__m back where I belong_. As I pull the team strip on, Morgan Henderson sits down beside me and hands me a can of energy drink - I won't start a match without one, and tries to start up a conversation.

"Alright, Oliver?" A pause where I'm supposed to reply, but don't. "What's up?"

"I did it, didn't I?"

"Katie?!" Eoin Malan joins us, Diet Fizzy and chocolate bar in his hands, "You told her?"

"Yeah." A clap from the two beaters interests the Chasers and Seeker, who come over, and upon discovering my misdemeanours, clap me on the back. Sean Joyce and Tyron Udal pull up a seat to hear about it, whilst our Captain, Ed Dawid and our seeker, Finn Green stare from the central table.

"Well… how did she take it?"

I tell them as quickly as possible, the boys relishing, for once in their single lives, a love-story-gone-right.

"Well," Ed says, "I say we do it…" He looks at Eoin and Morgan with a grin. "For Katie?"

"For Katie." They affirm with a nod.

"For Katie!!" The team cheers when it is time to go. I'm suddenly raring to set off. I tap my muggle mobile with my wand, it automatically sends a text to Katie, and then I grab my Firebolt and follow my team out to the home platform.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Two things: **

**I promise, to all of you that have reviewed and said "DON'T BREAK THEM UP!!" ... I won't. But that's all I'm saying.**

**Oliver Being standoffish with the media wasn't because he's up his own arse, it's just because he's a little wound up at the moment.**

**Quidditch next! Yay for the sport!**

**Hope you Enjoyed? **

**Please R&R and Let me know!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

_**--**_

"_For Katie!!" The team cheers when it's time to go. I'm suddenly raring to set off. I tap my muggle mobile with my wand, it automatically sends a text to Katie, then I grab my Firebolt and follow my team out to the home platform. _

_**-- Katie -- **_

I'm standing in the Firewhiskey tent with George and Ange, she's looking more pregnant by the hour, and George is necking the vintage stuff like it's going out of fashion.

"You know, Katie," He slurs, clearly in the transitional stage of being able to speak and stand up both simultaneously and coherently, and falling over and sleeping in his seat. He'll sober up before the game though, he always does. Anyway, he repeats the words four times, then pulls Angelina close and snogs her.

"And what am I supposed to know, George?" I ask when he releases her.

"You're almo' as beau'iful as she's," He slurs, jabbing his thumb at Angelina, and I have to laugh aloud.

Twenty minutes later, realising we'll be late, we rush to the pavilion, make it up two floors, and Angelina catches up with us as we're halted by the Welsh team making their way to the away launch platform. As they pass us, George nudges me, pointing at the other end of the Corridor. The Puddlemere team are there, waiting to cross to the home platform, the idea being that as the teams passed, they would shake hands. It doesn't happen often.

As the home team pass, I watch Oliver cast an eye over the waiting crowd, see me and wink, ever so slightly smiling as he turns away. My heart rises in my chest proudly and I feel my phone vibrate violently in my bag.

_**Hope you're not wearing glasses. Meet outside dressing room post-Match. G&A 2. Love Always, Oliver.**_

I'm glad I taught him that spell. It allows texts to be sent for free across the world, just by tapping your handset. I smile to myself as we're freed up the stairs and make our way to our seats. The three of us stretch out in the front row, George on my left, Angelina on my right. As Puddlemere swoop past on their Firebolts, the beaters salute the pavilion and hover either side of Oliver on the goalposts before the Quaffle is released.

"Puddlemere won the toss and are shooting towards the riverside end." I have a sweet view of Oliver's arse, suddenly it's one of the more interesting elements of the match before me.

George has noticed. _Bugger. _

"Great view, eh, Katie?" he grins evilly, "Tight, Solid-" He shuts up when I hit him around the back of the head with my rolled-up programme.

"Shut up, you pillock!" I yelp, Angelina simply grins and laughs, cheering suddenly as the Puddlemere chasers wallop a goal at the far end, we're leading 10-0. We can see Green, the seeker, circling high, and we sneak a look at each other, remembering the play Oliver used in the cup-winning match of my fourth year. "Wonder if he's waiting until they're fifty points up?!" I shout to Angelina over the roar of the crowd as the Puddlemere chasers are cited for a case of cobbing the Welsh central beater.

"Whatever Ref! You're bloody blind-" George shouts over her reply, but I see she's laughing and can't help but joining in as Oliver catches the penalty from Jones, play starts again with the Puddlemere supporters ready for a fight now.

"And it's A. Jones, to Evans, and then C. Jones, who's making it known he's going to go for goal, can Wood block this shot?"

"Oliver, Do it and Katie will sleep with you!" George yells at the top of his voice.

Oliver twists, winks at us, and easily hits it back to Udal, who passes it lightning fast to Dawid. I turn and round on George.

"_Why_?"

"He looked nervous." He grins widely and chuckles, "And why not?"

"I could kill you." I shout. "I won't, but I could."

"Your face, under those two purple badges, matches the pinkness of your shirt." He says with a wide smile.

"Aagh, naff off ya git." I yelp, but Angelina grins.

"Leave her alone, George, you'll make her famous," She laughs, arching her eyebrow at me suggestively.

Suddenly, we're distracted by the insanity of the game. Oliver is forced to make three fantastic diving and weaving saves, the Puddlemere chaser's efforts paling in comparison to their keeper's.

The score hangs at 40-0 in Puddlemere's favour for about an hour, though both teams are imposing with end-to-end stuff. After the saves it basically dies down to a back-and-forth rhythm between the teams, but as the second hour of the match draws to a close, I grab George's Omnioculars, practically strangling him as I launch to my feet, shrieking at the top of my voice.

"What is it?!" He yells at me, "What's up?" I'm yelping and pointing at Green.

"The Seeker! Look at Green!" He's diving, spiralling down, his arm out. It's like a replay of the Quidditch World cup final as he pulls back, slowing metres from the ground and throws his arm into the air, the Welsh seeker, Drew Collys, (I checked the programme,) crashes down to the mud of the pitch.

The stadium erupts as the Puddlemere crowd cheer, watching the Welsh spiral to the ground, defeated, shake the hands of the Puddlemere team, then both teams return to the launch platforms.

We join the crowd leaving the pavilion, walking down to the changing rooms as the Puddlemere team get there. Angelina and George press forward, through the crowd of crazed fan girls wearing t-shirts bearing the slogan "We Wuv Wood", who're baying for him, and the press, who've cornered Oliver and Green, and are questioning the hell out of them.

Oliver raises his head and notices the three of us, and his face lights into an insanely wild grin.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! I'm really sorry that was short! I hope it captured the spirit of the game and was tense and exciting as I thought it was.**

**oh, and P.S. I'm really sorry twas a sort-of cliffie.)**

**Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R and let me know**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

_**--**_

_Oliver raises his head and notices the three of us, and his face lights into an insanely wild grin._

--George--

Near instantly, about three hundred flashbulbs go off in her direction, and Angelina and I almost jump in front of her, protecting our Katie.

"Now, Ange," I say in a stage whisper, "I thought Friends and Family were granted Post Match Amnesty from the press?"

"Why, yes, I think they are, George." And the press quickly turn their attention away from Oliver and onto Green, asking him questions in the slightly raised voice of someone who's just been caught out. Oliver half-wades through the fans and broken flashbulbs, greets Angelina with a hug and Katie with a kiss to the cheek. He puts his arm around her, in a way which we recognise as a protective, brotherly way, but the press assume is an overtly sexual way. In the fifteen or twenty seconds between us steeping from the stairs and into the changing room, I hear the girls in his fan club whispering _"Who is she,", "She's gorgeous," _or _"She's blatantly a hooker." _It would be funny were it not Katie.

The press pick up on it faster than anyone, and I'm sure by the time we get home, there'll be eighteen different front page stories about Katie, and the Quibbler will still be running that story about Khrumps.

Once we're in the changing room, Oliver proceeds to change, leaving us standing in the centre of the dressing room, staring awkwardly around like tourists. Suddenly, a voice jerks us from confusion.

"You must be… George?" I jump as I hear my name. "Oliver's mate?" I turn to look at Eoin Malan.

"Mr. Malan?" I stare, confused. "how do you-"

"He talks about his friends _all_ the time. Makes us all feel a little bit loserish." it immediately eases me, I laugh and leave Angelina's side to talk to the rest of the players. It's incredibly reassuring to know Oliver's mentioned me. I must be a great friend.

I look over and Angelina's gone suddenly, she's been swept away by the central chaser, Tyron Udal, and is discussing the merits of playing as such. Angelina looks to be in her element. Katie is standing there like a lemon, looking uncomfortable and awkward as she stares around.

"Oliver-" Finn Green shouts as he comes into the room, looking harassed. He walks straight into Katie, she fall to the floor and starts to giggle. Oliver is by her side in an instant, holds out his hand and pulls her to her feet.

"You alright?" She nods, still laughing.

"I'm really sorry…" Green pauses and looks at her. "You're Katie?" she nods a little bit embarrassedly and Oliver grips her shoulder protectively. "Wow, Wood, you outdid yourself. How did you convince this beauty to date you?" a huge blush from Katie.

"I asked." Oliver grins, revealing nothing. When our conversations are over, we all move to the other door, wondering where it leads. We're three floors up and the door's on the outer wall.

Oliver pushes it open, and suddenly we're standing in a field in the middle of nowhere. We apparate to their flat and Angelina insists on having a coffee to sober me up. We end up ordering a Chinese.

Today, as far from the news as we can make it, Katie answers the door, bright green glasses from the purple ones they'd spotted before.

"Alright luv?" The delivery boy says at the top of his squeaky voice, "Boyfriend not home?"

"No… but my flatmate is." She turns to face the kitchen, "Ollie, delivery boy!"

He gets up and Angelina and I can't resist watching from the kitchen doorway. His hand rests on Katie's shoulder, the other resting on his hip. From the back, he looks like a superhero.

"How can I help?" He's using the imposing Voice he used to use on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The delivery boy looks as though he's cacking himself.

"Oh, um… nah mate, s'alright." He looks down at his feet, blushing to hide the spotty features, "Enjoy ya meal." and he scarpers. We all return to the table and eat happily.

"You scared that delivery boy, Oliver." Katie says simply, swallowing half a spring roll in one mouthful.

"I guess." He pauses and looks suitably rueful. "Sorry guys. I guess I went a bit OTT."

"Oliver," Angelina says politely, "You used The Voice." the table falls silent, and we all look nervously at each other. Nobody will deny it, but all of a sudden, we can't speak - the capitalisation was audible.

"I'm a prize pig." He murmurs eventually, "I swore I'd never use-" Katie shakes her head.

"No, you're not." She says honestly, "You were defending me." He half smiles and she ruffles his hair. They're honestly a gorgeous couple, his male-model features and her beautiful-but-she-doesn't-know-it looks and their contrasting personalities. They're the opposing halves of each other.

I put my arm around Angelina, who looks at me, then down at her plate. It's got double the food mine has on it.

"Eating for two, Ange?" I grin wildly. She blushes back, "make the most of it. I'll be giving you workouts in about two months." Katie coughs, disguising her laughter.

"So, how'd it happen?" Oliver says, I look at Katie, my expression blank. She grins back, giving me permission.

"Well, young Wood," he's two months older than me. "When a man and a woman get jiggy," Ange takes over as I collapse into giggles.

"Like Katie and you will-"

"Oi! Give us a chance-"

"Babies get made-"

"If the husband-"

"Or the wife-"

"Has forgetfulness as a hereditary complication."

He sits there, taking every joke like a man.

"Well, actually, Oliver," Angelina smiles, "It wasn't planned, but the whole above conversation applies. We're married, but you and Katie-"

"Aren't shagging yet." Katie interjects. Oliver is about half a syllable behind her, "give us a chance." She lays her hand on the table, drumming her fingers, tip-tap, Tick-Tock Katie Bell. Oliver lays his hand across her wrist.

It's just like before, like before our Quidditch matches. Katie would be stressed; nerves turned into tapping, oliver grips her wrist, touches her gently, reassures her, and she calms. We should have seen their relationship then, the way he always made her laugh, how she would always go to him and cry, he would help her fix her troubles - he once punched Roger Davies so hard his nose broke and he had two black eyes.

It was absolutely fantastic to see - Oliver had punched him because Katie had caught him snogging Cho Chang, and it was this whole scene at breakfast - Katie sobbing and shouting at Roger, then Oliver snapped, shouted something about hurting his best girl and punched his lights out.

"_You_ don't do _that_ to _my_ _Kates_." He had spat as Roger lay bleeding. He got a week of detention, but he didn't care.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **

**This was an odd chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it?! **

**The EVIL delivery boy returned D**

**I thought George's POV would be something different. **

**More fun and interesting things next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R and let me know**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

_**--**_

--Oliver--

I love muggle music. Katie has an impressive collection of it that she willingly gets out when we have guests. When Angelina and George have left tonight, Katie curls up on the sofa and I join her, fingering her hair gently. It's soft and scented, and as I pull her against my lips, she lets it down and it cascades over my shoulders. She buries herself against me.

"I love you," The words vibrate against me as she speaks into my shirt. "Wannagotobed?"

"Is that an 'I-love-you-lets-go-to-sleep-now-I'm-tired' or an 'I-love-you-let's-go-to-bed-and-have-sex' Kind of go to bed?" I ask, "Love you too by the way."

"Second one," She says, sliding her fingers across my collarbone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She nuzzles against me in the darkness before dawn. My hand reaches to cup her jaw line as I tilt her head to kiss her on the mouth. She groans and shifts closer to me. Our heat mingles and she sighs.

"What's up, gorgeous?" She giggles, her finger tracing a spiral on the skin on my shoulder.

"I don't want to move. Ever."

"Me neither." She laughs and I lean forward to kiss her again. I love her laugh. It's soft but jolly, genuine, not mocking. Very Katie.

Eventually, she raises herself onto her elbow and squeezes my shoulder where she'd been sleeping on it, then gets up, I watch her in the semi-darkness, watching her pick up her dress.

"It'll need some magic," A pause, she picks up her wand and taps it, it glitters for a second and changes colour, then she picks up my jeans, T-shirt and boxers and throws them in the washing bin. When she returns she lifts the duvet by my feet and tickles the soles on them. I rocket up onto my elbows, laughing, and curl up defensively.

"Come back to bed." I murmur. She looks at me, smiles and joins me beneath my duvet. I'm just starting to get comfortable, curled up beside her and kissing her gently every so often, when she looks at the clock and rockets up, onto her knees on the mattress. "What's wrong?" My dopey tone disguises my concern.

"I'll be late for wo-" Her head swivels to the calendar on the all in the corridor. "Day off." She turns back to me and grins. "Two options," She murmurs with that wide smile of hers.

"One," I say, "We lie in bed all day, at least until somebody comes to the door," She laughs, "Or two…?"

"I take you to a muggle market."

"A muggle market?" Suddenly intrigued, I sit up and lean my elbows on my knees.

"Camden." She grins and goes to her chest of drawers. "I've not been for ages, but I need a new jewellery box and they've got this brilliant antiques bit… oh, who am I kidding, I just want an excuse to wear this-" She holds up a fluorescent yellow netting tutu. Katie. In a netting tutu and not much else? Oh. My. God.

I think I've started salivating, because she grins.

"Are you catching flies or practising your electrocuted look?"

"A Tutu?" Is all I can really vocalise.

"George borrowed it all the time in fifth year… didn't you notice?"

"Not really…"

"Oh, well… get out of bed you lazy Scottish bast-"

"Hey! Hey, come on… no need to turn the tables." For that's all I told her before Quidditch practise - wake up you silly Irish… well, yeah, you get the point.

She sits across my knees and kisses me, so I forgive her.

"Oh," I groan aloud, "I see, we're going to play it like that, are we?" I get up, pull my clothes on, and refuse to acknowledge any physical contact with her. When I've made her a coffee, I feel her hands slide across my chest and grip my shoulders, spinning me to face her. I grip her hands and pull her against me, kissing her hard. She giggles into my mouth, pulls away and squeezes my upper arm.

"Love you." She whispers, kisses me and suddenly apparates us to Camden Market.

--

We open our eyes and my hand searches out for hers. I smell waffles and chocolate, blink and she is gone. She's left me in a muggle market, with no money, nobody I know and-

"Oliver! Ollie, over here!" She offers me a waffle, covered in chocolate, and pays with a muggle five-pound note. We sit down and eat together, and then she leads me around the stalls, across the road to the other half of the market. She buys some new T-shirts and I'm attracted by a black hooded top, she gets socks and some muggle hair dye, grins blindly at a mirror with broken edges, then shakes her head and picks up a box, stares into it and pulls back, nearly dropping it with a grin on her face.

"Oliver! Look at this…" she holds it out and shows me the inside of the wooden lid. It's been carved with two names - Oliver and Katie. I nearly drop the box. She catches it just in time.

"That's-that's insane!" I manage to stutter, "How-" she shrugs and adjusts her tutu. "I think we need to buy it. How much."

She turns it over and leans closer to me.

"This is over one hundred years old," She murmurs, "But it's only fifteen pounds." I look, but don't see how she knows its age. She goes to the seller and asks about the history of the box. She nods, pays for it and looks across at me, I've left the shop and am standing, arms folded, waiting for her in the drizzle.

"Apparently, it was taken from an old castle in Scotland." My ears prick up at the mention of Scotland. Coincidence? We start to walk back to the other market and she stuffs the box into her bag, "In about 1875," She continues to talk as we cross the road, narrowly missing a speeding car, "From the dressing table of one…" She pauses for effect, "Katie Wood."

"_Katie_ _Wood_?" I stare at her, "Actual joke?" But she shakes her head, "Honestly?" She nods.

"It's cheap because of the words in it and the face that it's missing one of the trays or something," She shows me, "Like a jewellery box, you know?" I nod.

At midday, we apparate back to the flat and sit down. Katie changes and I make lunch, then we just stare at the box for ten minutes. She rises, picks up her wand and taps the box.

Nothing happens.

"What were you expecting to-" I start, but there is a moment where she stares at the box and a compartment slides open. An ageing letter rests on the velvet lining. "Open it," I whisper, suddenly entranced.

She unfurls it and I drop to the floor beside her.

"It's really old…" She says as she lays it out before her. Her eyes flicker up to me and she smiles.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Ooh, the spooky letter... what's in it? Do tell me...! **

**It will be explained next chapter – you'll have to review with what you think first... **

**Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R and let me know**

**xxx**

**(11 people have been alerted this – I want to know what they, among others, think)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

_**--**_

_She unfurls it and I drop to the floor beside her. _

"_It's really old…" She says as she lays it out before her. Her eyes flicker up to me and she smiles. _

-x-

"_**Dear the reader,**_

_**You're either Katie Olivia Bell or my Great-great-great grandson, Oliver. I'm Katharine, or Katie Wood. I put a charm on this box - only one of you two could see the inside, and this letter,"**_

Katie reads it slowly and looks up at me.

"Carry on?" She asks, I nod, "OK."

"_**Katie, I know you were born in Northern Ireland and moved to London when you were twelve. You met my descendant at Hogwarts; you decided to try out for Quidditch with him. I'd assume, at the time of reading, you will have gone through a severe trauma, and trauma after a battle."**_

We look at each other.

"The Necklace," I mutter, she nods and shudders, "And Dolohov's curse." She nods sadly, remembering the curse she was hit by. It was the same as the one that hit Hermione Granger in the department of mysteries, only slightly more vehement - Dolohov roared the words at her, she was blasted back and I found her, a trail of blood dripping from the side of her mouth, half way between the third and fourth corridor. I let her lean into me, and cuddle up to her. She looks up and I nod, we carry on reading.

"_**You may be looking at the other, perhaps staring, and confused, as to how I know this. Well, deep in Oliver's ancestry is… well, was, a seer. Me. And I saw you. You, Oliver James Theodore Wood, and Katie." **_

I stare at Katie, whose voice is starting to shake.

"_**You and Katie, I have foreseen, will be together for the longest of times. I foresee this, and I ask the pair of you, remember the potions lesson where your professor exhibited to you the potion "Amorentitia". Tell each other what you smelled. Those three scents."**_

--Katie--

I hold Oliver's gaze steadily as I lay down the letter and read the next sentence.

"_**And turn the second page." **_He looks at me and nods.

"What were yours?" He says softly. I blush and stare at the floor.

"I've never told anyone…" I grin, "It's kind of… silly."

"Things you say are never silly." he says, "Do you want me to go first?" I nod; he grins and flushes bright pink. "Well," he pauses and blushes pink again, hesitating as long as possible, "I smelled Coffee, like what we all drunk before and after a really long training session, freshly brewed." He half laughs, "Um… well, this one's kind of stupid, but Marshmallows, mum always bought me marshmallows for Christmas," He looks away and flushes pink, embarrassment high on his cheeks, "a-and your hair."

"My hair?"

"That horrible shampoo in the Quidditch changing rooms that you always washed it with, and then it sort of mixed with the laundry smell and that chocolaty perfume you wore on it." I smile.

"That is _gorgeous._" I whisper as I lean against him. His arms envelop me and we both sigh.

"Wh-what was yours?" He asks, genuinely interested.

"Mine was…" I hesitate, just as he did. "I could smell roses, not a perfume, but the real flower, strong, and, like real and…" I blush, "It was like those everlasting ones you got off George and Fred."

"I loved those. They're on your windowsill, aren't they?"

"Yeah… I love them."

"Aww… well, what else did you smell," He kisses me gently and waits for my answer.

"W-well when you use permanent ink, that heady smell, dizzying and brilliant." I blush and look away.

"What was…" Oliver offers. I grin, blush and lean forward to hug him again.

"I smelled the skin at the…" I move my hand to graze down the side of his neck, "I smelled there." He shudders under my touch, "It's different to the rest of you," He cocks his head, frowns, confused. "It's your aftershave, but it's also…" I breathe in and out agonisingly slowly as I lean close again. "When you shoulder your broom… the broom polish and woody smell mixes with it. You smell like it where you like me to kiss you…"

"And… where's that?" He murmurs innocently. I lean forward and Eskimo kiss him there, inhaling that sweet-but-heady scent. I lick the skin there and he laughs, then I pull away and pick up the letter, turning it over. There, in black ink, lay the six items we'd just described.

"_**Oliver: Coffee, something called a Marshmallow, and Katie's hair." **_

"_**Katie: Roses, 'Permanent' Ink, and Oliver's Aftershave mixed with broom polish."**_

"_**Please believe me," **_Oliver gently wipes the tears I didn't know I was crying away as he slips the letter from my grip and continues to read on, **_"You belong together. Katie Olivia Bell and her Quidditch Maestro will live to become the perfect couple. Trust me._**

_**Katharine Wood."**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Katie-

The heady smell of a permanent pen wakes me.

"G'morning. I'm out in Diagon Alley." The card in my fingers reads, "I will be back to wake you at 10 for your shift. Love always, Oliver. x"

I grin, and wearily, I pull myself from the warm, green bedcovers in Oliver's room, pull on some jeans and a pyjama top, then go to the dryer and find a respectable top to iron.

At about quarter to ten, there is a _pop_ in the kitchen and I hear the cooker switch on, Oliver humming to himself. Bacon cooks, the smell hitting me as I wave my wand over my top, steaming out all the creases in it. I hear the clank of Oliver attempting to put food on a plate, and then footsteps stop in the living room doorway.

I turn to see him standing, leaning on the doorframe, plate in hand.

"Morning, Kat." He pulls me into a kiss and I half-melt, "I was going to come and wake you." a smile, "Made you breakfast."

"Thanks." A pause, "Why were you in Diagon so early?"

"Things to do, things to do." He winks and I blush pink, suddenly feeling crazily curious. He hands me the plate as I magic away the steam from the "iron", and pull my respectable top on.

"Thanks, Oliver." A pause, he shrugs and nicks half of the bacon sandwich. "Oi!" I poke him in the ribs and he half chokes on the bread.

"Listen… Kates," He murmurs after ten minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Last night… you were… incre-" I look at him, my eyes glittering evilly, "You were so…" I cut him off with a swift kiss to the lips; he breathes in deeply, surprised, grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me closer. Oh, I love him.

-Oliver-

When she leaves for work, I take another look at the box. It is old and a little rough at the corners, the _Katie _and the _Oliver _are hand-engraved in the lid of the box, and I tap the side with my wand experimentally.

Another drawer pops from the side of the box. On the velvet lining lays a gold ring, a single diamond set into it. Another folded piece of parchment.

_**"Oliver, this opens only to you. I knew your curiosity would get the better of you. The ring is for Katie, when you decide to marry her." **_

I rub my fingers across the inscribed metal, it reads _always and forever _and it's honestly beautiful.

I put it in the drawer beside my bed and shoot off to training. Apparently, it's a media free-for-all today, all the players but me have their other halves.

"Did I miss something?" I say to Eoin as I sit down and stretch out.

"Owl came this morning. I assume you had a nice time at the market yesterday?" He says with a grin.

"The market?"

"You're not the only one with a semi-muggle girlfriend. Calli and I go there a few times a year," He grins again and his other half looks up at the mention of her name.

"Hi." I smile awkwardly. She's the sort of person who's pretty, but does too much to look beautiful. Kind of like Katie, but she's more beautiful, and does her best to hide it for fear of being caught. "Oliver Wood."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a bit about you from Eoin." We nod at each other and Ed comes over with his girlfriend, and we chat for a while.

When the media find me, they do not take kindly to my lack of either friends or family.

"Well, if you'd gotten the owl to me sooner, I could've dragged them here." Marion Willoughby laughs genuinely. "I am really sorry," I pull a wry-but-sorry face and the two women from _Witch Weekly_ grin. I think they'll be asking me to be their official poster boy soon. If they do, I'm declining.

"What about your flatmate?" Willoughby says suddenly, as though she has just thought of her, "You know, the fabled girl in the glasses?"

"She's… at work." I stutter as I check my watch.

"Really? Hmm… a pity…"

I smile anyway, the team subjected to their annual photo shoot. We're forced into various positions, usually striking somewhat provocative poses, with fairly thoughtful faces. It's bloody humiliating, I swear.

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Ooh, the spooky letter... It was nothing so interesting as everyone thought... or was it?**

**How's Katie going to react to Oliver being late home?**

**Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R and let me know**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Any Recogniseable Character, Setting or Item is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Please R&R and let me know!**

--

-Oliver-

I get home past midnight, having gone to the pub with some of the guys. I'm not drunk - five shots of Firewhiskey are nowhere near my limit, but I doubt Katie will appreciate me climbing into bed, my breath smelling slightly of alcohol.

When I open the door and get into the living room, I'm surprised Katie has left me a plate of food, a cover over it, and a note.

_**Don't bother giving me an excuse tomorrow. Sleep in your own bed tonight. Dinner was lonely, but I bet your drinks were fun. **_

_**Kat.**_

It's chicken and chips, well, it was, with tomato ketchup on the side. I have to make it up to her; I should have told her… I know she doesn't like me drinking too much- her father died because his liver failed, he was an alcoholic, and I should have let her know I would be late…

I make two mugs of hot chocolate and take them into her room.

"Kates?" I whisper, she rolls over, away from me. "I'm sorry." She doesn't move, "I made you a hot chocolate." I set it down on the bedside table and touch her shoulder so she has to react. She doesn't, just turns away again. I lean down and kiss her cheek, whispering an apology in her ear, then decide it isn't worth it - if she won't listen, I won't apologise, and go back to the doorway, back to my room.

"Thank you." She whispers, a weak, tired voice in the darkness. Slowly, she sits up in the gloom, holding the duvet to her chest. She grips her wand and mutters _**lumos**_. A low light sets the bed and part of the room aglow. I sit down on the bed and groan tiredly as I stretch. She doesn't look impressed. "Where have you been?" She mutters when she finally breaks the tense silence between us.

"Stupid press gathering. Families and LaWs were s'posed to be there too. I never got the owl about it." She shakes her head, still infuriated.

"Have you never heard of a Patronus?" She growls, "An Owl maybe? They fly around and deliver messages, something to let me know you hadn't been-" She stops, trying to think of something so severe I'll feel awful, "-been hit by a muggle car and left for dead in the middle of the road, alone and cold, and dying?" she shudders and turns away.

"It was a press conference, Katie." I smile, trying to calm her, "What was going to go wrong?"

"I don't know. But something might have. I was just… _worried, _Oliver. Don't you know how that feels?"

"_Don't I know how that feels_?" I look at her, "Katie, who spent hours by your side when you were in hospital, in St. Mungo's, when you were half dead because of bloody-Antonin-sodding-Dolohov? When you were half-dead because of that sodding necklace? Who spent hours, no, _weeks_ looking after you when you got out of there?"

"It was six hours. You're six hours late. I've tried texting you and everything but…" I go to put my arm around her and she looks away from me. "It scared me, Oliver."

"Hey…" I put my arm around her; she flinches but reluctantly leans back against me, "What's going to happen to me? I'm your big, brave Quidditch Maestro…" She cracks a half smile, "And _nothing _is going to happen to me, so you've got no reason to be scared." I squeeze her against me and she smiles widely at me.

_Am I forgiven? _

"If you keep coming home late," She whispers after five minutes of silence, "I'll get really mad." _And she wasn't tonight? _"I know I kind of flew off the handle, but I… it worried me, Ollie. Next time… just let me know as soon as you can."

She sets the cocoa down and takes my hand, intertwines our fingers together and just holds us together for ages.

"I have work in about five hours, so… I'm going to go back to sleep now." She whispers eventually, releasing my grip. "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Night Katie." I wait a few seconds for her to kiss me goodnight like she has for the past couple of weeks. There's no movement, she turns over and closes her eyes. When I don't move for a minute, she rolls over and looks up at me.

"You expecting something?" She raises an eyebrow and I lean over her. She shakes her head. "I said goodnight, Oliver. If you're going to keep me waiting… well, two can play at that game." She picks up her wand, whispers _**nox **_and plunges our conversation into darkness.

-Katie-

I confuse him in the morning; kiss him softly and sweetly like I did the morning previous, pretending as though nothing was wrong. He stares after me as I close the front door, bidding him a see you later as I do so.

An evil grin lights my face as I think about it, standing here, rocking back and forth on my heels as I wait for the coffee machine to deposit a cup of brown, tasteless water into the plastic cup. I despise it, Christina "_needs it or I might die_". So I have to get it while I'm on my five-minute break.

It's boring in A&E today though. Not much is going on, so as I sit, yawning and watching the muggles go by, I start absent-mindedly doodling on the nearest spare piece of paper.

Christina comes and stands over me, hovering behind me, a smile on her face.

"What're you grinning at?" She taps the clipboard the paper's resting on to grab my attention.

"Nothing." I reply innocently. She holds out her hands for the clipboard and raises her eyebrows.

"He's nothing, is he?" I suddenly notice I have scratched OLIVER WOOD in a big heart, then K.B 4 O.W several times across the page.

"I-"

"How Long?" She asks simply, "You know I won't say a word."

For ten extensive seconds, I drum my fingers on the page.

"Eleven… twelve days, maybe?" I say with a little smile. She grins and pats me on the shoulder.

"Well done… finally seen it then?" She nods and I run my hands through my hair, stretching back on the wheeled chair. "Well…" She says after a pause, "Is he romantic?"

"Wotcha mean, romantic?"

"Sweet… I dunno, surprising and… y'know, stuff." She shrugs unhelpfully.

"Yeah…" I shrug back, "I guess he's kind of romantic."

She goes to ask me another question, but the rush comes, four people, two women, two children, the women carrying the little boy between them. He looks like he has been cursed to his back teeth, tentacles sprouting from his face… hang on.

"Chris, I've seen this before." She looks up at me and frowns, "At school… it was the Jelly Legs curse… and Furnunculus." I grin, turning to the women, "He'll be fine." Turning back to Chris, "Shrink the tentacles, counter the Jelly Legs and give them a boil-be-gone potion."

"Cool. Can you handle-," She indicates the little girl in the corner, who is standing, hunched over, holding her arm. Without waiting for an answer, she carries the little boy to a treatment room and leaves me standing by the door, staring at the girl.

I cross to her; she looks up, tears dripping down her face.

"Hello," I smile at her, "I'm Katie. Katie Bell." She sniffs.

"I'm Holly." She sniffs again and wipes her eyes on her sleeve.

"What's wrong Holly?" I slowly reach out for her arm. She draws it back as if I'm going to curse her.

"My arm…" She offers it again and I see the gash, the blood streaking down it, seeping from the deep wound. "I was in the living room and my brother," She gestures in the direction of the treatment room, "he came in and started duelling with my other brother." I frown. "He's at home."

"How did this happen though, Holly?" I press gently, though she's reluctant to tell me.

"He hit me with a… a spell." She sniffs again as I curl my hand around her arm and draw my wand to heal the cut.

"What're you… what-" I murmur an incantation and the skin seals over. I smile at a job well done.

"It should be alright now… where's your mum?"

"Sh-she's with…" she gestures again, nervously prodding at her skin, "With _him._"

Moments later, the woman bursts from the doors behind us.

"Holly, there you are." She pauses and takes me in, contempt barely concealed. She's clearly from a rich pureblood family; I suppose she can see the muggle blood in me. "I hope you weren't-"

"Did you know your daughter had a six-inch gash in her arm?" The woman is genuinely shocked.

"Holly, you never said…"

"Robert did it. You never listen when I say anything against _dear Robert_." I blush and step back, removing myself from the conversation.

Ten minutes later, the brother appears, tentacles gone, boils fading. He sticks his tongue out at his sister, but the mother takes him by the hand and starts to tell him off. He whimpers, but she doesn't relent. When they have gone, and all is quiet once more, Chris and I tussle over the wheelie chair for a few minutes; she steals it and fold my arms childishly.

"Fine." I stick my tongue out at her, we both laugh, and lazily, she flicks her wand at the curtains, they fly open and reveal the magically created sunshine at the window. I check the time, five twenty-seven. I've done almost half an hour of overtime without thinking.

"Chris! Clocking off time," She nods and I wave as I leave, only to be met on the stairs by my perpetually late replacement, Ross Carew. He grins at me and waves me off. I chuck my stuff in my locker and apparate home.

--

When I get to the front door, I notice it is hanging on the jar, slowly; I draw my wand and push it open.

"Oliver?" A quiet voice, "Mate, is that-_whoa!" _I've drawn my wand at him, standing there, holding it up to his throat, forcing him back against the wall. "A-Ange…" He whimpers, attracting the attention of his wife, who is sitting at the kitchen table.

"_**Never," **_I say angrily as I release him from the paint, _**"And I mean never, ever sneak into my flat without permission again."**_

**--**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**

**Just to let you know: A LaW is a "Lover and Wife", much like the footballing WAGs. Me and my mates had a bit of a laugh about it - we reckoned it would be the cricketing or Quidditch version "since there are already so many laws in cricket (Quidditch), it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more."**

**Please R&R If you have time **

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling invented anything and everything you recognise. Wish it were me though…**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I've not updated. Lost my memory stick. Has now been found! Wahey! So… yeah, sorry, and happy belated Halloween! **_

_**Hope you Enjoy!! **_

_**---**_

_When I get to the front door, I notice it is hanging on the jar, slowly; I draw my wand and push it open. _

"_Oliver?" A quiet voice, "Mate, is that-whoa!" I've drawn my wand at him, standing there, holding it up to his throat, forcing him back against the wall. "A-Ange…" He whimpers, attracting the attention of his wife, who is sitting at the kitchen table. _

"_**Never,****"**I say angrily as I release him from the paintwork, **"And I mean never, ever sneak into my flat without permission again."**_

-Katie-

"K-Katie… I'm sorry… I thought you knew we were-" George stutters as I help him to the kitchen table.

"Coming over?" I yell back at him, finally snapping, "No, because nobody in this flat tells me anything, do they?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Katie?" Angelina says, I look at her, she blushes and looks away.

"I mean…" I start, then realise I've gone too far. "It's nothing."

"Katie… what's-"

"It's nothing." I sigh, sitting down beside George. He nonchalantly shrugs an arm around my shoulder and waits for me to speak. He stares at me when I get back up, go to the kettle and busy myself with making coffee for us, all in silence. At this stage, I'm scared of opening my mouth.

"Katie," Angelina says eventually, "is this something to do with Oliver?" I stop at the mention of his name. "It is, then?"

"Maybe." I whisper.

"Then it is." George supplies. "What do you want for dinner, Angelina? I don't think we've got anything in the house… maybe I should go to the shops on the high street and get something?"

"No… you don't ha-" Angelina starts, then quickly realises that he wants to give us some privacy, "Yeah, could you get us something? We'll need milk and tea as well." He nods and rises to leave.

"I'll take my time." He smiles as he closes the door.

"Well?" Angelina rises slowly, suddenly looking very pregnant, and almost pulls me to the living room, sits me on the sofa and grips my wrist. "What's up?"

"He… he was in past midnight last night, and I didn't know where he'd been and he'd been drinking, because I could smell it on his breath, and-and…" I feel the hurt pooling in the corners of my eyes, pricking there, waiting to trickle down my face, put the pain on display, "Ange, I was scared."

She puts an arm around my shoulders and gently rubs my upper arm.

"I know, Katie, I know…" I've told her all about my alcoholic father, that he used to hit my mum when he appeared past midnight, drunk out of his skull… and how I don't want that to happen to me. "But Oliver's not like that, is he?" she smiles and hugs me to her, pulls me into my arms like mum used to, "Oliver's so kind, sweet, funny an-"

"Sexy." I growl from the back of my throat before I can stop myself, "I know, Ange, but can't you see… I just don't … want what happened to mum to happen to me."

She smiles and rubs down my arm again.

"Come on, Katie, you're alright… don't panic, mate…"

"Panic?!" A new voice joins the fray, "Ange? What's going on?" I look up; Oliver has just entered, staring at us, wide eyed. "Katie?" He sits down on the duvet and pulls me into his arms, kissing my forehead gently. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close, fighting the tears in my throat. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"It's-it's nothing." I choke with difficulty, "Oliver, I'm alright."

"Katie." He says severely. "You're crying. I come home to find you crying and you say you're alright? That's a lie."

"It's… Oliver, she was scared." Angelina interrupts, ignoring my sudden, panicked shushing gestures. "Katie, he's got to know."

"Know what?"

"Ange is chatting rubbish, Oliver, don'-"

"Katie was worried that you were going to hurt her because you came home smelling of alcohol last night and you know what happened with Katie's mum and dad, when he used to hit her, don't you?"

"Yeah… but Katie… you know I'm not like that." He looks at me, clearly very hurt, "I can't believe… Katie I love you so much… I could _never_ hurt you." he says it so sincerely, curling his arms around me again, hugging me so tight. "I love you Katie. I'll not do it again." He smiles, "I promise you. I'll never, ever drink late again."

"W-well… you don't have to give up on your friends… and I mean-"

"Katie, I don't want you to be scared… I don't want to-"

"Oliver, I overreacted…" I find the words slip through my lips before my brain can organise them. "It was just a bit too much… I mean I know you've done it so many times before… but…" I sigh and he knows exactly what I mean.

"Never when I've been with you." He nods, "I see…" A small pause, "it's the protective thing, isn't it?" He smiles and pulls me against him again. I can feel his fists clenching into my t-shirt, holding onto me tight, "Katie… you know I would never hurt you, don't you?" He murmurs into my ear. I nod and he relaxes.

"I know Oliver… but I was scared." he nods and smiles.

"Good. We alright now?"

-Oliver-

She half nods, I gently touch her cheek and she leans back, over to my drawer. _Shit!_

"Wh-what's this?" She breathes in, still shaky after the tears.

"A ring." _No bloody duh, Sherlock-fucking-Wood._

"Why have you… got it, though?" _Don__'__t go there, Oliver, stop! Don__'__t say a word!_

"For y-" _Abort, stop, halt, NEIN!! _"For you."

_**Fuck!**_

"But… for m-_why?_"

"Katie… I-I don't know… I just…"

"What?! Oliver, you must know!" Her voice is rising, "_You _bought it! C'mon, there's a reason, you can tell me if it's for me!"

"I can't Katie," I retort, sudden anger forcing my voice to rise, "I don'-"

"Alright! That's enough! There's a pregnant woman in the room, and stress is bad for the baby!" We both look at Angelina, she's looking totally furious.

"Ange? Kat? Is everything alri-" George bowls in, happy as… well, a happy thing, and Angelina looks at him. He notices me, "Hey Ol', you alright? You look a little stressed." I open my mouth to retort.

"_Enough_!" Angelina shouts. All three of us look at her. "Calm now?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm." Katie says sullenly.

"What?" George looks at her, confused; she shakes her head, "Right."

"Katie…" I look at her as Angelina speaks, "I think you and Oliver should have a talk, alright?"

"Yeah," Her voice is barely audible. Angelina has always had this power over her - she is a year older than her, but it sometimes seems more like twenty. "We'll see you next week then?" Angelina nods and takes George by the hand.

As they leave, I see him look at Katie, pity in his eyes.

"Katie?" I whisper as she pulls away from me, the door closing in the hallway. "Katie… I got you some flowers."

"What?" She looks up at me, still curled up on the bed. I summon the bunch of red roses to me and hand them to her.

"I got them to apologise." Her anger dissipates immediately. Women are weird.

"Oliver… you didn't need to!" she clambers across the covers and hugs me around the waist. Her cheek is pressed against my stomach, and awkwardly, I put my arm around her and stroke her hair. She turns her head and slowly slides her hand up my T-shirt. I can feel her grinning into my T-shirt, she nuzzles against me and I have to jump back. "Oliver?" her face goes pink as she realises her mistake. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright…" I murmur, stepping back to her and taking a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"I'm…I-I think I need to…" I stop and look away from her. "They need to know, Katie."

"Who?" She's as confused as I am. I don't want to do it.

"The-the media."

---

**A/N: Uber sorry! I am so sorry for being mean and not updating…**

**But it was good? Maybe?! **

**Hope you had a happy Halloween! **

**All my love =D**

**Please R&R **

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was created by JK Rowling. **

**This is (slightly) an apology for not updating in so long. **

**It's also the start of an explanation to Katie's sadness...**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

_---_

"_I'm…I-I think I need to…" I stop and look away from her. "They need to know, Katie." _

"_Who?" She's as confused as I am. I don't want to do it. _

"_The-the media." _

-x-

-Katie-

_What?! No, he can't do that! Not now… not yet…_

-Oliver-

She starts to shake immediately. I sit down on the bed beside her and stroke her arm, holding her tight as I feel her start to panic, her body rocking slightly, and her fingers holding onto mine with a grip to rival that of a climber.

"Katie… come on," I have to calm her down, "I won't do it if…"

"No!" She half-shouts, taking me by surprise, "I-it needs to be done." I lean forward, and, as softly and sweetly as I can, I touch my lips to hers, then kiss her forehead. "Well…" She grins as I pull away, her confidence restored. "When do you want to… do it?" I watch her for a second; she braces herself and fights the urge to hurl as she gags.

"I-I was thinking after the next match, maybe? It's against Wigtown, so the focus will be more on the game than the players…" She shakes in my arms.

"O-OK." She murmurs.

"Katie… I know you're not happy-"

"I have to do this. I'm not wasting time pretending Oliver. We're together and we're going to be together." I nod, aware her rant is going to continue for what could be quite a while, "You're going to come through the game, and meet me outside the changing room and we'll… we'll get it over with." She nods to herself.

"We'll get it over with." I nod back. She smiles, it's weak, but it's there.

"Hell," she says brightly, "It can't be any worse than last time, can it?"

How do I tell her it really can?

-Katie-

The fortnight between our discussion and the match passed like an hour.

I stand in front of the mirror when I get home from work; questioning what on earth I can wear tonight - wanting to impress, but not to look like a slut.

Oliver has left me a note ~

_**Katie, don't be scared tonight, I'll have it all under control.**_

_**Be yourself, and they'll love you as much as I do… wait, no, I'll always love you more. **_

_**xxx Ol'.**_

I smile as I stare at it again, reading it for possibly the millionth time in half an hour. A whistle breaks through into my thoughts.

"Katie? It's George, come to bring you to the match!" He's announced himself to me like this ever since I threw him up against the wall. He smiles as he sees me standing at the mirror, looking hopelessly confused.

"Alright mate?" I turn and hug him, burying myself in his strong arms. He's such a good friend. He was always there just after Oliver - we've been best friends since childhood.

"Yeah." He pulls away and holds me at arms length. "You alright? Sure you're ready? Feeling sick?"

"No, No and bloody hell, if you ask me another question, I might throw up on your shoes." He laughs and I realise I'm hardly ready. "Go and get a coffee… I'm nowhere near ready to go." I sigh and he smiles again.

"No, Katie, you're coming over to ours. We've got you a present… for a couple of reasons." He grabs my wrist and suddenly I've been apparated to their flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Angelina smiles at me from the sofa.

"Alright, Katie?"

"If someone else asks me, I think I might die." She half laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on Katie… it can't be that bad."

"That bad?" I feel the frustration boil over and let out an angry growl. "Ange, I have no idea what's going to be in the papers tomorrow, I don't know how long it's going to be before the hate mail comes back… I don't know anything, Angelina! Oliver knows how all this works… he knows what it's like… but I think after last time… I think it can only get bloody worse!"

And with that, I burst into tears.

Five cups of tea later, I'm sitting looking incredibly bleary eyed and sad, with mascara running down my face.

"Katie…" Angelina whispers eventually, I think afraid of invoking further rage, "Katie… George and I wanted to tell you…" She stops and looks up at him, "We want you to be the baby's godmother."

I freeze for about five seconds. _Me? The baby's godmother? No way!_

"Wh-why me?" I splutter, a fresh panic rising within me. "I mean… I'm absolutely delighted… but why me?"

"You're our best girl!" George interrupts Angelina's attempt at a reply, "And we know you'll look after the kid… and…"

"We love you, Katie." Angelina rises slowly, steps forward and hugs me tight. "So… will you do it?"

"I will," I whisper, feeling the tears burn in my throat for the best of reasons. "Of course I will…"

"Good!" She grins widely and grips my arm, "Now, back to all your problems…" She pulls me to my feet and into the master bedroom.

"Wh-"

"There's a day dress in there with your name on it." She points at the wardrobe. "For to wear today." I giggle, she laughs and I pull the dress on, standing in front of the mirror and grinning inanely.

"Well?" George ducks his head in, "You'll have to hurry up otherwise we'll never get-" He notices me, "Kat, you look gorgeous. If I weren't married…" he raises an eyebrow jokingly.

"Hey! Pregnant wife in the room!" but she's giggling. "He's right though, Katie, you look gorgeous." I smile and blush darkly, my face burning.

-Angelina-

Twenty minutes later, we're sitting back in our seats for the match. The teams, Wigtown and Puddlemere, rocket from the launch platforms, already elbowing, kicking and howling at their opposition. This is not going to be a clean game.

George is loving it, standing up, and howling obscenities at the Wigtown chasers with Katie about a syllable behind. They're like brother and sister sometimes - always fighting, but always joking. I doubt life would be the same without their relationship like that - I know I would never have become as close to him if it hadn't been for her.

Oliver swoops past, salutes the pavilion as usual and the crowd roars as the Puddlemere beaters are subjected to a double Bludger attack. Eoin Malan falls back onto his Firebolt with a bloody nose, the medi-wizards treat him quickly, but at the same time, far too slowly - by the time he's back on his broom, our chasers are suitably distracted.

Puddlemere go 10-0 down.

George and Katie roar as the Quaffle goes through the hoop at the other end, Dawid scores twice more and we go up 30-10.

That's when all hell breaks loose. Three loud bangs in the west stand and a tongue of flame bursts out onto the pitch. Wigtown are still searching for the snitch, Oliver is trying to get their beater to stop, to try to stop the match. The ground shakes at the fourth huge explosion, this one rocking the pavilion, sending smoke tumbling through the galleries. George and Katie have already got me to my feet and halfway down the stairs, but he loses his footing, falls down to the next landing, clutching his ankle. Katie can barely keep me on my feet.

"I'm alright, Katie, get George." There's a torrent of people now heading our way, and there's no way she'll be able to get us both out. I stumble from her grip and out to the foyer. Katie returns with George minutes later and leaves us there.

"Katie!" George yells after her retreating back, "Where're you going?"

"I'm a healer, Weasley!" She yelps back, just before she's swallowed up by the blackening smoke, "What else am I supposed to do?"

-Katie-

I rush through into the smoke. I could hear the woman groaning as I helped George from the building. As I run through, I have this horrific feeling that the building isn't safe anymore. I groan tiredly and push back through the group of people muttering about how this will be "_such a good story… wonder if we can get one of the victim's angles… what was it that we were going to cover?… this'll be Front Page now!" _

"Hullo?!" I yell in the direction I heard the cries.

"Hello! Can you help? I think… My arm's bleeding and I can't bend it!" That's the woman. I feel my way through the inky darkness - it looks and feels like Peruvian Darkness Powder, but I wouldn't want to bet on it.

"Hello!" I cast my wand alight as I near her. In the glow of _lumos,_ she appears and I see the blood dripping from her arm. There's a white patch in the centre of it too - bone. A broken arm. "How did you do this?" I ask.

"Somebody pushed me down the stairs - they were panicking and they shoved me down - I didn't see who it was…" There's a louder groan as I take the arm in my hand and wave my wand, the bone resets, but she'll need the hospital to get it checked.

"You'll need to get to St. Mungo's." I look at her arm and conjure a bandage, wrapping it around the bleeding mess, "Ask for Christina, tell her Katie sent you… tell her what's going on!" I yell as I direct her out.

When she disappears into the sunlight, I look back into the smoke and hear George's voice.

"Katie! Where are you?" His face appears beside me. "Kat, you have to get out now… the building's going to go."

"No, George, there are people up there… can't you hear them?" We stand in silence for a second - that's one second too long, because people are sobbing upstairs. I run from him, straight up the stairs to find a group of three people, one holding the other one's leg - there's blood pouring from the shin, the third screaming in pain as she tries to stand.

"Katie! They…" He appears up the stairs and pulls me to my feet. "We need to help them."

"I know…" I start to panic; not being able to see has always terrified me. "Right… You need to stand up, sir…" I pull the person holding the other's shin to their feet and crouch right down so I can see what I'm doing. She screams as I pull their hands away and I look up into her eyes.

"Katie! What's going on?" George has a panicked voice now.

"George, can you see the guy with blood on his hands in front of you?"

"Yeah, I've got his shoulder."

"Get him out."

"Kat, you've got to… we all have to go." The woman with the ankle issue screams again.

"George, get her out too. Carry her if you can."

"I don't think I'll be able to… the stairs look as though they'll only take one or two people at a time."

"Oh, for god's sake!" I shout in frustration, slapping the newly healed shin before me. The woman yells out. "Good as new." I grin at the woman in the dark. "Now, you, up and out with the blokes, please."

They leave, George hanging back as long as he dares.

"George!" I shout in the end, "For fuck's sake, just get out!"

"Kat, if I leave you, Ange and Ollie will kill me."

"Well, I tell you now, if you don't go, you'll be dead anyway. It was going to happen sooner or later, George."

He lays a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezes it tightly.

"I'll see you soon, Katie."

He's gone, the whimpering woman my only company.

**----**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**

**Sorry I had to stop it there... will she get out of the building or will she be stuck there? **

**I'm waiting for the answer myself (haha, yeah, right... I know exactly where this is going)**

**Let's just say... the papers like a hero.**

**PottersLittleSister – was this a good enough apology chapter? !_('.')_ ! Haha *Smiles***

**Please R&R **

**xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Sorry for the Cliffhanger before.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_He lays a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezes it tightly. _

"_I'll see you soon, Katie."_

_He's gone, the whimpering woman my only company. _

-x-

-George-

Angelina is waiting, panicking, pacing as she stands outside the pavilion. I run up to her, put my arms around her.

"George!" Her arms engulf me and I sigh as she squeezes me tight. "Where's Katie?" There is a voice that cuts off my reply.

"Marion Willoughby, _Witch Weekly_. Is there someone still in there?" The dark-haired woman near-forces herself upon me and I stagger back.

"What? Yes, there's someone in there. And she's trying to save lives." It would have been spectacular had that been all Angelina had said, but no, my darling wife lets her voice run before her mouth, "And for fucks sake, give him room to breathe." I look up from my slightly bent position, removing my hands from my knees and groaning.

"Who is it?" The woman keeps asking bloody stupid questions, "What does she think she's-"

"There's Oliver," Angelina points suddenly, "_Ollie!_" She shouts, he turns and smiles, half runs towards us.

"You alright Ange?" He says with concern, then looks at me, "You?"

"I fell down the stairs, but Katie fixed me up." Oliver smiles for about half a second, then turns away and looks for her.

"Where is she?" His voice rises slightly and he looks around the open space for her. "Is she alright? She's not hurt?"

"No…" I start; he almost grabs my collar and threatens me to reveal her from some non-existent hiding place, but catches himself in time. I see the look in his eyes and nod towards the pavilion. Nervously, I place my hand on his shoulder and point. "She's helping people out."

"No…" Oliver looks up at the pavilion, now smoky and almost brooding, "She can't… I-I'll be back." He tears from my grip and bolts towards the mass of flames and smoke, discarding his cloak as he runs.

"Ollie!" I scream, my voice suddenly harsh, high and panicked. "Oliver, where are you going?" He keeps running away from us, turns back for a second, still jogging towards the fire.

"To get my girlfriend!"

Marion Willoughby is suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

-Oliver-

_Shit. Shit, bugger, fuck and shit again. Why did you say that, Oliver? _

Not exactly the best way to introduce her to the media. I smile to myself as I realise this is probably how she'd have liked to be introduced - heroic, but not even there.

"Katie?!" I shout as soon as I am in the smoking wreckage, "Kat, where are you?"

"Oliver?" Her voice is at the top of the stairs. "Ol', get out now!" There is a shape in the darkness.

"Katie, let me come up and-"

"Oliver, get the hell out of here!" as if to back up her statement, part of the roof collapses only three feet away from me. I jump back, falling sideways onto the concrete bust of Kennilworthy Wisp. It smashes to the floor and I dive away from the next piece of roofing that follows it.

"Katie, I'm coming to get you…" I run up the stairs and see her tending to an unconscious teenager, wearing a Puddlemere scarf and bleeding from the left temple. "You… you're alright?" I'm almost surprised by it.

"A little bloody. Nothing that a good wash and a couple of healing pastes won't fix." she looks up at me and smiles. "You need to go, before the roof comes down."

"You're coming with me." She shakes her head. "Why not?"

"I can't move him. Can't risk it."

"Katie, you have to… or you'll both die." A small pause, another rumble of wrecked roof. "I'm not leaving you." I decide, "I'll help."

"There's not much…" She stops, knowing I won't be beaten. "Look… hold him like this," She shows me, then moves back so I can hold him, "Make sure he doesn't move while I try another spell." She smiles at me and kisses me softly before she starts to fix him.

When she pulls back from the poor kid, tells me I can let go of him, I look at her, watching her as she stares back at me. Within seconds, she has thrown herself back at me, kissing me hard again.

"Katie?" I murmur breathlessly as she pulls away, "What was that f-for?"

"An apology." She smiles, and then her face goes pink, she directs her gaze around the room.

"For what?"

"For this." She picks up a lump of rock from the collapsed ceiling and throws it towards me. As I reach out to catch it, I hear her shout _Portus,_ it glows blue for a half second, and, as I catch it, I feel the jerk behind my navel, and disappear into an abyss of transportation.

I collapse at George's feet. Warily, he pulls me to my feet by the collar, and looks at me.

"She threw me a bloody Portkey." I whisper. "She's still in there. She's still trying to help a kid… he's not moving, but she's not letting him go." I can't speak, my voice is hoarse, "George… she's… she's not leaving!" There are tears burning down my cheeks, streaking through the soot and smoke stains, it's all I can do not to howl her name at the top of my voice. Those tears aren't just pain, but they're fear… and… and they're pride. She's not giving up.

This is the Katie I love. She's not going to lay down and watch somebody murder an innocent, and, as I turn back to the pavilion, to watch the smoke in case she comes out, in case she returns, I feel George grip my shoulder, and Angelina grip my hand. Why's Katie got the tightest grip? The one tightening on my heart?

_('.')_

We wait twenty minutes, watching, bound by sick transfixion, unable to turn away from the burning pavilion. I'm shaking, fear and anger coursing through me, terrified for Katie. The place looks like it's about ten seconds from collapsing - the building that has held up through both the wars, the ages - it's over two hundred years old… and it's collapsing now.

If it takes Katie with it, our lives will never be the same. George still has my shoulder in his grip, though the strength has turned from anger to that of consolation. Angelina has moved to hold his hand now, her eyes tearful, her lips pressed together in concentration, almost willing Katie from the shell before us.

After those twenty minutes, I move closer to the building, forced back by wizards from the Department for Magical Games and Sports.

"Mr. Wood… Can we ask you a few questions?" I turn and come face to face with Marion-sodding-Willoughby.

"Not right now."

"Oh, I see… you're worried about your girlfriend."

"Hmm?" I pretend I haven't heard.

"This… Katie girl."

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend?" She repeats.

"Yes." I say quietly, "But I don't think now is the time to talk about that sort of thing." she nods curtly and we both return to watching the doorway.

When we grow weary of watching, when we realise that there is not much going to go on, I return to Ange and George. It is always the way - when you turn away, the very thing you're waiting for comes along.

"There's someone coming out!"

"Medi-wizards!" A voice shouts, "This way, immediately."

"Katie!" My mind is immediately captured as the figure navigates its way out of the smoke. The boy looks up, the figure in his arms hanging limp, unconscious.

Both of them collapse to the floor, the body that was in his arms remains unmoving. Then I see the blood on her hands and realise exactly who he was carrying. Panic engulfs me as the Medi-wizards surround her; I throw myself forward, roaring her name as the ministry boys hold me back.

"_**Katie**_!" I wrench myself from their grip, still roaring her name, "_**Katie!"**_

_**---**_

_**A/N: Please don't break my fingers and make me play the piano for this! It's another cliffy, I'm seriously sorry… I feel like I'm depriving you of exactly what I know… **_

_**I think I'll have another chapter up tonight… I don't really know, but I should do… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**(and don't kill me) **_

_**Xxx _('.')_ xxX**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_Both of them collapse to the floor, the body that was in his arms remains unmoving. Then I see the blood on her hands and realise exactly who he was carrying. Panic engulfs me as the Medi-wizards surround her; I throw myself forward, roaring her name as the ministry boys hold me back. _

"_**Katie**!" I wrench myself from their grip, still roaring her name, "**Katie!"**_

_**_('.')_**_

-Angelina-

I watch Oliver panic, bursting forward over and over, almost comically attempting to reach her. George has curled up on the bench, hugging his knees to his chest, waiting and watching for signs of recovery.

Silence falls before Oliver yells her name for the umpteenth time.

-George-

He's trying to get to her. There is someone in his way. Simple as.

If it were me, I would be blasting my way through them to get to her. I would be throwing punches until I could hold her. I would be screaming, curses hexes and jinxes flying in every direction. But that's just me.

He bursts through them with a swift appearance of his wand. Finally he's seen some sense.

Falling to his knees beside her, he sobs openly, his hands running through her smoke blackened hair.

-Marion Willoughby-

I step back and watch him. Headlines scream through my mind, _Wood Weeps, _or _Fallen Head over Healer… _and for once in my life, I wish I could turn them off.

His open anguish makes me feel so… empty.

-Oliver-

**She's not dead. She's still breathing. **

She's still here. _You won't leave her. _She's not leaving. _You can't live without her. _She still knows you're here. _You'll make her better. _She'll wake up soon. _You won't sleep alone. _She'll apologise for being so stupid. _You won't spend a day without her. _She'll take the next week off._ You'll take her pain away. _

_**I**_**_won't_ _cry_. **

_**---**_

_**A/N: I think I'll have the next chapter up tonight… I don't really know, but I should do… **_

_**In some twisted way, I hope this makes you cry as much as it made me.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**(and don't kill me) **_

_**Xxx _('.')_ xxX**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_**I**_**_won't_ _cry_. **

_**_('.')_**_

-George-

Oliver goes with her to St. Mungo's. We don't hear from him for an age, Angelina continuously making cups of tea. She's standing by the kitchen counter, staring at the pair of photos on our fridge - both of the four of us, taken in the year after Fred's death. We went partying on his and my birthdays, we boys let off fireworks, Katie and Ange sitting at the Burrow's garden table _oohing _and _aahing _appropriately.

The next morning, I haven't slept; Angelina is curled up on my lap on the sofa. I gently raise her head and get up, plant a kiss on her lips and go into the kitchen, hearing an owl tapping at the window as I make myself a cup of coffee.

_**George, **_

_**Fleur and I will look after Fred for the weekend, we know you will want to be at the hospital with Katie. **_

_**Wish her well, **_

_**Bill.**_

_How would they know? _There's only one reason I can think, and that makes me panic like hell.

_**Bloody-sodding-Marion-effing-Willoughby**_

_If I find her, I am going to throttle her. _

__Angelina remains asleep, so I leave her a little note and wander down into Diagon Alley. As soon as I walk into the paper shops, I see that Witch Weekly, The Prophet; Quidditch Daily; even the Quibbler has a story about Oliver and Katie. All of them are pretty horrid, except the Quibbler, which questions why Katie returned to the fire - the headline reads "_Healer Held Hostage by Nargles…" _and a picture of her in the teenager's arms.

Just looking at the Prophet and Witch Weekly, I can see a hundred different headlines, flashing bright pink on WW, and standing about six inches tall on the Prophet.

"_**Wood Weeps: Oliver Wood, Puddlemere Keeper has secret Girlfriend."**_

"_**Wood's Head over Healer!" **_

It hurts. It makes me feel physically sick that they have gone all across the city to find out she works at St. Mungo's. It hurts to read that she's been living in his flat for six months, when they've been living together in a flat she owns for almost six years. It hurts to see the words _poisoned, unconscious, and damaged _in relation to her health. Even her friends don't know how she is. Why should the media?

_**_['.']_**_

-Oliver-

I sit playing muggle music to her overnight, then, when George and Angelina bring in the papers at two, I look at them and almost beg them to tell me to go home.

Katie has been in this situation all too often - the necklace, Dolohov's curse… and now this. She should be working here, not lying in that bed. That white, horrible, cold bed.

George takes me home and makes sure I'm going to be alright on my own. I nod and tell him I'll be back at seven, after trying to fix myself up, get myself a change of clothes, something to eat.

I sit on her bed and stare at her wardrobe for about ten minutes, looking at the jeans and T-shirt she was going to wear today, already hung up on the doorknob. They are my favourite pair of hers - they make her look so smart and relaxed at the same time, fitting her shape so perfectly, she looks so gorgeous in them.

Bloody hell, I need a drink.

_**_{'.'}_**_

__I feel a little guilty when George finds me. Considering the fact that I've drunk half a bottle of wine on my own.

"Ollie?" He says quietly, "You alright?"

"Fine." I stand up but stagger back onto the sofa. "Maybe I'm going to come back when I can catch my balance." He nods, slight irritation on his face.

"Right." He nods again. "I'm taking this." He picks up the bottle, "Because you promised Katie." He pauses and shakes his head, then apparates away somewhere.

Ten hours later, at five in the morning, I am pacing nervously around the kitchen table of the flat. George and Angelina will have gone home, left her there… wouldn't they? Katie will be alone. In the dark in the hospital on her own.

"Katie…" I murmur to myself, then "Can't leave her." I twist into apparition and appear in the foyer of St. Mungo's.

"Alright Oliver?" Christina says to me as I stand straight up and go towards the desk. "Katie's still upstairs, third floor, second door on the left." I nod, but look at her for a second.

"She has an office, right?" She nods, "Where is it?"

"Second floor, turn right, left, right and it's the big door in front of you. Needs a password to get into it though." I nod and run off up the stairs, turn right, left, right again and pace before the doors for a second.

_What's her password? What would she… how would she lock something up?_

"_Kaitlynne Bell," _I try. Nothing. "_Port Stewart, Ireland_" I offer her hometown. Still no movement. "_I love the Quidditch Maestro?_" I guess hopefully after I've tried about twenty different passwords.

The door only goes and swings open.

-x-

When I'm sitting in the soft leather chair opposite her desk, imagining her sitting there, doing paperwork and listening to the muggle CD's she's got piled up on the shelf beside her desk, smiling broadly at the picture that's framed there, facing away from me, smiling at the empty chair. I get up and walk around the desk, not to pry, simply interested in who the picture is.

I'm surprised to find it's the Quidditch team. I thought she'd let go of the memory of the team as soon as she could - the fact Alicia stole Roger Davies from her, Fred's death… but I suppose George, Ange and I more than make up for that pain. I have my arm around her in the photo, Angelina and George (or is it Fred?) have their arms around each other, and the other twin is having a thumb war with Daniel Threllfall, our seeker post-Charlie Weasley, but pre-Potter. We're all grinning and laughing.

I realise my eyes are dripping tears when I see the splash on the desk, realising I don't belong in this well-ordered office, with the papers stacked on one side of the desk, a medical journal on the other. It has a bookmark about a third of the way through it, and I pick it up before I leave, just wondering how much of it I can understand.

I look at the article: _**How Love can help the healing process. **_She has already read it a few times, the page is torn slightly, there's an ink stain on the top of the page.

I read the parts she's annotated, added her comments to;

_A lover at a bedside creates a sense of warmth and longing for the afflicted to return to them _

_**- Also creates overwhelming lustful desire. Never let Oliver sit on bed at night. Bad for Katie's Health. Sex Crazed = Not Good.**_

_Recognisable voices remind the victim of home_

- _**Oliver shouting also reminds you to wake up for 'Quidditch practise'**_

_Muggles find chocolate can beat mental illnesses such as depression. These illnesses, in the magical world, tend to be cured with the love of another. Except in the case of prolonged exposure of an innocent to a Dementor. This issue is generally solved by lots of chocolate._

**_- When Ollie's away, Katie puts on Chocolate Weight. Week before he returns: Crash diet. Bad girl. Must get No-gain Nougat & Healthy Chocolate from George Wheezes. _**

I grin as I replace the book and stand in the centre of the office for a second. Although it's small on the outside, it's pretty big in here. Sometimes, I wonder if I would have been stuck in an office had I not made it to Puddlemere.

Closing the door behind me as I leave, I nearly run up to the third floor, second door on the left, suddenly desperate to hold her in my arms, to feel her hair between my fingers and kiss her again, to whisper I'm sorry and tell her I should never have left her alone.

When I push the door open, I hear George's voice, taking to her.

"He was still asleep, Katie, looked like he'd only just got off. I made him go back to your flat, y'see, because he hadn't slept, he hadn't changed his clothes-"

"George, that's disgusting!" Angelina's voice says in soft, hushed tones. "She doesn't need to know that."

"She can't hear m-"

"She can hear you, George." I confirm from my resting place at the doorway, "Is she alright?"

"she's not changed." Angelina smiles, "No better, but certainly no worse."

"Do they know why she's not… why she's still in this state?" I indicate warily.

"Christina said it's a combination of smoke inhalation, something hitting her, and possibly stress. The smoke stopped her breathing in the beginning, the roof collapsing would have hit her, probably what knocked her out. In such a stressful situation, her natural magic would have locked down, shut her body off, so she could start to heal. Usually what would bring it out would be a severe trauma, but she's done so well saving all those people… the stress of the situation would have gotten to her."

"So… you're saying she's like this… because she's trying to help people" I murmur to the room at large.

_**Christ. I need a drink. **_

_**---**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**_

_**I think I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow… Naughty Oliver… drinking when he promised Katie… *shakes head* **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Xxx _('.')_ xxX**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_**_['.']_**_

"_So… you're saying she's like this… because she's trying to help people," I murmur to the room at large. _

_**Christ. I need a drink. **_

_**_{'.'}_**_

_**-Oliver- **_

_**She lies on the bed for hours on end. **_

_**I'm almost scared to go in there; I'm almost scared to offer her a drink. **_

"_**Katie?" **_

"_**Fuck off, Oliver." She says it almost politely. A small pause ensues; I remain leaning on her doorframe. "You're not going." She says, not surprised, more empty.**_

"_**I'm not going." **_

"_**I know," She whispers hollowly, "You could at least give me a good hug." I cross the room and hug her tight. She clings onto me and I lean forward and kiss her hair. **_

"_**Things are going to be alright, Katie. It's going to be alright. I'm here… I'll always be here." **_

-Oliver-

I remember that time when Davies chucked her for Alicia, when she lay on her bed in the dark, simply because she looks almost identical right now. Since last night, she has improved - she curled her hand around mine when I leaned forward and kissed it, but since then, she's not responded to a thing.

George and Ange had to go back home about four hours ago - they'd not opened the shop for a week straight, and Bill and Fleur had had enough of little Fred. I'm left alone with her, and for some reason… it scares me.

I'm scared of being with my girlfriend. No, I'm scared of being with my other half, because that's what she is - she completes me, and I know it. But I don't like her being like this. Katie, quiet and alone, me being quiet because she's not talking.

I went back to her office last night, sat there, in her chair, just opened and closed her drawers a couple of times, then went to look at the big bookshelf lining the whole west wall. There were medical journals there, all marked with a red X as I look at the spine, all well thumbed and sometimes annotated with tiny crossings out, little jokes, anything, everything that's come out of her head at some point.

I rest a couple of them in my hand, holding them tightly, weighing them in my hand. They're heavy, but it's a comfortable weight, it's something that makes me feel a lot more… at home.

Flicking my eyes over the bookshelf, I realise there are some books from Hogwarts - some of the textbooks she required for Lupin's lessons, Snape's potions, McGonagall's charms, even some books on Hexes and Jinxes that Potter gave her for her birthday when she became a healer here.

I look at the shelves again, seeing the tiny little book hiding on the top shelf. It's wire bound, staring me right in the face as I look at it. I have to rock up on my tiptoes to reach it, curl my fingers around it and look at it.

It's a diary, and it looks like it's old.

Knowing I should not be reading it, and knowing I will hurt her terribly if she ever finds out, I open the pages and flick through it.

_4th April. _

_Have just come down from the twins' manic party last night. I will never know how Oliver could sit there, looking so morose in the middle of such a brilliant party. Ended up sitting with him, nursing a Butterbeer. Pity he doesn't dance, really. _

_12th July_

_Oliver has gone off to the West Indies for the summer. Silly, really, but damnit, I feel so lonely without him. Working at St. Mungo's isn't so lively without him to come home to. Want to lay in bed and eat chocolate all day. Chris says I should go out. _

_No._

_27th November_

_He asked me, we went on holiday - came back a couple of weeks ago, and he honestly wanted me to date him. I love him, I love him, I love him! _

_My gorgeous boy! He's asleep on the sofa, I'm stealing a moment on my own to let you know, diary. Oh, Oliver… I do love him so much. _

I don't read any more. I'm nearly choking on tears as it is.

I replace the diary, and return to her room. Christina is standing over her, feeding her a potion to calm her nerves. She said yesterday that this was most likely the best way to fix her, but I'm starting to wonder if it is, maybe one of the things in that book I read yesterday, that journal on her desk - that love could cure her.

"Christina…" She looks up at me and frowns. "Chris, sorry. I-I think her mother is coming in again in a couple of minutes. I'm going to go home… she'll be alright, won't she?" she nods and I pick up my coat, cross to Katie, lean over and kiss her forehead, and for the second time in six days, I apparate home.

_**_('.')_**_

I push the door open and curl up on the sofa, summoning the half-empty bottle of wine from Tuesday night. It warms my stomach as I sip from the bottle, then, frustrated by the newspaper staring me in the face, almost screaming lies about my love life; I swig from the bottle and finish it up.

I flick through the sports section just to rub salt in my own wounds. Almost every page of the Quidditch section in the Prophet has a picture of me and another lie on it.

_Wood wants Wife_

_Wood wouldn't wait! (A tell all story from some slut I've never met)_

Then, I see the one that makes me throw the bottle across the room, so hard it smashes against the wall, fractures into a thousand pieces. The shards of green glass lay in the carpet, the remnants of the wine seeping into the pile. I should really clean that up.

I shrug to myself and get up to the cupboard. There's nothing sensible to eat in there, so I search through until I find another drink, all the while, telling myself, _I promised Katie I wouldn't. What're you doing then? Breaking my promise. _

---

-George-

I go into the room in St. Mungo's expecting to see Oliver sitting beside her and finding it incredibly strange when he's not. There's nobody in there. I wander down to the desk in A&E and ask the Healer on duty if she's seen Oliver. She shakes her head, but when Katie's partner, Christina, comes on duty, I ask her.

"I think he went home the night before last. I've not seen him… for a couple of days."

"Thanks… Chris, right?" She nods and half smiles.

"You might want to check on him if you've not heard from him… stress can do funny things to people."

-x-

"_**Ollie?" I ask into the semi darkness, "You alright to go back?"**_

"_**Fine." he slurs and attempts to stand up. He stinks of alcohol. "Maybe I'm going to come back when I can catch my balance." I nod, knowing exactly what he's done. He's broken his promise to Katie. He's deliberately done it. I could punch his face in. He shouldn't do that. It's wrong to go back on your promises. **_

"_**Right." I nod, steeling myself. "I'm taking this." I wrench the bottle of wine from his grip and make it disappear. "Because you promised Katie." He freezes when he realises I'm right. I shake my head and return to the hospital. Katie hasn't moved. At least she'll never know. **_

-x-

When I get to their flat, I'm met with a similar smell to that of a pub. Alcohol, but no cigarettes.

"Oliver?!" I shout into the flat. He emerges from his bedroom, clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey. I note that it's half-full. He has drunk half of the sodding bottle.

"Alright, Georgie?" He giggles and I switch the light on. His sudden recoil makes me start.

"How much have you drunk?" He shakes his head and attempts to hide the bottle in his hands.

"Nothing, good sir!" Clearly, he is treading the fine line between drunk and hung over.

"Right. _Accio Empty Firewhiskey bottles." _ten empty bottles appear before me, stacking themselves up into a pyramid. I look up at Oliver.

His hair is a mess, and not the kind of mess that looks stylish. There's stubble on his chin, and not what you'd call good stubble either. He reeks of Firewhiskey, a stench even worse than the stinking sunflower in Greenhouse 5 that Professor Sprout showed us in seventh year.

"Oliver!" I take on the role of angry mother, knowing the speech from my mothers rants at me and my brother. "How dare you even think of breaking your promise to Katie? You say you're in love with her, but as soon as she's not there, you go and drink yourself silly with bloody Firewhiskey."

He looks at me like a lost puppy.

"Don't even look at me like that, you pathetic bloke. How _dare _you do it?" I wait a second for an answer, wishing Angelina were here to give him a right row. "Well?" I pause, "Do you love her or not?"

"I-I do…" He pauses, sobering up.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because… there's nothing to stop me."

_**---**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**_

_**I think I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow… Naughty Oliver… drinking when he promised Katie… *shakes head* **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Xxx _('.')_ xxX**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Well?" I pause, "Do you love her or not?" _

"_I-I do…" He pauses, sobering up. _

"_Then why are you doing it?" _

"_Because… there's nothing to stop me."_

_('.')_

-Angelina-

George wouldn't let him sit next to me, wouldn't even talk to him over dinner last night. When we got back to the flat, I asked him what was wrong.

"You told me he promised Katie he wouldn't drink."

"Well, yeah, but she said he could drink socially…" I start up in his defence.

"He's drunk about ten bottles of Firewhiskey in two days." He says simply. I look away.

"No…" I breathe, looking at my feet, then looking up at George, "But he promised Katie…"

"I know." He pauses and sighs, then gets up and goes to the kitchen. Slowly, I follow him, he's retrieved a couple of glasses from the cupboard and is pouring pumpkin juice into them. "What do we do?" he asks without looking up

"What?"

"We can't let him do it." I nod, "But he'll not just… stop."

I nod and frown, folding my arms.

"We could… Nah… wouldn't have any affect…" I shake my head. We stand there for a few minutes, he hands me the juice and I sip it. There's silence between us, until he yelps loudly.

"Brilliant!" I look at him, "I've got it!"

"Good. Don't give it to me." He laughs and strides up to me, kisses me on the lips. "Damn!"

"Hey! I'm about to fix his issues, here…"

"Oh, well, play on, good sir, play on…"

-Eoin Malan-

Practise was quiet today. Really tense. We'd been laughing as usual about the ridiculous stories in the paper after the last match down at our main ground - we're at our secondary ground now, because the ministry won't let us into the main one - the pavilion at our main ground was totally burnt out a fortnight ago, when Oliver walked through the door and growled an angry, slightly hung over hello to the rest of the team. He changed in silence, not making eye contact with the rest of us, picked up his broom from the rack on the wall, threw it between his hands for a couple of seconds and flew from the launch platform, still without a word, circled the stadium twice and landed on the pitch, throwing his broom to the sidelines angrily and starting to run laps.

Ed and Finn look between each other nervously and we pick up our brooms after him, flying out into the green space and joining him.

Fifteen laps later, we're joined by our coach. He acknowledges us and sets us some plays, but Oliver's heart's clearly not in it, and, as the fourteen of us (for our reserves are here too), return to the changing room for the match selections against Wimbourne away.

"Beaters; Eoin and Morgan," We look other with a look of triumph, "Chasers; Central: Ed, Left: Sean, and right: Lorelai," She looks surprised and overjoyed at her first 1st VII match, but Tyron nods, "Good luck with your daughters christening, Ty," He adds. Tyron looks proud of himself and smiles at us all, "Seeker, Finn, as usual, you're doing a stellar job." He pauses and looks around the room at the two keepers. There's silence for a moment as he looks at them, "Ah, now… our Keeper will be Cullen Scott." Oliver looks up, surprised, mouthing _what? _at me. I shrug and look back at the coach.

"Sorry, Oliver, we reckoned you'd need to be back home." There's a pause where he makes a face. "For Katie… and for yourself." He looks at the team incredulously, but is met with concerned gazes from all sides.

And they're not without good reason, either. He's not shaved in a week, quite a decent beard is growing on him, and he's clearly not been sleeping well either. Sean noticed he smelled of Firewhiskey and Muggle wine the other day at training, he looked pretty abysmal then too - his face was drawn and he looked shaky.

It's hard to believe a fortnight could change so much, it's taken the girl, and the guy, and from what I know, they're two people that aren't easily moved.

-Oliver-

I step into the flat and am met with the brilliant smell of home cooking.

"Oliver? Son is that you?" I look into the kitchen.

"Mum?" She's standing there, in her apron and glasses, looking at the stove with a slight pain in her eyes.

"Yes, Oliver. George and Angelina said you needed a hand around the house. Your father and I are going to stay for a couple of days." She pauses, "I hope you don't mind, but we've set up camp in your room. It looked as though it hadn't been slept in for a while." She smiles at me proudly and takes a look into the living room. "David! Oliver's home." My dad appears, looking slightly harassed.

"Alright son? I've cleared up most of the flat… I can't get that damned stain out of the carpet though." I shrug.

"Doesn't matter."

"Oliver!" Mum looks at me, "A little pride in the home, if you would! It's not like I spent eighteen years teaching you nothing, is it?"

"No mum." I say sullenly.

"And go and shave." She instructs. I look at her, she stares back with the sort of look Katie wishes she could muster when she's in a mood. "We're going out tonight. Get a move on."

"B-but where are we going?"

"A dinner. George invited us. He thought it would be good to get you out."

"But where?" I press.

"We're…" My dad looks at me and rolls his eyes. "For god's sake, son, have you not looked in the mirror lately? You're a mess, you reek of alcohol and the one person in the world you care about more than anything needs you like a small child needs their mother. And yet you're still standing here, breaking promises by drinking and not being there for her… and Oliver…" He shakes his head, turns away from me for possibly the first time in his life and lowers his voice.

"Yes, Dad?" I ask softly, almost hesitant.

"Son, I'm disappointed in you."

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**_

_**Wow! I didn't think that would end as effectively as it did. But the words just jumped into my head. **_

_Thanks very much to EOShipper, PottersLittleSister and Anna-Kayson for their brilliant reviewing skills! They and everyone else who reviews makes my day =D _

_**Please R&R & You'll make my day too!**_

_**Xxx _('.')_ xxX**_

_PottersLittleSister also regularly tells the Fortunes of Katie and Oliver, so *Big hugs* to her _


	21. Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Oliver…" He shakes his head, turns away from me for possibly the first time in his life and lowers his voice. _

"_Yes, Dad?" I ask softly, almost hesitant._

"_Son, I'm disappointed in you."_

_('.')_

Dinner's a silent one, where I sit, humiliated, surrounded by George, on my left, Mum and dad opposite me, Angelina at the head of the table, and Christina, Katie's friend, at the other end.

Nobody will meet my eye.

"Anyone want any more potatoes?" She says, breaking the silence between anecdotes successfully. Nobody takes the bowl from her; nobody pulls it from her hands and helps themselves. Had Katie been sitting beside me, she would have probably eaten another eight or nine of the things.

"Could I have another drink?" I ask Angelina quietly when Christina starts up a conversation with my mother about pruning swearing Shrubs, and she looks at me with an expression near horror.

"Of course, Oliver," She says when she regains her composure. She rises slowly, awkwardly, and retrieves some Pumpkin juice. I almost ask for what the others are having - a Butterbeer with a shot of Ginger and cinnamon, but I catch myself in time.

I'm not going to ask for alcohol. I'm going to stop.

I've descended into madness in a week and a half. It's pathetic, I suppose, watching and waiting to see if she'll get better, and then every time the post has come without news, getting despondent and necking half a glass of Firewhiskey. I say half a glass… it was more like half a bottle.

That wine I drunk on the first night… I've been trying to get rid of the stain in the carpet all week. Nothing doing. It is staying exactly where it is - ten to one it will still be there when she wakes up. I sip the juice gratefully, sighing inwardly when another conversation I don't care about begins.

About twenty-five minutes later, when Angelina and my parents are playing Wizard's Chess, and George and Christina are conversing in low whispers, I finally snap, desperate for something better than flat, tasteless juice.

I go into their kitchen and pull out a bottle of extra-strength Butterbeer. Pouring it into a tall glass, just as the others had half an hour before, I sit at the table and will myself not to drink it, watching it tease me, the gold froth swirling and spiralling across the centre of the glass.

I can imagine Katie, standing there, watching me, waiting for me to get up and pour it down the drain.

"It's so bloody hard to do Katie," She nods as I murmur the words, "I can't keep going like this without you."

"It won't be for much longer, Oliver." She smiles at me as she takes the seat opposite me at the table, I can't believe my imagination is putting me through this so… vividly, "You look so tired… but at least you shaved."

"Shaved. Hmm." I sigh as she looks up at the door and fades, murmuring something incoherent.

I look up towards the door, George and Christina ar standing there, watching me, uncertain and slightly apprehensive.

"You alright, Ol?" I half nod. George smiles at me.

"You want a word with me?" I ask softly.

"Yes." Christina sits opposite me, in the chair my imaginary-Katie was sat in earlier. "Listen… what would you say if I could offer you a procedure which would probably get Katie from her…" she hesitates to use the word.

"From her Hospital Bed." George offers with a smile. She nods and looks back at me.

"From her hospital bed." she echoes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Katie had been looking into this theory for a couple of years." George says, then, when I display confusion and some form of disgust at being the last to know, "Don't worry, I didn't know either, Christina told me about ten minutes ago… then we saw you come in here and figured you were going to do something ridiculous."

"Oh." Slightly satisfied, I nod for Chris to carry on.

"Well, as George said, she's been looking into it for a while. It's the idea of using leglimency to go into an unconscious person's mind to speak to them and urge them to return."

"But that wouldn't work." I say softly, "Leglimency is reading a person's mind; essentially… you can't converse through it."

"That's what we thought. But it turns out that extremely accomplished Leglimens are able to converse with a person whose defences are down." She pauses for me to understand, but, when I don't, "Basically, it's people that know leglimency pretty well can use it to discover the issues with a person and help them get rid of it. They use it in American Magical hospitals to relax stress-induced comas, and some other forms. The people are highly trained and work in confidence."

"Why hasn't Katie told me about any of this?"

"Well, it's not got backing at St. Mungo's yet, and she hasn't begun the training for it, because… well, she didn't think you'd want a mind-reading girlfriend." She pauses, "But I know, during the war… in the beginning, Snape started teaching her some leglimency. That's how I think she managed to wake up the teenager that bought her from the…" She stops and looks away, out of the window and down into Diagon Alley. "Yeah. She knows a bit, but doesn't use it. She says it's rude to use it in everyday life, but thinks that if it will save someone, why not use it?"

"So you're saying you want Katie to be a trial patient?" I murmur after a few moments of confusion.

"Essentially, Oliver, that's exactly what we're asking." Christina says with an awkward, hopeful smile. "But we need permission from their next of kin…"

"And that is…" I say, thinking her parents are both… well they have passed on, and she has a brother, but they don't really talk.

"That's you."

-Christina-

He sits there in silence for a minute, taking all the information in.

"You don't have to do it, of course, you could let nature run its course and see what happens, but personally, Oliver, I think it would be best for her, just to even see if it works… don't you?"

He's still silent, staring at me, then flicking his eyes up to George.

"What do you think, George?"

"I think if it'll help Katie… to wake up, then it's a good idea, don't you?"

He nods, the rest of his body unmoving. For a horrible second, as he looks up at me, I think he's going to tell me no, don't touch her.

He smiles at me, I can see the decision wrenching his heart in two.

"Do it. Please… I just want her back."

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?!**_

_**Wow! I didn't think that would end as effectively as it did. But the words just jumped into my head. **_

_**Please R&R & You'll make my day too!**_

_**Xxx _('.')_ xxX**_

_**** I've decided, as this is the 21st chapter, all those who reviewed Ch20 will get a thankyou message ****_

_**PottersLittleSister: **I'm sorry I lied to you about his beard!! I had to – I can't keep giving away the details *haha*, but I give big hug as apology *Big hugs* Thanks for all your reviews! (again)_

_**EOshipper2010: **See! This is what happens when you get the parents involved! Thanks for your regular reviewing! _

_**AnnaKayson: **I doubt anybody expected it! Least of all Oliver! Haha, thanks for all your reviews!_

_**SummrMagic: **Nice to meet you! Haha, thanks for your review and she may or may not wake up soon... I cannot divulge these things _

_**MauriceBoscorelli: **It's nice to meet you too! Thanks for your review_

_**Uniquegrl7: **She may or may not recover soon, and thank you so much for your review! _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling invented everything you recognise here. The procedure was all mine! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

_---_

_He smiles at me, I can see the decision wrenching his heart in two. _

"_Do it. Please… I just want her back."_

-xx-

-Christina-

It's a new procedure. It's something Katie wanted to try with a couple of the critical patients, but could never get the backing for. I thought she would be proud to be the one to trial it.

He sits down beside her and produces his wand, rolling it between his fingers as he speaks to her.

"Hello Katie… I'm Stevan, I'm a healer, like you… but I'm from America. Remember me? I have spoken to you before, by two-way mirror. Remember those? I spoke to you about this treatment a couple of weeks ago, you know, the one where I attempt to go into somebody's mind using leglimency and bring them from a coma."

He looks up at me and motions for me to leave. I nod and close the door behind me.

-Katie-

_Hello Stevan. I remember you. _

"I'm going to try it with you, Katie, because then we'll know if it works," _I doubt it will, Stevan, but it is worth a try… the effects won't be immediate, will they? _"You'll probably not wake up until the morning, because when I get you to step out, I let you sleep, but we'll see how it goes, alright Katie?"

_Stevan, I want to be back home. Stevan… bring me back to Oliver. I've not heard from him for a while… is he alright?_

"Katie, Katie, I'm going to step into your mind now. I promise I won't change any of your memories, and I won't look at anything you don't want me to."

_I trust you, Stevan. Please… just wake me up. _

"I want you to imagine somewhere we can meet together. Somewhere anyone else could walk in at any time, and we wouldn't be alone at any one time, because I want to open the world back up to you. Are you ready, Katie?" _I'm thinking, Stevan! Give me a moment! _"You have your place, Katie?"

_I do! I can see it… but the door… it's not there like it usually is… Stevan, I'm lying on the far bench, by the showers… can you come in and find me, Stevan, can you bring me home?_

"Ready Katie?" _Just give me some time to prepare! "Leglimens._"

-.-

_I look up as a noise startles me. Stevan Burke is standing there, in a suit and tie. _

"Hello, Katie," _He speaks, from up above me, his voice echoing all around. He is watching me warily as I open up my eyes and sit up, stretching._

"_Hey, Stevan. You been alright?" He nods. "I-is there any way out of here? I've been waiting a while, but there's no door." I gesture. He nods and smiles._

"By the time we're done, there will be a door. And you'll exit through it, Katie." _I smile awkwardly._

"_Really?" He nods. "Thank you…"_

"You have to do what I say though, and really, really want it." _I nod, agreeing. _

"_Of course." He motions towards the shower room._

"I want you to go in there, and shower." _The look on my face must say it all, _"It's a way of cleansing your mind. Usually I make people imagine a bowl and wash their faces… but this is probably a better way. You imagined it yourself. It shows you want to wake up." _He smiles, _"I won't follow you."

_I nod and step into the shower block, hearing Oliver's voice suddenly shouting at me._

"_**Katie… it's a ring… for-for you!" I hear him yelling again.**_

"_**But… why, Oliver?" **_

"_**I-I don't know?" **_

_I cower away from the shower cubicle it's shouting from, afraid to re-enter._

"Go in! Turn it on; stand under the shower until you can't hear it, until it's washed away!" _I hear Stevan shout to me, _"This will happen; until all of it's gone… then the door will be back! You'll be able to get out!" _I smile and suddenly, fully clothed, run under the shower. The water pounds against my skin, I wait for it to disappear, the conversation, growing louder and louder… and then… it's gone. _

_My head feels light, I giggle dizzily, but a new conversation starts up._

_This time, it's Angelina, in her favourite shower cubicle, the one in the corner. _

"_**Alright, Katie?"**_

"_**If someone else asks me, I think I might die." She half laughs. **_

"_**Oh, come on Katie… it can't be that bad."**_

"_**That bad? Ange, I have no idea what's going to be in the papers tomorrow, I don't know how long it's going to be before the hate mail comes back… I don't know anything, Angelina! Oliver knows how all this works… he knows what it's like… but I think after last time… I think it can only get bloody worse!" **_

_I shriek aloud, afraid of facing that rant again. _

"Katie, come on! You'll never be strong enough if you don't face it!" _Stevan's voice echoes from the main block. _

"_Aah!" I run forward, screaming a charge. This time, I throw myself under the water, feeling it trickle down my back, smelling the shampoo I always lent Ange to get the mud from her hair. The voices fade away as I shout out over and over again, screaming against the noises from my past. _

"Next block Katie, who is it?" _Stevan yells, "_You're starting to come alive again, aren't you?"

_I wait for a second, and then I hear George's voice. _

"_**No! Fred!" I hear echoes of the war, the curse surges back into my head.**_

"_I can't go back!" I scream as I fall to my knees, "Please… not there… not again!" Stevan pokes his head around the door._

"Katie… you have to face your fears. You have to… to come back." _and like the joy of a Patronus, the faces of the people I love and want to return to burst back into my mind. I surge forward again and start to scream as I hear the curse again. _"Stay in there, Katie… A memory can't hurt you…" _Stevan says, echoing in my ear. I know it, but I'm still afraid. _

"_Please…" I sob as the words fade away from me, "No more… nothing more…"_

"Katie… it's only your mind trapping you." _Stevan says, "_Until you free yourself, there's no way out!"

"_I don't want to carry on… it's so hard!" I scream as a new set of words force themselves into my head._

_The cubicle nearest the door burns black, I force myself into the place, smelling smoke, hearing flames, and then Oliver's voice… the hurt in his voice, the pain in mine._

"_**Katie?! Kat, where are you?"**_

"_**Oliver? Ol', get out now!" **_

"_**Katie, let me come up and-"**_

"_**Oliver, get the hell out of here!" I hear the roof collapse. Screaming, I collapse against the wall, holding on to the tiles tight.**_

"_**Katie, I'm coming to get you…"**_

_I scream at the top of my lungs, hearing the pain and terror in my voice and his._

"_Oliver, No… stay there!" I scream, even though I know all of this is imagination, "Please… this is enough. I need to be with them… Let me out!"_

"_**Katie?" Oliver's voice, "I could never leave you." I feel his arms pull around me, he is standing there, an imaginary Oliver, holding me, and I feel myself crying, tears dripping down my nose. "I couldn't, Katie. I love you." **_

"_Where are you Oliver? Why're you not here… you're going, aren't you? You're going to hurt me." _

"_**Katie? But Katie… you know I'm not like that." He looks at me, clearly very hurt, "I can't believe… Katie I love you so much… I could never hurt you." **_

"_Let me out…" I weep, "I need him… I want to go home… I want… Open the door!" I' sobbing now, falling to my knees as I stand in the centre of the shower rooms. _

"Katie…" _Stevan is looking at me with concern from the doorway, "_I think you… you might have done enough." _He offers is hand, _"Come with me." _I take his hand, the first hand I have held since Oliver's. Shaking as he pulls me to my feet, I smile as he leads me to the doorway. _"Make your way out. I'll meet you in your room." _I nod, pushing on the scarlet-painted wood. _

_It opens into blinding white light._

-x-

"Katie?" I am aware of his voice before I can gather the strength to open my eyes, "Katie, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Stevan?" I breathe his name.

"Katie, Open your eyes." His weather-beaten, aging, wrinkled face greets me. The ecstatic smile there is ridiculously infectious.

"I-I'm awake…" I breathe. He nods wildly. "I-it worked." I look around the room, at the flowers, at the books, "No way!"

Then it hits me.

"W-where's Oliver?"

"Who?" I forgot he has no clue who my boyfriend is.

"Is anyone close to me here?" I look around, "Christina, maybe?"

He nods and nearly rises, but falls back into his seat with a half smile.

"Before you speak to anyone, you need to sleep. There's a potion here," He indicates the purple potion for a dreamless sleep that rests upon my bedside table; "You're going to drink it after I've gone."

"B-but-"

"No buts. Katie, please… it finishes the process of healing faster… it will make you better." I nod, waiting for him to go. As he rises, I offer him my hand.

"Thank you, Stevan." He nods, "We'll definitely be in touch again."

He rises and leaves, and I pick up the potion and drink it up. My eyelids fall heavily and I collapse into a wondrous, rejuvenating sleep.

__{'.'}__

-Oliver-

"Sit with her if you want. I'll not be back for a few hours, so…" I nod as the Christina leaves, and take a seat beside her bed. It was uncomfortable, as usual, the hardened cushion almost solid under my arse, but I can't leave her now.

I lean over and kiss her on the lips, then sit back and hold her hand.

"Katie, I know you probably can't hear me, but you need to hear this, I Love You." I half smile, and continue as best I can, "Yes, that is the best I can do, but you'll see what I mean in a minute. I think you were stupid to stay in that sodding pavilion. It was crashing down, Katie… your - your life is more important than anyone else's, especially to me; you have got a family, Katie, people that love you." I press my lips to the back of her hand, then pull away and squeeze it tightly again, planting my feet against the legs of the chair as I try my best not to cry.

"That's why I say I love you, to remind you that people do love you, most of all me. People will assume that eventually, something around the pair of us has got to give, to make or break our relationship, because of who I am… because I'm famous. Kat, whatever it takes, I'll be waiting right with you for whatever comes. If you fall, I will be right there to pick you up. Katie, you know you're not invincible, that the doctors have said it's unlikely you're going to wake up anytime soon, but Katie, nobody's thinking of anyone but you… you're so special. You've got people who'll miss you Katie; people who love you, a boyfriend who will wait for you forever if I have to." I wipe away the tears dripping down my cheeks and force the words from my ever-tightening throat, "Katie, I love you, and right now, I don't care about anything but you, and getting you better." I hold onto her hand, tired and feeling my eyes start to close.

"I can't stand losing you Katie, Don't make me try."

It's light when I wake up. I have a sharp crick in my neck, and as I sit up straight, it pops, loudly and painfully. I look down, feeling my hand far lighter than it was before. Katie's hand is gone from mines, and I start, terrified and shocked as I look up and see that her bed is empty.

Standing and stretching, I realised that she was gone. I couldn't panic. Not one iota. _I couldn__'__t panic._

I'm bloody panicking. Forcing myself to calm down, I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep, shuddering breath. A quiet shuffling sound frightens the bloody life out of me, and I spin around to check it out.

"Hey." It's Katie, standing in pyjamas. My heart rate rises, elation making tears burn in my throat. We can't move for a few seconds, I'm paralysed by pride, happiness, and the desire to kiss her. We stare at each other for a minute, silent, awkward, and then Katie's face breaks into a grin. I step forwards and she pads across the room to me. "Oliver, I-" I slam my lips to hers, just so happy to hear her voice. I reach my arms around her waist and slowly, reluctantly, she pulls away.

She touches her head where it clearly hurts, and half-smiles.

"Katie, I'm so-" she kisses me quickly, and then sits back down on her bed.

"Don't." She says simply. "Say anything but that. Absolutely anything but that."

"What Katie?"

"No apologies. This was my fault. I shouldn't have gone back into that stupid pavilion, and it was just such a stupid thing to do. Now. No more discussion between us about it. OK?" She closes her eyes, and they light back up as she opens them again. "So, what were you going to say?"

"I'm just… I'm just so glad you're OK."

She blushes pink and wraps her arms tight around me again, holding me around the middle as tight as she can. Her grip is fairly weak, but that's to be expected, I put my arms around her, she collapses against me, still tired.

"Hullo." She whispers as she gains the strength back to speak. "Did you miss me?" She looks back at the bed and sighs.

"Every day." She sighs against me, leans forward for a kiss. My lips press against hers, I love the feeling of her response after nearly three weeks of pining for her.

There's silence as she kisses me again and hugs me tight.

"When can I go home?"

---

_**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed!!!???**_

_**Welcome, Katie, back to the land of the living!**_

_**So, guys, how do you like my magical surgery? **_

_**You've all been begging her to wake up, and she's baaaack!!!**_

_**Much love to you all!! **_

_**Please R&R!!!!!**_

_**xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_There's silence as she kisses me again and hugs me tight. _

"_When can I go home?" _

-x-

I pick her up, bridal-style, as I carry her back into the flat on her birthday. It's the first time she's been back home in a month - three whole weeks unconscious, tearing my nerves to shreds, and now onto one month recuperating, and she's excited, to say the least.

"Oliver…" She whispers breathlessly into my neck, "put me down!"

"No." I whisper, kissing her cheek as she ducks forward to stop herself from hitting her head on the doorframe. "Not yet." She grins and leans back against me, leaning over my shoulder to hit the light as we go into the sitting room.

Seven people burst forth from several different hiding places, yelling, "_**Surprise!!**_" at the top of their voices. I feel her start to tremble in my arms, totally surprised, and slowly release her from my grip.

"H-hi." She stutters back, reaching back for my hand. "Uh… what're you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday!" They roar in unison, and she almost staggers back, falling into my arms.

"Th-thank you?" She whispers, looking around at me. "Did you arrange this?"

I blush and she knows I did, shakes her head, grinning, and then practically launches into my arms again. I wrap her in a bear hug; she giggles and nuzzles against me.

"You're mad, you know that?" I whisper to her as Angelina and George step forward hesitantly. She nods into my chest and pulls away, throwing herself at the eight-and-a-half-months pregnant Angelina, who she holds at arms length, taking her in, and then hugging her tightly. She pulls away and turns to George, who pulls her into the tightest hug I've ever seen him give and then kisses her cheek gently, as though he's suddenly afraid she'll shatter.

My parents give her a hug and then indicate the presents on the table. There are eight or so, all wrapped up neatly, but, glaringly obviously, mine is missing, still lying on her bed. Christina, Lee Jordan and Leanne, his girlfriend, and Katie's second-best female friend, are sorting out the food, and we have a lovely party which doubles up as a welcome-home-get-well-soon-happy-birthday party. Katie takes it all in, but though while we are still partying happily past midnight, she falls asleep in her favourite chair.

When everyone has gone, at about half past two in the morning, I leave the presents on the dining room table, and carry her into her bedroom; she falls against me, snuffling in her sleep. As I pull the covers over the pair of us, I feel her curl her fingers around my upper arm, she tightens her grip and I lean over to kiss her, feeling my skin against hers, she pulls away, lets go of my arm and wraps her fingers around the back of my neck, pulling me closer for a kiss that leaves me breathless.

-Katie-

I wake up beside Oliver, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding onto me protectively. I open my eyes and pull my pillow closer to me. He rubs his hand down my hip and I shudder, he groans himself awake and leans forward to kiss my neck. I giggle and he smiles against my skin, the curve of his lips against the curve of my shoulder.

I turn over and face him, staring into his eyes with a wide smile, a huge grin lights his face and he leans forward to kiss me. I laugh as he presses his lips to mine, he smiles and sighs as we both pull away. Tiredly, I test my legs as I get out of bed. Oliver follows me into the living room as I move through to the kitchen, to get a glass of water.

When I return, he's standing in the middle of the carpet, watching me as I sip the cool water. His fingers run through my hair as I join him, he leans down and kisses me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says as he pulls away, "I've missed you so much." I blink a couple of times, then sigh and look away, trying to fight the tears of elation that rise in my throat.

"Good morning, Ollie," I whisper, he blushes, even though there's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore.

"Happy birthday for yesterday… again." He murmurs, "All your presents are still on the table." I nod and go to pick them up and open them, when, as I turn, I notice a dark red stain in the carpet.

I don't say a word, but know exactly what it is.

He's not going to get off lightly.

-x-

My anger is restrained for a few hours - he makes me breakfast and we go through all my presents together, a load of chocolate, some new books with hexes and jinxes, cures and potions in for me to have a go at, and some new clothes from Angelina, who _always _buys me clothes.

Oliver grins at me as I look around at him.

"What?"

"You're wondering where my present is?" I half nod, suddenly curious. "Well… go and sit in the living room and close your eyes." I do as I'm told, and listen as he shuffles past me, into his room, and retrieves something. A pause and a clunk. _Make that several things. _

I hear him put something in front of me, he murmurs something and there's silence.

"What?" I whisper.

"I said open your eyes." I blink them open and see him kneeling in front of me. There is an owl in a cage next to him, a beautiful brown owl with huge, sad eyes. Both are staring at me expectantly. "Katie Bell, will you marry me?"

I go pink and start staring at the owl, watching the swirling brown eyes stare back at me. I smile to myself and turn to look at Oliver in the same way, watching the bright blue eyes gaze warily, hesitantly at mine.

I can't find the words to speak, and I am frozen, watching him, watching me.

"You're going to say no, aren't you?" He says softly, his heart clearly breaking before my eyes.

"No… no…" I look at him as he goes to get back to his feet. "Stop…" I smile, "Come and sit here and ask me again." I pat the settee beside me. Confused, his face pale and his eyebrows raised, he joins me on the sofa, abandons the ring on the floor, puts his arms around me and kisses me, gently biting my lip to deepen the kiss teasingly before pulling away.

"I'll ask again," I nod, "Katie Bell, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I close my eyes and wait for him to respond.

"Y-you will?" I open my eyes back up; he's still frozen in the same spot. "You mean, honestly?"

"Yes, Oliver." I whisper, ever so slowly nodding my head. "I will." There's a silence where he pulls me into his arms, squeezes me tight and kisses me softly.

"I love you, so much."

"Just one question," I murmur as he slips the engagement ring onto my finger, "When did you spill the wine?"

---

_**A/N: AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!! The cliffhanger returns to haunt you all**_

_**I know it was a bit fast for him to ask her to marry him, but it's her 26th birthday, and you know… he wants to settle down with her and all that sort of thing… **_

_**Oh, Katie, please don't get mad at him for smashing a wine bottle… **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Just one question," I murmur as he slips the engagement ring onto my finger, "When did you spill the wine?"_

---

I freeze when she mentions it, looking at me with the innocent glare she became so good at back in fifth year. My heart starts pounding and her soft smile falters when I don't speak for a few seconds.

"Oliver? Is there something I should know?"

"I-I…" Her face falls.

"You weren't drinking?" she whispers, her breath coming as a panicked gasp, tears forming in the corners of her eyes for an altogether different reason to her joy moments ago. "Ollie, you promised!" She murmurs as I go to put my arms around her. She wrenches herself away from me and looks at the carpet, scuffing it gently with her toes.

"Katie…" I start, but she rises and is suddenly having none of it. Unwilling to listen, she picks up her owl, who hoots angrily at me, sensing her mood, and strides into her bedroom. "Katie, stop."

She keeps going.

"Please, Oliver, just… leave me alone." She says as she releases the owl and holds out her arm to it. It alights on her forearm and she holds her hand out to stroke it. "Hello, sweetheart…" She murmurs, "I'm gonna call you Kalooki," She whispers, then looks at me, staring at me as though she's disgusted.

"Katie… please…" She looks at me and lets the owl fly free.

"Thank you for the Owl, Oliver. It's beautiful." She shifts uncertainly and looks at my chest, staring into it as though she could stare straight into my heart.

"I… I couldn't cope without you." I whisper as she stares at me, frustrated.

"Oliver, what are you? A man or a… an idiot?"

"What?"

"Oliver, what if… Merlin forbid, something terrible happens?" She looks at me, her face going pink and her eyes not meeting mine, "you can't just sink back into the sofa and drink yourself away… and… I-" I reach out for her hand and almost immediately, she returns the gesture.

I'm surprised, for a second, but she immediately returns to my side.

"Katie?"

"Ollie, it's just that… you have to know that bad things have to… come and go." She smiles at me and leans forward, "I bet I can tell you exactly what you did."

"What?"

"Oliver wood, you came home, you thought you'd have a glass of wine, just to calm down. Then you picked up the sports section and looked through it. I assume there was something derogatory in it, probably about you, though; I wouldn't be surprised if it was about me, and you went nuts, drained the bottle and threw it against the wall in frustration." She smiles at me, and then looks down at my fingers, gently running her thumb over them.

"Y-yeah." I whisper, my words dropping from my mouth uncontrollably. "I-it was about you."

She looks up, surprised.

"What? There was…" She loses her words and looks at the owl for a second, "About me?"

I nod.

"I-it was about how… you'd only been living with me for about eight weeks, how, when I got into the first seven for Puddlemere, you sort of pushed back into my life… when you've always been there for me. There were all these lies about… you… and I just couldn't take it."

She stares at me, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Oh, Oliver… I don't blame you… every time I see something about you in the papers I feel sick as hell - I want to break things." She smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Katie?" She should be mad. "Why aren't you mad at me?" She looks up at me, into my eyes and smiles.

"Oh, I'm furious," She says, "You're not getting into bed with me tonight." I frown, "You broke your promise, and that makes me suspicious… but I know that you love me, and you wouldn't have done it if you didn't feel so strongly about it…" She smiles and curls her hand around mine.

"I love you, Katie."

-Katie-

He smiles at me and I think my heart might break.

I can't believe he has asked me to marry him, and then admitted he threw a bottle of wine at the wall… I hold his hand, but it doesn't feel as warm as it usually does. I pull away after a length of time that feels natural, rise and kiss his cheek, then go and make a coffee. I've got about a minute before he clicks onto what I am feeling, and I'm going to make it known.

"Katie…" He wraps an arm around my waist as I stand at the counter, pouring the water into the kettle.

"Oliver." I return.

"Katie, you're mad, and I know you are." He leans over and kisses my neck, "Please… just tell me you're… you're not going to leave me…" I freeze for a second, about the fourth time today he has struck me with something incredible and heartbreaking.

"You know I'd never leave you, Oliver." I whisper. "You know nothing would come between us." I turn and look at him, see the hurt in his eyes, "Ol'… I just can't believe you'd break a promise like that." I breathe out and replace the kettle, scared I'll hit him with it if he gives me another lame excuse.

"I know, Katie," He almost grovels, "But… you have to understand the circumstances… I can't stand it when they do it, Katie… they did it before, and as soon as they see you're alright… it's going to start again."

I take a deep breath and look at him.

"I thought we were stronger than this, Oliver, I thought you would be able to…"

"That's the problem, Katie," he breathes into my ear, "We, we can do it together. But on my own… I-Katie, I'm nothing without you."

---

_**A/N: AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!! That's about all I can say about it, really… **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_I thought we were stronger than this, Oliver, I thought you would be able to…"_

"_That's the problem, Katie," he breathes into my ear, "We, we can do it together. But on my own… I-Katie, I'm nothing without you."_

---

-Katie-

I hold his hand as we walk through the gates into Puddlemere's second ground. The first is still closed until further noticed, their second largest place is here, Woodbyrne Forest, and today, it's absolutely packed.

The place is hardly The Mere, though here, the players and pitch are far more accessible. As Oliver isn't playing today, excused for this match and the next while he looks after me, he is hunted down at every corner, people attempting to get his autograph. He signs them jovially, smiling all the time, but every girl who requests his signature gives me an evil glare. It genuinely horrifying after a while, considering I'm not used to people sending me looks that say '_I'm going to kill you in your sleep'._

I tell Oliver when I'm sitting beside him in the Woodbyrne pavilion, holding a cup of coffee and Oliver with a whistle. Against the Bats, Oliver knows that Cullen Scott will be put to the test, but, as he says to me about ten minutes in;

"If he can't take the battle, get off the field." He smiles down at me, hugging me to his side as the commentator roars the names of the Puddlemere players, then the Ballycastle Bats swoop onto the pitch to an incredibly quiet, and rather vague 'woo' from the away stands. Within two minutes, Puddlemere are 10-0 down and flagging horrifically.

"See, if they're playing this badly, I'm not surprised Wood would rather be off with his girlfriend." I hear from the row behind us. Oliver turns around before me.

"Excuse me?" He says. I pull on his sleeve and he looks at me, his tenseness calming slightly. "Do you think you could keep your opinions to yourself?" The bloke looks terrified but at the same time joyous.

"You're Oliver Wood!" He yelps.

"Well, yeah, I woke up as him this morning." He says with a frustrated grimace. A roar goes up as Puddlemere score, I direct my gaze up to the players and listen to Oliver happily signing an autograph so he can return to watching the game.

Puddlemere are now 10-10. We roar and cheer as is generally expected as Puddlemere go 50-10 up, thinking that we'll definitely win this match, but our joy is marred slightly when, after a scuffle where a lot of elbow action is involved, Ballycastle's seeker grabs the snitch from under Finn Green's outstretched hand.

Oliver pulls me down to the team changing rooms after the match, I'm reluctant to go, but in my head I know it's for the best, and it's on our way out of the pavilion any way. He takes my hand and waits patiently as the team go into the changing rooms, waits for them all to be left alone by the press and for more than enough questions about Oliver and I to be asked to the poor players. I'm going to send them all chocolate when I get home.

"You want some answers, Willoughby?" Oliver waits until only she is standing there, waiting hopefully for the players to return for one last question, before emerging from the shadows and accosting her.

"Love some, Wood." She replies smarmily, her face lighting up with the threat of a fantastic story. "You want me to come over to your place?"

"I don't think so, Ms. Willoughby." I say, knowing it came out more angrily than I thought it would.

Oliver smiles and offers to buy us a drink at the local pub. I look at him and give him a look that says '_If you drink, I'm going to slap you_' but smile at the raven haired journalist.

"Alright, Wood." She mutters, "Have it your way."

-Marion Willoughby-

I've got a list of questions waiting in my handbag for him, her… the pair of them, but, sensible them, they refuse to let me use the Quick-Quotes-Quill. I'm reduced to muggle biros. Bloody hell.

"So, Oliver, how long have you known Katie?" I hate talking like other people aren't there, but I think part of my job is to make people feel uncomfortable. She looks away from me and down into her glass. He's nursing a Firewhiskey, and every time he sips it, she looks furious. Has something gone on with them? She's drinking Frothing Chocolate, the thick white foam on the top sticking on her nose.

"Kat," He says as he catches me looking at her, "You've got…" He laughs and shakes his head, reaches to wipe it off her nose and she ducks out of the way, laughing and sticking out her tongue. "Fine," He winks, "You get it."

I have the desire to yell that he's not answering my question, but he turns to me and smiles.

"I've known Katie for…" He adds it up on his fingers, "Fifteen years."

"Is it fifteen?" She says softly, "Didn't I meet you in first year…"

"But you're twenty six. You were eleven. That adds up to fifteen, love." She nods and smiles at me.

"It was only my birthday last week - I'm still getting used to being Old…" He pouts.

"Are you saying I'm Old, Kat?"

"Hey… you're only twenty seven. It's alright." There's a small moment where I feel I'm definitely intruding, then they look at me and wait for the next question. I sigh and reel off three or four which don't yield fascinating replies, I must admit, but then I ask the biggest question.

"How did you cope with being apart for that year when you were still in seventh year, Katie, and the months you were in hospital - directly after the war and just recently?"

"Haha…" She starts awkwardly, "Well, when I was in seventh year, when, you know, I was cursed with that Opal necklace, I was taken out of school, and… I basically spent six months in St. Mungo's and… well, I know someone that was there practically every day." She pauses, "And Oliver came every few days too."

He smiles at her and for a second I think I see tears in her eyes.

"And pretty much the same thing happened after the war - I was living with Oliver at the time - you'd just got the flat, hadn't you, and you couldn't afford the rent on your own…" She looks at me, "He was on, like, less than I was - he was only in the reserves," I love this kid. She's a story in herself. "And he said '_I need someone to flat share with, it'll only be for a while… you need a place to stay, right…' _and here we are about what, nine years later, and we…"

"We fell for each other." Oliver supplies to cut her rambling.

-Katie-

We leave Willoughby at nine, an hour and a half after the game has finished.

"This is going to be good," Oliver grins as we get home, "The magazine comes out… when?"

"Wednesday." I say, holding out my hand to him, and realising my hands are shaking like the legs of a newborn Unicorn.

"Oh, Merlin, Kat, you're shaking…" He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head, "I'll make you a hot chocolate and we can get to bed, alright?" I feel myself nod and he takes my hand to kiss it. My laughter rings through the flat, and he curls his fingers through my hair as he kisses me into submission.

I pull back as he pulls the cover up over me half an hour later.

"I…" He laughs at my silence.

"In all my life, I've known you be dumbstruck… twice." He grins, "First time when I kissed you, and… now. And for once, I don't know why."

"You." I smile back, he leans over and kisses my neck, his lips marking me as his own.

I curl up in his arms and sigh, yawning and feeling my eyes close heavily. The last thing I hear as I let sleep take over is his voice, telling me the thing I want to hear every night for the rest of my life.

"I love you, Katie."

-----

_**A/N: AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!! That's about all I can say about it, really… **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

I curl up in his arms and sigh; yawning and feeling my eyes close heavily. The last thing I hear as I let sleep take over is his voice, telling me the thing I want to hear every night for the rest of my life.

"I love you, Katie."

-x-

-Angelina-

She is going to kill him.

She is going to murder him.

She is going to punch his face in.

_Shit._

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut, Ange?" George hisses when she gets up and leaves the room. "Why can't you just-"

"Don't blame her," Katie's voice echoes in from the kitchen, "He could have told me."

"B-but Katie, it wasn't my place to tell you-"

"I'm glad you did." She says softly as she returns, holding the tray of teas, a hot chocolate for George and cakes for the three of us. "Because now, I am going to go out, and not come back for a while."

"Katie… you can't walk out on hi-"

"Oh, I'll be back eventually." She says softly, "But I'm going to make him suffer." There's a small silence and she rises and disappears into her bedroom. Ten minutes later, she returns, a bag over her shoulder. She looks at me and George and smiles, "I don't know where I'm going to go, but when I get there, I'll let you know."

"Katie… you can't lea-"

"I'm going." She says finally, "Finish your coffee and wait until Oliver comes back. Tell him I found the bottles and snapped… that you were afraid to go after me just in case I hurt you Ange…" She indicates my bump and lets a half smile grace her features, "I'll see you soon…" She leans over and kisses George's cheek, then hugs me tight. "If you give birth and I'm not there, there'll be hell to pay, you know that, right?"

"Yeah…" A smile, "I'll let you know. I swear."

And without saying a word, she leaves.

-x-

He flips out when he gets home.

"She's not well!" He yells straight at me. I lean back slightly and whimper, terrified because he's using the voice. "How can you expect her to-to be alright?" He roars.

"Well-"

"Why didn't _you _go after her?" He roars at George, who is having absolutely none of it.

"Why didn't _you _tell her you had drunk about eleven bottles of Firewhiskey?" _Touché _

"Oh, Come on George! I'd just asked her to marry m-_Shit." _He looks at me and then back at George. "You say anything to anyone and you're both in trouble."

"Why, Oliver… I think it's brilliant!" I squeal, that slight excitement rising in my chest. "Oh, Katie, you're going to be Katie Woo-" I stop when I realise she's not here. Then I snap. "You absolute idiot! What were you thinking? The basis of a good marriage is trust… and honesty!" I'm shrieking at the top of my voice, "Who do you think you are to lie to her like that? You pathetic little man!" I step forward, ready to slap him, when I feel something in my stomach give way.

"A-Ange?" Oliver is looking at me, utterly horrified.

"You need to get Katie." George looks at him, "And tell her to meet us at St. Mungo's." A short pause, "She's going to give birth."

-Katie-

I figured I could stay in my office overnight, simply because… well, I'll think of something.

"Katie?" Christina notices my door is open and looks in on me. "You should be at home."

"Yeah, with my Alcoholic Boyfriend." I sigh and throw myself into a chair.

"Alcoholic?" She stutters, "Wha-"

"He bloody got pissed, on eleven Firewhiskey bottles,"

"When? Last night?"

"When I was in… when I was here." I sigh and Christina makes a commiserating face.

"Oh, Katie… it'll be alright, won't it?"

"I don't know… I mean… sure, I love him, and I don't think I could live without him, but… Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared you'd do this, Katie." Christina Gray, ever the voice of reason.

"Well… he deserves it!" I splutter, knowing this is an argument I'm certain to lose. My phone vibrates and I dive to catch it before it falls off the table. It's from Oliver, and tentatively, I open it.

_**I Dunno WHERE U R, But I miss u and Ange is givin birth. COME TO ST M'S… Ol x.x**_

"Angelina's giving birth!" I yelp, panic in my voice, "She's coming here… to give birth!" I tap my phone and send a reply.

_**I will b there. **_

I am not letting him know I love him.

Running down two flights to the maternity wing, I already have the room ready for her when they arrive. She looks at me, smiles, and then shrieks in pain and collapses into my arms. Straightening up, she smiles and hugs me tight, and then I help her over to the bed, and set her down on it.

George looks at me and smiles, wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"You rock for being here." I shake my head.

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiles at me and Ross Carew comes into the room, in his professional capacity as midwife. "But Oliver and I have to leave." I smile as Ross looks sideways at me and nods.

"B-but Katie… you can't-"

"This is Ross. He looked after me when I was in last month, and when I was in with Dolohov's… well, after the war, he was a trainee. He's been here for ages and he knows _everything _there is to know." She relaxes slightly and takes a deep breath, trying to mask her pain, "It'll be OK, I'd trust him with my life." He pats me on my back as I go to leave.

"See you later, Katie." George smiles and Angelina nods, Ross laughs and waits for the door to close behind me.

-x-

Four and a half hours later, I'm sitting in my office, staring at Oliver. Neither of us has said a word, both of us are staring at the other, willing them to talk.

Eventually, I stand up and go to my bookshelf, retrieve my diary and throw it onto the table. Then I pick up the newest journal that's waiting on my desk and start to flick through it.

"You can't not talk forever, Katie." He says eventually.

I don't reply. Spinning my chair around so I can look out of the window.

"Katie…" He steps up behind me and lays his hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off and he spins my chair back so he can face me, then crouches down in front of me. "Please… I didn't think."

"That much is obvious."

"I thought you'd turn away from me."

"And that's not what I'm doing now?"

"I thought you'd not want to know."

"I thought you knew me."

He stops, opens his mouth and closes it again, then blinks and looks away.

"Katie… I-"

"You what? Thought I would appreciate not being told that… that…" I close my eyes and breathe in, steeling myself for the worst moment of my life, "That the one person I thought I could rely on and that I knew I could count on to be totally honest with me and to love me and look after me has done nothing but lie to me for the past fortnight, pretending it's all alright but in reality, he's not even told me about breaking a promise to me-"

He grabs me and pulls me into his arms, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't… I'd never hurt you - I - Katie, I love you." I push him away and send a slap his way. He catches my wrist, so I bring my other hand up to hit his face with a resounding _thwack! _

He yells out, but I don't care any longer, all I'm determined to do now is hurt him like he's hurt me.

I launch at his chest with all the strength I have and manage to hit him twice in the face, hard, then he catches my wrists, his strength far greater than mine and immediately I collapse into his chest, sobbing.

"Just… just never… you don't have…"

"Come on, Katie… it's alright…" I don't think I have the strength to fight him any more.

"No, no it's not…" I sob at the top of my lungs, "How dare you… even tell me that- when you-"

-Oliver-

I try to comfort her as far as I can, but she keeps pushing me away.

"I wouldn't have done it!" I shout when she pushes me so hard I stagger back into the wall, "Katie, won't you listen to me?"

"No! You lied to me, Oliver… How can I trust you?"

"Katie…" I breathe, waiting for her hands to grip mine. Stupidly, I release her and wait for her to come to me, when I realise that, as usual, I need to go to her. "Please, Katie…"

"No." She says, taking a step away from me, then looking back and continuing towards her desk. "You… you can sleep on the sofa tonight."

"I can what?" I say, not sure I've caught what she has said.

"You can sleep on the sofa tonight. I'll decide how it's going to play out in the morning. I… I need space tonight, Oliver." She murmurs. "Just… just for tonight."

-x-

-----

_**A/N: So Katie has had a complete abusive session at Oliver… haha, I can't say he doesn't deserve it… **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Xxxxx**_

_Thank you to **PottersLittleSister, Purpletwilightx, AnnieisJaws and MathsIsImmortal **for my most recent reviews! I've got over 100 for Coping with fame now - which means I'm 100 times happier then before =D_


	27. Chapter 27

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_You can sleep on the sofa tonight. I'll decide how it's going to play out in the morning. I… I need space tonight, Oliver." She murmurs. "Just… just for tonight."_

-x-

-Oliver-

It's quarter past midnight. Angelina is holding onto a little baby girl and George is practically dancing around like a madman, clutching Katie's hand and laughing, falling about all over the place.

"Brilliant baby girl," Katie giggles as George releases her, going forward to take the little girl's hand. She offers a finger and the tiny child clutches at it tightly with her whole hand.

When it gets to my go holding onto the tiny girl, I look up at Katie and realise that in about five years, this is where I want to be - holding our little baby. I hand her back to Angelina and smile at her.

"She's beautiful." I blurt, "What's her name going to be then?"

"We're going to call her… Emily," Angelina smiles, "We've all loved that name since… well-"

"I…" Katie looks at me and closes her eyes for a second, begging me silently for some comfort. I tilt my head at her, confused. _Why has it affected her so much? _She goes pink and looks back at Ange, "That's a beautiful name."

She looks like she's going to cry, and for a horrific second, I wonder whether I've done that to her.

"Thanks, Kat." Angelina whispers, tucking the baby up slightly.

"Cool." She nods and smiles, then, after a few seconds, "I…I…" she swallows her words and kisses Ange on the cheek before hugging George and going to leave.

"Katie!" George yelps after her when I don't immediately follow her, "Where are you going?"

"I…"

She runs before she can reveal her problems. Typical Katie…

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Angelina asks softly, "if you're… maybe you should… see what's wrong?"

Without thinking, I nod and follow her, although I know that she could have apparated anywhere by now. I go with home as the best option, and follow her there.

There's silence in the flat, but when I take a step inside, I hear the sound of my heartbeat echoing in my ears. She's not here.

"Katie?" I call pointlessly. She doesn't appear, and I doubt, even if she were here, she would turn up. I go into the kitchen, for no reason except to throw myself down at the table and kick things.

There's a note on the table. And the ring.

_**How dare you think you could give me something to cherish that we had argued over in the past? **_

_**What made you think I would appreciate something that made me think you were going to hurt me?**_

_**What makes you think… you can do this? There are two people in this relationship, Oliver, and one of them just can't take any more. **_

_**I'll be back… just don't know when.**_

_**I'd say all my love, but you've taken that already. **_

_**Katie. **_

I sit staring at the ring for almost five minutes, turning it over in my fingers and begging it to go away. Then I realise where it came from. What had happened that changed _us. _Where all these bloody arguments had started.

I pick up the box in her bedroom and throw it to the floor. It breaks, revealing another piece of paper among all the other splinters of wood. Reluctant to pick it up, but also, in a way, curious, I curl my fingers around it and open it with a kind of sick anticipation.

_**Sorry, Oliver… I guess you're on a losing streak.**_

_**Katie Wood.**_

I growl in my throat and draw my wand, determined to reduce several things to dust. I'm starting with that fucking kitchen table.

-Marion Willoughby-

She's sitting in Florean Fortescue's eating a vanilla-cookie-dough-chocolate-chip-sundae. Where is he? He should be there, shouldn't he?

I'm slightly in turmoil - do I go up to her and ask her what's wrong or do I tail her and find out a decent story?

When she looks up, and out onto the street, my mind is made up. I've got to be the human, this time; the story has to come second. There are tears streaming down her face and she looks bloody pale.

"K-miss Bell?" I catch her as she slips an envelope under the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She looks up for a second, but upon realising who has called out to her, she simply runs off at a faster pace. I take off after her, catching her as she taps the archway to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What do you _want?__"_She yells, "I don't have a story to tell you today, I'm sorry!"

"Are you alright, Katie?" I murmur awkwardly, trying not to attract any further attention to the pair of us.

"What?" She looks at me as though I've slapped her. "Are you trying the good-cop-bad-cop routine to get your story now?"

"No… Katie…" I look at her, into her eyes, "Listen, I'm… I'm worried for you, alright? You weren't like this a week ago."

"Yeah, because I didn't know some things, a week ago." She almost speaks with fire, her voice so full of hatred it's incredible.

"Listen… do you want to talk?"

"What? You… no." She says, turning away, "I'm not talking to some… some _hack_!" She growls, shooting me a look of pure venom, "Especially if you're just going to… to turn it into some story about Oliver and me."

"I promise… I won't." I breathe, before I've realised I'm losing out on a story. "I'll even… I'll make the vow if you want."

"You don't even like me." She hisses, "You don't…"

"I want to help you, Katie." I look at her, reaching out my hand to take hers. "Please… if I've caused any of this… Katie…"

She looks at me with fresh tears dripping down her face.

"It's not your problem, Marion." She murmurs.

"B-but… you need to talk to someone, Katie."

"I will." She says softly.

"Co- _Please_, Katie," I murmur. I can't handle somebody sobbing in front of me.

"Alright. Fine." She says angrily, gripping my wrist and almost dragging me into the pub. "Tom, can I have my key, please?" She takes it and I follow her up to one of the rooms upstairs. There are clothes and toiletries all over the bed, lying everywhere, and I pull out the chair by the window and watch her clear a space.

"Well?" She looks at me; her hands are almost… vibrating, they are shaking so much.

"Several things." She says, lowering her voice. "I walked out. You know, Angelina - my friend that was pregnant - she… she had a girl, and named her after my-my mum. Emily Bell. My dad hit her so hard, she… she ended up…" She looks away and sniffs. "You know… my potions ability runs in the family… she was a dab hand at poisons." She smiles, "Brilliant, she was."

"Oh… Katie…" She is still sobbing, but now she's starting to control herself. "Here, have a…"

I conjure a tissue and hand her it, she sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"And Oliver… Oliver just doesn't understand." She sniffs again, "He seems to think that just by apologising to me… he'll get around breaking promises that he can't afford to break if he wants me to love him."

"But… you shouldn't be just switching this love on and off, Katie, you need to let him…you have to let him know."

"I'm not… I just… he knows I love him more than anything and he knows that I couldn't be without him, even if I wanted to… but he's got to know that I'm not bloody having it any more. He can't get away with it, if he wants me to stick around… if he loves me… if he… if he… if-if…" She starts sobbing again.

"Oh, Katie…"

"And he gave me… he gave me a ring that we'd already had an argument over."

"He asked you to marry him?!" I yelp, reaching for my notebook and quill before I think about it. Even before I have it in my hands, she has her wand out and is pointing it at me.

"Write a word and I'll hex you into oblivion. Yes, he asked me to marry him, and I agreed. But it's nothing to do with you or the rest of the world, at this stage I don't even know if I'm going to go back to our flat, and I don't even know if I…" she sighs and lowers her wand, "I just don't know."

-----

_**A/N: Hummm hummm… *Draws evil plot threads together: Letter in George and Ange's shop, Oliver reducing multiple things to dust and Marion Willoughby becoming a confidante… something's going to go bad, but … can't tell you yet.***_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Write a word and I'll hex you into oblivion. Yes, he asked me to marry him, and I agreed. But it's nothing to do with you or the rest of the world, at this stage I don't even know if I'm going to go back to our flat, and I don't even know if I…" she sighs and lowers her wand, "I just don't know." _

_-x-_

_-Katie-_

I stay in Diagon Alley for nearly a week, leaving the day before Angelina will be released from the Hospital. George definitely has my letter by now - the shop has been open for two days now, and I noticed, on the night Marion Willoughby came over, that he opened the door and saw the letter. I watched him from the window as he read it, frozen in the street.

He looked up at the pub, looming over Diagon Alley for all it's worth, sighed and entered the shop. An hour later, I got a small letter back.

_**Katie, **_

_**I'm so sorry… I never knew your mother's name… Angelina clearly thought it was a good idea, and I do too. I'm glad you're not so horrified by it, and you think it is a beautiful tribute. **_

_**I hope you come and see me before you move on… I don't know where you will go, so I want to say goodbye… I don't even know where you are… what am I saying? Katie… please, come back. Come to the shop… I'll look after you if you can't face anybody else. **_

_**George.**_

I go down there at nine o'clock. Looking sheepish and humiliated, I stand in the hallway like a child, watching him watch me warily.

"You're not going to yell at me?" He asks.

"No."

"You're not going to hit me?"

"No."

"You're going to stay in our spare room and talk to Oliver in the morning?"

"_No_." I say it this time as though he is stupid.

"You will talk to him, eventually, right?"

"I don't know."

"You know you are… so _difficult_, don't you?" He murmurs when he puts a plate of food down in front of me. "You just… can't make up your mind."

"Do you have any idea how difficult this is for me?" I breathe as I push the food away from me and look at him. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have your trust betrayed? How it feels to be lied to by the one person in the world you thought you could trust? The one person… you have in the world because your mother killed herself, your father drank himself to death and you don't even know your brother and… you feel alone when he doesn't have time for you, when he's not around… and you're scared when things change, even if they are for the better, even if they change so that you can finally be with him, after all the years of wanting to, but every single time you think you're getting through, when you think you're… getting closer to having that perfect life, you hit a wall. And another one, and another one."

George swallows loudly and pulls me into a hug.

"No, Katie…" He whispers into my ear. "I haven't got a clue how awful it must be, but…" He looks at me, leans forward and touches his lips to mine. In my state of advanced panic, I don't even register who it is that's kissing me, all I know is that it's something totally unexpected, but it makes me feel loved. And, though I respond to the gentle touch of his lips, I realise, seconds later, as we pull away, exactly who he is, and his situation.

I've slapped him before he can think.

"You absolute _bastard! _I can't believe you would do something like this," I instinctively draw my wand and he steps back and holds his hands up. "What?" I growl through gritted teeth.

"It was just… I had to know if you really love him." He blurts, and I know from that he is telling some form of truth. George and I have been totally platonic for twenty-five years. There was a time - my fifth year, where he took me to the Yule Ball and we dated for a few months, but we ended it as friends.

"Excuse me?"

"I had to… Katie… I've seen you kiss him, and that was nowhere near the adoration you put into one of his kisses. It didn't feel as though there was love in that… it just felt like you were desperate to be loved. To be… held onto."

"I… get you." I half smile, slowly lowering my wand, "Just about."

I sit opposite him on the sofa that night, staring into space as he hands me a coffee.

"You want to go back, don't you?" He asks softly as I nod a thank you and sip the steaming cup.

"I don't know." I whisper.

-George-

"I want to… I want to be held." She says softly, a solitary tear dripping from each eye as she blinks. "I want somebody to tell me that they're going to look after me, and they're not going to lie… and they'll love me."

I put my arms around her and let her cry; knowing Angelina would think I was an idiot, would probably slap me and hit me and… hurt me as much as she possibly could.

"I'm going to tell Angelina about what happened," I say softly, "because she needs to know."

"I'll tell Oliver when I see him."

"When you see him? _Katie_." I tell her off because she is being ridiculous, "You need to be sensible about this." And for the first time tonight, the words come easily to me, because we have relaxed around each other, "The longer you stew on it, Katie, the worse it's going to get. The worse it gets, the angrier you're going to be, you'll lash out and… KitKat… you need to be with him."

She cries onto my shoulder, for about fifteen minutes, but, being the flighty girl I've always known her to be, she rises, kisses my cheek and hugs me goodbye, telling me that,

"Once and for all, I'm going home." She lingers in my doorway for a minute, runs to hug me and whispers the words again, then smiles and disappears from the doorway with that low _crack!_ that accompanies apparition.

-----

_**A/N: *Slaps George* Bad boy. You weren't supposed to do that you fool… you've just had a kid.**_

"_But… she looked like she needed it"… _

"_Well then…"_

"_Its got her home, hasn't it?" _

"_Yes, I suppose, but still…" *George Happy Dances*_

"_I was right, you were wrong…"_

"_Hey! I'm your fanfic author. I can make you do WHATEVER I want…" Writes that he slaps himself. It happens . I laugh_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Once and for all, I'm going home." She lingers in my doorway for a minute, runs to hug me and whispers the words again, then smiles and disappears from the doorway with that low crack! that accompanies apparition._

-x-

-Katie-

It's raining. Pouring down as I get to the graveyard, stare into the gloom for a second and tighten my grip on the flowers hanging limply by my side. Slowly, taking care not to step onto any of the graves for fear of inferi, I make my way down to my mother's grave.

"Emily Bell," I murmur as I crouch down beside her grave, take out the old flowers there and place the new ones in. "Remember Angelina?" I whisper, "You met her in first year."

I almost hear her murmur yes.

"She named her baby girl after you." I feel a tear drip down my face and look up and down to make sure nobody's watching. I'm on my own. "And I ran, mum… I ran."

"Katie?" I look up and jump to my feet, drawing my wand. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "I figured this would be the last place you'd go… especially today." I lower my wand as the figure steps from the rain-mist

"Yeah, well…" I can't meet his eye, his shoes seem so interesting, all of a sudden. "Why wouldn't I be here? It was her birthday."

"I figured… you've been acting so weird lately, Katie…" He steps closer to me and makes the gesture that asks if he can hug me. I nod and he wraps his arms around me, almost lifting me off my feet.

"Hey… put me down!" I shriek with laughter, then remember myself as he sets me down.

"I've… where have you been?"

"Somewhere." I whisper back, unwilling to reveal anything to him.

"Katie, I've been worried sick about you." He curls his arms around me and looks into my eyes. "You have to tell me… please? Where have you been?" His voice… he's begging, there's no other emotion but love and fear in his words.

"I've…" A small pause, "Don't worry. I'm alright.. That's all that matters, right?" He half nods.

"Are you… going back to the flat?" He asks in that same, terrified voice, after a minute of just staring at me.

"Later on… tonight." I smile at him and he smiles back, then I decide to tell him the truth. I can't be a hypocrite, "But-"

"Oh, Katie!" He pulls me into a deep kiss and I can barely breathe for a second. I push him away after a second and he stares at me. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you… George kissed me." His face contorts into one of heartbroken confusion. "I pushed him away, but he kissed me."

"B-but… why-wh-you must be joking?" He bursts out laughing and I look at him, shaking my head, silencing him almost immediately, "No? Bu-but Katie… ho-howcouldyoudothat?"

"I told you," I murmur, "I pushed him away." He looks at me like I've slapped him, then pulls me closer and holds onto me.

"I love you for telling me the truth." I hear him whisper. It takes all the strength I have not to yell _'hypocrite' _at him at the top of my voice. The rain has plastered my hair to my face and my top is starting to stick to me. I realise I want to go home

"It's no problem." I whisper, "I guess… you know why I ran then?"

"Last week?" He whispers. I nod and he returns the gesture, "I… yeah. I should probably have said something. Done something for you… made you feel… better."

"It's alright… I kind of… talked with George… he told me I should talk stuff out with you before I came back to the flat…" He nods and smiles.

"Katie… I'd do anything for you… you know that." he offers me his hand and, for once, I think we're going to get somewhere with our conversations, our relationship. He holds onto my hand as I crouch down beside mum's grave and touch the headstone.

"This is Oliver, mum," I whisper quietly, "Remember, my old Quidditch captain?" I smile at him and he squeezes my hand, "He looks after me, mum, I love him… and I think… if the offer's still open… we're getting…" He nods and smiles at me, letting me know I'm right, and that, in reality, the offer had never closed.

"We're getting married, Mrs Bell." He whispers, gently touching his fingertips to my mother's name on the cold, grey stone. "I hope that's alright with you… I know you don't know loads about me, but I know Katie would love you to… let me look after her." I blink, waiting for the line to come, that line that would send me sobbing, drive me further away from him. He looks up at me and smiles, holding out his hand, indicating he's ready to leave.

_He didn't say it. Why didn't he say it? The one thing mum would have hated him to say… the one thing he would have regretted… the thing to give me another excuse to run. I know I shouldn't be like this, especially because I love him with everything I have, but I can't help it if I'm scared… _

_Why is he perfect? Why… didn't he hurt me this time? _

"Why didn't you say it?" I ask as he takes my hand and carefully laces our fingers, edging towards the gates of the cemetery.

"Say what?" He looks down at me and pulls his cute-but-confused face.

"Why not say that '_You're not like any other man… you're different to all the others out there.'_… the thing that every man says to the woman he loves?"

"Because every man I know has said that. And it's nowhere near the truth."

I _adore_ him.

-----

_**A/N: I'm not going to say anything, except:**_

_**I'm incredibly sorry for not updating yesterday, I was working on a thirty minute lighting sequence, involving about thirty different light-states and I didn't get home until late. Then we went out for dinner...**_

_**But I feel bloody guilty. I'm sorry!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Another Update will be soon... tonight, possibly after Eight (UK time)**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling. It's a pity, but I'm not. **

**Hope you Enjoy!! **

_------------------------------_

"_Why not say that 'you're not like any other man… you're different to all the others out there.'… The thing that every man says to the woman he loves?"_

"_Because every man I know has said that. And it's nowhere near the truth." _

_I adore him. _

-Oliver-

She sits opposite me, holding her coffee tightly in both hands.

"Oliver… I-" She starts as I look at her and cut off her explanation. I know what I want her to say. I just want to know if she feels the same.

"I want you to tell me… exactly what's wrong… why you-" She leaves a half smile hanging in the air and starts telling me her troubles. I just didn't expect them to be this… horrible.

"I want… I want to know if you know how it feels to… how it feels to be lied to by the one person in the world you thought you could… the one person… you have in the world because your mum, your dad… everyone you could be close to are gone… and they're the only person you want to be with…"

I stare at her as she opens up completely to me, and I am suddenly a little frightened.

"No… Katie, I had no idea that's how you felt…" She looks at me and I reach my hand for hers, "I… I didn't know there was such a… I didn't know how much you needed me…" She bows her head and blushes bright pink.

"I-I feel really humiliated right now." She breathes as she withdraws her hand.

"Don't…" I reach for it again; she looks up at me like a lonely child. "You're allowed to be scared when things change, you know that…" She offers me a half smile and sips her coffee.

"Even if they are for the better?"

"You've been hurt before, Katie…" I dare to lean forward and brush my lips against her cheek. She half-flinches, but doesn't pull away. "I think you've got every right."

"Do… do you promise me you're going to stick with me? Even when we hit a wall?"

"A wall?" I cock my head slightly, "You mean… a proper argument?"

"Anything like that… we've had quite a few lately." She allows herself a wide smile.

"I know…" I stop and wait for her to set her coffee down before I take her hand. "Listen… I have to tell you something too…"

"What?" She tenses up, looks as though I'm about to hit her.

"Charlie's staying for a couple of nights." Her face contorts into one of mixed confusion, and then horror as she realises who I'm talking about.

"Charlie Weasley?" She stutters when she finds her voice again. "You mean My-Ex-Boyfriend-Dumped-Me-For-Dragons-Ex-Quidditch-Captain-Before-You-Stole-My-Heart Charlie Weasley?"

"I-uh…" She flushes red, but this time, it's anger.

"How could you?" She looks at me with the wide-eyed stare of somebody totally unprepared for this sort of revelation. "You know how we ended."

"Katie… he came to me… he was covered in burns…"

"Oliver… why didn't you just send him to-to St. Mungo's?" She breathes awkwardly.

"I… I didn't think… you weren't at home, and all I was doing was out looking for you…" Her face goes pink and she smiles in a gesture of thanks and embarrassment, "And I figured it would be something to have somebody looking after the house while I was out."

"Well… where have you been sleeping then?" She asks after a few moments silence. "I assume he has the sofa?"

"No…" She looks at me, frowning, "Oh, no… he's not… I've been sleeping in your bed. I… I didn't want anybody but you or me in your room. It's your place, Katie." She smiles at me, knocks my knee with hers - our gesture of affection for the pair of us, and us alone. "He's been in my room."

"You realise I'm going to have to burn all your bedclothes." I nod.

"Probably."

"I…" She looks at me. I know exactly what she wants to say.

"It's a bit weird, isn't it? We're engaged… but we've not spoken for a week… and now we're talking like nothing's wrong." She laughs awkwardly and shakes her head.

"I know." She lays her hand on the table and sighs gently. "I don't want us to change, Oliver."

"I can't be without you, Katie."

"No… I mean… I don't want to lose you, Oliver."

"Oh." We look at each other, and then back down at our drinks.

I'm glad she chose a muggle coffee shop. I didn't want anyone noticing me while we were talking this out, and I think this was the best way to do it.

"You won't." I decide aloud after draining my mug.

"Sorry?" She looks up at me.

"You're not going to lose me." She relaxes but frowns, "Every wall we hit, I'll batter it down with you."

"You won't run?" She looks surprised.

"Not if you won't." I think she's comforted by that fact.

"I won't. Not anymore," And my heart leaps. She's even more beautiful when she's scared..

"Good."

"I… you won't keep anything from me?" She needs to know, and I need to let her know. I'm not going to make any more mistakes. She is too precious to me.

"I won't. You from me?"

"No. Of course not." I touch her cheek as I move across the seat to put my arms around her. She accepts my contact with a huge smile and leans up to kiss me.

"So… you'll come home tonight then?" She nods and goes to take my hand.

"I'll even come home now." She whispers, throwing a muggle five-pound note onto the table and leaving. I follow her and grab her hand, pulling her into apparition.

------------------

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PottersLittleSister: Here you Go... Charlie Weasley is coming...**

**I do love a bit of the Weasleys, actually... they're very cute haha**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please R&R**

xxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_-------_

"_I'll even come home now." She whispers, throwing a muggle five-pound note onto the table and leaving. I follow her and grab her hand, pulling her into apparition. _

_-x-_

-Katie-

I push the front door of the flat open, expecting to smell something familiar. The undertones of broom polish are there, as usual… but almost smothering it… is Calamine lotion. I look at Oliver. He shrugs.

"Charlie?" He shouts into the kitchen and beyond. No answer.

"Is he… out?" I say hopefully. There is a smile playing about Oliver's lips as he nods. "Good." I relax and Oliver raises an eyebrow.

"Well… you're going to be tense at dinner then." He smiles widely when I pull a confused face, "I could see you relax, Kat." I poke my tongue out at him and he offers me a piggyback ride to the kitchen. I hop onto his back, my arms tight around his shoulders, feeling completely at home as I lean forward and smell the broom-polish-and-aftershave-and-Oliver smell in the crook of his neck.

"We haven't done this for about six months," I whisper into his ear as he brings my legs to lock around his torso and takes off at speed towards the kitchen. "Chargeee!" He laughs as I yell the word, collapsing at the table with a huge grin on my face. "I've missed this." He smiles and waves his wand, summoning two glasses and a bottle of Butterbeer each. He holds it up to me before he opens his, I think half-expecting me to tell him to go get a fruit juice or something of the same ilk. I smile at him.

"Can I-"

"Course, Oliver - Butterbeer couldn't get you drunk if it tried." he half laughs and taps the bottle with the tip of his wand. It makes that satisfying sound of rushing air and I sigh happily.

"What's up?" he says after a few seconds of silence between us.

"Nothing… I'm just glad I'm back, is all." Smiling, he pulls me to my feet and kisses me.

"Me too, Katie." He smiles.

-Oliver-

Our happiness is shattered by the huge booming on our front door.

"Oliver!" Charlie's voice. Katie tenses visibly again and grabs my arm. "You in yet?"

I go to the door and open it, a half-smile on my face.

"Alright Ollie?" He laughs and steps into the flat, taking off his shoes, "How did your search go? Did you find her?" Before I can speak, she clears her throat and attracts his attention.

"Hi, Charlie." He blushes pink and looks away. Maybe he's not as strong as he's made out for the past week and a half.

"Katie." He nods, grips her upper arm loosely and smiles at her, "You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you." She says softly. "How are your… your burns?" Charlie shoots a look at me nervously and frowns.

"My burns?" He rolls up his sleeve slowly and shows her one of the worst ones. "It was a Chinese Fireball." He smiles, "Sometimes… I wish I'd never gone off to Romania. Then I remember what's still there."

She freezes for a second, and then squeezes his forearm, hard. He gasps, pain shooting through his body, and nearly pulls away.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm _so_ _**sorry**_!" She raises an eyebrow at him, "Let me… let me heal those for you." She draws her wand and he tenses up as she murmurs a couple of spells that heal his burns in seconds.

"I… uh-"

"Katie, what were you saying about going out for dinner?" I suggest, noting her sudden anger and his total lack of realisation.

"Oh, I've changed my mind, Ol', I think… now I'm home, I don't want to go out for a couple of nights… is that alright?"

"All the better." Charlie smirks, "I'll coo-"

"We'll order in." I nod. I'm not risking him poisoning her, or vice versa. A Takeaway will do." Katie looks thankful but still murderous, and Charlie keeps looking sideways at her as though he is expecting something.

-Katie-

I eat sitting on the arm of Oliver's chair.

"Ollie, what drinks you got?" Charlie interrupts my thoughts easily.

"What do you want?" He says politely, though he lifts his arm and puts it half around me.

"…" He says nothing, but ponders for about twenty minutes. Well… thirty seconds. But it feels like ages.

"Uh… Today, Charlie," I can't resist the dig.

"You never could give me time to think, could you, Katie?" He says without looking at me.

"Excuse me? Mr. I'm-going-to-Romania-For-The-Summer-But-I-Won't-Tell-You-I'm-Staying-There." He half-rises at my words, and then I add the final insult. "At least we picked up on Danny Threllfall the season after you left school… he was far better than you could ever be."

Charlie's face goes bright pink and he rises to his feet, abandoning his half-finished plate of food.

"Excuse me?"

"Threllfall was a better seeker than you could ever be, and Harry was a better seeker than him. Ever wonder why Threlly went on to play for the Tornadoes and you got nowhere? And Potter… Potter turned down clubs. He could have played for England."

"Oliver…" He looks at him, "Do you hear what she's saying?" I see Oliver bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from laughing, looking down at his feet.

"Yes," He grunts, but his tone is one of suppressed laughter, "I do…"

"There's a but in there somewhere, isn't th-"

"Oh, Charlie, come on… be a man." The words come out of his mouth before he can stop them, I think, "Turning to me… clearly she's taking the piss!" Oliver looks at me for help.

"Of course I am you fuckwit," I yell at Charlie, "How do you expect me to-to talk to you like a human when you fucked off and left me for a scaly horned thing that breathes fire!" He looks totally taken aback.

"I…"

"You what? You never knew it still hurt? Or that you scared me off men for about three years? That George and Oliver were the only two men to have really stolen my heart?" I rise and go to the kitchen, place my plate in the sink and set my wand on it to clean it up. Minutes later, Oliver follows me and does the same, bursts out laughing as he catches my eye.

"You're being really… open, today, aren't you?" He says softly as his giggles subside, then leans me against the sideboard and kisses me softly, his hands either side of mine as I grip the counter.

"Hell, you have no idea," I murmur as he pulls away.

-Charlie-

I watch them, feeling all those feelings I felt eleven years ago come rushing back as I look at her, watch her change from her contact lenses to glasses, from jeans and a t-shirt to comfortable silk pyjamas.

"Ollie," She whispers as she curls up next to him, nuzzling into his arm like she used to do to me when we sat in the common room on the rare nights I didn't have homework, "I'm really…" She yawns loudly and looks up at him, "I'm really tired."

"You gonna go off to bed?" He says, leans forward and kisses her forehead. She nods and stands up, "I won't be long," She smiles and leans over, kisses him and strides off to bed.

Oliver doesn't look at me as he busies himself with getting a glass of milk and turning it into hot chocolate, then stretches, sips it and sits back down on the sofa.

"She's turned out beautiful." I murmur before I can stop myself. He looks at me, stunned.

"I'm sorry?"

"If she was single, I'd-"

"Don't finish that sentence," He warns, but I don't think I care anymore. I've not got the sense to stop - mum always said my mouth would run me into trouble before I knew it.

"If she was single," I repeat, "I'd screw her senseles-" Unfortunately for me, I can't finish my phrase because a certain angry boyfriend has punched me in the jaw.  
"Don't talk about my fiancée like that." He spits as soon as I've stopped reeling. I taste blood in my mouth and wipe it to find a trickle of it slipping from my lips.

"F-fiancée?" I splutter, blood dripping from my lip… but Katie wouldn't… would she?

"Yes." Her voice startles me, "His fiancée. Have you two been fighting?" She yawns, now fanning her hair out of it's ponytail and splaying it out over her shoulders.

"I… hit him for…saying some pretty lewd things about you, Kat." Oliver says softly. "I shouldn't have done it, but…" He turns to me, "Just _no_, Charlie."

"Listen… if…" I start, "If you don't want me her-"

"No," Katie says softly, "Listen, stay until the weekend." It's Thursday, "OK?" She looks between Oliver and I and leaves a tiny smile to unite us. "Please, don't fight over me." She turns away and goes to return to her bedroom, pausing as she reaches the doorway and laying her hand on the doorframe, "Goodnight, boys."

Oliver smiles at her retreating back.

"Night Ollie." I say as Oliver uses a banishing charm to send his glass to the kitchen to wash up and then goes to follow her.

"Night Charlie." he nods at me and smiles as he reaches her doorway.

"Goodnight, Katie." There's a moment of silence when I hear her laugh as he joins her in her room. "I've missed you too."

-----

_**A/N: Aha, welcome Charlie Weasley, to the first day of the rest of your life... !! That's about all I can say about it, really… **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it… **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxx**_

_**Oh, I dedicate Charlie's appearance here to PottersLittleSister as she requested he put in an appearance...**_-----


	32. Chapter 32

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**---**_

"_Goodnight, Katie.__"__ There__'__s a moment of silence when I hear her laugh as he joins her in her room. __"__I__'__ve missed you too.__"_

-x-

-Charlie-

I can't help but look in on them in the morning. She is lying with her back pressed up against him, her hands drawing his arms over the duvet and around her. His hair is a mess - not unlike when he has just got off his broom, hers is strewn across the pillows.

I sigh, louder than I expected to, and retreat into the bathroom.

It's Friday. Oliver has a match tomorrow, Saturday. Katie is back to work after her recuperation time on Monday. I'm on my way this weekend.

-Katie-

Don't tell Oliver, but when I hear Charlie sigh, I'm awake immediately, more awake than I've ever been. And I hold out my hand in front of me when I realise who it is.

I'm still trembling then, terrified, probably more so because I know he's here, and Oliver's not awake to protect me.

"…" Oliver snuffles beside me and I turn to look at him. He blinks his eyes open and smiles at me. I raise an eyebrow sceptically and he laughs softly. "Morning, Kat."

"Hey." I'll never know why I've always said hey to him in the mornings. Maybe it's because I feel like I'm seeing someone new every day, and I'm loving him more for it.

"I have training, do I?" He says, half a statement, half a question. I stare at him, absolutely nonplussed.

"Don't go all Yoda on me!" I giggle.

"Huh?" Even in his confused state, he picks up on the muggle reference.

"Don't worry. It's a muggle thing." He smiles and kisses my forehead, then gets up, dresses and looks at me, slightly proudly. "What're you so… jovial about?"

"I'm up before you!" He says incredulously.

"I don't have to move, today," I grin, lifting myself onto one elbow and grinning widely at him as he spins to look at himself in the mirror.

"That's cos you're lazy!" He laughs. I poke my tongue out and he raises an eyebrow at me in the mirror. "Get up." I stretch and sit up, then summon my clothes and get up.

I eat breakfast opposite Charlie in silence. He won't meet my eye; I look down at my cereal and eat it without making a sound.

"Hey, Katie, um… have you seen my broom polish?" Oliver ducks his head in, breaking the oppressive silence. I shake my head and summon my hairbrush without another word.

"Could try summoning it," I say. He nods as though he has not thought of it and leaves to stand in the front room and summon it. "Oh, Ollie!" I run after him and duck as I reach the doorway and a silver pot comes flying out of his bedroom and towards me. "I…" He catches the tub of polish and smiles at me.

"Yeah?… Sorry about that." He lifts the tub in acknowledgement of my near miss.

"No problems… I forgot to ask you," I blink and smile, "Would you…" I look away, suddenly afraid of asking the simple question.

"What's up?" He smiles and tilts his head. I like him smiling like that.

"Would you pick up something for dinner?" I can't ask him anything else. Not what I wanted to ask him. I can't say it when Charlie is in the house.

He laughs and nods, before placing his coffee down with his polish, kissing me gently on the lips and disapparating to training. I'm left, standing in the living room, a bright blush on my face, steeling myself to return to the kitchen.

"Alright Katie?" Charlie walks straight into me as I go to leave the room. I try to sidestep him. He steps in front of me again.

"Yes, Charlie." I whisper.

"Good." He grabs my shoulders as I walk past him, makes me stare into his eyes. "Katie… I know… I know I shouldn't have left you all those years ago and you're with Oliver, but would you conside-" My hand flies up to his face before I can stop myself and I slap him hard.

He barely moves and instead releases my left shoulder, brings his hand up to my cheek and forces me to kiss him. I try to beat him back, try to force him away. He's too strong, about three times as strong as any of the guys I know. Maybe it's the dragons… I don't know, but all I do know is my wand is resting on the kitchen counter, and I need to reach it as soon as possible.

I try to slap him away again, but all I taste is blood as he bites down on my lip. In my mind I cry out for help, unable to breathe, I give it one last go, one last shove.

A jet of blue light frees me from his grip and I slide down the wall, curl up, terrified.

"You leave, Charlie, and I don't want to see you near her again!" His voice roars through the flat and I watch as Charlie scrambles back, up to his feet and into Oliver's room.

A hand curls around my upper arm and I pull away, scared of all human contact. He crouches down beside me, then, offering me a gentle smile, he crosses his legs beside me and sits down. He doesn't speak, just waits for me to start to talk.

Charlie strides past with his bag, disapparates and the atmosphere of the place relaxes immediately. I look up at Oliver; he's sitting there, in his light blue checked shirt and fiddling with the button as he waits for me to talk.

"He grabbed me."

"I know." He whispers, venturing to take my hand. I let him, wary of being touched again.

"He made me kiss him,"

"I know." he moves to put his arm around me. I sigh and lean against him.

"He made my lip bleed."

"What?!" He uses his palm to cup my chin, rather than with his fingers, like Charlie, and turns me to face him. "Oh, Katie…" he whispers a spell and the taste of blood disappears from my mouth, I feel him wiping away the blood from my chin and he leans in closer to me, "It's alright," He whispers as I pull away, afraid of his gentle lips.

"Please…" I whisper as he pulls away, looking forlorn. "I…"

"It's alright, Katie," Though by his features, by his expression, it's clearly hitting him hard.

"I wanted to know if we could… we could…" I feel the tears start falling like they have so many times this year, and feel humiliated.

"We could what?" He echoes me, "I-I don't mind… whatever it is."

"It's nothing like that… I just wondered if we could… go out, tonight, for dinner?" he looks at me, confused.

"But you hate going out."

"I just fancied a proper, nice, kind of upmarket dinner tonight… I wanted us to date." I blush pink and look at the floor. "That's all. It's stupid, I know, but…"

"Not at all." He murmurs, leaning forward to touch his lips to mine. I return the gesture; he slides his arm around me and pulls me towards him.

"What… made you come back? Got you here to save me?" I ask, he pulls away from the kiss he is placing awkwardly on my neck and smiles.

"I put the polish down, picked up my mug by accident." he gestures to the coffee cup that's laying on its side and still seeping the cold brown liquid into the carpet beside the wine stain from… that time.

We sit there for half an hour, me holding onto him, him gently soothing me with his voice, his lips touching my forehead as he pulls me to my feet.

"Are you going to be alright here on your own?" He whispers as he kisses me again. I nod and let his hand go. "I'll be back in a couple of hours," He breathes into my ear, "Just training today, alright? Pick out where you want to go for dinner." A small wink and he kisses my cheek, then pulls away and disapparates off to training.

I'm left alone in the flat, staring at my blood as it seeps into the carpet and wondering how much more liquid our upholstery can take. Before I can start thinking straight, I throw myself into my bedroom and onto my bed, stare up at the ceiling for an hour and then into my wardrobe wondering what on earth I'm going to wear tonight.

When Oliver comes back home, his hand bruised from a Bludger, I forget my wardrobe troubles and sit with him to heal his hands, then he looks up at me and all my confused thoughts return.

"Where are we going tonight?" He asks as I retreat into the bedroom to stare into my wardrobe again.

"I thought… maybe we could get into _Felix_." He frowns slightly. "You know, Seamus Finnegan's place." His face dawns into recognition.

"Oh… yeah… I think…" He does that tiny, momentary calculation in his head. "We should be able to get in."

Suddenly, I think it's the getting out that's going to be the problem.

_**---**_

_**A/N: Oh, damnit, i'm going to be leaving the date for a couple of days! **_

_**I'm so sorry to leave you on a half-cliffie over the next two days – I've got our school's drama festival over the next two days, so I won't be home until late and won't be able to update!**_

_**BUT I should be able to reply to reviews and PMs when you send those to me... *nudge nudge, wink, wink* **_

_**I feel so bad... but you'll get a double update on THURSDAY,  I swear to you guys!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!!!**_

_**Please R&R **_

_**xxx**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by J.K. Rowling. Thank you very much, wherever you may be!**_

_**Sorry I've not updated in a while… Explanation at the bottom!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!!**_

----

"_I thought… maybe we could get into Felix." He frowns slightly. "You know, Seamus Finnegan's place." His face dawns into recognition._

"_Oh… yeah… I think…" He does that tiny, momentary calculation in his head. "We should be able to get in."_

_Suddenly, I think it's the getting out that's going to be the problem._

-x-

-Oliver-

I knock on our front door at seven. She pushes it open, bemused.

"Oliver… You… what're you-" I'm standing, open mouthed at her gorgeous dress. It's scarlet - Gryffindor colours, with a band of golden beading across the corset.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I whisper, pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss, a soft hand skims across my forearm. I smile. "I would have been here earlier, but… traffic-"

"Stop playing the high-school date," But she's laughing.

"I'm really sorry, Katie… but I bought you these," I offer the flowers I'm holding in my hand for her. "Just to make you happy." I lean forward and kiss her cheek.

"Just give me a second…" She gestures toward her room, "I have to-" I nod, throw myself down at the sofa and wait…

-x-

See… I've always hated going into restaurants. When you stand in the foyer, waiting for a table that's out of the way and they make you stand there, waiting, watching everyone eat and feeling like you're starving… and you can feel the tenseness - everybody wants the seat. Everybody wants to get there first. They'll fight you for a table. Or you're in one of those restaurants you can seat yourself and you just get harangued by everyone as you're trying to eat. Especially since I joined Puddlemere - everyone seems to recognise me, everyone wants an autograph, or a photo, or something. This is the first time, I think, that anyone's seen Katie out with me since Marion Willoughby got her article. The public are… well, not being helpful, shall we say.

"Alright Seamus?" Katie smiles as he comes out into the foyer. He grins back at her and looks up at me.

"Can I hug you, or should I be afraid?" He says to Katie, still laughing. She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around him, I hold my hand out as they break apart, we shake and suddenly the atmosphere is far less tense. "You two want a seat?" He laughs and offers Katie a pair of menus.

As she starts to follow him, the fun begins.

"Excuse me… are you Oliver Wood?" I turn as the woman grips my shoulder, my joy at finally going out and publicly dating Katie deflates almost immediately.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Ooh, where's your girlfriend?" A small pause, "_Is_ she here?"

"Yes." _**I'd bloody be with her if you hadn't stopped me you silly cow**_. _But I don't say that._

"Ooh…" Is that all she can say? Merlin…

"You'll have to excuse me…" I gesture, take a step away and go towards the main seated area. Somebody else grabs my arm, I almost shrug them off, then-

"Oliver?" Katie's got my arm, holding my hand very gently. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just," I gesture vaguely, "Just some fan… wanted to meet you." She blushes pink and leads me back to our table. We're in a scarlet and red coloured booth, reminiscent of the old Gryffindor colours, unsurprising since Seamus was a raging house-patriot. Since the war he's been more welcoming, but still doesn't trust '_those_ _bastard Slytherins_' as he puts it.

Katie smiles at me, her hand on the table, tapping again. I rest mine on top of hers, her fingers slow to a halt and she turns her palm to touch mine. She looks up at me, blushes bright pink and looks away. I lay the menu down and shift over, closer to her. She looks up again and, pulling her closer by the hand, I go to press my lips to hers.

"Excuse me-Oh!" Katie drops back to her seat, I drop back to mine and we look at each other, then at the interruption. "You're… You're oliver wood, aren't you?" The people at the table opposite us look up. "Could I have your autograph?!"

Katie's face goes pink and she looks at the floor, then picks up the menu and hides herself, quite impressively, to be honest with you. I look at her hand, wishing for a second that she had put the ring back on, proof she was, is and always will be mine.

Without a word, I take the quill and sign the piece of parchment. The bloke leaves, and Katie finally releases the menu. I pull her back towards me and this time, our lips meet happily. We don't move for a second and we just enjoy being… well, being the people we never got to be.

"I'll have the…" Katie trails off as the waiter is almost shoved aside by the horde of five fans who are desperate for autographs, pictures, just to shake my hand…

Seamus wades through them and threatens to ban them from the restaurant if they come near me or Katie again. She smiles at him and he grins back. I feel a tiny pang of jealousy. Katie looks back at me and I'm brought back to the present, able to hear all the clattering and conversation from the surrounding tables.

"Oliver… what do you want to order?" She says, obviously having had to repeat herself - her face is pink and slightly flustered.

"Oh… I'll have the Steak." Seamus nods. From our days at Hogwarts he knows how I like my steak - I was forever yelling into my plate that it wasn't done enough.

Katie smiles and nods.

-Katie-

If somebody else comes up to the table, I will personally hex them into rotting fruit. Is that enough of a threat for anyone and everyone here?

I look around. Women in tight skirts, men in black suits. Oliver in a gorgeous, rugged checked shirt and smart, black, posh jeans, and me. Looking awful.

He whispered that I looked beautiful as he bought me a glass of wine. I stared at him as he sipped his own, just a tiny amount in the glass really. He smiled at me and told me that was all that we had in the house.

To be honest, I wasn't going to complain. It was a 5% alcohol content. Hardly going to get him pissed off his head, but I still reprimanded him for not getting any coffee or pumpkin juice in. He shrugged and smiled.

"_You look gorgeous." I'm in a red dress with gold beading, removable straps missing, presumed broken, but I'm not completely sure, it's the same dress that Oliver bought me for getting the departmental head healer's job at St. Mungo's. He looked surprised for a second when he saw me wearing it, as though he couldn't believe I still had it. _

_He also looked surprised when I strode up to him, and nearly equalled his height. _

"_You're wearing heels?" He asked. I nodded, kicking my leg up and showing him the golden shoes. "You're so not taking those off until tomorrow." He smirked but I shook my head._

"Excuse me?" Another voice surprises me from my thoughts. I look up as Oliver looks at them.

"Yes?" He says altogether a little too harshly for my liking. I kick him gently under the table.

"I-I just wondered if-" it sounds suddenly like she's talking to… to me.

"Yes?" He snaps, "You want an Autograph? Or a picture? Or what?" I kick him hard that time.

"I'm sorry, he's had an awfully stressful day…" I look at the girl suddenly, remembering where I've seen her before. I rack my brains to remember, but nothing comes.

"Miss Bell?" She says, and it's the nerves in her voice that makes me remember.

"Holly?" She lights up as I speak her name. She nods wildly and grins at me. "How are you?" I see oliver in my peripheral vision, looking confused.

"I'm fine, thank you, miss Bell. I just wanted to tell you thank you properly for helping me… and tell you that… I think you and Mr. Wood make a lovely couple. And…" She turns to Oliver, "I just wanted to tell you that… I think you couldn't do better than Katie." she strides away after flashing me a wide smile.

We eat happily, no further interruptions plaguing us. Oliver even offers to pay the bill, offers to walk me home.

"You're treating this like a real date, aren't you?" He nods happily. We get to the doorway and I get my keys from my purse. He waits as I cross the threshold and lean against the doorframe.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Oliver," I press a hand against his chest and he pulls me into his arms. "I… wondered, would you like to… come in for a drink?" He smiles, having heard such a line before.

"I shouldn't… I have work in the morning." He nods to me, "But Katie,"

"Yeah?" I look up, hopefully.

"I had a wonderful time, and… maybe I could have a goodnight kiss?" I lean forward to happily oblige.

Closing the door, watching him disappear, I lean back against the panelling and breathe out heavily. A wide smile graces my lips and I start grinning and laugh happily.

Twenty minutes later, when I'm wearing the pyjamas I'm so comfortable in, there's a noise in the kitchen and I rise from the settee to see who is there.

Oliver holds out a mug of coffee and a biscuit for me.

"Where are the heels?" He grins, indicating my slipper-clad feet.

"By the door." I step forward and pull him towards me. He leans forward and kisses me on the lips, being slow, deliberate, not heavy handed, gentle. He releases me and gently kisses the tip of my nose. I smile and go back to the doorway, pulling the gold shoes back on.

He hands me my coffee as I return, then pulls me into another kiss on the sofa.

"I thought you said you had work tomorrow." I smirk as he lifts me off my feet and starts off in the direction of bed.

"Hey… All work and no play makes Oliver an inaccurate keeper." He raises an eyebrow and I put my arms around his neck, lean against his chest, hold onto him.

Tonight's the first night I've felt truly safe around him.

_---_

_**A/N: Hullo!! Long time no see! I've been away for a while, but now I'm back and life will return to normal!**_

_**So, I guess you've wondered where I've been - working both on the lighting for Romeo and Juliet in our school Autumn Drama festival (it ALL went absolutely fine and dandy on the second night, and was fine on the first until I had to work the spotlight and the disco lights *there were supposed to be two of us doing that one cue. Stupid boy wasn't paying attention*, and it went all stupid and I couldn't bring the spotlight down fast enough…)**_

_**And ALSO I had to act. The most AWFUL piece I've ever been in, which ran for forty nine minutes and I had… a cumulative part which was ten minutes long. Although there were more lines in that one part than any of the others. Damnit. It was horrible and possibly one of the most humiliating things I have ever done. **_

_**But ANYWAY… moving as swiftly on as I possibly can: Hope you enjoyed this… I have a little bit that I think you might find funny coming next… I hope you do… should be up tomorrow!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one!! **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxx**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**DISCLAIMER: Hullo! Everything you recognise belongs to/was invented by JK Rowling! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**----**_

"_Hey… All work and no play makes Oliver an inaccurate keeper." He raises an eyebrow and I put my arms around his neck, lean against his chest, hold onto him._

_Tonight's the first night I've felt truly safe around him._

-x-

-Katie-

I roll over and watch Oliver get up from the bed, and almost laugh aloud.

He's got bright red scratches down his back, some deep cuts that have blood seeping into his pyjama top.

"Oliver… come back to…" I reach up a hand to pull him back under the covers. He shakes his head and smiles, leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Good morning," he whispers softly. "I've got to have a shower."

"Wait!" I yelp, he turns to look at me as he reaches the doorway, "Your back will hurt."

"Why?" I direct his gaze towards the mirror on my wall and he takes a deep, sharp breath in as he sees the cuts. "You are… you're a cheeky one." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"_You_ wanted the bloody shoes in bed!" I giggle and he casts his eye over the gold shoes that now lay dishevelled at the bottom of my bed. "Not that… I didn't enjoy…" He smirks and pulls me into another kiss, then wanders off to the bathroom.

I hear him yell aloud when he turns on the shower. I laugh to myself and drag myself from the duvet, pull on some clothes and go into the kitchen. It's cold because I'd left the window open, I look up at the frame, a large snowy owl is sitting there looking proud of itself.

"Oliver," I shout as I pull the letter from the owl's claws, "Letter for you!"

"Katie?" He appears out of the bathroom, clothed in his boxers and drying his muscled, gorgeous arms with a towel. "What?" he grins when he catches me staring and I blush.

"A letter." I flick it at him and yawn, "Aw, I'm still so bloody tired…"

"Go back to bed," He smiles, puts the parchment on the table and steps forward to kiss me, "I'll have to go later, but I'll be back at abou-"

"You've got a match tonight, haven't you?"

"Yeah," He smiles and sighs, "You weren't gonna come to this one, were you?" I smile back shyly, shaking my head.

"Sorry, love, but-" He shakes his head and beckons me over again, pulls me into a tight embrace, then a kiss.

"It's not a problem." He murmurs as he pulls away, "You'll just not have the chance to see me writhing in pain as them cuts get plastered with sweat." I laugh and pull him closer again.

"I could always heal them for you if you want?" He nods desperately and I have to giggle. I follow him to my room, make him sit on my duvet and kneel behind him, find my wand on my bedside table and wave it over the new wounds. They disappear from his soft skin and I run my fingers over where they used to be. He arches his back away from me, twists to face me and pulls me into his arms for a kiss.

-x-

I sit, running my fingers through my hair as I watch the clock, half-reading the new medical journals I've been having delivered and have let build up until they've started falling over, and half been sitting, waiting for Oliver to get home so I can get some dinner on.

He appears at about half past nine, looking tired and sore, bends over me and offers me a gentle kiss and a loose hug.

"You alright?" I ask, looking up at him. He half nods and blushes, determinedly looking away from me. "Why won't you-" he turns to face me and I gasp at the blossoming bruise on his face. "What happened?" I jump to my feet and rush to the cupboard, pulling out my bruise-be-gone paste. Returning to the living room, I'm left to look at him, he's pulling his shirt off to reveal a second and third bruise across his chest.

"The Bludgers." He murmurs, "they just went for me." Eoin and Morgan couldn't keep them away…" He admits with a darkening blush.

"It's alright…" I murmur as I open the bottle, get some tissues and wipe it onto his skin. "Why were they… picking on you?" I ask softly.

"That's what Jamie wanted to know," Their coach, he'd definitely wonder if it was ball tampering or what… "He's taking it to the MQC," The Modern Quidditch Council, hmm…

"What…" I'm almost scared to ask, "What do you think happened?"

He looks at me, gently wipes away some of the excess bruise paste and checks my expression before answering.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." I smile and lean forward, ready to kiss him after he's spoken.

"I think… I think it was someone out to get me…" He looks away, not meeting my eye, and suddenly I know what he's about to say, "And I think it's because I'm with you."

-x-

-Oliver-

She goes bright pink and looks down at her feet.

"Me?" She whispers, reaches up and brushes her thumb against my bare chest, wiping off some of the soft, still-wet bruise-be-gone paste. The bruise is fading now, the pain leaving my chest, and my heart lightening as I feel her touch against my skin, "What do you mean?"

"I think… I think it might have been one of those stupid fan girls, you know the ones that're always screaming and… begging for me," she nods helplessly, "I think they might have done it."

"B-but why?"

"That letter," I murmur as I rise and wipe the paste away myself, "it…"

"Yes, Oliver?"

"I-it… said that… that we weren't going to last."

"What?" She rockets to her feet, the paste falling on its side on the duvet and starting to spill. "Oliver, you've got to listen… it's not true. You know that, and I know that. They're just trying to… to put those doubts into your mind, Oliver, and you've got to know it's not true."

We stand there, looking at each other and watching, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly, she jumps forward and smacks her lips to mine, my bruises not hurting any more, the paste on both of our cheeks. She pulls away, smiling.

"We'll prove them wrong, won't we?" I murmur as she puts her arms around me. She nods and leans her head against my shoulder.

"We'll definitely prove them wrong."

---

_**A/N: Awww! Aww! Aww!!! Wow, I've loved this! **_

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love you all for all of them!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please R&R!!**_

_**xxx**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

-Katie-

I'm back at work today.

Well, I say work. Fighting off idiots for autographs and fighting to get into my office for hours on end is pretty much all I do today.

"Alright!" I yell when I get to my office door, having had to fight to get there for the fourth time today, "For Merlin's sake, will you leave me alone? I have work to do and there are people that need to speak to me in private," I take a deep breath and sigh, "Can you please… just go _somewhere_ _else_?"

Nobody moves for a second, silence engulfs the full corridor. Then, one by one, they file out, leaving three people staring at me. Christina Gray, my co-worker and one of my best friends, is holding out a set of notes for my rounds to start again, Ross Carew, head healer in charge of the department I was in a month ago, come to check up on me and make sure I'm alright on my first day back, and my first patient of the day.

"Hey," Both Ross and Chris greet me, handing me all the relevant paperwork.

"Hi," I smile at the poor girl waiting to be seen, then gesture, "Let me just put this stuff into my office, and I'll be right with you," I sigh and murmur my password, my office door springs open and I place all the notes on my desk. Minutes later, I'm walking down the corridor, to the nearest consulting room. I walk in, sit down at the desk, find a pen and paper and wait for my patient to follow me in.

"I-I…" She stands awkwardly at the doorway.

"Hi!" I greet her happily, smiling widely, "I'm Katie Bell," She dares to approach me, takes a seat opposite me on the patients couch.

"I know who you are - Oliver Wood's Girlfriend," She says it with a huge tone of animosity, and I close my eyes and sigh.

"Please… don't hold that against me," I smile and try to brush it aside. "How can I help you?"

"I… I have this issue with…" She blushes bright pink and glances down at her arm.

"Yes?"

"Well… it's…" She produces her arm, embarrassed, "it's scaly." It's true. It's bright, hot pink and is scaled like those of a snake. I gesture her forward and she offers her arm. I cast a shield charm over my hands, she looks worried but I shake my head.

"Standard procedure," I murmur, she looks happier, "Now, can you tell me, do you work with animals?"

"I… no," She says after a few seconds consideration, "but… my boyfriend does."

"Aha…" I pick up a pen and start to scribble down some notes, "What kind of magical animal does he work with?"

"Dragons." She murmurs and blushes, "Have I got something from him?"

"Well, I… I think you might have scale rot." She goes bright pink.

"S-scale rot?"

"Yeah," I nod, holding her arm up to scrutinise it against a clear lamplight. "I think it's scale rot. You see the way it's spreading up your arm, rather than down? It normally starts at the tip of a dragon's extremities and works it's way in… and your boyfriend might want to get it checked out…" I pause and look at her, "It's sexually transmitted, so you might want to give him a row."

"C-can you fix it?" I nod mutely.

"Of course. It's hardly life-threatening, though you did right to come in." I smile, "it could get quite nasty if you let it go on and on…" She lets out a breath which she has clearly been holding for the past fifteen minutes, "OK, you'll need to take some of this," I scratch off a prescription for her to take to the Apothecary, and come back in a fortnight if it's not gotten any better."

"Thank you, Miss Bell… you were twice as nice as I thought you'd be." She grins as she leaves.

Twice as nice as I thought you'd be… I hear that about thirty times today as I treat several new patients, all able to label me before they meet me. And I don't like being labelled as Oliver Wood's Girlfriend.

"I'm a fucking human being," I mutter as I open my office door at lunch time. There's general disorder on my desk - no difference there, all my post has now been delivered, and, as I look at the pieces of parchment, I'm suddenly terrified of opening them.

Two of them are huge, they look like curse-by-post letters, there are three howlers and countless others lying on top of them.

I reach for the largest curse-by-post one, place it on the floor and hide behind my desk, point my wand at it and watch it burst open. It explodes with a flash of pink light - the hare-brained curse, and dissipates without causing any damage, because I've cast a bubble charm around it to keep it from hurting anyone… or anything for that matter.

I incinerate the second one without a second thought. It's larger and I'm terrified of what it contains. I've seen them contain stuff the strength of _sectumsempra _before, and… I couldn't deal with that on my own.

The howlers are easy to deal with, or at least I assumed they were when I started incinerating them.

"**YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM… I HATE YOU SO MUCH… YOU'RE PATHETIC… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STEAL HIM AWAY… YOU'RE… I… OLIVER WOOD…**" I waiting for them to subside.

I've heard them all before, hating the pain that they bring with them, the ringing in my ears that doesn't stop until I get home, the songs I have to blast from the muggle stereo to blast away the tears that come when I go to my bedside cabinet, open up the letter that Oliver told me about yesterday and read it, panicking.

_**Oliver Wood,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that you and your stupid girlfriend won't last if I have anything to do with it. **_

_**I'll break you up. **_

_**I'll hurt you both.**_

_**I've watched you for months at every game. **_

_**You can't last. You don't love each other. **_

_**I know you Oliver Wood. I read the papers.**_

I shudder as I put the letter on the table and put my wand to the tip.

It catches fire and for a second I relax.

Then Oliver bursts through the door and I have half a heart attack. There are bruises all over his face and his hair is matted with blood.

"Katie…" He stops and breathes out, "I-" He collapses to the floor, crumpled in a heap.

I run to his side and try to rouse him. He jerks into consciousness and stares at me, terrified.

"Oliver?" I look into his eyes and bite my lip, "Ollie, what happened?"

"Ch-Ch-Charlie." He turns on his side and coughs. Blood marks the carpet.

Merlin… what's going on?

---

_**A/N: Ooh! I wonder if you know?! If you review and guess right, i'll... *thinks of something* I'll give you virtual-Weasleys-Wizard-Wheezes treats of your choice!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please R&R!!**_

_**xxx**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise essentially doesn't belong to me and was invented by JK. Rowling and her brilliant brain. No infringement intended...**_

_**Hope you Enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Oliver?" I look into his eyes and bite my lip, "Ollie, what happened?" _

"_Ch-Ch-Charlie." He turns on his side and coughs. Blood marks the carpet. _

_Merlin… what's going on?_

-x-

-Katie-

Running on autopilot, I send an owl to Chris, to try to summon her to me, to help me out with Oliver, then levitate his bleeding form to the bedroom, lay him out on my bed and try to assess the situation.

Broken nose, split lip, bruising to the face and neck. Coughing up blood. I assume he has been beaten up, or been duelling, but I don't know anything more. Except that Charlie was there. Oh, I could break _his_ nose right now…

Pacing as I summon piles of books to my side, tap their covers and wait for them to find the pages I need - for everything has left my mind in a panic, I go and wash my hands, then return to try and get the blood from Oliver's face.

"_Tergeo," _I murmur, the blood disappears and my fiancé's face returns to a swollen facsimile of the truth. "Oliver, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," He whispers, "Katie… are you alright? You look petrified."

"Shut up and stay still. You've been beaten up… remember?"

"N-" It hits him like a wave, "Charlie… he's… Kat, someone needs to see him…" He goes to sit up but I push him gently back to the pillows. He groans in protest but I shake my head.

"I think you've got a couple of ribs gone…" His breathing is shallow. "Stay still and-" He coughs up more blood and I get to work, fixing his ribs and restoring his lung. He doesn't return any more blood and I relax, happy, that he's going to survive; nothing worse is going on internally.

"Katie," He coughs again, nothing, just… a cough. I lean forward and take his face in both hands, tilting it up gently to fix his broken nose. He groans and I start as Christina announces herself.

"Katie?" She yelps, almost running into the room, "Katie, what's happe-" She sees me holding Oliver gingerly and offers me a nervous smile. "What happened?"

"He came home like this… collapsed," I look at him, he's still lying on the pillows, eyes closed, an expression of pain on his face. "Said something about Charlie, and someone needing to see him," She nods and paces towards the bed, "Before we do anything… I need to know what's happened, Oliver…" I look up at him and he nods.

"I know, but… I don't really want to go into it." He blushes pink and looks down at the duvet, where his blood is drying and staining my sheets. "It's kind of… embarrassing."

I close my eyes and rack my brains, thinking of a way to get the story from him without embarrassing him. It hits me with a wave of nerves.

"w-would… would you mind if I…" I look away for a second, and he supplies the answer with terrifying speed.

"You want to use leglimency, don't you?" He smiles and tries to reassure me.

"H-how would you kno-"

"You forget who your next of kin is." Christina supplies, "We had to tell him all about the procedure to wake you up… and we told him everything."

"What do you mean we?" I almost launch at Chris, nearly hitting her, "Who else did you tell?"

"I-I… I was discussing it with George as well…" I breathe out, almost hyperventilating, my chest rising and falling slower when I begin to calm down as Oliver shuffles over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, rubbing my upper arm soothingly.

"Hey, Kat, I… I don't mind," He murmurs, "I'd rather it was you than anyone else," he kisses my neck and I laugh as he gently pokes me. "What've I got to do, doc?" He laughs and lies back against the pillows.

"Well, just sit back and relax, and… if there's anything you want to keep from me, imagine a huge door, and put it all behind it."

"There's nothing about me you don't know…" He says as I lean over him to place him comfortably on the pillows, "There's nothing you can find out to worry me, it'll just make me love you more." he whispers as I lean over him and kiss his forehead gently.

I take a deep breath and look to the floor, then look up at Oliver, raise my wand and whisper _"Leglimens."_

-Oliver-

_I'm standing alone in a room, waiting for Katie. This is different leglimency to the stuff I've experienced before. _

"_Oliver, I'm here," Katie's voice echoes from above me, but her body appears in front of me. "Hey," She takes my hand, "Welcome to your mind." She whispers, "No doors, I see…" She grins, "I… didn't know you loved me so much." _

"_I do, Katie," I whisper, lifting my hand to run through her hair._

"_Listen, I shouldn't spend longer really than necessary in here, it won't do any damage, but it's draining." She grins again and I look at her, waiting for an explanation. "Right, well… I need you to think of what exactly happened, the incident, and use it like a video - play it against the backdrop of your mind." _

_I nod and think as hard as possible about this afternoon. _

_-x-_

I step into the pub, the smell of Firewhiskey almost making me feel sick.

"Charlie!" I yell, this is the Weasley's local; he is bound to be here, getting smashed, isn't he?

"Alright Wood?" He steps up to me from nowhere, tries to face me down.

"I just want to talk," I say softly, trying to keep the focus on other people's beer, not me. "About Katie."

"What about her?" He steps forward, right into my face. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Bloody hell, "Her nice arse, hot curves, or the gorgeous pair of-" I can't do it. I can't stay calm. I mean, alright, compliment her, but… don't be so heavy-handed about it. I throw my arm up and catch him across the face. I feel the crunch of his nose breaking as I connect.

"_Oliver, how could you start a fight like that?" Katie looks at me through the memory, clearly disappointed in me. _

"_I… I just can't stand the bastard, Katie," I murmur, looking down at my dream-feet and feeling guilty, "and he hurt you…" _

_She looks at me and smiles, slightly embarrassed, slightly put-out. _

He throws a smack back at me, I nearly yell out, but realise there's a blinding pain right between my eyes. I return the gesture, catching him across the ear, but, being stronger than about every other bloke I know; he floors me with a punch to the gut, then an uppercut. I'm blinded by pain and blood as he steps forward in a drunken rage, stamps on my hand, I hear a crack, look up to see him draw a foot back as he aims a kick at my stomach-

"Oi, Weasley!" A new voice joins us; I look up, wiping blood from my eyes. A girl, twenty-nine, thirty maybe, standing, arms folded, staring furiously at Charlie-sodding-Weasley. She casts a glance down at me and helps me to my feet and onto a bar stool before she turns back to him.

"Alright Bella?" He stumbles forward, goes to kiss her, but she slaps him, hard. Then she launches a punch at his nose and I hear the crunch again. He pulls away and catches her wrists. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"You've given me… fucking…" She lowers her voice so only three of us can hear, but the pub is practically silent now, "_**Scale Rot.**_" She hisses, displaying her arm for the world to see. Bright pink scales are growing and flaking from her skin. It takes all I can not to laugh.

"You Bitch!" He shrieks, launches at her. I try to stun him as fast as I can, before he hits her, and I hit him hard with a Body-Bind curse. She turns to look at me, smiles and unfreezes him, hitting him with five or six rapid-fire curses, then stupefying him again, kicking him twice in the side to ensure he's not going to get up, and walking over to me.

"Thanks." She says softly, "He hurt you?"

"My girlfriend's a healer." I nod, "I'll be alrigh-"

"You're Oliver Wood!" She yelps suddenly. "I… I met your girlfriend this morn-she's a healer, right?"

I nod mutely.

"Oh, wow, this is mad…" A small, tense pause, "Uh… can I help you get some Floo powder?" I shake my head, "but you can't apparate in your condition."

"I'll be fine," I say softly, rising to my feet, realising my breathing's laboured.

"Tell your girlfriend thank you!" She yelps as I twist into the abyss of apparition, as my chest is compressed, I feel my lung give in, and manage to grapple to my feet as I knock on the door.

_-x-_

"_Oh, Merlin…" Mind-Katie pulls mind-me into her arms and kisses me, passionately, "You're a bloody fool, you know that, don't you?"_

"_I was defending you," I start to argue. She shakes her head and pulls me into another kiss._

"_You're a Bloody Fool, Oliver Wood," She whispers again. "Close your eyes and relax." She presses her hands against my chest and I feel myself fall backwards. _

I land heavily on Katie's bed, realising that she's brought me from the induced hypnosis and back to reality.

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that?! Haha! **_

_**I guess the virtual WWW gift of their choice has to go to... Rob-Girl and EOshipper2010... (So please leave the request on your next review and they will be in your Email Inbox post haste... =P) *****_

_**Oliver was a bad boy to get into a fight... and Katie used an interesting different technique to get him to talk... **_

_**Please R&R**_

xx**XX**xx

_*****Although I have to say that PottersLittleSister was incredibly inventive and I'm scared of MauriceBoscorelli's Teaspoon of Doom. **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything and everything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling. No infringement intended...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Oh, Merlin…" Mind-Katie pulls mind-me into her arms and kisses me, passionately, "You're a bloody fool, you know that, don't you?"_

"_I was defending you," I start to argue. She shakes her head and pulls me into another kiss._

"_You're a Bloody Fool, Oliver Wood," She whispers again. "Close your eyes and relax." She presses her hands against my chest and I feel myself fall backwards. _

I land heavily on Katie's bed, realising that she's brought me from the induced hypnosis and back to reality.

-x-

"Hello, sweetheart," Katie's brushing hair from my face, "You feeling alright?" she takes my hand as I nod, waves her wand over it, a fluorescent orange plaster cast appears around it, I feel the bones reset almost immediately, but she leaves the plaster around it. "That can come off in a couple of days,"

"Cool." I grin and go to lift myself from the bedcovers. I look out the window as Katie gently presses her hand on my chest to stem my movement; it is darker than it was when we started. Casting a worried eye around the room, I start as I note that Chris is missing.

"Stay there…" She whispers as I try to get up again. "It's Ok… I've spoken to Chris, she's gone off to the Burrow and… she's taking a look at him."

"Oh… uh…" I look at her, confused, "But… when did-I-but…"

"You've been asleep. It happens after a procedure like this. Some people don't wake up for days."

She smiles at me, leans over me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Get some sleep, dopey," she whispers in that stupidly gorgeous Irish accent of hers. I sigh and pat the bed next to me, she sits down on the duvet and we snuggle up together. "Chris will be back in an hour or so… I guess…" She yawns and tucks herself up against me.

-Katie-

He runs his hand through my hair and gently touches his lips to my cheek.

"She came in this morning," I whisper into his ear. "Scale rot. I should have known." He looks down at me, I have curled up in his lap, my head against his chest, he is playing with my hair, then he's kissing me, we're laughing together.

The doorbell, naturally, breaks into my happy moment.

"Katie!" Chris pushes the door open as I flick the lock to open it. I'm redoing my hair into it's plait as fast as I can, and Oliver's looking for his shirt. We both stop and stare as she levitates the body of an unconscious Charlie into our sitting room, his face is bloody, his arms scratched, bleeding, his face covered in boils, compared to Oliver, he looks… well, Oliver looks largely normal compared to him… and I suppose he is - there's now just minor swelling and a cut above his eye. I've used the muggle method on that one. I always do - guys tend to love the macho-I've-got-a-scar-look, it's quite an odd thing. But Oliver… well, he would look good with or without a scar.

"Chris… what… why didn't you take him to St. Mungo's?" I start, realising I never want to see his ugly face again, "I… we banned him from our place a couple of days ag-"

"He needs help." Christina says simply.

"But Chris-"

"Katie, you took the Healer's Oath. You've got to help him…"

"No, Chris… I can't." I look at Oliver, then back at Charlie, "you don't know the half of it." Another beat, Oliver takes another step towards me, puts an arm around my waist. "Where was the girl?"

"I… I didn't see her." Chris pauses and looks at me. "You reckon she's…"

"I don't know where she is. Fix him and ask him." I sigh and jab my thumb at Charlie, then look away and into the kitchen. "I'll make us some tea."

-Oliver-

Charlie's sitting, looking pleased with himself as Katie brings in the tea and coffee. I've bound him to the settee with a simple spell, taken his wand away in case he tries to start something new.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Katie asks, "Isabelle. Where's she?"

"I dunno. Fucked off somewhere." He mutters.

"Language, Weasley." I blurt without thinking. He stretches forward to reach me and I jump back.

"Fuck you and everything you stand for, Wood." A small pause, "Marry her and let me fucking live," I look at him, we manage to get ourselves into a silent stand off, watching and waiting for somebody to speak.

"Oliver… maybe we should… let him go and-" Katie offers carefully.

"I want to-" Chris says, "I want to take him into St. Mungo's. He needs mental help. He's unstable."

"Excuse me?" Charlie roars at her, she steps backwards, "Unstable?"

"We'll just give you a calming draught… and a…" there's a split second where Katie and I realise that Chris didn't step back far enough. He's whipped her wand from her pocket, used it to blow off the charm that I'd attached him to the sofa with.

"Charlie, leave her alone!" He has Chris in a headlock, holding her own wand to her temple…

"What the fuck are you doing, Weasley?" I stop. Stupid question. "Actually, no, what the fuck are you on?"

"What's it to you?" There's a moment where everybody is hanging off his every word, "You got everything you ever wanted, you got the job, the girl, the dream, and I got fucking scale rot."

Katie looks at me, then at Charlie, her face softens and she goes pink.

"Ch-Charlie?" She almost whispers, "You can't do this. This is… wrong."

"What is? Eh? Tell me what's so wrong about never getting over y-"

"Don't." Katie says, her voice so full of venom I'm surprised he doesn't drop dead there and then. "Don't even bloody finish that sentence. You ruined my life."

She steps back and straight into my chest. My hands find her shoulders, feel how tense she is. Suddenly distraught, Charlie drops his hands. Katie disarms and petrifies him without another thought.

"Get rid of him, Christina." I say softly, knowing another word would spell murder.

"I can't-"

"Get _rid _of him, Chris." Katie growls, "Or I'm going to kill him."

"I have to he-"

"Take him somewhere that isn't here." We say together, the situation diffusing.

"I can't have him here." Katie sighs. "Not now. Too much going on."

"We can't just… we have to-"

"Get _**rid **_Chris!" I yell, she looks terrified for a second, but knows the stress I'm under is huge.

She levitates him away and Katie relaxes visibly. Without another second thought, I wrap my arms around her and she breathes out heavily against my T-shirt.

---

_**A/N: Hullo! That was a tense one! Sorry about the swearing!**_

_**Haha, there will be another update later tonight for Rob-Girl, who doesn't want the WWW products, but would like to see an average evening in For Katie and Oliver...**_

_**Haha, so, yeah, I can work it into the story... but their night may well be ruined...**_

_**Please R&R,**_

_**xxx**_

_*****For Purpletwilightx and Rob-Girl, and Eoshipper2010:**Hands over Frothing Chocolate and Pygmy Puffs** Enjoy!!!*****_

_Oh! I'm sorry I didn't update last night, anyone that got a review reply at about 10, 11 maybe, would wonder why – it's because we had our 6th form open evening last night, I was helping out English Lit and Lang (Wahey!)_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling. No infringement intended.**_

_**This chapter's for Rob-Girl, … haha *laughs***_

_**Hope you enjoy!! … All of you!**_

_**---**_

-Katie-

It's quiet in the flat - Charlie's gone, and with him every tense thought, every scrap of hatred, every scrap of combat, fighting, and animosity. All gone. And I'm so, so happy about it. Slowly and tiredly, I go to my room, find my pyjamas, pull them on and let my hair down. It almost immediately goes out, rather than following the natural path of gravity, but, ho hum, life continues, and anyway, Oliver likes my hair like this.

As I sit down on the sofa, summon the cushions to either end and put my feet up, I yawn and stretch out.

Oliver left an hour ago, to go to training. The press are slowing down with me now, though the Howlers still come every day, the curses and Bubotuber Pus are still coming through the mail. I guess I'm never going to be able to relax alone, I have to be with someone to be safe, but I don't mind, as long as it's Oliver.

-Oliver-

Chocolate? It's in the box under my arm. Ice cream? In the bag. Her favourite flavour - cookie dough with strawberry swirls, and it's starting to grow on me too. Quietly, I knock on the front door. Katie answers minutes later, her hair all around her shoulders and down her back.

I kiss her in greeting; she almost swoons against me and falls against me, giggling.

"Hello gorgeous," I whisper into her ear, she giggles and pulls me down to her lips again. She's either very happy or slightly drunk… and she doesn't drink, so I suppose she's euphoric.

"How was training?"

"Boring." She smiles and sighs as she pulls the bag from my hands and takes it to the kitchen.

"Oh… well, on the plus side…" She pauses, "There is no plus side to today, is there?"

I have to shake my head. There's nothing at all to say. We can't be normal. There's no normality to the pair of us - she's four years my junior, practically lives in St. Mungo's - the length of time she's been in there since she's left Hogwarts? Probably half of her life.

"Come on," I whisper as she goes to get us a coffee. I take the kettle from her hands and send her to sit down. "It'll do itself…" I flick my wand and go to the phone. "What do you want for dinner?" She half shrugs.

"Nah… I dunno." She smiles at me and shrugs. "What do you want?"

-Katie-

He smiles at me and puts his arms around my waist. My heart flies into my chest and I feel elated at his touch. He murmurs something, I assume it's his request for dinner, and I look up at him, smiling. He shrugs, I nod.

"Chinese it is then." I smile and he goes to get changed.

Fourteen minutes later, I've got my feet up in Oliver's lap, and he's flicking through the paper. There's a knock at the door and I open it to see that delivery boy.

You remember the one. The story - the girl in the purple glasses. Pale, Stan Shunpike sort of character. The one that started all of _this. _All of this… awful… mess.

"You." Oliver rises and takes a step forward. "Katie… can you go and get the cash to… the money, please Katie-"

"Oliver, if you touch him," I whisper as I walk past, "I will walk out of that door and out of your life." He nods, a panicked look crossing his face. I lean into him and gently press my hand against my chest. He tenses slightly and I hear a laboured breath from him.

I'm getting good.

-x-

When I return, he's holding the food in his arms, staring angrily at the delivery boy. The three of us share a glance at the other two and I hand over the money.

"Oliver," I whisper as I take the food from him and close the door on the retreating delivery boy, "Do you think we'll ever be normal?"

"You asked me that earlier." He smiles as he summons some cutlery. He has never been good with chopsticks. "Of course we won't. We're naturally abnormal people."

"OK…" I smile awkwardly, "But… OK… is it ever going to get easier?" He frowns slightly, "Will you and I ever be able to go out, and nobody look at me like they want to kill me?"

"Maybe… later on." He presses his lips against my neck, I nod to myself and smile at him.

"It's always going to be hard, but… we'll be fine, won't we?" We all nod and he snogs me again.

The matter is settled. We'll be fine, we love each other. Life will never be the same, but did we ever want it to be?

We eat like we used to, playing stupid games, like who can hold their breath longest - still Oliver with the record of 1 minute, 44 seconds, pink faced and laughing, we have coffee, I conjure a cake and we sit and eat the whole thing.

"We haven't done this since… since… you battered the Cannons last season." He smiles at me, remembering that night.

"You got… you got beaten up that night."

"It never bothered me." He gives me a look that says _you've got to be joking_. "Honestly."

"Why was that, then? Because you knew your knight in shining armour would come and save you?" _Do I inflate his ego by telling the truth, or do I lie to save myself? _

"Because I knew my… my best friend in the whole world, because I knew he'd find me, and he'd look after me as long as I needed help." He places his hand on my waist and pulls me towards him.

He tastes like Sweet and Sour Sauce.

"Katie…" He looks at me seriously as I pull away, "Katie… you remember when… well… when we were in the graveyard and… well, what I said to your mum?" A tiny pause.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We've been… well, skirting the issue," He breathes, his accent getting sexier with every second that passes, "And I wanted to ask you again."

"Ask me what?"

He takes a deep breath and goes into his pocket, crouches down and collapses to one knee.

"Essentially, I think you're beautiful, you understand me, you love me, help me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife… again?"

-Oliver-

She stares at me, completely dumbfounded.

"You want to re-ask me to marry you?" She stutters eventually.

"Yes."

"Then Yes. Of course." She leans forward and kisses me on the lips. It's electrifying and I'm sure I lose control then. Her fingers slip through my hair and I push her back to the sofa.

_**---**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!!??**_

_**This was the double update as an apology for yesterday!**_

_**Haha! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**xxx**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling was the genius here, she had the character invention Gene. I just make them do stuff… No infringement intended. **_

_**Hope You Enjoy!!**_

_---_

"_You want to re-ask me to marry you?" She stutters eventually. _

"_Yes."_

"_Then Yes. Of course." _

-Katie-

I can't be bothered to read the papers any more - it's just lies, half-truths and more lies. Makes my head hurt just thinking about it - even though my head hurts most of the time now. It's the Howlers every morning, they've become a simple nuisance, leaving a ringing in my ears that means I have to take potions to shut it out, meaning that I have to listen to blasting music to close it out, meaning that Oliver has underperformed for the past three matches.

"Katie…" Oliver says softly one morning as I open my eyes to blinding sunlight. "Katie… I've got something for you - from George and Ange." We'd seen them the week previous - Emily and Fred were getting on well, Angelina was laughing almost non-stop. My head was aching so badly I had to go down to the muggle chemist and get some muggle painkillers - we'd run out of our headache potions and Pepper-up-potions in the morning.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Howler Silencer." He grins and holds out the clear glass box.

"A what?"

"A Howler Silencer," He says slowly, grinning wildly. "You put the Howler in, it explodes in silence."

"You're joking?!" I giggle excitedly. He gives me the box and goes to the kitchen, takes the post from Kalooki and the other three owls that are hooting on the windowsill. I watch as he picks up one of the Howlers in the pile of post and puts it in the box.

It combusts and I watch the embers die. Oliver is looking at me as I look up.

"No sound." He says. My face cracks into a huge grin.

"No sound!" I repeat, pulling him into a happy dance-slash-hug with the duvet between us. He laughs as he pulls away and tucks a strand of hair behind my ears. "Excellent!" I giggle and collapse back to the pillows.

"You're late tonight, aren't you?" He whispers as he grins at me.

"Yeah, I'll be back about one, two maybe…" I smile, "Don't go until two this afternoon… if you want to-"

"We could go out for lunch… and I'll come and pick you up tonight?"

"Yeah, we could go out for lunch." I smile, "But you don't have to pick me up at all."

"I want to."

"What? Why?" I tilt my head and smile.

"I don't know… just wanted to pick you up." He smiles again. This time it's very slightly unnerving.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"I… don't." He says slowly, slightly confused.

"You're gorgeous when you're confused… but seriously. Do you know something I don't?"

"No. I just want to spend time with you."

-Oliver-

I take her to Florean Fortescue's for lunch. Sadly, that just means Ice Cream for lunch, but she isn't complaining.

"Thank you, Ollie," She whispers as she finishes the Vanilla-Strawberry-swirl-choco-cookie-dough sundae she's got on the table in front of her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long since we've been together like this," I smile, "But it doesn't mean this is going to be a one off," Because I'll take her out every night, if she wants.

"What's the time?" A small pause, I can't find my watch, then remember it's in my pocket.

"About half one."

"I don't want to apparate today." She say softly as I get up to pay, "Can we walk?"

"You want me to walk you?"

"Please." She says, and she has that vulnerable, beautiful terror in her eyes that makes me want to take her home and do bad things. I tell her so. She blushes pink and looks away. "You can't, Oliver."

"Why not? We're eng-" Suddenly it's like everyone's watching me. I lean close to her and pull her closer, brushing her lips with my ear. "We _are_ engaged."

"I know…" She turns to kiss me again, but I laugh and duck out of her reach. She rolls her eyes and grips my hand. "How long?"

"What for?"

"Will it take?" I take a deep breath and blush. Katie's become a lot bolder recently.

"For what?"

"To walk to St. Mungo's?" I exhale with a low whistle and she knocks me on the arm gently.

"Oh… that," I think that comes out a little more dejected than it should. "Well… it should take about fifteen minutes? Is that cool with you?" She nods and rises, then offers me a hand.

"Come on then," She whispers as I clutch her hand, "And bad things can happen when Oliver's a naughty boy…" She releases my grip and strides away, leaving me staring after her, eyes wide, and completely dumbstruck.

Within seconds, I regain my faculties and run out of the shop after her, the money still spinning on the table.

---

_**A/N… Oh, the perversion! Sorry about that! Haha… Oliver in public… totally socially inept =D**_

_**Haha… well then, what did you think? Let me know, people, let me know!!!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxxxxxx**_

_**Enjoy this incredibly long authors note as well:**_

_*I'm very sorry, but you won't be getting updated until **SATURDAY** - I am going to a gig tomorrow night and on Friday I have a party to go to (dressed as Peter *or should I say Petra* Pan)… Giggles* _

_Haha, but in the meantime, enjoy this, Take a look at some of my other stuff and review that, and maybe you'll get a huge **TRIPLE** update for your trouble… _

_**I'm also in the mood for to do a couple of Romance OneShots, so if you've got a thought for a plot, setting, etc, PM me, I'm willing to do one for you/dedicated to you – although please make your ship one of the following (they're my best work) - **_

_Katie/Oliver, _

_Katie/Fred, _

_Katie/George, _

_Broken-hearted-Katie/Fred, George, Oliver, (Other Male of your choice), _

_Essentially, Katie/Anyone but a Slytherin, or an OC (because that gets complex)_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is JK Rowling's invention. No infringement intended…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**---**_

_Within seconds, I regain my faculties and run out of the shop after her, the money still spinning on the table._

-Katie-

I get home at just past three in the morning. Oliver's fast asleep in my bed, and I don't want to wake him particularly, so I summon my pyjamas, pull them on, go to the kitchen, open the window and stare out of it.

The street below is silent. Nobody's moving, save for the sound of the muggle traffic. Watching and waiting for I-don't-know-what, I sigh and glance down at the pavement again.

There's a light. A tiny one - a cigarette, I suppose. It burns for a few minutes, then, almost silent, in a tiny voice that's still audible, I hear _"Lumos", _and the area below is lit, the person looks up hesitantly, and I catch a glimpse of their face, drawing back immediately for fear of being spotted.. It's that sodding delivery boy… and we've not ordered anything. I'm immediately tense, and not enjoying the feeling.

"Oliver," I hiss as he nears the doorway to our block. There's no sound from the room next to the kitchen. "Ollie!" I think I know what's going to happen… I think… _Oh, dear God. _

"Katie?!" He grunts as I shake him. "Kat, it's four in the morning… why're you home so late?" he groans and I grab his arm, pull him into a sitting position and kneel across him so I can speak into his ear. His arm finds its way around my waist and he pulls me against him.

"I've been home a while. Couldn't sleep." he hugs me tighter. I smile against his neck, "I didn't want to wake you, so… I went and sat in the kitchen for a bit." there's a tightness in my chest that hurts like hell. "And when I was opening the window… for the post later, I looked down into the street and that delivery boy… every time; Oliver… that delivery boy was standing there. Watching. Then he lit his wand and… Ollie… I think… I t-" There's a click in the hallway. My heart rises in my mouth and Oliver gently pushes me from his body. "Ollie, don't-"

But he motions for me to be quiet, picks up his wand and pulls his pyjama bottoms on. Raising his wand and rising, stepping forward and going to lay his hand on the doorknob, he jumps backwards, no; he _flies _backwards, as the handle flicks down. There's a small pause and Oliver yells _Stupefy _before anyone else can react.

The wall is blasted from the other side as whoever it is - and I can assume that it's the delivery boy, is spun and blasted aside.

Oliver looks at me, still kneeling on the bed, my hands gripping the duvet in a panic.

-Oliver-

She needs to leave. She needs to leave…

"Katie, I want you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"Go somewhere."

"Where?" Her face is white, panicked… I'd go as far as to say terrified. She releases the duvet slowly, stretches up and risks me attacking her in a lustful panic, "Oliver… what's going on?"

I have to tell her. There's nothing at all that I can say… but I have to say it.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be terrified… please… Katie, please don't be mad."

"Oliver?" She starts severely, "What. Is. Going. On?"

"I-… that is to say… I-"

"You've said that already. Why, Oliver Wood, is there a large, very stunned delivery boy in our hallway? And why is he in our _flat_?"

"I…" I cross to my bedroom and grab the letters in my top drawer. "Katie… you have to read these… and then you'll know exactly why I didn't say anything, and you… should probably go… not permanently, but for a week… not even that long," I add quickly at her terrified expression, she holds out her arms for the letters and I hand them to her. She has to tug them from my grip, eventually - I'm so reluctant to release them.

"Oliver, there's nothing in here that can…" Then she glances at them. "Is this a joke?"

"No… well… I don't think so." I murmur awkwardly. "I… I've been trying to put them… out of my mind…" I can't vocalise this. I sit down on the edge of the bed, put my head in my hands and feel Katie put her arms around me tightly. She presses her cheek against my bare back and breathes out. Her heat is reassuring, but at the same time… at the same time, I'm terrified. I take her hand in mine and gently run my thumb down the length of hers.

---

_**A/N: This is just one of today's two or three updates, the second should be along after dinner… and the third maybe later on… and if I have time tomorrow, midway through coursework and stuff… I'll perhaps draw the last image from here… if I can =D**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is JK Rowling's invention. No infringement intended…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**---**_

_She presses her cheek against my bare back and breathes out. Her heat is reassuring, but at the same time… at the same time, I'm terrified. I take her hand in mine and gently run my thumb down the length of hers._

-x-

-Oliver-

"So you think I should leave?" she says eventually, her voice heartbroken.

"I-I…" her fingers run across my collarbone from her arms around me. "I don't want you to… but I think it's for the best. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Y-you think he'll hurt me?" she gestures towards the delivery boy, stupefied in the doorway. I sigh, take a breath and consider it.

"To be honest, Katie, I don't know…" I turn to look at her, she scoots back against the pillows and I join her. "I'm not risking it, Kat. You mean too much to me." I take a huge breath and look her in the eye, "You're my world, Katie."

She half-giggles and I press my lips to hers, she pulls me against the duvet and I breathe in sharply as her elbow hits me right in the solar plexus. She pulls back, laughs and kisses it better. There's a moment where we look at each other and I laugh. She sits up, I loin her and put my arms around her.

"I know where you can go, alright?" I whisper it into her ear. She nods and shakes for a second, then takes my hand, squeezes it and kisses me.

I release her, pull a bag from the wardrobe, and sit back down on the bed. . She stuffs a load of clothes into the bag and stands in the doorway, watching me for a second.

"Katie?" I look up at her; she offers me a half smile and sniffs. "I love you."

"I know." She leans forward, rocks back on her heels and sprints forward into my arms. I kiss her, but step back and look away.

"Go." I whisper, my voice going to crack. "I'll meet you where we met, you know?"

"Yeah." She nods. "See you soon, Oliver."

With a crack and a whirl of her perfume, she disappears.

-Katie-

I press open the door, place my things in the hallway and go into the living room. The place is silent, the rooms empty, dusty, but familiar. I pick up my bag; tap the lamps to get some light in the place and sit down in the kitchen, going to make some tea.

Twenty-five minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Silently, I creep to see out of the front window, and I am stunned to see who it is.

"Angelina?" the word slips from my lips before I can stop them. I'm suddenly worried. Why isn't she with George_…? I-is she really Angelina?_

"Katie… Kat, honey, it's me…" There's a small pause, "Emily and Fred are with George." Another beat, where my heart is racing in my ears, blood pounding. "I'm going to prove it's me… Katie, you never went to the Yule ball for one specific reason. You stole some of Fred and George's Fever Fudge, so you could pretend to be ill… but you didn't go because…" She whispers it through the crack of the door, "Because you couldn't wear the dress… because a certain Ravenclaw Chaser hit you so hard on your date with him - when you wouldn't reveal any plays, and… it was quite obvious in your robes."

I open the door and watch her run towards me, wrap her arms around me and offer to make me some cake.

"I'm alright Ange…" I stop, "How did you know I was here?"

"Oliver… You left Kalooki at your flat. Oliver owled me, let me know…" She smiles and squeezes my arm.

"You need some chocolate, Katie…" She says softly.

"Yeah, but we're… well, Ange, we're here." She looks at me, confused.

"That's a good point, actually. I meant to ask Oliver - where exactly is here?"

-Oliver-

I push on the door and immediately hear Katie and Angelina laughing. As I take two steps into the room, however, they appear, wands drawn, one aiming at my heart, one aiming far lower than that.

Katie lowers her wand first, strides forward and slaps me on the arm, then wraps her arms around me and pulls my lips down to hers. There's a short pause and she watches me as she pulls away.

"Well?" She asks after a few seconds, and then notices I have a big bag with me. "You've bought everything, haven't you?"

"I had to, Katie. We can't… I don't think we can go back to the flat." She stares at me.

"Why not?"

"They know where we live, Kat. And I'm not risking it. Not with what they've done to us before now. This was the final straw."

"How do they know?" She jumps in immediately.

"The delivery boy… his pupils, they were all… clouded." I smile weakly, "I tries using _finite incantatem, _he woke up like he'd been fast asleep… had no idea where he was. What he was doing. All he said he remembered was a dark-haired woman and… well, that's all he said."

"You're saying somebody imperiused him?" Angelina jumps in, "Each time…" I nod.

"Each time he delivered something to us, he was taking information back to whoever… she is." I supply, looking down at my feet.

Katie has been silent throughout the whole fiasco, her head down, staring at her hands. When she grips my hand, I look up. She's staring at me.

"You know… you know who I think this is?" She whispers.

"Kat, I don't have a clue-"

"How about Marion Willoughby?"

---

_**A/N: This is the second of today's two updates. I'm going for a double tomorrow as well! Haha, this should keep you happy overnight… Stew, my pretties, stew on it… haha**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is JK Rowling's invention. No infringement intended…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**---**_

"_You know… you know who I think this is?" She whispers._

"_Kat, I don't have a clue-"_

"_How about Marion Willoughby?"_

-x-

-Katie-

"Marion Willoughby?" Oliver asks when his dumbstruck moment is over. "Why-"

"I… when…" I get stuck, the words gripping into my throat and refusing to be spoken. He puts his arms around me, looks down and smiles. "When we were going through…" _what can only be called a rough patch, _"You know… then," He nods, "She found me in Diagon Alley… and she tried to look after me, tried to find out what was wrong." Suddenly he's flushed and panicking.

"Katie, how much did you tell her?" He's bright pink.

"No- Oliver… it's OK… I swore her to secrecy." He nods, relaxes, and squeezes my arm. "But… I assume that because I said 'anything I tell you', the journalist in her decided to… invent a source, perhaps?"

"Well… maybe…" he smiles at me. "I'll go down there and spea-"

"I think you've done enough, Oliver." I blurt, he immediately looks heartbroken, upset and lost, all at the same time. "I mean… maybe I should talk to her - she'll think we've had another argument and…"

Angelina laughs, breaking us from our own little world.

"I think you'll be alright now, Katie?" She says softly as she passes us. "I'll speak to you soon."

"OK." she leaves and Oliver and I stare at each other. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"If we can't get back to our flat… what're we going to… where will we live, Oliver?"

"Look around you. Nobody lives here, do they? We're in the back of beyond… perfect countryside, Katie." He smiles awkwardly and looks into my eyes. "We came here when you were what… Nineteen?"

"Nah… I was eighteen. Just after the war, wasn't it? When I got out of St. Mungo's you were looking for a place to live… but I'll never know why you went for here _and _got the flat."

"Well…" He blushes, "I guess this is the best time to confess, isn't it?"

He receives a severe look in reply.

"I only got the flat so we could move in together. I knew you wanted somewhere close to St. Mungo's… so I figured we could live together there."

"Oh…" That is so sweet, but a little perverse. "You're _very_ weird, but very, very cute." I whisper into his ear. He runs his fingers through my hair and smiles.

"Well… I guess so."

"We'll stay here, then?" I ask, with some trepidation, "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah." There's a pause as he registers my voice, "Katie, are you sure you're alright with this?"

"I guess so." a short pause, "But I'm still scared, Oliver. I still wonder if it's all going to turn out alright."

"It will." He nods, "I promise you, if I have to-"

"Your promise is enough," I hear myself saying, "Because I can see it in your eyes."

-Oliver-

She presses her lips to mine and smiles.

"I'll go and talk to Willoughby?" She asks.

"You're not going alone," I whisper as I open the bag I'm carrying and wave my wand. Everything arranges itself and appears just like our old flat and I turn to look at her. "I'm coming with you."

"Oliver, you can't… She'll know something's up."

"No, she won't. We'll just offer her a new interview or something. She'll buy it, Katie… She will…"

"Oliver, just let me go… please? I'll be alright." She half smiles, "Or do you think I can't defend myself?"

"Ha, you? Defend yourself?" I laugh, she laughs louder. This was one of those games we played when we were slightly tipsy at twenty-one - Katie would make a joke about defence against the dark arts, or being stuck in St. Mungo's and I'd take the Mickey.

I pull her against my lips and she smiles, pulling away.

"Oliver, we can kiss when we have a victory on our hands… or Marion Willoughby has _**SNEAK **_written across her face." Within seconds, she's leaned forwards, pecked me on the lips and apparated away.

-Katie-

It wasn't hard to find her - Witch Weekly's offices are in Diagon Alley. All it took was a little sweet-talking and a mention that Oliver Wood's girlfriend was here to talk to Marion Willoughby, and I was shoved into an office and left to think of all the different curses I could use on her.

"Well?" she says shortly when she stomps into the room, clearly on a deadline and stressed. "What do you want?"

"Don't play games with me." I say, "I've had enough of it."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Of Your Bloody Delivery Boy."

"Who?"

"Oh, your innocent façade is fantastic. The boy you imperiused to bring us Chinese and break into our flat to do who-knows-what."

"Who?" She repeats. I repeat my sentiment. "Who?… Who?…Who?" She hoots the words like an owl and I'm suddenly petrified. Why… doesn't she remember? Clearly, something is wrong…

I draw my wand, raise it and try to think of something to do.

"_Finite Incantatem," _I whisper when I remember what Oliver had said to the Delivery boy. She freezes as I speak and seems to come round, to wake up and regain her senses. She blinks at me.

"Katie Bell?"

"Clearly." I think I'm unimpressed.

"Where am I?"

"Work." I stop, completely confused. "Don't you know?"

"Listen, the last thing I remember was… was…" She puts her head in her hands and shakes it, hard.

-Marion Willoughby-

"The last thing I remember was… was covering for the music reviewer - at the Celestina Warbeck concert… and then I just remember being asleep… and…"

Bell looks at me, her face a picture of horror and amusement.

"Unbelievable." She offers, then, to the room at large, "Well… If you're going to do it, do it now! While the media can watch you! Come on!" Her voice rises into hysterical laughter and a million headlines jump into my mind.

"Katie?! What's wrong?"

"_Somebody_ broke into our _**flat**_. _Somebody_ was imperiused and broke into our flat. _Somebody_ was imperiused and broke into our flat and _**now**_ the person who imperiused them was imperiused themselves."

_Fuck me. _

"Katie, I swear, I wouldn't do anything-"

"Oh, yeah, whatever. This isn't good, Willoughby, Oliver's going mad about it, terrified for me. We've had to get out of the flat, we just can't…"

"You can't cope, can you?"

"How am I supposed to?" And yet that was directed at the pair of them. Poor thing.

---

_**A/N: Ooohh… uh-oh… somebody's controlling people… **_

_**Oh… dear oh dear…**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's invention. No infringement intended…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**---**_

"_You can't cope, can you?"_

"_How am I supposed to?" And yet that was directed at the pair of them. Poor thing. _

-x-

-Katie-

I rub my eyes and stare at her.

"You don't know who's doing this?"

"No."

"Do you swear on that?"

"As Merlin my witness…" I'm pacing, back and forth, my mind screaming in frustration, my head hurting, my heart pounding. "Look, Katie… if there was anything that I could do to remember…I'd do it like," She clicks her fingers, "Like that… and when I do remember, I'm going to kill the bastard that did it."

I stop pacing.

"You'd do anything?" I ask. "At all?"

"Why?" She's suddenly suspicious, "What are you thinking?"

"…"

"Katie…" She scolds, "You have to tell me,"

"Maybe." I'm very suddenly shy. Bugger. "What would you say to leglimency?"

"Fuck off, among other things." She pauses, "Why. Are you a Leglimens?"

"Kind of. It's more clinical leglimency than anything else."

"Are you saying you'll go into my head and find it?"

"Uh… kind of."

"…" She looks at me intensely for a minute, not meeting my eye. "You'll be able to find them?"

"Should be able to." I whisper. She stares at me again.

"Go on then."

-Oliver-

She comes back, shaken and terrified, at about nine that night. Her hands are shaking, she sits down on the bed and she bursts into tears.

"Katie… what's wrong?" I venture to touch her on the arm. She shrugs me off.

"Nothing." She whispers, clearly lying.

"Katie…" I venture. "Please don't do this… what's wrong?"

"I-" she chokes on further tears. I wrap my arms around her and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She shudders and I hold her tighter.

"What is it?"

"I know who's been doing this… and you're not going to like it one bit…"

"Katie, who is it?"

"You won't like it… you'll freak out…" She looks away and closes her eyes.

"Katie…"

"It's not Willoughby." She says, almost hysterically. "It's not her…"

"Who is it then?"

"It's…"

-Katie-

I blurt his name and Oliver looks at me, dumbstruck and terrified.

"No…" He mutters, "No… not him…"

----

_**A/N: And so I leave you with an immense cliffhanger. Wow… I'm really sorry, but it's late and I can't be bothered to finish the whole chapter, even though it's sitting in front of me… and I felt this quite appropriate…**_

_**Any guesses as to who it is? **_

_**3 per review…**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters are JK Rowling's. **

Hope you enjoy!!

-----------------------------

_I blurt his name and Oliver looks at me, dumbstruck and terrified. _

"_No…" He mutters, "No… not him…"_

-x-

-Oliver-

"He wouldn't." I say immediately.

"Memories don't lie, Oliver. Cullen Scott is out to get us."

"What if it had been… tampered with?" She folds her arms and looks into my eyes.

"I think I would know." She says, "It was definitely him."

"But… why?"

"Your spot… on the team. That's the best thing I could think of." She whispers, presses the heels of her hands to her eyes and sniffs. "Oliver, I'm so sorry…"

My arms are around her before she can speak another word.

"Don't be sorry."

"But I am."

"You shouldn't be." She sniffs and I slowly lead her to the staircase, let her sit on the stairs and wrap my arms around her. "Isn't it weird to have stairs?" She sniffs again, but the change of subject makes her feel slightly better.

"Yeah…" A small pause, "Oliver, I-"

"Don't." I repeat. "This isn't your fault, and it's not mine. It's some irrational obsession… some strange man fixated with being the best… better than me… on the first team." she doesn't say anything, she doesn't move.

"Oliver," She wails eventually, "Please… don't be so… kind." I bend down to kiss her and look into her eyes as I pull away.

She's bloody afraid.

-x-

It's midnight. Neither of us are asleep, Katie is lying on her back on our bed, watching the ceiling, I am staring at her. We're trying to work out how and why Cullen would have done this. Katie's had the best idea so far - he had that taste of fame a couple of months ago, well, six months now, and he's desperate for more. He wants to be… the best, and to hurt Katie was the way to get me out of the picture.

"He's mad." Katie concludes eventually.

"But I bet he's snuggled up, comfortable in bed right now," I say, exhausted, worried and tired. "Warm as well."

"Idiot. You didn't need to stay up." She takes my hands and blows on them gently, I feel her warmth envelop me and sigh happily. "Go to sleep." She instructs, "I won't be much longer."

"Right. Last time you said that, we ended up having to run from the flat." She grins, blushes and looks away from me.

"Told you that you were pissed at me."

"No!" She gives me a stern look. "Well… maybe because I think I left my broom polish in the cupboard, but I'll cope, Katie."

"Yeah… but I… I feel like I've disappointed you."

"How?" I put my arms around her and pull her back to the covers. "You've given me what I hoped for - a beautiful fiancée, soon to be wife," I kiss her gently. "A wonderful life, and one that's full of surprises…" She puts her head against my chest and sighs. "And you love me, and would do anything for me." She laughs and leans up to kiss my lips again.

"Ok… Ok, whatever." She laughs and pulls herself under the covers. "There you go. I'm in bed now. Have your wicked way with me and be damned." I giggle and kiss her, sliding under the covers myself.

-Katie-

I wake up at nine, realising that I'm not going to work any more. I send an owl to Chris, to tell her I'm sorry, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I won't be coming back to work, and could she please send all of my stuff with Kalooki, my office password will have expired.

Oliver stays in bed until about midday; I don't have the heart to wake him. He looks so peaceful and at least he's happy. I was happy until I woke up. I was having a marvellous dream where Oliver was plaiting my hair. I don't know why or how, but it made me feel safe.

"Katie," Oliver shouts out when he wakes up. "Where are yo-oh." he smiles as he sees me, strides forward, wraps his arms around me then kisses me, and I grin against his lips.

"Morning, sleepy."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You're not at work." He says softly. "Did you-"

"I resigned." He touches my cheek gently, almost nervously.

"There's a magical practise around here, I'm sure," He says hurriedly, "It'll be alright, Katie, you'll find a job and-"

"It's OK, Oliver." I smile, because it honestly is, "I… I promise you. I'm alright with it."

"Katie, I don't expect you to give up everything for me, it's un-"

"NO, Oliver," I yelp, "Please… I'm alright with it." He takes my hand and messes around with my fingers for a second. "Oliver, I'd rather be with you and be safe that be at work and be terrified."

He smiles at me and curls his arms around me again. I giggle at his touch and he touches his lips to mine.

"I'm not going to training today." He murmurs, "If I do, I'll break some heads." He smiles and goes to the bathroom, showers and returns.

"I'm going to kill you someday," I say when he returns and sits down at the kitchen table.

"What?" He looks up, confused, "Why?"

"Because you confuse me. You're so loving, but you're not afraid of a fight."

"When it comes down to it, I'll do anything to protect you." He says softly as I levitate his semi-breakfast-semi-lunch onto the table in front of him.

I have nothing more to say.

-----

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it?! **

I'm so proud of all of you!! You made some excellent guesses, all of them involving Charlie – but i know you know he was too obvious, George, and no i don't have a vendetta against the weasleys – i'm in love with them all!

So it had to be Cullen Scott... it was the best option!!

Please R&R

**xx**


	45. Chapter 45

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling… **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_When it comes down to it, I'll do anything to protect you." He says softly as I levitate his semi-breakfast-semi-lunch onto the table in front of him. _

_I have nothing more to say._

_-x-_

-Oliver-

She sits, staring straight ahead at the blank white wall, then shudders.

"Katie, you alright?" She turns to look at me, almost surprised at my presence.

"How long have you been there?" She says, half smiling. "I'm cold, is all."

"You sure… you've been sitting there… for while."

"Since when? I've only just sat down."

"Kat, you were there three hours ago, before I left for training."

"I went down to the shop," She waves her hand dismissively in the direction of the door, "Spent a good half hour in there."

"Oh."

"Took me twenty minutes there, twenty eight back as well - all the shopping in there." She stands up and shakes her legs, "They've gone to sleep," She says as she staggers slightly and falls onto the sofa. "So, how was training?" Her voice has gained the higher, more joyous quality now.

"Eh… I spent two and a half hours trying not to punch Cullen. I think Eoin figured I was pissed… but I didn't say anything."

"Good." She nods. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" She rises from the settee and smiles at me, "You confused?"

"Yes." She laughs and pulls me into a kiss. I soon forget my confusion and live for the moment. "Are y unfeeling alright though?"

"Yeah, just tired… I've been trying to make the place look neat and … I kind of moved all my books into the spare bedroom." She laughs, "I didn't know there was a huge bookshelf in there." I nod.

"It's been there ages… since we looked at the place." There is a moment of silence between us and Katie pulls me into another kiss, a tight embrace.

"I want to paint the wall," She whispers, "That's why I was staring, but I couldn't figure out the whole colour scheme."

-Katie-

He laughs and touches my cheek, then pulls away and goes upstairs to change. His things, his pyjamas are already laid out on the bed - a late practise tonight meant that he would shower and immediately put them on.

He offers to finish the dinner, but I gently repel him as the oven buzzer sounds.

"Go and sit down, lay the table, light a candle… do something."

"What've you made?"

"Something special." I grin. He immediately looks terrified. "Is my cooking that bad?!" I giggle and he slides across the lino floor in his socks to kiss me.

"Of course not… it's the specialness that scares me!" He laughs. "What's the occasion?" I look at him, surprised he has forgotten.

"You don't know?!"

"No…" he looks at me, totally bemused.

"Go pour some drinks. There's wine in the cupboard." I hear myself saying it and think I am going mad. I'm supposed to avoid alcohol, not… oh, bloody hell. I think happiness is more important right now. I plate up the food - Oliver's favourite, Pasta Bolognaise, and take the bowl into the dining room. He's sitting there, wine poured, watching me.

He levitates the dinner from my hands and onto the table.

"Still don't remember?" I roll my eyes when he shakes his head. "How about this?" I lean forward and beckon him closer.

"_I-I'm not moving out. I could never leave you… I…I couldn't, Katie. I'm in love with you." _

I say it word for word and he goes bright pink…

-Oliver-

"I forgot our anniversary?!" I squeak, half-panicking, she laughs and nods.

"Looks like it." her and reaches out to touch my forearm, to gently slide her fingers down the bare skin.

"You know what you do to me, Katie." I growl. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows.

"Do I?" She smiles innocently. She waves her wand and our bowls are filled with gorgeous-looking pasta.

We start to eat, but suddenly, I'm rather distracted.

"Katie?" She looks up at me innocently, "Owl at the window."

"Get it yourself." She says, "You forgot our anniversary." She raises her eyebrow again and shakes her head. "Unimpressed, Oliver. It's kind of bad of you…" I rise and walk slowly to the window. Just before I open it, I hear her growl, _"and bad boys get punished." _

My heart leaps, and as I open the window and take the package from the owl, I smile to myself.

"This is for me?" I ask as I sit back down.

"If it's got your name on it, then I assume so." She says, her fingers running through her hair as she lets it down. "Open it, then."

"Yes ma'am." I mutter. She looks at me with that sexy, frustrated look.

I slide open the packaging, pull off the paper and stare at it.

"It's…"

"Yeah. It is."

"But why?"

"Anniversary present." She grins. "And maybe… maybe we can…" She rises, looks at our plates and smiles. "We're not going to eat more are we?"

"Doubt it." She smiles. "You're _so _cheeky; you know that, don't you?"

"Cheeky?" She raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Her mouth is hanging open slightly as she whistles the last word of the sentence and I have half a heart attack.

"Katie, please-"

"Happy anniversary, Oliver." She smiles and strides to her bedroom, the door shuts and I'm left standing alone.

_Merlin, what she does to me. _

"Katie!" I run up the stairs after her.

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Haha, I'm really thinking this is funny - Oliver's really … *ahem* … when he's panicked, isn't he?! **_

_**Haha, I hope you enjoyed it? It was a bit of a hyper-on-sugar chapter haha… but I hope you liked it anyway?! **_

_**Please R&R **_

_**xxxx**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**DICLAIMER: Anything you recognise, was invented by J.K. Rowling… no infringement intended…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_---_

_Merlin, what she does to me. _

"_Katie!" I run up the stairs after her. _

-x-

-Oliver- 

I'm laying next to her in the dark, just thinking. She's fast asleep, her arm wrapped around me, her head on the pillow next to me, fast asleep. 

Sometimes… well, no, all the time, I wonder if she's mad. I wonder why she's with me, I wonder if she's really - and I mean really, up in her head, actually understanding and coping with everything that's ever gone on. Because I know I'm not- it's almost unthinkable, it's incomprehensible. 

"Katie," I murmur in the darkness, she merely snuffles and turns over, so she's facing the window. 

I can't bloody believe it. Every movement she makes is like… it's just amazing - there's something about her that refuses to let my brain go, something that makes me so… entranced that I can't get away. 

It's been like this since my third year - she tried out for the Quidditch team in her first year and even though technically she still wasn't allowed to, she got onto the team as a reserve. I loved the first conversation we had - it went a bit like this…

"_Hi," She said breathlessly, raking a hand through her hair, "I-I'm Katie."_

"_Well flown." I said, locking eyes with her. "Oliver." A small pause, "Oliver Wood." _

"_Oliver Would what?" She laughed, and somehow, unlike every other time I've heard one of those jokes, I'm not mad. "I know you - you're gonna be the new captain," She jerks her head in Danny Threllfall's direction, "He's stepping down after the Ravenclaw match, isn't he?" _

"_Mmm…" I say softly. "You're a first, aren't you?"_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_A First year. That's what you are, right?" _

"_No, I'm a duck." _

"_You're Irish, as well."_

"_And what if I am?" I still love it when she says that. "You're a Scot." _

"_Touché," I grinned. "Well flown," I repeated as I turned away, "Elegant but violent. I like that." _

I rub my eyes as I turn over and put my arms around her again. I can feel her breathing, my hand clutches at the sheets on the mattress and I sigh against the back of her neck. She shudders in her sleep, and I lean away, fall back onto my pillows, for fear of waking her. A loud sigh later and I whisper her name again. 

"Katie." She doesn't speak. She's still asleep. It's probably better for her this way - she's got no problems in her sleep. She doesn't have to worry, she's alright, she's safe. 

I close my hand around her arm as I turn over, press my lips against her neck and she makes an odd noise in her sleep, somewhere between pleasure and confusion. I close my eyes and follow her example, fall asleep. 

-Katie-

I've been listening to him breathe for about half an hour. He's been tossing and turning in turmoil all night, and I don't know what's wrong. I hear him murmur my name and smile, trying to block out the reply that wants to come. 

"Katie," I turn over so I don't have to look at him, so I don't have to stare at him and wish I could say I was sorry for all the things that have happened to us in the past year, because they're all my fault, because that's what an anniversary is for - the time to start a new year, with the same person. 

He suddenly has his arms around me, his warmth keeping me there. His breath tickles against my neck. I let out a deep breath and smile to myself, listening to him breathing. He makes me shiver, he makes me feel so crazy. 

"Katie?" He repeats, I pretend to be asleep, I'm scared of saying what I don't think I need to say. My lips curl into a smile as he runs his hand down my shoulder, gently touches my arm, curls his fingers around it and kisses the back of my neck. I groan, _does he not know what he does to me? _and feel him hug me tight again. 

There's silence in our room as he drifts off to sleep. I slide out of his grip ever so slowly, look at the clock on the wall. It's barely three in the morning, but I've realised what I need to do. 

I get into the living room, stand in the centre and watch the colours swirl around my head. There's silence, and I raise my wand, ready, knowing what's going to go where. 

"_Coccinus Patagium" _I whisper with conviction. Those colours appear, throwing themselves around the room. 

Suddenly tired, I collapse against the sofa, fall into a comfortable sleep.

---

_**A/N: Hullo!! I'm soooo sorry I've not updated much this week - I've been to see Russell Howard, the comedian, who is hysterical, and I've been out most nights - I've been on work experience and I'm just knackered. **_

_**So I 'm watching live at the Apollo and attempting to bash out another chappie for you =P**_

_**Sorry! Again!!!!! **_

_**I love you all and I hope you love me toooooooooooooo!!!**_

_**Haha… **_

_**Please R&R **_

_**Xxx**_

_**P.S. I'm not telling you what on earth Coccinus Patagium means! It'll give it away!!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling… **_

_**I'm not telling you what Coccinus Patagium means yet. Sorry. Next Chapter…**_

_**Hope You Enjoy…**_

_**---**_

"_Coccinus Patagium" I whisper with conviction. Those colours appear, throwing themselves around the room. _

_Suddenly tired, I collapse against the sofa, fall into a comfortable sleep._

_-x-_

-Oliver-

_Where is she?_

"_Katie? Katie?!" _I'm up like a shot, worried she's started sleepwalking or something.

"I'm downstairs, Oliver. Don't worry." There's a series of loud thumps and she appears in the doorway, "Are you alright?" she speaks softly, her face is pink, she looks worried.

"I… wondered where you were."

"Oh." She smiles, "Couldn't sleep."

"You alright?" I'm sitting on the bed, wrapped in the duvet.

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep."

"Cool," She touches my shoulder.

"go back to bed… get some sleep."

"O-OK… are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Oliver." She steps forward and kisses me on the forehead. "Go on. Go back to bed."

"OK." I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

-Katie-

I rub my fingers along the wall as I return downstairs, thinking to turn up the muggle central heating to keep us warmer. Poor Oliver - he's getting jittery and worried now… poor thing…

I sigh as I sit down in the living room, looking up at the freshly coloured walls.

"Well…" I sigh to myself, "it could have been worse."

"What could have?" I hear the voice but decide not to panic.

"Well, the paint job… turning up here… I mean I could have died."

"But you didn't." I resist the urge to add _yet _to the end of their sentence. "It'll stop soon, I promise." I expect to feel a pair of hands on my shoulders, or somebody grabbing me. Instead he steps around the sofa and offers me his hand. "Are you alright?" A small nod. "Is he treating you well?" I nod again. "Good."

"Why're you here?"

"Can't I come and see my sister every so often?"

"You're not my brother. He lives in… he lives in the South of France…"

"When you last heard from him, he lived in the south of France," he mutters, "Go on, shout for him, like you wanted to." he jerks his head in the direction of our bedroom.

"Excuse me?"

"He won't see me. I'll be long gone."

"What?"

"I'll be gone, and you'll be confused, and it'll all turn out to be a dream…" there's a creak on the stairs and I feel the cold sweat on my face before I fully open my eyes.

"Katie!? Kat, are you alright?" Oliver. He's standing at the bottom of the stairs, wand raised, lit up.

"Oliver?" I groan weakly

"Why're you… are you alright?" He splutters, rushes forward, feels my forehead. "You're sweating… Why're you down here?"

I wave my hand weakly around the room and he stares.

"I had to get it out of my head."

"Scarlet and Gold," He murmurs. "You're good, you know that, don't you?"

"At what?" he waves his hand around, "Interior decoration?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I suppose so."

"Well, I guess thank you…" He sits down beside me. "Did I wake you?"

"A bit, but I'll live." A small pause and a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I heard you shouting in your sleep." I smile bitterly, "Were you dreaming?"

"A total nightmare." I whisper. "My brother… just appeared, I don't even understand it."

He watches me with a sad smile on his face, offers me his hand and pulls me into a kiss in quick succession. He begs me to tell him all about it, tell me why I'm so… wound up, so worried. He knows I've had trouble sleeping, and it's not just because of him and his… active nature. So, I tell him everything - how these dreams have gone on for about a week - since we got here, how I've not told anyone, how I miss doing things, I hate sitting around, waiting for things to happen, how I want to go out, how I want to…

"I want to get married, Oliver."

-Oliver-

She what?

"You what?"

"I want to get married. It's nearly Christmas - it's November, Ollie… I want to get married… to you."

"B-but why?"

"Don't you want to?" Her face falls, she looks heartbroken, I can see why as I replay my sudden, surprised answer. "Oh, Oliver… I'm so sorry-"

"No, Katie… I want to, but I just assumed you weren't so… hurried."

"I don't have to be, Oliver," She curls up against me, "But I think that when we do… when I'm finally Katie Wood…" Oh, god, I love how she says that. "I think I'll be able to rest easy, knowing… we're finally… perfect."

I have to smile at that.

"Katie… Honestly, woman, do you think we have to be married to be perfect?"

"Humour me, Ollie."

"Yes Ma'am… Of course we need to be married to be perfect."

"Oliver," She looks at me, clearly undecided, "What did I mean when I said humour me…?"

"I suppose you mean for me to tell you the following; _You're beautiful, I don't know what you're so worried about and I can't figure out why you need a piece of paper telling you that I'm yours for life. And I love you, so I don't know why you're so worried… _Is that pretty much it?"

"Thanks, Oliver." She nestles into my chest, wraps her arm around me and sighs. Her hands are cold, her fingers clutching the arm of my pyjama top as she pulls me closer.

"No problems. You still want to marry me, don't you?" I add cheekily.

"Of course." She laughs and kisses my shoulder. "Silly sod."

"Well, then," I look down at her, "Why don't we do it?"

---

_**A/N… I hope you enjoyed it?! This took me SEVEN hours to write. I got confused and started again! Lol… I'm a fail. Sorry!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it,**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: Anything You recognise is was and always will be J.K. Rowling's. I just enjoy writing fanfiction. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

---

"_No problems. You still want to marry me, don't you?" I add cheekily. _

"_Of course." She laughs and kisses my shoulder. "Silly sod." _

"_Well, then," I look down at her, "Why don't we do it?" _

-x-

-Oliver-

I watch her. She is silently poring over a large sheet of parchment, crossing out names from a horrendously long list.

"George and Ange?" She asks as she looks up, a slight frown on her face.

"Whoa! Katie, what?! We have to-"

"I meant… they're going to be Best Man and Maid of Honour… right?" She laughs and smiles at me. "Well?"

"Of course…" I blush and smile at her, "I knew that…"

"And I'm peter pan."

"Who?"

"Don't worry. Here's the list…" She hands it to me, I glance over it. "Well? What do you think?"

"Roger Davies?" I say softly. "Why him?"

"Rub it in his face."

"Oh." I slide my fingers down the list again, "the Potters, good, the Weasleys, without Charlie, excellent, the whole Puddlemere squad… the what?" I look up at her, "I thought we just wanted friends and family?!… Just friends and family…"

"Eoin's your friend? Finn, Sean, Ed…"

"Yeah, but what about Cullen?"

"Don't you read your post?"

"Has it come?" She jerks her thumb in the direction of the chopping board; I stride over, see a small pile of letters and see a letter, about an inch thick, on heavy parchment, sitting on top of the pile.

It has the England Quidditch Board's logo in the top right hand corner.

"Mr Oliver Wood.

We at the EQB are delighted to offer you a central contract with the England Quidditch First VII team as our leading Keeper. As we are sure you know, our current keeper, Russell McIntyre has recently decided to retire from the international stage, and we are currently looking for a competent replacement.

We feel that you are the most suitable replacement, and after talking to your coach and manager, we would be ecstatic if you would join us in talks on the fourteenth of November.

With best wishes,

Stuart Carroll, Head of Selection, EQB."

"No Way!" I smile at Katie, "Cullen is going to be SO pissed."

"I am _so _proud of you, Oliver," Katie rises to her feet and steps towards me, "You're brilliant," She places my hands on her waist, and onto her shoulder respectively, "You're fantastic," She lifts her right leg, curls it around my left, "You're gorgeous," her hands slide up my chest, "And you're mine," She presses her lips against mine.

"Oh, Merlin," I murmur without thinking, she pulls away and looks at me. "Katie, I-" She presses her lips against mine again, then pulls away and chews gently on her bottom lip, "Katie, please…" I can't take anymore. I grip her hand and pull her into the bedroom.

-Katie-

"If we're ever going to get married," I say as I pull my t-shirt back on, "we need to stop doing this." He laughs and lunges for me again, I dance easily out of his reach and laugh. "Put some clothes on - you've got training in about twenty five minutes."

"Oh, fuck!" he yelps, dressing quickly in a whirl of clothes and the smell of fresh washing and broom polish. "I love you and I'll see you at four." He kisses me on the lips quickly, chastely for once, and apparates off.

"Bye." I roll my eyes at the space he occupied minutes ago and laugh to myself. "Right. Onto the… wedding." I say the word almost reverentially, going to search for my diary - having been a right sad teenager, and friends with some incredibly sadder ones, I have a long entry where Alicia, Angelina and I sat and planned our perfect weddings. How to adapt it to my current life? Well, we'll just have to make do… and I might have to ask Molly Weasley to give me a hand.

I leave Oliver a note and apparate to the Burrow.

-George-

Katie appears at the gate. I smile before I think. _Why's she here?_

"Katie?" Mum appears at the door, holding little Emily by the hand as she awkwardly waddles around the room. "How are you, love?"

"I'm alright thanks, Molly… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No… of course not." I look up at Katie, she is blushing.

"Hey George." She smiles at me, "I wanted to ask you something, and you Molly, you too." I look at her as she blushes bright pink, "Is Ange around at all?"

"I'm here." She looks tired again. "Hey Katie, hun." She wraps her arms around her best friend and kisses her cheek.

"Right… now you're sort of all here," She starts, then blushes and goes bright pink. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on…" Mum pushes gently.

"Well… you know Oliver and I are getting m-married…" she goes pinker. "I wondered… well, we wondered if you'd want to… be a huge part of it."

"Part of the wedding?" Mum says softly. "What do you mean?"

"George, Oliver wants you to be best man… Angelina, I want you as my maid of honour…" There's a small pause and she turns to Mum, "Molly… Mrs Weasley… I wondered if you wanted to make my dress?"

There's a short pause as I look at Angelina, Angelina looks at me and we both cover our ears. Mum nearly screams. She's so excited now, she's practically dancing around the kitchen.

"Of course. Oh, Katie dear, of course I will!" She practically throws her arms around our child's godmother and kisses her cheek.

"Will you guys do it?" she asks softly. I nod mutely, completely ecstatic at the thought. Angelina grins, nearly bursts into tears and hugs Katie again. "You will?"

"Of course, Katie. You mean the world to the pair of us." A smile from her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggles and kisses me on the cheek, kisses Angelina on the cheek, then mum. "And everyone's invited to the wedding." She pauses, giving me a small look that says _but not Charlie. _I nod back.

"Thanks Katie." Angelina and I are up and hugging her before she can blink.

"Thank _you._" She says as we release her, "You guys are like my family."

---

_**A/N... Oh... oops... I'm really sorry... I think I may have miscounted chapters. The next chapter was technically named coccinus patagium, so you'll find out what it means then... sorry!**_

_**I suck at maths. Not my fault...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one! Lol... it was a little bit random, but you know... hyper sugary goodness does that to me! **_

_**Please R&R...**_

_**xxx**_

_**Oh, and For AnnaKayson for being my 250th officially signed in reviewer, you get some Frothing chocolate from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a large box of pygmy puffs. Enjoy!!!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine. It belongs to the genius of JK Rowling, no infringement intended...**_

_**Hope you Enjoy!**_

_**------**_

"_Thanks Katie." Angelina and I are up and hugging her before she can blink. _

"_Thank you." She says as we release her, "You guys are like my family." _

-x-

-Katie-

Molly Weasley is mental. I have discovered this in a very short space of time. Oh, of course, I knew she was hyper, and lovely, and slightly obsessive, but mental… is a whole new facet to her.

"Katie, you can't do that!" She giggles as I show her my designs for a dress, "It's not proper."

"She's unconventional, Mum, you know that!" George supplies from the living room. He is looking after Oliver, trying to find him a decent muggle suit - we want a magic wedding, but I don't go for the whole… dress robes thing. So I'm trying to find an unconventional dress.

Angelina found the perfect one about twelve years ago, but she couldn't afford it at the time. So I've written it down, drawn it and am thinking that it's the best way to go. She's all for it, is Ange, but Molly is thinking it's going to be too hard.

"B-but it's simple," I say softly, "I mean… it doesn't take much to do it."

"But it'll look awful!" She giggles, clearly as excited as I am. "Everyone will think-"

"Not when I star to walk down the aisle." Angelina laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You've set your mind on it, haven't you?" She laughs.

"Of course I have." I grin back and she smiles.

"You ladies alright in here?" I turn as Oliver strides in, looking pleased with himself. He has had that expression for a week and a half now - it's November 27th, and he is officially the next England Keeper. And officially, we're getting married on Boxing Day.

And officially, nobody knows.

-Oliver-

I look at Katie as she hurriedly picks up all the drawings she's done of her dress. They're not brilliant, but they're good enough to show Molly exactly what she wants. But I'm not allowed to see them. I pouted when she first told me I was banned from the kitchen when they were discussing it, but then I realised she had something special in mind, so I guess it's alright.

While the girls are having fun, George and I are planning my stag do. Dear god, why did I agree for him to be… just for George to be my best man. He might have killed me before I've even got married.

"You ladies alright in here?" I ask as I run in to grab a couple of Butterbeers.

"Yeah," She sweeps the parchment from my view as I look at her, grinning, I lean over her and kiss her gently on the nose. She giggles and touches our lips together, before pulling away and shooing me from the kitchen. "Now bugger off!" She laughs and Angelina joins her, both gently hurrying me from the kitchen and smiling widely at George.

"Have you finished the invitations yet, Lord Quidditch?" Angelina adds in the background as I go to sit down. George and I look between each other and blush. "That's a no then. Hop to it, boys, or Katie will uninvite you."

"But it's my wedding!" I laugh.

"Oliver… Katie's an unpredictable one… you never know exactly what she'll do!" Angelina laughs and I have to join her. She disappears back into the kitchen and I summon the fairly large pile of unwritten invitations.

"Bugger." George breathes as he stares at the pile. "You're fucked, mate."

"Excuse me?"

"Best man's got three main priorities, mate - stag do, keeping you calm, and… making a humiliating speech on your wedding day. Nowhere on my contract does it say that I'm helping you with invites." He laughs at my obviously frustrated face.

"So, what? You get to sit there, laughing while I squirm in pain?"

"Pretty much mate." He laughs again and relaxes back on the sofa. "Enjoy… I'll time you, how's that?"

"Oh, piss off." Angelina ducks her head around the door.

"Language, Oliver." She smirks and looks at her husband. "Give him a hand, will you? Poor thing will have writer's cramp by the time he's done."

I see George's face blanch as she speaks, but he duly picks up a quill and starts to write in his neatest handwriting.

Twenty-five minutes later, we are sitting listening to the Quidditch on the radio - it's Ballycastle versus Aberdeen, and, against my Scots self, I'm rooting for Katie's hometown… and they're winning!

"And it's Quigg to Moran, to Fitzpatrick, to Quigg and they've _scored_! Score's 80-20 to the Bats."

"Whoo!" It escapes George's lips before he can stop himself. "Three hundred Galleons if they get the snitch now!" There is a moment of silence on the radio, "And O'Brien has the snitch! Ballycastle win!"

George looks at me, and almost shrieks with delight and punches the air.

"Oh, I'm in the money!" He launches to his feet and runs into the kitchen, "Ange, we're 300 Galleons richer for the month!" A small pause, he turns to Katie, "I love the Irish!" Then he lifts her off her feet and in a moment of madness, kisses her on the lips. Not in a sexual way or anything, but Molly misreads it and stares at him.

"George!" She thunders, "What do you thin-"

"It was only a friendly peck on the lips, Mol'," Angelina attempts to pacify her, "He's just excited is all…" She calms down by the 80th time he has apologised to Katie.

"It's alright, George. Don't… worry about it." I splutter when Molly has bustled off for some material, and we have returned to the living room to finish our invitation-writing session. Having finished off the last invitation - to Chris from St. Mungo's, and sat down with a bottle of Butterbeer and the paper with George, I begin to relax.

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Anybody wondering why i've updated so early today?! Haha our school got closed at 10.17 today! Simply because our electricity went down, our school network, and our heating too!! (grins) YYAYAAYAYAYYY!!!**_

_**Please R&R!!! **_

_**I love Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu all!!!**_

_**xxx**_

_**Oh, and because you'll kill me, and I miscalculated the chapters a LOT, here's your little spell. **_

_**Coccinus Patagium : Literal Translation: Scarlet with Gold bands. (and that's all i'm saying for now!) **_

_**Oh, and Ladies and Gents, if you wish to see Katie's finished dress, go to my profile, check out the bottom of my Bio and you'll find a link there, just waiting to be clicked... **_

_**xxxx**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**DISCLAIMER: What you recognise, I didn't invent… JK Rowling owns it… **_

_**Hope you Enjoy!!!**_

_----_

_Having finished off the last invitation - to Chris from St. Mungo's, and sat down with a bottle of Butterbeer and the paper with George, I begin to relax. _

-x-

-Angelina-

I rub my hands together as Katie sits down.

"I need a job." She complains. "For the new year, I need a job."

"Katie?"

"You heard me." I sit down opposite her, slightly perturbed. "I need a new job."

"Well…" I pause for a minute, trying to think. "You did a bang up job on the house."

"Yeah, waved my wand and…"

"Muggles won't know that."

"Ange, I couldn't-"

"But…"

"Ange… I'm not good enough for that…" She stops and looks at me for a second. "I need a proper job."

"Then do magi-restoral." I say, "Katie, you're good… No, you're brilliant. If you knuckled down to it, you'd be able to make money, and it wouldn't-"

She smiles, looking at me in the mirror.

"How's that for your hair?" She stares at her hair in the mirror, watching the way it curls around her neck and down by her collarbone. "Like it?"

"Bit higher on the top maybe?" I wave my wand and it shifts slightly. "Perfect."

"Excellent."

"Good. Maybe we could do wedding planning." She looks up at me.

"You're serious?"

"You, Me and Molly," I say softly, "We could easily start up a wedding service."

"No… no I couldn't. Molly has enough to do."

"But you and I could." She looks at me for a second longer. "Couldn't we? George already has Lee working in the shop with him, and Verity too."

"You're serious?"

"Perfectly. I've seen you do this," I wave my hand around the living room. "With a single spell. You could do tonnes with a couple more."

"But I'm a healer… I can't do any of th-"

"Katie." I say flatly, "You have to consider it."

-Katie-

Angelina takes me by surprise. All I can do is stare at her.

"Maybe." and she nods. "I'll think about it."

"Good." She smiles, "Now, how is your dress coming along?" I blush pink and look away. "Argued with Molly?"

"Yes." I squeak, Angelina looks like she's suppressing a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"She's still stuck on the _'it's not proper' _thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah… hell-bent on it being a perfect wedding."

"You screamed '_You're not my mother' _at her yet?"

"Four times." I whisper, almost reluctantly. "She looked at me like thunder, I burst into tears." Ange laughs and I look up at her.

"I was worse. Told her to leave me alone, never come back, and if she tried to give me that frigging tiara, I'd melt it down into a pair of earrings." I stare at her, open mouthed. "She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Mad woman." She grins, "But don't tell her I said that."

"Like I would?" She grins at me and pulls me to my feet.

"Well, lets see it then!" She half-demands, and drags me up the stairs with her hand around my wrist. I stumble after her, suddenly overcome with the urge to giggle.

"You'll never believe it-"

"Oh, Wow…" She mutters as I display it in my hands. "You're going to _wear_ that?"

"_No_." I half-smirk, "I'm going to _eat_ it." She rolls her eyes at me and makes a 'can I take it?' gesture. I hand the bag to her as I hear a loud _crack! _and jump as Oliver's voice terrifies me.

"Kates? You around?" I make a shushing gesture at Ange, point at the dress and then the wardrobe, and run down the stairs.

"Hello gorgeous!" I giggle and plant a kiss on his cheek. "How was training?"

"Fine. Eoin and Ed are definitely coming," He laughs and wraps his arm around my waist. "I like your hair."

"Thanks." I smile and touch it gingerly, "Ange did it."

"Ange!" He yells, she appears at the top of the stairs, "it's lovely…" then, "for the wedding?"

"Yeah," He smiles and tugs gently at a strand from my hairline. A tiny section of my hair falls down over my eyes, and he smiles.

"Then it's perfect." And he kisses me again.

"Good." I reflexively tuck the hair behind my ear and he smiles.

"Just gorgeous." A short burst of laughter from Angelina and I turn around. "What?"

"It's just… too…cute…" She giggles. I shake my head, roll my eyes and flash her a warning look. She smiles at me, it's OK, the dress is hidden.

-Oliver-

I wait for Angelina to leave, she takes forever to say "I'll see you later."

"Katie," I grab her hand as she closes the door on Angelina's apparating form. "Fancy…" I lean forward and breathe the words in her ear, "Going out for dinner?" She smiles.

"Where? It's nearly… what, the fifth of December?" She looks over at the calendar, smiles, "Seventh. Everywhere will be booked up."

"Katie. Since when have you… Come on… put something… different on, a dress or something." She returns fifteen minutes later, a gorgeous black dress that's cut just perfectly enough to turn me on. "Damnit, Katie."

"You told me to wear something different!" She giggles, I wrap my arms around her, pull her outside and apparate her away. "Where are we?" She breathes, not freeing herself from my grip, preferring to bury herself against my chest.

"Have a look." She lets go of me, turns and looks at me.

"Oh…" Her voice shudders and she steps back to hold onto my hand again. "Oh, wow." My fingers run through her hair as she grabs me and presses her lips to mine.

"You're welcome!" I laugh softly and kiss her gently, "You deserve it."

"No…" She whispers, "Oh, Oliver." She grins, leads me over to the table. "You're…"

"Don't worry." I say softly, "You'll enjoy this." I smile widely again, clap my hands and the place lights up, perfectly. The table laid for two is shining softly in the semi-darkness, she laughs as I nearly miss my chair, after pulling hers out and letting her sit down. The food appears when I clap my hands again, she smiles as I pour a glass of wine for each of us.

-x-

It's past midnight, I'm sure, because the candles are dripping wax onto the wood of the table, and Katie's eyes are heavy lidded, tired. She's wondered why it's not cold outside in the December air, but I calmed her by explaining that I'd put a heating charm around us, she said the food was divine, I joked that I cooked it, she half believed me.

"Katie, I love you so much," I whisper, feeling the tipsyness dulling my nerves, "You know that, don't you?" She giggles happily, takes my hand across the table, locks our fingers together, kisses me.

"Yeah…" She smiles again, and rests her chin on her left palm, her left elbow propping her up, keeping her awake. "I love you so much, too, Oliver," She replies dozily. "I've had a really nice time tonight, Ollie." Her soft hair races through my fingers as I kiss her again, "Can we go to bed now, though?" I smile, determined to keep her happy as long as I can.

I pull her into my arms, clap my hands twice and watch the place disappear as I close my eyes and apparate us home.

----

_**A/N: Haha, lol… if you can guess why Ollie did that, then… More Frothing Chocolate is on the cards!! **_

_**Lol… =P **_

_**I'm feeling good about this one, I hope you like the idea when you get the next chapter, you know, I'm kind of hyper and a little irritated tonight - English coursework - apparently the two pieces are too similar and I have to do another one *screams in frustration***_

_**Epic lol… on the bright side, my frustration has inspired me to draw: Give me about an hour and a half, and there should be a few links to my Photobucket, with pics of her hairstyles… the four she wanted to try in the beginning…. On my profile **_

_**Oh, and Of course, the dress is hanging about on there too… haha *evil grin***_

_**Much love, and PLEASE R&R (I need it tonight, please)**_

_**xxx**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by J.K. Rowling... No infringement intended.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_I pull her into my arms, clap my hands twice and watch the place disappear as I close my eyes and apparate us home. _

-x-

-Katie-

I like early mornings. I don't get anything done - don't get me wrong, I wouldn't and couldn't do a thing if I tried, but I do like getting up early enough to watch the sunrise.

Where we've moved… where we've taken refuge from the press, where we're staying, it's the perfect place to watch it. I sneak down to the kitchen at about quarter to seven, make myself a coffee and draw my dressing gown around me, smiling to myself.

As the darkness collapses in around me, and the winter sun slowly takes its rightful place in the sky, I sigh into my cup, watching the steam rise from the surface of the brown liquid and sigh happily again. A pair of hands closes around my shoulders and I look up into my fiancé's smiling eyes.

"Morning," He says softly, leans down to kiss me on the cheek. "You're up early."

"Hmm…" I gesture to the kettle, "Still warm if you want a coffee?" He half nods, I wave my wand and the mug, kettle, milk and sugar moves itself around into an acceptable coffee.

"Thanks, babe." He whispers into my ear, kisses my neck gently, "You watching the sunrise, or just wanted to get away from me?"

"Haha," I offer a small giggle, "Nah, just wanted to see the sunrise. It is beautiful."

"I know," He smiles and leans over me, hugs me tight. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Good." He smiles, "Listen, I know… you're going to kill me, bu-"

"It's something big, isn't it?" I look up at him, "That's what the dinner was about. Something you don't really want to tell me, but you're gonna have to." I rise, "I won't be mad if it's work."

-Oliver-

She smiles, honesty in her expression, concern in her eyes.

"It's the England team thing…" I say as I set my coffee down. "Please don't be mad, Katie, but…" She frowns slightly.

"Spit it out, Wood." She smiles and I have a tight feeling in my chest.

"We're touring."

"Touring?" She pauses, "You mean… going abroad? Playing matches… It's no big deal." I have this horrific urge to scream the real problem.

"Katie…" I take her hand, take the coffee cup, and lay it down on the table. "We're touring over Christmas."

"No." She says, shaking her head furiously, "No, you're not!" She grips my shoulders, "No, you're definitely not."

"Katie… they've approached me… I ca-"

"This is your… _**our **_wedding!" She shrieks at the top of her voice, "I can't believe… Oliver, Marriage, happiness, joy! That sort of thing? Remember that you had to ask me _twice? _I won't say yes again." She almost snarls the last sentence, gripping my arm tightly.

"Katie… Katie, please…" I force my lips to close over hers, she pushes me away, I stumble, back against the wall, her lips slam into mine, and she curses against my lips.

"You're an utter shit; you know that, don't you?" She says angrily as she throws me down at the table.

"I… I'll talk to them." I stutter, panicked.

"That's all I ask." She smiles and looks at me, half shaking her head. "I assume… if they give you the time… they'll want you back as soon as."

"I guess." I go to get up, pull her into a hug and kiss her. She lets me do it, but I can tell, she's restraining herself. "I'll go and talk to them."

-x-

Turns out, they didn't know I was getting married.

"Mr. Wood!" The Chairman of selectors stands as I knock on his office door and enter, "Nice to see you!"

"I need to speak to you about the tour over Christmas," I start as soon as I've shaken his hand, "It's just that… I'm getting married on Boxing Day an-"

"You never said!" Stuart Clark looks utterly shocked. "Why didn't you say?!" This man seems to talk in exclamations. "Oliver!"

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter, "I didn't realise that you…" Silence greets the end of my sentence.

"It's fine…" He crouches down by the fireplace, throws some Floo powder into the grate. "_Alan!"_ Somebody else appears, "Alan, he's getting married, over Christmas," They start talking in low whispers. I hear the words, "Russell McIntyre," a small pause, "New Year,", "Different style,", "Media,", "Not a peep as yet…". The pair look up at me happily after about fifteen minutes deep conversation.

"Mr Wood?" They venture carefully, "As Russell isn't technically stepping down until next year, January time, we think it would be cool for you to stay… and get married." There's a small pause, "And we hope to see you soon."

There's a long silence and Alan disappears, I look up at Stuart Carroll and he is smiling back.

"We'll see you soon, Oliver, when the next selection meeting is called - early March, yes?"

"Excellent…" I pause and look away, "Thank you so much, Mr. Carroll."

"No problems, Wood." A small pause, "Good luck."

-Katie-

I pace.

I thought this morning would be perfect.

I thought I could get up with the sunrise, watch it, go about my business and then, figure out a way to get a job.

Never. I realised that Oliver was clearly buttering me up last night, but he lost the words at the right time, had to tell me this morning. I rub the coffee mug between my fingers and stare at it for a second.

"You knew." I mutter to myself. "You knew this would happen, and now you're upset. Katie Bell, you don't deserve him." A soft hand touches my cheek. "You knew this would happen, because he's so good. And now you can't let him go. How can you live with yourself? How can you cope when you know he's too good for you?"

"You do." A pause, "I know you do." There's a tiny silence, "Somebody told me we belong together, Katie Bell." Oliver tilts my chin up gently, "Stop being silly."

"I can't." I feel the tears drip down my face, questioning why they do it all the time. Why I cry. Why it's always me. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"I feel so useless."

"You're not." He wraps his arms around me. "I got off."

"What?" I choke through tears.

"I'm not touring this Christmas. I'm touring next year." He says softly as he rubs my back gently, soothingly. "We're going to get married, Katie. Nothing's going to stop us."

"Nothing?" I whisper, hopeful, hesitant.

"Nothing." He confirms, "I swear."

----

_**A/N: Haha, lol… I hope you enjoyed this: I'm thinking there's a lot where this could go **_

_**The links to the dress and hairstyles are still on my profile: Check them out!!! **_

_**I'm still waiting for more Oneshot ideas for your christmas presents, guys – remember, Katie + anyone else, my best work goes with Oliver, George, Fred and the gryffindor guys, NO Marcus Flint, please. he's evil =D**_

_**Much love, and PLEASE R&R (I need it tonight, please)**_

_**xxx**_


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling invented all that you recognise. **

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**---**

"_We're going to get married, Katie. Nothing's going to stop us." _

"_Nothing?" I whisper, hopeful, hesitant._

"_Nothing." He confirms, "I swear." _

-x-

-Molly-

No time, no time, no time, no time.

December 17th. Oh, dear Merlin.

"Katie!" I shout out to her as she strides down the stairs. "Let's see your dress!" I shout loudly, she stumbles in, hitching the hem up past her shoes.

"Molly," She complains suddenly, "Heels are going to kill me one day!"

"Not today, they won't," I smile at her, "Here," I wave my wand over her feet, cast a comfy-shoe charm and she sighs happily.

"Well… how does this look?" She smiles, dropping the hem to the floor.

"Lovely," She smiles as I hug her tight and then hold her at arms length. "He'll fall for you all over again."

"Molly, I-" She hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. "I know you didn't approve in the beginning, but I'm really glad that you've said it's alright in the end and the dress is lovely and thank you so much for helping me and… and… I wish you were my mum." She claps her hand over her mouth as she says it, and tears spring to my eyes.

"Aww… sweetheart!" I wrap my arms around her and she giggles happily.

"I feel ridiculous."

"Don't… sweetheart; you're getting married in less than ten days. You're allowed to feel ridiculous."

-Katie-

"Thanks Molly." She squeezes me again and lets me go.

"Your hen party is tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes… oh, gosh…" She watches me grab my head in my hands and groan. "Oh, bloody hell."

"What is it?"

"My dress is at home, for tonight - I've got nothing to wear, and no time - Oliver'll catch me and I don't think that's such a good-"

"I'll go and get it." Ginny's voice makes me jolt into the present; I twist around and look at her. "I don't mind."

"It's in my wardrobe, it's the… well, you'll know which one it is."

I smile. We're having a girls night out, and then… well, tomorrow, I'm going to surprise and probably frighten Oliver with a little something I've got hanging up in my wardrobe. Ginny looks at me and smiles, disapparates with a _crack!_ and reappears ten minutes later.

-Angelina-

There's five of us - Ginny, Alicia, Chris, Katie and Me. And we are jolly. Jolly-jolly as well - I've consumed three Tia-Maria's, some Jack Daniel's, a jug of thickly made-up Pimm's and a Mojito or seven on my own.

Katie is both hovering over Ginny (who has drunk eleven Pina Coladas and looks woozy), and drinking her favourite muggle drinks, Smir-something- or-other, and Rum and Coke. But she has been fairly cautious - only two of each so far, but she has loosened up and is dancing with the nearest person. Who happens to be male. And who has his hands on her strapless-backless-held-on-by-magic dress.

"I'm getting married!" She yells over the music. "Get off me!" He releases her warily, "Doesn't mean I can't dance." And she starts spinning him around in circles, dancing, stupid.

"Katie," I grab her arm and pull her away from him. "You alright?"

"Banging headache!" She laughs and nods heavily. "Want to go back and watch a movie?!" I nod, grab Ginny and leave a Patronus for Alicia, who is staggering around in the bathroom, giggling on another Mojito.

"Chris!" I yell over the music, she appears at my elbow with a man hanging off her arm.

"We'll see you later," Katie laughs and I tug her and Ginny out into the night. "Come on then, back for the movie."

"What'veyougot?" Ginny slurs happily, "Isthatbitchhermionecoming?"

"Ginny!" Katie reprimands gently, "Don't be rude about your sister in law!"

"She'saknowitallanditpissesmeoff." Ginny half-shouts, we withdraw at her anger and raise our eyebrows, surprised.

"OK… No, Hermione's not coming." Ginny relaxes as Katie speaks. "OK, Gin?" She nods and I smile.

"Come on then."

-Oliver-

I hear them trying to be quiet, but failing epically.

"Girls, you alright down there?"

"Yes, Sweetheart," Katie's voice, "Go back to sleep." I laugh to myself and lean against the pillows, hugging myself to stay warm. Two minutes later, a soft voice knocks on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Ollie?" She's standing in the doorway, looking gorgeous, "Did we wake you?"

"Nope." She smiles and blinks down at me.

"Promise?" She hesitates for my answer.

"Promise you." She crushes her lips over mine. "Mmm-mm-hum."

"Excuse me?" She pulls away.

"I said, I love you." I wink, "Now, go enjoy your hen party." She kisses me goodnight again and gets up.

"Night, Oliver. Love you."

"Night, Katie." She switches the light off and closes the door.

"Just so we don't wake you."

"OK!" I yelp after her, close my eyes and sigh in the dark.

-x-

I wake up an hour and a half later, leaning on my elbow, yawning.

"Katie?" I whisper into the darkness. Nope. Empty bed. "Oh." Why I vocalise that, I don't know.

I roll over, onto my back and yawn again, thinking of what I found in the wardrobe earlier, before the girls got back. It was red and gold, strapless, gorgeous. Suspenders too.

_What was she planning? _I mused as I watched the moonlight through the window, lighting the carpet by the door.

"Katie," I hum her name between my lips as I hear a noise downstairs, rise, tiredly and open the bedroom door. I blink as I realise it's not Katie. Katie's blonde. This one's staggering, and ginger. "Weasley?" She looks up, dishevelled and swoons. I catch her in my arms and yell out for Katie.

"What is it?" Footsteps thunder up the stairs as Angelina follows her. "Shyte… Ginny-"

"I've got her." I murmur as Katie picks up her feet and goes to lift her into our spare bedroom. She waves her wand over her a couple of times and Ginny reappears, fiery, headachy but normal.

I yawn again and offer Katie my hand. She takes it gently and squeezes it.

"Worried me," I whisper as Angelina takes Ginny home and disappears for the day, "Thought it was you hurt."

"Not me." She laughs, "Not this close to our wedding."

---

_**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… I'm so loving this! Stag do next! Haha lol…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed ?!**_

_**Please R&R!! **_

_**xxx**_

_**The links are still on my profile if you want to look at the hairstyles or the dress…**_

_**I'm still waiting on some more oneshot ideas - there are 3 at the moment haha - PM me if you've got any…**_

_**xxx**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling… No infringement intended…**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**---**_

"_Worried me," I whisper as Angelina takes Ginny home and disappears for the day, "Thought it was you hurt."_

"_Not me." She laughs, "Not this close to our wedding."_

-x-

I wake up with her in my arms, her hair strewn across her face, across the pillow.

"Morning, handsome," She murmurs as she notices my eyes are open, "sleep well?"

"Yeah, did you?" She nods, and then clutches her head.

"Headache to end all headaches though." I kiss her cheek, "I feel a little better."

"Good." I kiss her on the lips, she smiles widely.

"I feel a lot better." She laughs and hugs me, pulls me close, then rolls away, to her feet. "Come on, lazy. Get up."

"Sorry?"

"It's almost five." She says softly, "You'll be late." I laugh.

"For what?"

"Well, it is your stag night." She smiles and kisses me. "And I'm going to stay in bed." Laughter floats through the room. Katie looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs, fanning herself with her hand. "Hot, isn't it?" and she collapses back on the bed, laughing.

"Kind of warm," I smile, "You want me to open a window?"

"Nah, I think George will be here soon," She smiles, "I'd best get up, eh?"

"Yeah." I pause, "How did I manage to stay asleep until about half past four?" I check the time by glancing up at the clock. She laughs and shrugs, "Well, you're helpful!" She giggles back, pulls me into a kiss and rubs my back gently as her fingers trail up my back and into my hair.

"I try." She smiles and pulls my lips down to hers again.

-George-

I'm sitting up at the bar, laughing my head off with Eoin Malan. The world's weird, I'll grant you that.

"So she says, 'Yeah, like that'll ever happen,' and sets his trousers on fire." we burst out laughing and Oliver staggers over to talk to us.

"Alright lads?" He yells over the music, eyes bloodshot, alcohol on his breath.

"Katie's gonna kill you!" I yell back, "Been drinking!"

"She gave me permission!" He replies, "Oh. Merlin, I'm getting married in eight days!" He yelps, suddenly looking shaken. "Fuuuuuuuck!" He sits down and puts his head in his hands. I'd forgotten he was an unhappy drunk.

"It's alright, mate!" Eoin grips his shoulder consolingly, "It's cool. You'll have George, and me, and everyone there!"

"Fuuuuuuuck!" He roars again, and Eoin laughs.

"You're gonna be like this when you get on the England team!" he laughs, but Oliver looks up at him. "What?" Eoin looks confused.

"I'm on the team!" He shouts back. "From next year." Eoin's eyes light up.

"You'll be with me?" He roars back, and I feel so excluded as they laugh together. There's a pause and Oliver looks at me.

"George'll be with us too!" I look up, "My right hand man." A pause, "My best man!" he laughs aloud and smiles at me, ruffles my hair in a jovial way and laughs again. "My best mate." He winks and laughs. And I have this awful pang of guilt in my stomach as I watch him.

I can't let him know I still feel… stuff for Katie. It's not… a deep and profound feeling of incredible attraction, because that is what I feel for Ange. But there's a spark there, between me and Katie, and it's the thing that never went away. That thing that returns every time I look at her. I won't act on it. I won't… I hope. I sigh as I think about it and Oliver looks at me.

"You a'right?" he half-coughs midway through his sentence.

"Yeah, bit of a headache!" laughing, he shakes his head, "Come on - we've got some other places to visit!" I yell again, my voice starting to hurt.

"What?!" He yelps back.

"We've got some more places to go!" There is a loud bark of laughter and we turn to see the other lads - most of Puddlemere's Quidditch team, Danny Threllfall, Lee Jordan and some of the other lads from Hogwarts, dancing around the edge of the dance floor, congaing loudly and rowdily. The muggle revellers are watching them warily as the stag-night-train passes them.

I grab Finn Green's arm as they come past.

"Come on mate, we've got places to do, people to see!" He laughs but follows us happily.

-Katie-

I wake up as somebody bangs on our door.

"Fuck off," I groan, never having been one to wake up happily, "Leave me alone." I roll over and close my eyes.

The banging resumes and I groan.

"I'm coming. If that's you, Ollie, I'm going to break your-" I open the door and find George Weasley, Eoin Malan and Daniel Threllfall on my doorstep. Would have been the perfect time to swoon, two years ago, especially because Oliver Wood is between them.

Wait. Oliver?

"Oliver?" I half rush forward, then decide to get them in. It _is _December, after all. They rush him upstairs and lay him on the spare bed. "Holy mother of…" I look up at them, George, Danny and Eoin. "What in the name of…"

"Katie?" Oliver groans my name thickly, I wait for him to speak, he says nothing, seems to fall unconscious. I turn back to the boys.

"What the fuck happened?" I supply when the silence becomes too much.

"Drunken bloke. Said Oliver '_looked at him funny__'_" Eoin shakes his head, unimpressed, "Bloody muggles." a sigh from the bed and the four of us wheel around to look at Oliver. He's in a right state. _Right._

"Right!" I say, my voice cracking, squeaking out of my throat. "Right, Danny, Tea, please, milk, two sugars." He looks at me, confused. "Just do it. George, you go wash your hands. Eoin… go and get me some blankets." He nods, and Danny takes the stairs two at a time.

George returns, looking down at me, where I'm leaning over Oliver.

"Run your hands up his sides… over his ribs," I put his hands on me to show him where, "Anything feels out of place, let me know." I drop my hands, his remain against my body for a second too long. His eyes are smouldering, staring at me. I take a step back and lean over Oliver, busying myself with his split lip, with the blood covering his chin, his shoulder is half out of its socket, I fix that, slide my hands over his arms, feeling for anything out of place, anything weird…

His hand touches mine and I look up. George's green eyes lock with mine, and my breath hitches in my throat. Feeling the blush in my face, I busy myself with Oliver again.

"Were his ribs OK?" I ask without looking up.

"I think so. There was something, but I'm not sure if it was…" I look up at him, he does look concerned.

"George?" I say softly. "What was weird? Show me." I put my hand on Oliver's chest, George closes his grip over mine, guides me to wherever the weirdness is. Oliver's soft, unconscious breathing returns me to the present, ensures I remember where I am. Even so, there's something weirdly sensual about… this.

"There." He whispers into my ear, "That… dip, there." I run my thumb over it. It's his fourth rib, it feels… odd… like there's a chip in the bone.

"It's alright," I feel down the other side of his ribcage, "I can fix it." A small pause. I wave my wand and feel the crack in his bone disappear.

Eoin has blankets. As I turn around, he thrusts them into my hands, smiles at me and watches nervously as I prop Oliver's head up, tuck the blankets around him and make him generally comfortable.

"Now," I look up at the pair of then, determined not to look at George, fixing my eyes firmly on Eoin's, "I wonder how Danny's doing with our kettle?"

---

_**A/N: I kind of feel Evil… **_

_**She's not stupid. She knows who she loves, but she's not afraid of sparks. **_

_**She won't leave Oliver… Right?**_

_**And LOL… I find it funny.**_

_**And this one was a long one!! *Is proud***_

_**Haha Lol..**_

_**Hope you enjoyed…**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_

_**PS The links to dresses/hair are **_


	54. Chapter 54

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling. No Infringement intended.**_

_**Hope you Enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Now," I look up at the pair of then, determined not to look at George, fixing my eyes firmly on Eoin's, "I wonder how Danny's doing with our kettle?"_

-x-

-Katie-

As it stands, there's water all over the work surface, and the teabags look forlorn and confused on the sideboard.

"Danny?" He is standing there, looking upset with himself. He gives me the puppy-dog look and I relent. "It's alright. Give me a minute. Get some biscuits out of the cupboard. Honestly," I shake my head jokily, he half laughs, "Wizards these days."

Silence falls as I work on the kettle, the boys have taken their seats at the kitchen table, I suddenly feel like Molly - but a version that is completely out of her depth, a version that's worried for her husband to be, and a version that's scared of one of her "sons" because he seems to be infatuated… with her.

_Bugger it._

"Well," I say as I pass around coffees, teas and a biscuit barrel. "What exactly happened?"

"Well we were going to go in-"

"There was this bloke on the street-"

"I kind of missed it - we'd lost Finn an-"

"_**Guys!**_" I yell out, they all look at me, terrified. "Please. One at a time. One after the other." I sigh and they look at me again. Eoin is the first to speak.

"Sorry Katie." He says softly, his light accent making me think of home. It's funny how all these Irishmen and Scotsmen can get onto the English team, isn't it? I smile to myself, remembering the six years Oliver had to play for an English side to qualify. "I… I'll let the others speak first."

Suddenly George has everything to say. His pace is fervent, almost pleading for approval.

"Well, see, we were going along to the next club - we'd been in the first one for about an hour, the music was getting to me - more Celestina Warbeck than the Weird Sisters, and the guys were getting a little bored too. Oliver was looking around a little nervously- we were heading to a magical club, he probably didn't want to be recognised - I didn't ask him, I probably should have, but…" He pauses for breath. "And I dunno, he must have looked shifty or something, because this bloke just strode up to him, I mean, Eoin, we could smell the alcohol on him couldn't we?" I look at Eoin; he looks concerned, but nods.

"Yeah, he was reeking. He staggered up to Oliver and goes, '_Oi, you, fucker.' _and Oliver looks up at him, kind of worried he was going to… y'know. Oliver's still uncomfortable with being famous…" He pauses for a second, looks at me, weighs his words, "Kind of because of what happened to you, and how he doesn't want it to happen again…" I nod, sharply and Eoin seems satisfied. "Yeah, and anyway he said '_Oi, you, Fucker. Don't be looking at me like that.' _and before anyone could… y'know, do anything, it sort of kicked off."

"Kicked off how?" I interrupt. George takes back the reins of the conversation.

"Well, in a flash, he'd grabbed Oliver around the neck, pushed him up against the wall, Oliver tried to get him off of him, but he was stronger - a bit like… my brother." He finishes his sentence on the quietest voice I have ever heard. "And," Suddenly, his voice is back to the awful adoration I never want to hear, "suddenly Oliver was on the floor, and they were kicking the shit out of him."

"Why didn't…" I'm suddenly very confused, and very, very angry.

-Eoin-

"Why didn't you do anything?" She says and I don't think she's realised it, but her face is pink and words terror-fuelled.

And I don't doubt she's noticed the Weasley boy, either. It's as if he can't take his eyes off her, like he won't look away for fear of missing something.

"We tried… in the end, but there were more of them, and they wouldn't let us get anywhere near. I got out my wand and blasted him off." Danny interrupts George's attempt at stealing the limelight again, and Katie looks absolutely relieved. "And the rest of them didn't know what hit them."

She looks, I think, more relaxed as George gets up, excuses himself to go to the bathroom, I smiles at her as she looks away, busies herself with putting mugs away, brushing her hand through her hair, sighing.

"We know… what it's like Katie." Danny speaks up in the end. "What all the letters, all the hate mail, all the curses are like."

"I know." She says flatly. "And I know it's not like your girlfriends have never seen any of this either… but… I am scared." She says softly. "And I think my friends are being weird too." She looks up at me.

"Weasley?" She half nods. "Flirting with you?" A soft nod.

"He's married." I hear in a weak voice, from her. "With two kids."

"You've been with him before though; I think Oliver said, once."

"Yeah." A small nod. "I'm worried he's going to do something stupid." I shake my head.

"He's not mental. He wouldn't jeopardise his or your happiness. You're good friends. Sometimes it's natural to feel that sort of stuff." A small smile back at me.

"Thanks, Eoin." she swallows nervously as thumping on the stairs indicates his return. "Thanks mate." She nods at Danny and retakes her seat, sighing nervously.

"You alright, Kat?" She looks up at him and smiles.

"Yeah. Just a bit… worried." She ends at a whisper.

"Don't be. You've got us if you ever need anything."

And she looks around at each of our faces - Danny, the sandy blonde, shaggy haired, blue eyed boy with boy band looks; George, the flame-haired, green eyed, torn-apart twin, with the look of somebody that's seen to much, but come through it for the better. Rugged, torn, handsome. And her gaze turns to me, lingers on me, watching my expression for a second. I think, around the table, I look the most like Oliver - dark hair, like Oliver's milk chocolate brown, only darker, mine nearly black, slightly wild eyed - though they are different colours to her fiancé's. Good looking, even if I do say so myself. The ladies can't be wrong.

I smile warily at her; she offers me a wary grin back.

"Do you guys need somewhere to stay tonight?"

"I'm alright," Danny says, looking at the time, "'Stelle should be awake still. She's such an insomniac," he grins, then steps around the table and kisses Katie on the top of the head. "See you next week… only," he checks the calendar, and then the time, "Only seven days to go now."

"Don't remind me," She smiles as she looks down, away, the blush rising in her cheeks. "I'll see you on Friday, then." She says as he strides out the door.

"I'd best be going too," George says, and I see the relief cross her face, only for a split second, innocuous enough to have been the stabbing of a headache, "You alright, Kat?"

"Knackered," She says, "not slept properly for a couple of days," She smiles at him, he wraps his arms around her in a lingering hug and smiles.

"Go and look after Oliver, get into bed with him, he'll let you sleep." He says softly, "I'll see you in the week… you're coming over on Wednesday, and Thursday, aren't you?"

"For Christmas?" She says, as though she's forgotten, "No… we're going to our friends… you might know them… they look like you, actually."

"Silly sod," He grins and kisses her cheek, "See you in the week, Kat," he turns to me; an expression of joy crosses his face at the hug, _the intimacy of the hug_. "Later, Eoin."

"Later, George."

We're left in the kitchen, Katie and I, watching each other warily, until George has apparated away. She visibly relaxes, lets out a small sigh.

"It's alright, Katie." I smile at her, "He's not going to be dumb."

"I know." I watch her chest rise and fall as though she's hyperventilating, "But I'm still… it's still… it's _weird_!" She half shouts, "I don't like it, you know? It's never been like this and it's freaky."

"Oh, come on, Katie," I realise I'm stepping closer to her; I have my arms around her. "Don't worry, come on…" She's shaking in my arms; _do I really have to leave tonight? __**Yes. Yes, I bloody do. Don't hurt her any more. **_"You're alright, you're OK." She shudders again, tears seeping into my shirt. "I'm gonna have to go, Calli was expecting me about six, and it's nearly eight."

"Eight? In the morning?" She leaps back, looks at me, the hug and the moment gone. "Merlin, I didn't know I was keeping you all!" She squeezes me tight suddenly, lets me go, kisses my cheek and waits.

"It's alright, Katie," I have to try and calm her down, before she gets hysterical, "Seriously," a small pause, "Calli can… Calli will be alright with it."

"I know… but you've got to get home." A small pause.

"I'll see you soon." I mutter as she lets me hug her again, I kiss her on the top of the head, "Friday, right?"

"No," She grins sarcastically and hugs me. "I'll see you soon."

I watch the light go on in their spare bedroom before I apparate home. I wait for him to come to the window, for her to jump into his arms, almost knock him backwards. They're OK. Life's good.

---

_**A/N: These seem to get longer every time I get down to writing them haha… lol.. Right:**_

_**1) Eoin is not in love with Katie. He is slightly drunk, and so susceptible. Katie doesn't love Eoin. She has found he is much like a shoulder to cry one.**_

_**2) Don't ask me about the ending… lol, I think it's kind of odd. … you can ask me, of course, I'm just kidding haha**_

_**3) "Oi you, fucker" - has anyone seen Patrick Kielty live at the Apollo? Very funny, "there are 3 drinks between I love you, and you fucker" - just how I imagined it being said… haha… sorry… lol…**_

_**Oh! And Yes, Eoin is on the England Team, as is Danny (see the argument about Charlie's seeking skills), but they've got special permission, as has Oliver. Lol… haha I love Quidditch teams, there are always spare people hahalol. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed and that answered any questions?! **_

_**Still looking for more suggestions for Christmas oneshots - anyone got any? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling was the brains of this outfit - she invented everything your recognise…**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!!!**_

_**---**_

_I watch the light go on in their spare bedroom before I apparate home. I wait for him to come to the window, for her to jump into his arms, almost knock him backwards. They're OK. Life's good._

-x-

-Katie-

Hugging myself, I wait for Eoin to leave, I wait for him to go, and slowly go upstairs to see how Oliver is getting on.

"Oliver, sweetheart?" I knock, there's a tired groan, he is tired, but slowly raises himself onto his elbows to look at me.

"Katie?" He's suddenly up on his feet, "What happened? Where am I?" he crosses to the window, "Why's it so hot in here?"

"Oliver, do you remember the Stag Party?" I offer quietly. He freezes and nods slowly. "Don't worry. It's OK." I reach out to him; he takes my hand and tugs me into his arms.

"I… I thought I was going to die." He says, "They just kept kicking and kicking… and they wouldn't let me go." I wrap my arms around him, almost jumping into his arms. He presses his lips to mine and smiles against them.

"Well, you're alright, now, aren't you?" He smiles at me, almost an evil smirk.

"It still hurts."

"Where?" I release him, running my hands up his sides gently, "tell me, I can help."

"Here." He points at a point on his neck, a bruise. I look at him and smile.

"Well," I press my lips against it. "Is that better?"

"Hmmm…" He groans slightly, "And here." He points, I kiss. It follows on like that for five or so minutes, until he pokes his lips and I kiss them so hard, he falls back onto the bed.

"I feel like… that girl from Indiana Jones." I laugh as he pulls me into another kiss. He laughs and looks at me, shrugging jovially. "Muggle film."

"Oh," and he pulls me into yet another kiss. "Well, would I be your Dr. Jones?"

"Have you seen it?"

"You showed it to me," He laughs, "remember?"

"Not in the slightest." He laughs again and pulls my t-shirt off. "Hey!"

"I'm injured," He pouts, "let me have some fun…"

-x-

"I can't believe, it's nearly Christmas," I whisper to him in the dark, that night.

"I know." He laughs, "We've got no presents-"

"Speak for yourself, I bought mine ages ago." I point at the cupboard, "All in there." He frowns as I look up at him; gently move my hand through his hair. He smiles at that, but there are those nerves in his eyes that block the full effect of his happiness.

He sighs tiredly and I shift further up towards him.

"What's wrong?" I whisper into his ear. "Is it…"

"It's nothing," He lies smoothly, but he forgets I know him too well. I press him for the answer a few times, it takes a long time for him to relent and let me know. "I'm… I was worried about leaving you behind."

I nearly laugh, suppressed mirth making me shake, he mistakes it for sobs, for terror.

"Oh, Kat, I'm-" I rest my hand on his bare chest, he shudders a breath nervously and closes his arm around me, pulling me into him tightly, making me feel warm and safe.

"It's laughter, Oliver." I whisper.

-Oliver-

"Laughter?" I return the word simply, "What… do you mean?"

"I mean… I just find it laughable that you'll ever leave me alone, on my own, I mean." She whispers softly, stroking her hand down my arm, reassuringly, making me shudder; my heart jump alive.

"What?"

"The war's over, the hurt's behind us, and everything we've come through has just made us," She points between us, "It's closed that gap between us, and I think I know you better than I have ever done before."

I have to smile at that, I have to hold her tight, squeeze her, and not let go, because I was scared I would lose her, I'd distance her when I said those words.

She pulls me closer, rises to her knees, leaning over me, reaching out for her clothes, the ones she was wearing last night. I pull her back to me; hear her swear as she lands with a louder thump than I thought she would.

"Fuck it!" She mutters, then, when I catch her hand as she brings it to her lips, "bloody bit my lip, didn't I?"

"Oh, Kates," She blinks, having not heard me call her that for an age, "Come here," I kiss her hard, she groans loudly into my mouth, part pleasure, part pain. "Is that better?" I smile as she looks at me, her eyes wild and dark, her lips slightly parted, kiss-reddened, her breathing sharp and dangerous, a small drop of blood on her bottom lip where she bit it, the same blood I can taste in my mouth now.

God, she's gorgeous.

I run a hand through my hair and raise myself onto my elbows, sighing.

"What's wrong?" She murmurs.

"You're too gorgeous." I grin as I speak, but she can see I mean it.

"What?"

"You're too perfect for me. You're beautiful and I don't deserve to have you and have turned your life upside down." I gasp at my own words, my breathing stopped temporarily as I feel her lips on mine, her hands almost scraping down my arms, hurting as she digs her nails into my bicep.

"Does that tell you anything about what I think of that statement?"

"I'm an idiot and there's no reason for me to be thinking like that?"

"Very simply, yes." She nods and raises herself wearily from the bed, finds her clothes and stands, stretches and watches me do the same. "Muppet." She says softly as she nears me again, pulls me into another kiss and looks around the bedroom. "You aware we stayed in our spare last night, when your mum and dad are coming down today… for Christmas with the Weasleys and they're going to be staying here, in this bed…" She trails off, "Oh, Merlin, they're not going to want to sleep here… after what we did last-" She throws herself down on the covers and looks up at me.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to burn all this." She indicates the duvet and sheets, and blankets that have fallen on the floor overnight, "Before your parents even start to come near this room." She looks at me again, her face pale.

"They know we're…" I start, but then the starkness of the situation hits me, the perverse comedy of the moment. "Oh, fuck." And for a minute, that's all I can say, over and over again.

"Yeah, pretty much," Katie says, motioning for me to help her pull the duvet covers off and fetch the new bedclothes as fast as I can.

When I return, armfuls of bed linen in my grasp, I see her struggling and wave my wand, hoping that'll make things easier.

One mess of tangled sheets and confused clothes later, she has her arms folded and looks frustrated beneath the mass of bedclothes.

I can't help laughing my head off as she makes a strangled noise and fights to get the stuff off her, groaning and pulling at them angrily. Minutes later, I have to let out a full-on guffaw as I watch her fall onto the floor and lay still, muttering, "Fucking… Stuff," under her breath as she attempts to disentangle herself from the clothes.

-Katie-

I manage to get the clothes back onto the bed as I sigh, Oliver looks at me, semi-dressed, still laughing, a slightly evil grin on his face.

"What?" I mutter, staring back at him with all the evil in his gaze.

"Nothing." He's trying not to laugh, though. My look must say it all, "Well, you have to admit, it was kind of funny…"

"Ha-ha. So funny I forgot to laugh," I retort, he sweeps me into his arms and kisses me again.

"Aww, Katie, you know I don't mean it." He smiles at me, kisses fluttering across my cheeks, lips touching mine very gently, as though he's afraid I'm going to yell.

"Good," I whisper, waiting for him to kiss me again.

He hesitates for a second, watching me.

"We're together, and nothing's going to change," I whisper as I realise it's the fear, he's scared, he's waiting for me to speak, to reassure him. "Nothing," I whisper, praying he doesn't remember that two people touched me last night. One that mattered, Oliver, him, and one that didn't.

---

_**A/N: Haha!! I love confused Katie, and happy Oliver being weird… haha =D I'm watching the Royal now… (Channel 3, UK, like haha), and it's quite sweet… haha, if anyone is as sad as me, please laugh with me at Frankie and stella… *Evil laugh***_

_**Haha, Hope You enjoyed this?! **_

_**Please R&R As much as physically possible =D**_

_**Would like to dedicate this to my 300th Reviewer- Potterslittlesister, who has been consistently brilliant at reviewing every chapter, and who deserves frothing chocolate… *hands over a load of Fred and George's frothing chocolate***_

_**xxxx**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**---**_

"_We're together, and nothing's going to change," I whisper as I realise it's the fear, he's scared, he's waiting for me to speak, to reassure him. "Nothing," I whisper, praying he doesn't remember that two people touched me last night. One that mattered, Oliver, him, and one that didn't. _

-x-

-Oliver-

Mum makes us dinner, and that's nice, because Katie sits in my arms for that hour, and doesn't move, sits happily, wide smile, tired eyes.

"Oliver," She whispers as I rise to help mum with the plates, "It's alright, I'll do it." a moment's silence, we both rise anyway, her hands entwined with mine.

My dad motions for me to take my seat again, makes a face as if he wants to talk to me, to make something known. I sit back down, squeeze her hand for a second and release it, she smiles at me, takes her first steps, alone, to help out mum with dinner.

"Son," My dad's smiling at me. "I'm so proud of… everything you've done."

"Sorry?" I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"The England team," He smiles, we told him about that over the second coffee, "Although I wish it was Scotland, of course, Katie… her hand in marriage," Because he talks weird like that sometimes, "Your _house_," He says softly, "Better than the flat, where anyone could find you," a small pause, "Having a secret keeper definitely makes life better." I smile at my own little bit of ingenuity there - I found myself a secrets keeper for the house, nobody knows where we are until somebody… our favourite friend, tells them.

George Weasley, our closest friend.

"I know dad," I smile at him, "I'm kind of proud of Katie too."

"She's holding it together brilliantly." Dad says softly with a smile. I almost forget that he has a muggle razor hiding in his bag, and a small blender as our wedding present.

I hate to think where he's got that blender from. Dear Merlin… that could be terrifying…

"She is, isn't she?" I stare at her as she strides past, picks up a couple of mugs and takes them out into the kitchen. When I catch her eye and smile, she winks back and grins happily.

"Lovely girl, as well." Mum decides to get into the conversation as she comes in to retrieve her handbag. "Very helpful. Nice, interesting young lady."

I can see where this is going.

"Yeah, Mum."

"Very young."

"Two years, or so," I start; dad gives me a look that says _let her say what she has to. __**Then argue**_.

"Yes, son, but she's young, she's fast, and fresh, and maybe she's a little too much of all of that for you… she's out of wor-"

"Between jobs, because of me," I cut in, rising to my feet and spilling cushions all over the place, suddenly infuriated.

"Even so, Oliver, she should be doing something to get on-"

"Mrs. Wood?" I look up at Katie's voice, "I'd rather you'd tell me to my face, than behind my back, if you think your son's better than me." She stares at me for a second, a face that's full of disappointment and sadness.

"Katie," I stand up and pull her into my arms, touching her shoulder gently as I pull away from the embrace.

"Yes?" She asks simply, "What?"

"I-" I look at her. She knows exactly what I'm going to say, and I know that, from her soft gaze, I don't need to say it. She half smiles and turns away. "Love you," I whisper as she crouches to pick up one of the cushion's I had upended from the sofa in my fury.

"Oliver," Mum looks at me, her face set hard as stone, "I think you-"

The slamming of the kitchen door cuts her off mid sentence. Dad has grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her into the garden.

-Katie-

"Mr. Wood, I-" He sits me down at the garden table and smiles at me, patting my arm gently.

"Call me Mitchell. My wife is…" He pauses to find the right word, "Slightly frightening at times," he smiles and I have to return the gesture. "She's possessive of Oliver - he's our only boy… and she wants the best for him." I blush.

"So she doesn't think he can make a goo-"

"Oh, Katie, don't get me wrong, I think you're the closest to the One that Oliver's going to find." His smile is slightly unnerving, now. "But my wife is a perfectionist."

"And I have to live with that, I suppose," Oliver's worth it. I could live in lava if it meant I could be with him.

"I… wasn't going to say that." He smiles and there's some terror forming in my mind.

"Wha-"

"I'm not going to kill her, of course, I just want to give her a bloody good row, make sure she knows what's up and down, and who's marrying who - it's you not her, and Oliver not her too. It's his, and your choice." He smiles at me and curls his hand around my wrist reassuringly. I smile, waiting for Oliver to rescue me from his slightly mental father.

"Katie," Oliver appears at the door, "You alright?"

"Yeah, your dad was just asking me something." He laughs.

"What?" He looks at his father, and for a second, I see something of the younger Mitchell Wood in my fiancé's eyes.

"It's nothing. Just about a blender… and the function of a rubber duck."

_**---**_

_**A/N: Epic Lol. Haha, I hope you liked that...**_

_**I was a bit stuck with an ending line... so I went with a weird one **_

_**haha**_

_**Hope you enjoyed?!**_

_**Please R&R **_

_**xxx**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter Owns JK Rowling… or something like that - I don't, at least **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_What?" He looks at his father, and for a second, I see something of the younger Mitchell Wood in my fiancé's eyes._

"_It's nothing. Just about a blender… and the function of a rubber duck." _

_-x-_

-Oliver-

Because that's believable. Katie shares a small smile with him, rises and pulls me into a tight hug, I hear her sigh against my chest and grin at me as she pulls away.

"_Love you," _She mouths, then flashes a look at my dad.

"What time are we going to the Burrow tomorrow?" I ask a moment later, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, so we're going to the Weasley's for their annual Christmas party, then on Christmas day, Mum and Dad are going to some muggle friends in London, and we're going to the Burrow again for Christmas dinner.

"About half three, Ange said." She smiles at me and kisses me softly, then looks up to the kitchen doorway, blushing as mum clears her throat.

"Mrs. Wood. I wondered if you would-" And she stops mid sentence.

"Ann, I… can we have a word?" Dad stands and pulls her out into the garden, flashes Katie a look.

"Oliver, can you help me wrap up the rest of our presents, there's only a couple more - just a couple-"

"I've never understood why you don't use Magic for wrapping, Katie," I say as I steer her into the house, then, "They're going to have an argument, aren't they?" she blushes, nods and pulls me into our spare room.

"_Accio unwrapped presents_," She whispers, they fly towards us and onto the bed. I close my eyes and strain to hear the yelling.

"_Foolish boy… Can't see what… she's taking everything… from him-"_

"_Get your head screwed on, Ann… he adores her… perfect for him…"_

"_No right to interfere-"_

"_Nor do you, you foolish witch-"_

"Oliver, stop listening to them," Katie interrupts me from the straining, "Please," And she looks genuinely terrified.

"Nothing's going to change you and me," I reassure her, because that is what I think she wants. For a second, she catches in her movements, freezes, and then smiles and looks down at the Christmas presents.

"Nearly done," She smiles, "We've got three to do-" She's cut off by a slamming door, "Before tomorrow, because these are for George, Ange, Fred and Emily,"

A smashing teacup, or china of some kind. Her voice rises and suddenly there are tears in her eyes.

"Katie!" I yell over the rowing downstairs, then step forward and snatch her up, into my arms, kissing her on the lips, pressing one hand over her ear, so she can hear me clearly as I whisper into the other, "I love you, and nothing's going to change that,"

"I know," A tear drips from her wide blue eyes and she sniffs loudly. The shouting abates for a second.

"You're going to hold your head high and ignore everything she says, and hold onto me when you're scared, because I'll hold you up." I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back, hugs me into her side, tightly.

-George-

She's dancing.

With him.

Surging jealousy.

Feel fifteen again.

Fuuuuuuuck.

Why me?

She has her arms around him, he swings her around, hard and she stumbles, falling, but laughing at the same time. Ron catches her in his lap, she bursts out laughing, her hair falling over her face as she throws her head forward and giggles, and I am blinded for a second as I see her engagement ring on her finger.

She's getting married. I blink the vision away as I look down at the impromptu dance floor, closing my eyes and pull myself together.

Then she's swung into my arms by Bill, who is dancing rather drunkenly and comically. She rubs her elbow as I catch her hand, stopping her swinging and crashing into the table. I have my arms around her before I can think and I'm dancing with her.

Fuck.

She's smiling, warily, but she's smiling widely, too, pulls me into a tangoing position and we split the dance floor in two, making our awkward way from corner to corner. Laughing, I feel a tap on my shoulder, look up to see Oliver, ready to unknowingly break my heart.

"Can I cut in?"

"Course, mate, course," I release her hands and let him take them, watch her smile grow as he pulls her into a slow dance position, makes her spin in slow circles, whispers something to her, and she blushes, so I know it was '_You're beautiful'. _

Starting to hate my best friend right now.

"Oi! Georgie," Katie stumbles over Ron's feet as she crosses with a glass of champagne for me, one for her, and one for Oliver, who's about to join us. I catch her in my arms and steady her, she smiles at me warily. She lowers her voice and smiles at me, so Oliver can't hear, "George, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Oliver murmurs as I pass him his Champagne.

"Just about his speech," Katie murmurs, shooting me a look that means it's nothing of the sort.

"Don't be long, Kat," Oliver smiles as she rises on tiptoe and kisses him on the lips, "Don't want to waste a minute of this," He winks and kisses her again, then she grabs my wrist and practically drags me to the farthest part of the Burrow's Orchard out back.

---

_**Please R&R, **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**All that sort of thing… and will she confront him? Or what? **_

_**xxx**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter Owns JK Rowling… or something like that - I don't, at least **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_He winks and kisses her again, then she grabs my wrist and practically drags me to the farthest part of the Burrow's Orchard out back. _

-x-

-Katie-

I sit down in the long grass, the strands playing around my calves as the wind picks up and slides up around my dress.

"George," I whisper, as he stares at me. "Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit down, please." I repeat, slightly louder, patting the ground beside me. "I need to talk to you."

"Katie, I can-"

"Don't." I breathe. He looks at me, terrified. "You're my best mate,"

"Katie, I-"

"I'm getting _married._" I breathe, "Does that even mean anything to you?"

"I don't mean any harm, it's ju-"

"Don't mean any harm my arse," I stand up, flushing with anger, but he grips my hand and yanks me back to the grass. "I don't know what's changed between us, and I don't know why it's changed, but I think you need to know that I'm getting married to Oliver-"

"Katie, don't be like this. It's alright, I'll back off-"

"I think it's wrong for me to be feeling nervous around you." I end up my sentence quietly and almost frightened of him. He stares at me for a second.

"Katie, mate… I… don't want you to be… to be so awkward around me."

"I want to be normal…"

"I'll not act on anything," He promises, offering me a smile.

"I know you should be able to hug me, and kiss my cheek and all of that-" I start to blabber, my fury and my fear mixing so I'm confused.

"Shh…" He takes my hand in his and smiles at me. "Listen… it's not that anything's changed between us, and it's not that I'm trying to make things uncomfortable, but I think it's because I never really got to-"

"Don't." Because I know what he's going to say. "Don't even mention that night."

"Because it ruined our relationship, or because it left too much unsaid?" I hear him murmur.

"Because of all of that, and because…" I take a deep breath, "Because I love Oliver. And I don't want to hurt him by dredging up the past." He looks at me, waiting for me to finish, terrified, as though I am about to banish him to the end of the earth.

"Katie, I-" He starts again, and I can see he wants to repent for everything that has happened over the past three days. "I won't say anything, and I won't do anything. I swear to you." and I'm reassured.

"Even though, I must admit," I start, and here he smiles, because we are back on our own terms again, back to being friends again, "It was a lot of fun." I wink and he smiles, puts his arm around me, leans back against the tree. Platonically, of course.

_Just keep telling yourself that. _

"Missed this," He says softly, "It's been really weird the past few days. Too weird."

"I know." I reply happily, "But… we're back, and we're bad," but I think something inside is telling me it's not changed at all.

-George-

Bad is not the word. I try not to let the breath hitch in my chest as she hugs me and stands.

"Merry Christmas, George," She says as she links arms with me and we walk back to the party.

Oliver finds us, his eyes wild; hair even more messed than its usual, perpetually disturbed state.

"What happened?" Katie says softly, her hands reaching up to flatten his hair gently.

"Mistletoe." He splutters the word nervously. "Ginny… attack." He breathes heavily, shaking slightly.

"Oh, sweetheart. Will it make it any better if I kiss it?" and I go pink and look away. I don't want to see this.

"Doubt it," He laughs, "But you can try…" And their lips touch for what is probably the millionth time in the past year.

_You know, they're probably rushing into this, they won't even think of the consequences, and when it all goes south, then, then you'll be there to be the shoulder to cry on, like you have been before. _

I don't feel as disheartened as I sit and watch him put his arms around her, sway with her to the music, absent-mindedly running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

He whispers something, she blushes, nods and rises, and he takes her hand, pulls her into his arms and sways with her on the dance floor.

"Katie," A small pause and a kiss on the cheek, "I've got-" He smiles at her and pulls her into his arms again, half-drags her into the night, sunset has passed now, but minutes later, I hear an _"Oh, Oliver," _and stop thinking about what on earth they're doing out there.

-Oliver-

"You want to dance?" I murmur into her ear, "Cause I think you're wasting your body sitting here," She goes pink as I put my hands on her waist, but laughs and pulls me to my feet. We sway for a minute, me listening to Katie breathing, her with her head on my chest, smiling in our own little world.

"Go on then, Quidditch Maestro," I haven't heard that in so long, and it sounds so good, "Do your damnedest." She grins; I pull her outside and kiss her gently.

"I got you something, Katie," I whisper as I pull away from the kiss, "Early Christmas present, if you will," and out of nowhere, because I've been practising, I make a ruby red necklace appear in my hand. She shakes her head and smiles at me, flushing pink.

"Oh Oliver," She groans as she throws herself into my arms again, giving me about an eighth of a second to clip the necklace around her neck before I'm blinded by her kiss. We topple back onto the grass madly

"Bloody hell, Katie!" I manage to gasp as I pull away for the second time, finding I'm lying on my back in the long grass. "That's one hell of a thank you!"

She releases me and falls down to the grass beside me.

"Certainly is." She laughs. "Stars are bright, tonight."

"Cause the air's clear, Kat. Didn't you learn anything from your Astronomy OWL?"

"No." She replies, somewhat sternly, "If I remember rightly, a certain person kept me awake the night before, banging on about Quidditch plays for the new year, and-"

"Oh, Katie," I have to cut in in a singsong voice, she looks over at me.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh." She laughs and I stretch my arm around her.

"Love you though." I smile and kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas." The clock in the house strikes twelve and I smile at her. "It's Christmas day." She rolls up against me and nestles into my arms, into my hug and I kiss the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver," She whispers.

---

_**Please R&R, **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Yay for Christmas… I'm'a have an early Christmas day now! And maybe you will too! Haha… lol :P**_

_**Love you all! **_

_**xxx**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter owns JK Rowling... or Vice Versa, or something like that...**_

_**Hope you Enjoy this... **_

_**Although you're gonna kill me...**_

_**---**_

"_Merry Christmas, Oliver," She whispers. _

-x-

-Katie-

I open my eyes to a chorus of my name.

"Katie… Kat, Kates… oh, bloody hell, woman, wake up!" I groan and open my eyes to see Oliver grinning at me with the brightest eyes I have ever seen.

"What is it?"

"It's Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistmas!" He practically screams, just like that stupid song by that muggle band. I stretch, hitting him in the chest on purpose.

"What time is it?" I mutter, rubbing my bleary eyes and summoning my glasses to me. When I have them on, the room suddenly becomes far brighter and glitterier than it was before. I glance over at the clock, smiling. "Three in the morning? Honestly, Oliver, I have had three hours sleep. Do you expect me to function?"

"No." He laughs and presses his lips to mine. "You're still wearing your necklace," He laughs again and tugs at it gently.

"Well, you know, I did fall asleep on the covers last night."

"No, Katie, you were out before I apparated us home."

"Yeah, yeah, right," He laughs as I speak, pulls me to my feet and kisses me. "Hey, merry Christmas, babe," I say into his ear as he pulls away. I wave my wand and all the presents I've wrapped for everyone come tumbling out and land on the bed.

"Oliver," He flips over all of the tags looking for his name, "George," A pause, "Angelina, Emily, Emily, Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Oliver, Oliver, Mitchell and Ann, Ann, Mitchell, Oliver, Chris…" He looks up at me and smiles.

"Merry Christmas," I repeat, unable to stop grinning.

"Merry Christmas."

"We're getting married tomorrow!" I squeal and throw myself into his arms. He returns the hug, strong arms around me.

"You're beautiful, and I love you," He says, "And we're getting married tomorrow." There's an insane electricity between us that dissolves into giggles, laughter and full-on guffawing before three thumps on the wall tell us we're being far too loud for three in the morning.

-Ann Wood-

I've been lying away for twenty minutes, listening to them talking.

"Merry Christmas," She says to him, lets him reply, then squeals something inaudible. My son's rumblingly low voice echoes the sentiment and she laughs again, it's muffled by his laughter, and I'm sick of it, all of a sudden. I bang on the wall three times, and hear Oliver yell out.

"Sorry!" But they're still giggling. There's the soft rustle of paper, and he speaks again.

"I… I don't know what to say, Ollie, it's lovely," Her voice is muffled, but somehow clear. There's a _thunk_ as she places it somewhere and the bedsprings creak as she moves forward to hug him, or something along those lines.

I sigh inwardly, staring at the ceiling.

_This girl is no good for my son. She's bad luck - been in hospital for months on end, made no attempts to start working again… Oliver's holding the pair of them on their feet. What does she do all day? What does she do other than sit around and look pretty? _

_She can't be any conversation - looks and brains don't mix. Look at my husband - fairly intellectual, average looking, and me, ugly, but with a magi-degree in wizarding Herbology. She's far to pretty to make any sense. He says she was a healer… probably lies. _

I rise up on my elbows, thinking about what I can do to stop this.

How can I stop the marriage?

-Mitchell-

It must play on her mind all the while we're at the Jones's for Christmas lunch. Mark is jovial, trying to get some form of conversation from her, trying to press her for more than one word answers, but there are none forthcoming. Because she's preoccupied with Oliver and Kat.

And how she's sure they're not meant to be.

-x-

When we get back home, to Katie and Oliver's place, he is lying on the sofa, looking pale, very ill and slightly like he's going to be sick, Ann takes one look at her and shoves her out of the way.

"What did you do?" She accuses Katie and she stares, open-mouthed straight back.

"Absolutely nothing." She retorts. "I think…" She stops and runs upstairs, as though she has had a lightbulb moment, returning with a small bottle of a silver potion I don't recognise. "Ann, would you let me by-"

"Give it here." She snatches it, almost spilling it, and goes to tip the lot into his mouth.

"No-" Katie yelps as she stretches forward, "Don't give him too much-"

The bottle _glugs_ in reply, emptying, and Katie falls to her knees.

"Katie?" I start softly, "what's wrong?"

"It's hemlock essence." She stutters, a tear drifting from her eyes down her cheeks and onto her party top. "A little calms the system, suppresses sickness, allows relaxation to take place," She looks at Ann. "But that amount could kill him."

I look at Ann.

"You stupid witch!" I shout at her, Katie rises, as Ann moves towards me, crouches down by Oliver, looks at his face, then at the bottle, probably blinded by the sheer volume of tears dripping down her face, "Why didn't you let her do it? She's the healer-"

"Then why isn't she healing?"

"Because she got confus-"

"I wasn't confused." Katie interrupts, raising her palm respectfully, "Oliver was telling me he was alright and… I was trying to stop him from feeling worse, and at the same time think of the cure."

"Even so, she had no right to take the potion off you-"

"I have every right, I'm his mother,"

"She's his _damned fiancée. _For Merlin's sake, woman, can't you see what you've done?"

-Katie-

I crouch back down to try and make some sense of the situation, taking Oliver's hand as that little reassurance. I squeeze it, fully expecting him to jump up, to laugh, and for me to slap him for being a git.

Nothing.

I rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listen to his barely-there-and-fading heartbeat, and wait for the inevitable, tears coursing down my face.

"Please," I whisper, more to myself than anything - probably to Merlin, for a miracle, "Please, don't let him die."

---

_**Told you so. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed?**_

_**Good thing you don't know where I live, eh? **_

_**Lol, hahahha... well, you'll get your answer tomorrow, Katie... **_

_**Maybe... **_

_**If the lovely people R&R (or not, i'll post whatever)**_

_**Please R&R though**_

_**xxx**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**DISCLAIMER: Somebody owns this. it's not me. I think JK Rowling invented it... so I guess it's hers. :P**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**This is Part one of the pair – part two is tomorrow, or later tonight. It explains all about what happened to Oliver... and what's going on right NOW! *Laughs***_

_**---**_

"_Please," I whisper, more to myself than anything - probably to Merlin, for a miracle, "Please, don't let him die." _

-x- I -x-

-George-

I am sitting on the end of her bed, watching her stare at the clothes hooked on the wardrobe.

"I have to wear this." She says, over and over again, not moving, just standing, staring, and tearing me apart.

"Katie, it's… impractical." I find the words eventually. "He's not going to care whether you show up in that or a wedding dress… or butt bloody naked…" She rolls her eyes at me, and I lower my voice to add the final blow, "Although that could be intere-"

"George!" She snaps me out of my imagination. "This is no time for _that_. I have to." She repeats more vehemently. "He _will_ care."

"How can he, Katie?" She stares at me, tears in her eyes.

"You don't know him like I do-"

"Katie, he was my friend for years,"

"And mine," She stares at me, those tears now dripping from her nose. I am up and hugging her before I can think. "I have to wear this, George," She sniffs into my shirt.

"Well," I mutter as I pull away, "'S your funeral."

-Katie-

"Bloody hell, Katie," Mitchell watches me as he stands in the kitchen, dressed in his black suit. "You look… underdressed." I smile at him, through the near-the-surface-tears.

"Well…" I start, but find the tears come again. I take a deep breath, "How is he?"

_Silence. Tears on my face. People staring, but I forget the faces_

"He's feeling better, Katie, thanks to you."

_Oliver, Ollie, drink this for me… please… I don't care if it is your last bloody breath,__** do it! **__Bloody hell, Katie. Shut up, George. _

"He'd best be. I think that's my best work to date."

_Leglimens. Oliver, Ol' look at me. I'm here. I'm in your head. I'm not letting go. Hold onto me. Keep the memory… fight it, darling; please… don't hurt me any more. Not before we're married. Weak smiles._

"I don't know how you did it," He smiles, "But it worked,"

_Please… please, Ollie, please. Released from the mind. Laboured breathing. Rising and falling chest. Panic ensues. Levitated to bed._

"Katie," George shouts down to me, "if we don't hurry up, you'll be late."

_I love you, Oliver. Laboured breathing eases slightly, into sleeping snuffles. Sleep well, sweetheart. _

_-x-_

Merlin?

Buddha?

Willy Wonka? Indiana Jones?

ANYONE?

-x-

I'm pacing back and forth, waiting for the hall doors to open. Molly is watching me with a smile on her face, counting down for the final few seconds. George grips my arm, sends a sidelong look at me, and shakes his head for the millionth time.

"Bloody hell, Katie. You could've at least worn a dress."

_Little do you know, my dear ginger nut. _

"Yeah, whatever. Let me in there!" I yell out, tired, angry, and desperate to see Oliver.

"She alright?" Danny Threllfall pokes his head into the antechamber and looks at me. "Katie…" He blinks and closes his eyes. "I'm not even going to bother." Shaking his head, he retreats into the main hall, and is replaced by Angelina moments later.

"Ready, love?" She grins at me, "Last chance to back out now."

"Yeah, right." I smile, "Like I would."

"Pffft. You so would." She laughs back and we share a nervous smile. I'd swear she's been worse than me for the past few days - yesterday morning, when I saw her, she swept me off my feet in the biggest hug I've had from anyone but Oliver in quite a while.

I sigh to myself and try to steel my nerves. Oliver is my best friend, and my other half, almost literally. Last night, before we left the Burrow, we were talking to Ron and Hermione; they were telling us that we were the first couple they thought would get together, before George and Ange, Harry and Ginny, before anyone. They were really surprised it's taken us that long to get anywhere.

_**The night before…**_

_Oliver went pale about twenty minutes after we got home, just started sweating, throwing up, I didn't have a clue what was going on. _

"_Ollie," I asked him, as I got him down on the sofa, "What's… how're you feeling?" _

"_I don't know…" He muttered, "Something I ate?" _

"_Dunno." I tested his temperature and felt him shaking beneath my fingers. "Oliver, can you get up?" _

"_Wh-why?" His eyes were starting to close._

"_I want to get you into the shower, cool you down," His eyes were closed then, blinking tiredly, I nearly panicked, but held it together as best as I could. _

"_Please, Oliver…" I pause and watch him try to lever himself up into a sitting position. He collapses back every time, no strength left. _

"_Kat," He breathes, "I can't." I reach out to take his hand and hold it tight, "I'm sorry…" He breathes._

"_Don't be." I summon some water and some flannels, pull his shirt from him and pat him down gently. "You're alright. I've got you." He smiles and squeezes my hand tight. _

"_I feel better already." I smile at him and try to take his pulse. _

_It's racing. I think it must be an allergy of some kind… I don't have a clue what kind though…_

"_Oliver," I ask softly, "Have you been drinking something new? Eaten something different?"_

"_Don't think so," I hear him breathe, "Katie, you've got to make sure I'll be alright for tomorrow, I don't want to let you down…"_

"_Don't be stupid, you dolt…" I lean over and kiss his forehead, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't care any more, Oliver," I breathe, as long as you're alright…" _

"_I'm fine, I'm fine…" He pauses and looks at me as though I'm a revelation, "Bloody hell… mulled wine with cinnamon. I've never had it before…" _

"_Cinnamon." I mutter, "Oliver, you know that wreaks havoc with your bloody… oh for Merlin's sake-" I roll my eyes, "And I ran out of allergy stuff a couple of months ago… bloody…" I pause, knowing I'll have to brew up some fresh, "For Merlin's Sake, Ollie…"_

"_It's Christmas, Katie," He protests mildly._

"_It's your life, Oliver." I sigh and pull him close. _

_That's when his mother gets in my way._

-Katie-

The door opens and I look down the hall, down the aisle to see Oliver staring back at me, a weak but there smile on his face. He glances me up and down, and I'm sad to see he's slightly disheartened at my appearance.

As I stride past alone, following my now-at-the-altar bridesmaids, with no father on my arm to give me away, Molly taps my dress with her wand and nods.

"Go, Katie."

And when I start to walk, Oliver starts to smile.

---

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Hope i'm keeping you in suspense.**_

_***pokes***_

_**Please R&R!!!**_

_**xxx**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**DISCLAIMER: Somebody owns this. it's not me. I think JK Rowling invented it... so I guess it's hers. :P**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Part Two... enjoy this... **_

_**The next bit'll be up tomorrow**_

_**---**_

_-x- II -x-_

"_Please," I whisper, more to myself than anything - probably to Merlin, for a miracle, "Please, don't let him die." _

_-x-_

-Oliver-

I rest on my elbows as I look up at the ceiling.

"I'm getting married," I whisper to myself. "To Katie." I let out a long, happy sigh and stand up, pulling my pyjamas around me. "My life could not get any better." I sigh again, pulling my dressing gown around me, trying to forget the night before, but still with a headache to remind , I stretch again, go downstairs and look at mum and dad. He is smiling, she looks sheepish.

"Is Katie alright?" I offer, "After last night?"

_Mum! Get off! You don't know what you're -_

"She's still sleeping. Poor thing has been looking after you all night… until I forced her to head off to bed,"_Practically dead. Can't breathe… Katie, please, help me-_

"Aw," I look at dad, then go across to the fridge and pour myself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Well… I'll look after her when we get onto our honeymoon." Dad smiles, mum is furious.

_Forced to drink it, can't open my eyes. Then you're in my head. Holding my hand. _

"You can't keep up this charade forever, Oliver. You can't lie to yourself."

_Won't let the memory go. Can't let go. Holding on, Katie. Then you're gone._

"Who's lying? You're a foolish witch, Mum. Wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face." I make an apologetic face at dad.

_Breathing easing, tears on my cheeks. I'm not crying. It's you. Love you Katie. Have to sleep._

-Mitchell-

I wait for him to change, then make Angelina apparate him to the hall.

"Dad, I'm fine." He argues immediately.

"Touch your nose with your eyes closed," I mutter. He tries, he fails, hitting too high, too low, too far left. "Exactly son. Take her arm and go, before Katie gets up." He panics then, at the thought of Katie finding him, on their wedding day, his arm linked with another woman.

"I'll see you later, Dad," He grins and Angelina apparates the pair of them away.

I watch my wife as Katie bustles around the kitchen upon waking up and realising the time. Ann can't keep her eyes off her, pure malice in her gaze as she watches her stride around, panic in her eyes.

"Oh, God…" I find her in her bedroom twenty minutes before the wedding's about to start.

"Katie… are you alright?"

"Panicked." She says softly. "I just keep thinking of last night… what would have happened if I hadn't been abl-"

_**Last night**_

"_Katie… what're you doing?" I shout. She disappears into the bathroom, I hear the crackling of flame, smell the smell of a hospital. She's brewing something, and she's brewing it fast._

"_Mitchell… can you get him up to the spare room?" I nod and levitate him into the spare room, she's stoppering a phial as I turn around to find her. "Thanks." She smiles, but there are tears dripping down her face, wet cheeks, shining eyes. _

"_I'll get George and Ange." I say softly, "They can help… they'll need to be able to help… for tomorrow." _

"_Bugger tomorrow," She says softly, "I just want him to be OK." _

_But George and Ange come, Angelina finding clothes, folding them, preparing things for tomorrow that Katie would have been doing before she was sitting beside Oliver. _

"_Oliver," Because she's holding the now-cooled phial and tilting his head up slightly, so he'll be able to drink it all. "Please, sweetheart, can you drink this?" A small pause, "It'll knock the hemlock back," Another small pause, "You'll be able to get up again, sweetheart," She lets it trickle down his throat, sighs and massages his windpipe to get him to swallow it. "Come on." _

_George gets up, returns with coffee and tea for her and I, sits down beside me, next to the window. _

"_Katie," I start, as she starts checking Oliver's breathing, his pulse, his reactions. _

"_Nothing." She sighs dejectedly, then looks up at me, "What was it, sir?" _

"_Mitchell." I supply automatically, "Maybe you should sit back and just drink your tea for five minutes." _

"_I can't, Mitchell…" She pauses warily, "Dad?" I smile and nod, let her know it's alright, "Well, dad, if he doesn't respond to the potion to counteract the hemlock within ten minutes, there's something wrong… and I need to…" She looks away, looks down, hitches a breath into her chest, "I need to perform a procedure that involves leglimency." _

_I nod, not knowing why she's so nervous, but not knowing what else to say. _

_He hasn't responded. His breathing is stronger, but Katie wants him conscious before she relaxes. _

"_Mitchell…" I look up at her from the dregs of my coffee. "Can you do me a favour, and you, George," He looks up and smiles, "Can one of you stay in here, the other go outside and make sure nobody disturbs us while I'm doing this… I need someone in here to just check I'm alright every so often - it won't take long, but I normally come out of this tired, and if Oliver wakes up and I'm not conscious… well, it'll get confusing…" I smile at her widely, she rolls her eyes and smiles back. _

"_I'll stay," I offer, "Do you just want me to… what?" _

"_Stay where you are, make yourself comfortable, close the window… no noise, you know…" I find myself smiling and she rises to sit next to Oliver on the bed, she takes his hand, raises her wand and points it at him. "_Leglimens."

_She's immediately semi-conscious, and I can hear her voice._

"_Oliver," She says soflty, "You alright in here?" A small pause. "I know - remember this is where I was last year… not even a bloody year, is it?" Hollow laughter, and I notice his lips are forming silent words. She seems to glance down in her stupor, looks away, back at his face. "It's hard… but… I'm going to try and help you get out of this… it's a stress coma, Oliver, you know, like it was before… with me…" She pauses and looks at me, her eyes half lidded, confusion on her face._

"_Oliver… imagine the Quidditch changing rooms for me." She smiles in the trance like state, "It's not hard… you're always in there… now, head into the showers, release yourself from the memories by… by standing under them until they blur into nothing."_

_Her voice rises as she tries to help him, the yelling, I assume, is over the roar of the memories, of the showers, she's offering encouragement, she's offering help, but it's getting harder for him to cope, to hold on, by the sounds of it._

"_Don't stop, Oliver, this is the easiest way!" _

"_I know you don't want it… I was scared too… Oliver… please… I love you…" Her voice relaxes, she drops forward against his chest, both breathing in sync. "Oliver, hold onto those good memories, try and pull on them. Don't let go. Those memories will let you out, let you wake up."_

_There's silence for the longest of times._

"_I'm not letting Go, Oliver, hold on to me… onto everything." a moment, "Finite…" _

_And suddenly, she's conscious. She looks up at me, smiles and offers me a thumbs up. _

"_Did it work?"_

"_Let him sleep… I'll let you know when he wakes up." I smile as she speaks. _

"_Don't stay up too long. You're getting married in the morning."_

-x-

-Oliver-

I'm stuck at the front, at the altar… being watched, waiting nervously, a million questions running through my mind.

_Will she run? No, not Katie. What's she thinking now? Is she scared… tired? Nervous?_

"Mate…" Danny Threllfall runs down the Aisle and grabs my arm. "Mate, you ready?"

I look up and down the hall, seeing everyone that means everything to me sitting there, staring back. I feel myself going red, but try and suppress it.

I nod… well, I feel myself nodding, and Danny offers a huge nod to Angelina at the back of the hall. There's silence as the doors open, and I see her.

George has his arm linked in hers, he's shaking his head. Clearly he's unimpressed with what she's wearing. I have to say, she looks beautiful, but there's no way it's appropriate for a wedding. Especially for the bride.

She's wearing a bright red T-shirt, faded jeans and canvas trainers. Her hair's sexy-messy, but now is probably not the best idea to be styling it. I feel my face crease slightly, and my slight dismay seems to be mirrored in her expression.

That is… until she takes that first step. Several things happen in succession.

Molly taps her dress with her wand, very lightly.

She steps forward and her shoes change. They go white, then, with another step, turn into a pair of silver high heels. George is staring at her out of the corner of his eye. As she moves further forward, very slowly, her hair curls itself into a bun, at the back of her neck, strands of her hair collapsing across her eyes.

It's beautiful. Slowly, her face makes itself up, ice-blue eyeliner, a hint of lipstick.

Then… about halfway down the aisle, it changes. the red top suddenly starts shooting sparks, and stars, they cascade everywhere, and all of a sudden, there's the top of a dress, strapless, cascading downwards slowly, white silk, it hits her waist, gold stars fall to the floor and a bouquet appears in her hands, the silken knot of the dress at her hip, ruching the skirt slightly, it cascades down with the stars to her ankles.

When she reaches me, she looks up at me, expecting me to say something.

I'm struck dumb.

---

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Please R&R!!!**_

_**xxx**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**DISCLAIMER:Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

I'm struck dumb.

-x-

**-Oliver-**

"Well," She asks softly. "What d'you think?"

"Hnrugh." I splutter.

"Great, I'm sure," She lets out a soft laugh, "You feeling alright?" Another nod, she grips my arm, finds my hand, squeezes it and gently leans against me. "Brilliant. Take it easy, yeah?" I nod again.

"Dearly beloved…" And I'm distracted. Katie said, about three weeks ago, that I would make it through three lines. I got through two words. But I doubt she'll be upset - I'm only distracted because of are still dropping from her dress, and for half a second, it flashes a light, sky blue, then settles white and beautiful against her skin. She's blushing as she catches my gaze.

-x-

There are one or two things in life that have always got me, and they are surprises, and whispers. I love surprises, and in a way, whispering is the nicest form of communication - it's private, and you have to think about it really deeply to get the words out.

Until, of course, the whispers start, and you don't know what's being said.

"I heard…" I hear from the front row. Risking a glance, I see it's Arthur Weasley, part of her makeshift family. He's talking to Bill. "But he looks-"

I nearly hold up my hand and stop the ceremony.

"Who…"

"Ann Wood. She said it-"

"Oh,…" Silence. They've caught me looking and look away, embarrassed.

So, those are the whispers.

Then the surprises. You know when, in the muggle movies - at least the ones Kat has shown me - they always do that _'If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or… blah blah blah,' _they always have someone getting up, and, as they words say, _objecting. _And bugger it.

Fuck it, more like.

Three people get up.

_Three._

I'm suddenly not the biggest fan of surprises.

"I object," They say in unison. Katie wheels around and stares at them. They all start talking at once, and they all get louder and louder, until she holds her hand up and looks at them, almost conducting them.

"You." She points at Chris. Christina Gray wants to stop my marriage. "Speak." Clearly, Katie is furious.

"I-if you marry him, you'll never be able to come back to work and… the magical community will lose out on the best healer I've seen in my life."

"That's not an objection. That's selfish. I'm certainly not the best healer you have ever seen, because I've seen you look in a mirror a million times. I'll be back, someday… in some capacity." She lowers her voice and smiles at Christina, who immediately looks sheepish and returns to her seat. "Next objection." She mutters, and I look up at the person about to speak.

It's Roger-Bloody-Davies.

"I never meant to cheat on you-"

"Shut up, Roger." I say before Katie can speak.

"I'm talking to her, Wood. Katie, I never loved Chang, she was just a-"

"Roger, sit down, shut up and go get some help," Katie mutters dismissively. She's handled this well, I must say. "And you," She says, pointing at the third person.

She goes pink, looks down and away from me.

"I still say you're not in love with her, Oliver."

"Mum, please."

"No, Oliver. I refuse to allow this marriage to take place when she's clearly not working with you."

"What on Earth are you on, mum?" I blurt, Dad tries to calm her down, but the more he touches her shoulders, tries to get her sitting down, the more hysterical she gets.

"For Merlin's Sake, Oliver, get your head screwed on right. You're blind, and it's all because she's put a spell on you." Katie looks at her.

"Love potions are wrong." She mutters. "Try me. I wouldn't put a single spell on Oliver. I love him, and he loves me. Mrs Wood… Ann-"

"Don't talk to me like that. You're not a friend of mine, you're no-"

"Ann, sweetheart, please, sit down. Oliver has his own mind. He's allowed to be his own man. And I'm telling you, Ann, he's not making any wrong decisions. She's perfect for him… Ann… don't you see?"

There's silence as we stare at each other, Katie and I, almost embarrassed at this exchange.

There's silence again as I take her hand.

The silence breaks as I pull her towards me and twist quickly, apparating the pair of us away, somewhere else.

-_**Katie-**_

We appear in the centre of Diagon Alley, and everyone stops to look at us.

"Ollie," I mutter in his ear as we take a turn into Easterly Place, the one before Knockturn Alley, and find somewhere to sit down. "What are we doing?"

"Getting married." He says, perfectly simply, as though we're in the most normal situation to ever exist. "Well, escaping mental families and getting married here."

"What?" I stutter, he smiles at me, produces two rings and hands me them.

"Don't let them go." Pulling me to my feet, he drags me down the street and, before I've blinked, into a tiny hall on one of the corners of the street. "In." He says softly. "and," He presses his lips to mine, "I love you."

"Love you too," I murmur. "Where are we?" He starts to walk down one of the corridors, and then turns through the next one, and into the main chamber. Two people are standing there.

"Eoin." I mutter, "Calli?" She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey." A soft smile. "We got here early, Oliver… figured that… after what you said this morning, you'd need the place ready." Grinning from ear to ear, Eoin pulls me into a hug and whistles. "Really pretty dress, Katie," He smiles and pulls away. "Take a seat."

The four of us sit down. I look at Oliver; he smiles, nods reassuringly and curls his hand around mine. Within fifteen minutes, there is a soft cough and a pastor… an official appears.

"Which of you?" He smiles, "Are the happy couple?" I'm immediately at ease.

-_**Oliver-**_

Softly, I tug Katie up to the front of the hall. She stumbles, but I catch her and smile.

"Dearly beloved-" And the ceremony begins again. I don't lose myself in her this time. I keep myself strong, knowing now all of my feelings.

"You're beautiful," I find myself murmuring when I've repeated all my vows, slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her close. "And yes," I look up at the pastor, "I do."

Moments later, she's muttering the same thing.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," There's a pause, I wait for his sentence to end, pull her into my arms and kiss her as hard, but as gently, as I possibly can.

Her fingers slip through my hair, gentle, but soft. She pulls away, rests our foreheads together and laughs.

"Love you," I whisper, absentmindedly taking her hand and sliding the ring around the base of her finger for a few seconds. "Katie Wood."

She closes her eyes and lets a blissful smile cross her face.

"Mine," I whisper, kissing her again. "Forever." She smiles at my words and I twist again, reappearing with a _crack! _In the middle of the Weasley's Orchard.

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Sorry for my Epic fail at updating... have been out singing carols and playing on Wii and stuff for the past two days, just to get it all outta my system (I.e. The 3 days to xmas thing :P)**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**DISCLAIMER:Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_Mine," I whisper, kissing her again. "Forever." She smiles at my words and I twist again, reappearing with a crack! In the middle of the Weasley's Orchard. _

_-x-_

_-Katie-_

I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of the orchard, apples and chocolate, then consider the scene around me. It's panicked, but in some odd corners, there is relaxation and fun.

Molly is walking around, striding with a panicked look in her eye, muttering things Oliver and I can't hear. George and Angelina are sitting, playing with Emily and Fred, but they share glances every so often that speak volumes. The Puddlemere Quidditch team are either playing a game of throw-the-gnome with Bill and Teddy, who, no doubt, are in incredible trouble for something, or sitting, discussing the current England tour, and what would be going on at the time.

Eoin and Calli are sitting with wide smiles on their faces near the buffet table.

Arthur and Mitchell, two generally similar people, are sitting, drinking champagne, knowing we, Oliver and I, have escaped, have married, and, somewhere, we're happy.

Oliver coughs. Fred II looks up, grinning.

"Uncle Ollie!!" He runs at him, throws his arms around Oliver's knees. It's quite sweet, really. Until everything else hits us like a train.

"Where on earth did you run off to?-"

"-Worried sick-"

"Wondered what was going to-"

"Are you marrie-"

"What happened-?"

"Where did you g-"

"What did you do-"

"Are we still having a reception?" Bill says the last one, Oliver nods, and then gently pushes me for the other answers.

"Well, where did you run off to?" Molly asks, "We were dead worried about you…"

"We didn't know what you'd done, whether you'd run or were going to elope, or what" Mitchell has found us and sat us down.

"We… Oliver apparated us off to another chapel - we were sick of the interruptions and all of the arguing, so Ollie whisked me away." There's a wide grin from Molly, Arthur and Mitchell, and George is looking up at me, apprehension in his eyes.

"You're married then?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah." We smile at each other and he kisses me softly on the cheek.

"Brilliant, Katie. I'm really proud of you." His hand lingers for a second, but I disregard it. We're just friends now, it's been decided.

"Ladies and Gents," Angelina stands up, looks happy and smiles at the group at large, "May I present to you, the newlywed couple," and everyone looks up at us. I go pink; Oliver pulls me close and kisses my cheek. "Oliver and Katie Wood."

_**-Oliver-**_

I saw him.

That little lingering kiss on the cheek, that nervous questioning. George Weasley.

"Alright Ange?" I ask softly as I spin Katie around, switching partners, catching Angelina before she falls to the floor. They are dancing close to us now, Katie and George, rocking left and right, laughing loud. Both Angelina and I look at them. They are laughing like brother and sister, but they look like lovers.

There's no jealousy in my gaze, or my heart, because I know Katie's mine, but there is surprise. I wouldn't think she was so…

"Yeah, not too bad." She smiles, "Glad to see you're alright, Oliver, Katie was seriously worried about you." A small pause, "George had to make her about nine million cups of tea to keep her up, looking after you." I must blush. "She really loves you, Ollie."

"I love her too." I wink and smile as we switch back partners and she falls into my arms again, flushed from the energetic George-dancing.

"Alright, Gorgeous?" I hear her whisper as she falls against me, pressing her lips to my neck where I like to be kissed. I laugh and shoot a look at George. Thankfully, he's not paying any attention, and too right, he shouldn't be.

"How long has this been going on?" The words are out of my mouth before I can think about it, and Katie is suddenly looking at me.

"What?"

"This song…" I manage to blurt, "Seems to have been going forever."

"Oh…" She smiles and hugs me tighter, "But it's nice just to be able to hold onto each other, isn't it?" She whispers.

"Yeah, it is…" I lean down and kiss her forehead; she falls against me, slides her hands into my hair and pulls me down, into a long, deep kiss. I can barely suppress the noise that seeps out from the back of my throat, and she smiles at the sound.

"I…" Katie starts as soon as she pulls away, but blinks, loses her words.

"What is it?" I pull her down to a table, tug her into my lap and she laughs. "Not going to leave me now, are you?" I joke, but she pulls a face of horror.

"No! Oliver, how could you think that after all we-"

"I'm joking…" I pull her against my lips again, she laughs and kisses me back, "What's up?"

"I…" She takes a deep breath and blushes again. "I've got a job."

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Wahey! 2 sleeps till christmas...**_

_**I Can't wait... and I was happy today too – channel 4 had a mcfly gig on. **_

_**Make my day even better (if you can...) and please, please...**_

_***pauses***_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**DISCLAIMER:Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_I…" She takes a deep breath and blushes again. "I've got a job." _

_-x-_

_-Katie-_

He stares at me for the longest second, then pulls me into his arms and snogs the living hell out of me.

"Ollie-" I press against his chest, trying to push him away so I can breathe.

"I love you." He grins. "Well, do tell."

"About what?"

"This job of yours." He smiles and bites his lip, "I hope you're not doing this to make mum happy… or to… get away from me?"

"No…" I breathe, waiting for him to pull me towards him, kiss me again. He doesn't disappoint me. "Course not." A small breath of air, he kisses me again. "Well…" I smile and lean into his arms. He is warm, I'm cold now that I've got no jacket, and his heat envelops me, warms me up too. "It's kind of…" I sigh, not exactly sure how to explain it.

"Go on…" He presses gently; I refuse to look him in the eye.

"Well…" He smiles at me, I have to smile back, "clinical Leglimency is possibly the most useful procedure I've seen in a long time, for getting memories from witnesses. And I think I have enough experience on both sides of the coin, don't you?" His smile wavers slightly, "The Auror department has contacted me about it several times and…" I pause; his smile has grown, ever so slightly larger than it was before. "They want me on a conditional basis, at first, for three months to see how it goes… then, if I'm that good… they want me on a permanent basis. It's like… open hours, because it'll be interviews and short Wizengamot appearances, but… the rest of it, I'll be at home, with you."

_-Oliver-_

She got a job. Not only that, but a job she's going to love. _I_ _am_ _so proud of her. _

"You got a job." I say softly, and then pull her into a deep kiss. "You're brilliant."

There's silence as she looks at me, watching my expression.

"You're not happy…" She says eventually. "I can see it…"

"Katie, I'm…" I smile widely at her, "Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart." And I kiss her to prove her wrong.

"Well, there's something wrong… what is it?" And I risk a glance at George.

She notices.

Fuck.

"It's him?" She looks over at George. "Oliver… what's up?"

"Katie… I've seen the way he looks at you-"

"Who, George?" She shakes her head, "Oliver, you know I broke up with him. That _I _said it was over… that I've just married _you_."

"Katie, he…" There is a small pause as Eoin strides up, clearly with an alcohol-affected mind, and kisses Katie on the cheek. She pushes him away gently.

"Eoin, you're drunk. Calli's over there."

"I thank you." He half bows and staggers to the left, then with a giant wave. "See youse later."

Well timed to prove her point, I must say.

"See? I have some self-control. And I'm not stupid." she gives me one of those looks that makes me shiver, and not from the December air, "I've spoken to him about it. We're just friends, and he knows it."

Clearly, I'm not convinced, as she stares at me for a long second and folds her arms.

"You don't believe me?" She asks simply, then turns away and looks at George. "Oi, Weasley!" He stumbles over the now-sleeping-on-the-floor Eoin, looking at him, slightly confused, and joins us. "Tell him everything, please." He stares at her, terrified and confused.

"Katie?"

"Everything." She reaffirms, "From when we were dating, to when we split up…" She stops and looks at me, "To…" And he nods. She stands up, then sits down beside me and curls her arm around my shoulders.

_-George-_

Well. She didn't kill me, which is something.

Oliver looked like he wanted to punch my face into dust when I had finished, but she was smiling slightly pitifully.

"Thanks, mate." She smiles, kisses my cheek and lets me go.

"Wait… George…" I stop as Oliver speaks. "Mate…" And he holds out his hand. "Best mates?"

"Course. 'S Natural to be protective of her." I jerk my thumb at Katie; she pokes her tongue out at me.

"Totally." He laughs and we share one of those awkward-no-matter-what-situation-we're-in man-hugs. I'm glad; at least, to know we are friends again.

I watch her, as he sits back down, watching me, waiting for me to speak, to make some stupid comment, to make her laugh. I stop and look at Oliver for a second.

"Mate… don't you think it's time for the speeches?"

She slaps her head into her palm without a sound, and I know it probably wasn't the best direction to go into.

-x-

I rub my hands together mentally and look down, along the table at Katie. Only now do I realise that what I thought was a long table, with more than enough space for me to dive from Katie's reach (or Oliver's for that matter), is pretty much the exact opposite, and, as Katie will be sitting on Oliver's lap throughout (conveniently, it appears, there is a chair missing), I am within a foot of her grasp at all times.

Bugger.

"Right, Ladies and gentlemen," she mutters, raising her voice loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough so people have to shut up to listen. "As is a tradition in muggle weddings, the best man gets to make a speech about the bride and groom. It's notoriously humiliating, it is notoriously funny, and for some ridiculous reason, I think I managed to convince Oliver to let George make one. So… I'm completely regretting this, and if I go pink, just ignore me…" She turns to me and smiles, but there's some evil in her eyes, "And you, George, you enjoy this, because I think if you humiliate Oliver or me into the next century, I'm going to kick your arse from here to next week."

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Wahey! Hope you all had a brilliant christmas? **_

_**To everyone that had oneshots in "Christmas Presents," I hope you liked them, and i'm still taking requests, and will be for a while, so PM me when you fancy it... i'm specifying one thing on them – they have to be Katie Bell Romance Stories, but go mad, and think of some scenarios, and some pairings **_

_**Hope you had a nice rest over the holiday :P**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_And you, George, you enjoy this, because I think if you humiliate Oliver or me into the next century, I'm going to kick your arse from here to next week." _

-Oliver-

She sits down and closes her eyes, I instinctively put my arms around her waist and she sighs against me, leaning into my arms.

"Well, this is going to go well, isn't it?" George grins at everyone and I watch back, everyone in the room has consumed at least three glasses of something alcoholic, apart from Katie, and we are all immediately hooked on his every word. "Ollie and I go way back, and Katie and I go back further, because we were, put simply, bought up together, have lived together in the same common room, at one stage in the same dorm room," He pauses, "Ollie, it was you they kicked out, wasn't it? Because you'd taken over every single wall with your Quidditch diagrams?"

"Yes," I concede sadly, my voice low. The entire Puddlemere team howls with laughter. "It's not that funny…" But Katie's giggling too, and I can't help but laugh.

"Still, Katie wasn't much better, practically living in our dorms, unless, of course," And I look at her, she's flushed pink, humiliated, knowing what's coming next, "she was on her period. Couldn't hack being around men then, could you Kat? It's why she always took that week off training too, one in every four, which she always explained away as sickness, living in the hospital wing - being too afraid of Oliver to come down and have dinner…" She was bright pink again, all of a sudden. "Because she thought he'd find out. She only told Fred and me - we were her confidantes of sorts, she told us everything… even about her fifth year itty-bitty crush on a certain Quidditch captain from Scotland, who seems to be sitting… oh… that's right." And he points at me. "Right here."

I think the room freezes, and everybody's staring at us.

"You fancied me in my seventh year?" I say, she nods and looks at the floor.

"Kind of." She whispers, nearly choking on the words.

"Kind of?" George breaks us up jovially; I suppose he's going to go the whole hog. "I'd say completely. Why do you think she stayed so chirpy in all our crack of dawn practises? Why she was so keen to run after-practise one on ones…" She blushes, raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"And yet you were so good I never took you up on the offer-"

"Shut up Oliver," but she's grinning, "George can we move on?"

"No, I want to just… make something known… because from that reaction, I don't think Oliver knows about the sleepless nights you endured in the middle of summer, I think he's blissfully unaware you were having sleeping problems all through your OWLs, because you thought you were going to lose him when he left in the summer, and… he had no idea that when he left, at the beginning of the Triwizard tournament, all you did was mope and study, in the hopes you'd never have to think about Quidditch again…"

"George, please. I tried to improve my grades because I realised that with that huge gap in Quidditch, I'd not make it professionally, and I was failing because of my hom-"

"Katie," I'm speaking into her ear, she falls against me, hugging me tight. "Don't worry about it. I'm slightly irritated that you never told me, but still…"

"We can talk later," She whispers.

"And of course, on the flipside, the same thing was going on - Fred and I getting owls at all hours of the night - _Is Katie doing alright? Is she still thinking of me? Is she dating anyone? _I had to tell him it was me, of course, and when you saw him next, I guess…" he stops and looks at me.

"You never knew what you'd missed, Oliver, locked up in those Quidditch plays, messing around with all those scribbles and drawings. You never knew the games of snap, the rows, the laughter and the tears the lot of us shared…"

"Without me." I say hollowly, the words having their desired effect upon me.

Katie's suddenly off my lap, on her feet.

"Can't you make me laugh, for once, George? Knew I shouldn't have let you drink," there's a smattering of laughter; "you're such a dead boring drunk." There's louder laughter, George looks at her like he's seen her in a new light.

"Bloody hell, Katie," He half smiles, but she looks like she could murder him. "I was working up to the laughs."

-George-

She's blushing, as she watches me, waits for me to speak.

And by Merlin, I talk. I ramble on, ridiculous, stupid anecdotes, that send the whole room erupting into laughter, that send Katie and Oliver bright red, burying their face in their hands, but laughing.

If you ask me to go over my speech later, I'll not have a clue.

I lose myself in the memory of her sitting on my four poster in the Gryffindor sixth year dormitories, her hair strewn across her face, clutching at my shirt, kissing me forcefully, scrambling across the covers, laughing, then patches of red in her cheeks, tears just dripping from her eyes, all because of him, and all because of me.

"Oliver…" I look at him, staring straight past Katie, trying to forget she's even sitting there, "Mate. You've taken everything I could throw at you, and you're still smiling. You haven't hit me in the face yet, even though you really, really want to, I can tell." He offers me a conciliatory smile, "Mate, you completely deserve her. And she's gonna be so happy in your arms."

There's a moment of silence, and I raise my glass.

"To Oliver and Katie Wood." The whole room replies with an echo.

I've got it all off my chest, and it's all going to be alright.

---

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed?! **_

_**Uhhh... I don't really know where this came from... **_

_**Still accepting requests if you want them**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Sorry for the looong space between updates... **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_There's a moment of silence, and I raise my glass. _

"_To Oliver and Katie Wood." The whole room replies with an echo. _

_I've got it all off my chest, and it's all going to be alright._

-x-

-Oliver-

She is fast asleep on top of me. Literally collapsed and started snoring… well… snoring… she doesn't snore. But hey. You know what I mean.

"Katie… Kat, I can't breathe." I grunt after about three quarters of an hour of staring at the ceiling.

"Nnugh." She groaned, opening her eyes.

"Mrs Wood. You're suffocating your husband."

"Oh, Merlin…" She places her hand on what she thinks is the mattress, and stretches up to face me. Except she has her hand square in the middle of my chest.

"Katie… you're choking me…" I reach up, take her hand and gently move it. She rolls off me, groaning.

"I'm sorry, Ollie." I smile to myself. "I…"

"You were asleep. No harm done. If it's bruised, I'll blame earlier tonight." She looks at me and grins, leaning up on one elbow to find my lips and kiss them. "Or I could blame ten minutes from now…" She giggles against my lips and I smile again. I have been doing that a lot in the past five hours.

"Well… it was some wedding night." She grins again, poking me in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I laugh, and pull her across me. "Your hands are cold."

"Warm them up then." I hold them in my hands and she curls them into fists gently. I pull them to my lips, kiss them and she laughs. "Silly sod."

"I like you. No need to be rude."

"I _love_ you. I'm being truthful, not rude."

"Blunt, then?"

"Blunt." She agrees. "Oliver…" A small pause. "You know your Christmas present to me…" I suddenly remember the whirl of gifts before I almost died, "Um… I was wondering…"

"Don't worry. We fly on New Years Day."

"I wanted to go before then." She whispers. "To get away from family, from everyone. To just be ourselves. Together?"

I love her. So much.

"Course." I smile at her and she curls up against me. "Nothing I'd want more." I run my hand down her arm and she shudders, smiling all the time.

-x-

In the morning, she rushes to throw everything we've got into the nearest suitcase. Slightly frustrated, I draw her lacy lingerie out of my suitcase and hold them up.

"They won't fit you, Ollie." She grins and I laugh. "What time are we leaving?"

"I feel like a fugitive." I sigh as I close my suitcase and flop on the bed, suitably packed. I look at her as she stands over me. "I like it, too."

"I know you do." She smirks and sits on my lap. My arms close around her and she sighs. "I like being Mrs. Wood."

"I know you do." She smiles and I pull her legs up so I'm holding onto her. She grins and kisses my neck; I roll my eyes at her. "I like it too."

There's silence as we creep downstairs, past Molly Weasley, who is already making breakfast for us, past Dad, past mum and past everyone who has decided that having a lovely evening at our place is the best path to follow. Just so they can make sure we don't escape, I suppose.

"Come on!" Katie hisses as she pulls me into the yard. "Molly will go to wake us up in about thirty seconds." She grabs my hand and smiles, and then pulls me into a kiss. "Let's go."

"I'll see you in thirty seconds." I grin and twist into apparition, Katie seconds behind me.

"I got here before you…" She teases as I open my eyes in the middle of a crowd. My suitcase is sitting on the floor beside me, she looks perfectly neat and tidy, but I can feel my hair all over the place. "And much more gracefully." She laughs, offering me her hand. "Come on… what time do we check in?"

"Check in?"

"You're being a wizard again," She smiles at me and rolls her eyes, pulling me to my dishevelled feet. "Good thing I've got our passports." she smiles and rolls her eyes again, pulling them out of her bag. "Or we'd never get away."

-Katie-

He thinks I'm joking. Aww. How naïve.

"Oliver." I offer him my hand, wrap his arm around my waist, "I do love you," He nods and kisses me, "But sometimes, you're too magical for your own good." I laugh and he hugs me to him.

"Why else do you think I keep you around?" He laughs back at me, and I frown at him. "Joking, Kat, joking. I keep you around because you can cook." I punch him in the arm and he pouts. "You're warm at night?" I pull a face and poke him again. "Oh, and I love you." I fold my arms and he hugs me again.

"Good." I whisper. "I love you too." There's a moment and I take his hand, tug him into the queue.

Checking in is a relative breeze compared to the actual journey.

"Oliver." I slap his hand away from the button by the lights. "Don't press unless you need a stewardess." He growls back at me and I smile. "You've got me. Why do you need an over-made-up-too-happy-trolley-dolly anyway?" There's a _huff _from behind me and I turn to see an angry stewardess striding off down the aisle. Silently, I make a mental note to get Oliver to order our drinks.

"I don't." He throws an arm around my shoulders and lets me snuggle up to him. "But before you drift off to sleep, show me how to use this. I want to listen to music."

I smile and hand him the headphones.

"Put those in your ears, and follow the instructions on the screen - poke each of the things you decide…" I show him, and he's intrigued. I'm satisfied to let him play, as I drift off to snooze.

-x-

_**---**_

_**A/N: Sorry for disjointed chapter… I'll have another update tomorrow… I'm a bit of a fail… Don't hate me! *cries* I just had to get through the twilight books - all 4 took me about 15 hours to finish *is proud* and so I am back and raring to write! Maybe check out my twilight story… there could be more in the pipeline :D**_

_**Love ya**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Sorry for the looong space between updates... and i'm sorry it's short!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**This is as a congrats to MathsIsImmortal – well done... this is probably the least I could do... (no, the least I could do is nothing... but you know what I mean!) Well done!!!!**_

_**---**_

"_Put those in your ears, and follow the instructions on the screen - poke each of the things you decide…" I show him, and he's intrigued. I'm satisfied to let him play, as I drift off to snooze. _

_-x-_

-Oliver-

"Come on, Katie, wake up…" I shake her shoulder, and for once, following that statement, she opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Hullo Sleepyhead." She grins at me. "Time to get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." I pull her into a sitting position. "It's nearly midnight."

For the past three days, we have been hanging out in the city, checking out New York and its finest sights, sounds and… hotel rooms. I smirk as I remember it, and she hits my shoulder gently.

"Come on. You said you wanted to be in Times Square for the New Year." She shrugged.

"I dunno if I want to move."

"Damnit, Kates." I shove her playfully, "You make me fly you all the way out here…" She laughs and I pull her into my arms. "We could spend the night here… but I don't think the park wardens would be so happy about it."

"You're right." She sighs and I lift her to her feet, snaking an arm around her waist. "Still… we could have stayed there and watched from afar."

"Not as much fun. You know they've got that Magical Bar a couple of stops away on the subway." She wrinkles her nose at me and I laugh. "Katie…" She links arms with me and draws her coat around herself, then looks up at me and grins. I can see the pain in her eyes as she thinks of the bar. Bar, she assumes, means alcohol. "We don't have to."

"I want to go." She smiled, "It'll be somewhere new, won't it?"

"Aww, Kat, I won't drink." I concede. She brightens slightly, but then backtracks.

"I can't force you, Oliver. I think it's alright, if you have…" She trails off and looks at me. "Go on, come on then, let's go."

Before I can move, before I can think, she has grabbed my hand, and apparated, pulling me halfway across the city and sitting down in the bar beside me.

"Two Firewhiskeys, please." She grins, shouting over the thumping of the music.

"You sure, hon'? We've got stronger if you wan' it?"

"I think we're ok, thanks!" She shouts again, and I sneak my arm around her. "You don't know the time, do you?" She says into my ear ten minutes later. I check my watch, momentarily distracted by the hand that waves in front of my face seconds later. I look up at her and grin widely.

"I dunno… my watch has stopped and I can't see one-" I grin sheepishly at her again and she presses her finger to my lips as I go to speak, smiling widely.

"It doesn't really matter, Oliver, because I know who I'm gonna be kissing on the stroke of midnight, anyway," She laughs and lets her lips linger against mine, then pulls away and sips her Firewhiskey. "Very nice," she pauses and stares into my eyes for a second, "I have to say, I'm liking this year better than last,"

I have to smile at the memory.

_**Last Year**_

_**  
**Katie is dancing with Angelina, laughing loudly as Fred II jumps in between them and 'frightens' her. She pretends to be scared quite well, actually, although the fear doesn't quite stretch to her eyes. Her smile widens as she looks up at me and releases Angelina and Fred and swings her way across the room, grinning._

"_Only two minutes, Ollie," she laughs, "Get your lips ready- this is the first New Year I've been in a relationship for about… Oh, five years!" she snorts with laughter and pulls me towards her with an incredible desire._

"_Katie!" I laugh, "It's not midnight yet!"_

"_Twenty seconds to go!" she laughs and pulls me closer, "And I'm starting as I mean to go on…"_

_**Aaand Back...**_

"Twenny seconds, guys and dolls," and Katie finds my arm, hooks her hand under my elbow and pulls me close.

"Ten," there's a moment where she tugs me closer, so our chests are pressed together, and she smiles.

"Happy new year, Oliver Wood."

"But it's not-" She pulls me even closer.

"Stop worrying!"

"Three, two, one-" Her lips are on mine and I'm shuddering under her touch. She smiles against my lips and I forget where I am.

"You're gorgeous," I whisper as I pull away.

"Thanks," she laughs, "happy new year, sweetheart."

It's the last way I would have expected to spend the New Year. A tiny bar, where nobody knows us, snogging Katie as the music booms out, Auld Lang Syne ringing through the streets.

But it's perfect.

_**---**_

_**A/N: Sorry for disjointed chapter… This is a slight fluffy thing for new year – not as oomphy as I would have liked, but I do like it... **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**_

_**Love ya**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Sorry for the looong space between updates... i've had revision to do for chem over the holidays, but now i'm back and hopefully you'll enjoy this!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

It's the last way I would have expected to spend the New Year. A tiny bar, where nobody knows us, snogging Katie as the music booms out, Auld Lang Syne ringing through the streets.

But it's perfect.

-x-

-Katie-

When we walk back through the door a week later, Oliver sighs and throws his bag down by the doorway, pulls me into his arms and kisses me gently.

"Welcome home, Mrs Wood." He grins and I shake my head.

"Bloody hell!" Molly Weasley storms through the door and terrifies me half to death, "We were so worried about you! Where did you go? Why didn't you let us know where on earth you were going to be - for the past week, I've had George owling people across the country-" She stops when she gets a good look at us, "You're tanned."

"Thanks." Oliver grins and pulls me towards him, "All Katie's idea." I can't help smiling proudly, she looks furious for a second and I quail under her mighty anger.

"Sorry, Mol'… we just thought if we got away, like… _away_, away, we'd be able to have a nice honeymoon, you know? Nothing to get in our way… nobody would know where we were, Oliver could go out without being recognise-"

"You could have told us!!" She shrieks it so loud that Oliver cowers, covering his left ear with the arm that's not around me, and a soft voice echoes from the doorway.

"You're back?" Angelina is holding baby Emily in her arms, she is staring at us, wide eyed and grinning. "Hey!" She wraps her free arm around me, kisses my cheek. "Molly, do you have to shout?" yawning, she releases me and turns to Molly, a frown on her face. "You woke Emily." The little girl sniffles on cue and I grin at her over Angelina's shoulder. She returns the smile and giggles. I laugh back, and Oliver looks at me strangely.

He doesn't think I want kids? Oh, god, no…

-Oliver-

I feel my stomach tighten as I see her wide smile. Don't tell me she wants children now… no… please, no…

She catches me watching her and pulls an _oh god, don't tell me you're thinking that _expression. I smile to myself and feel so much better all of a sudden. She offers me her hands as she passes me; I tug her back into my arms and lean over for a kiss. The soft kiss I expected was broken by the angry throat-clearing from Molly, who's holding a pile of letters and frowning angrily.

"Molly… those aren't for us?"

"They are. You'd bloody well better be going to reply to them too." I stare at her.

"What are they?"

"Congratulations cards, probably a howler or two, I think there are some other things in there…" She looked at the pile for a couple of seconds before shoving it into our hands. Bloody hell.

"What the fuc-Argh!" I feel Katie elbow me and she takes the pile with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks Molly," She smiles and turns back to me, rolling her eyes and raising her eyebrows. "We'll take them upstairs and get them done before dinner," she smiles, winking at me.

I follow her happily up the stairs and gladly enchant about fifty letters to write themselves while we get down to… _unpacking._

_-x-_

About eight o'clock, I feel Katie pulling gently on my hand, laying a finger against my lips.

"George's just come up… I think he's gonna come and get us… for dinner." She stands up suddenly, tapping the letters and quills with her wand and watching them organise themselves into piles of _done _and _not done. _

She looks at the thicker envelopes that are clearly not wedding congratulations or hexes or curses and looks at the larger sized one, picking it up and slitting it open. I sit, watching her read the papers in the envelope. Her eyes lit up as she read further down the cover sheet and turned the page.

"Oliver," She said softly, "I've got my first case." She murmured as she set her letter down, "they want me in on Monday to start work. Three interviews…" she trailed off, staring into the page as she reread the words.

"That's fantastic," I murmur back, kissing her very gently on the jaw. She grabs me again, pulls my lips to hers and I tear myself away seconds later as there's a gentle knock on the door. Katie magic's the light on and waves her wand over herself, appearing suddenly in the jeans and T-shirt she was wearing three hours ago. I grab my wand and wave it quickly over myself, reappearing in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah? Oh, George…" She smiles at him as she opens the door glancing quickly at me with a wink. "What's up? House on fire?"

"No, mum wants you down for dinner…" It suddenly hits me that they're treating our house as if it's their own. Well, Molly is, George looks a little sheepish as he looks at the bed… _they haven't? _I raise an eyebrow and pull a face, he shakes his head very slightly and I relax as he looks away. "You nearly done yet?"

"Yeah," Katie lies smoothly, "I've got my first case!" She laughs and he grabs her around the middle, hugs her tight and kisses her cheek.

"Well done, Mrs. Wood!" He laughs and I rise, smiling at him, he grabs my hand too, shaking it furiously. "Well done you too-"

"What?" I don't have a clue what he's on about.

"Didn't you read that letter on the top of the pile?" He gestures at the one that's sitting on top of the _not done _pile.

"Not yet…" I pick it up and look at it, pulling it open very slowly.

"It got announced in the papers a couple of days ago - about the England tour…" I look at him for a second, tearing my eyes off the page in front of me, my eyes widening and my heart leaping into my mouth for a mixture of good and bad reasons.

"I'm the new keeper-"

"Because McIntyre's injured." He stopped and smiled at me. "They need you out there ASAP, Ollie… you're in!" He smiles again, grabs me in a man-hug, grinning and laughing as Katie jumps on my back and kisses me several times.

George lets me go, grinning.

"I'll tell mum you won't be long." Katie grins at me as he runs off down the stairs.

"Life's working out well for the pair of us, for once," She laughs and pulls me into another kiss. I look at her and frown slightly. Her expression matches mine. "What is it?"

"We're gonna be in two different countries, Katie…" She looks at me, her eyes wide. "If I go-"

"You have to. This is what you're born to do." She smiles and kisses me.

"But… I won't be with you." She blushes pink.

"I'll keep your side of the bed warm." She laughs and I laugh with her, but I know she knows exactly what I mean.

_**---**_

_**A/N:Ah... now, what's going to go on here? Katie and oliver are separated temporarily... and they only just got married...**_

_**And this is very short, but I fancied a cliffie for fun tonight. i've missed you guys and your reviews...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed?**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**xxx**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**I'm Back!! Lol... updates at least every three days, I promise you! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

"_I'll keep your side of the bed warm." She laughs and I laugh with her, but I know she knows exactly what I mean._

-x-

-Oliver-

I leave in the morning, early, before Molly wakes up and Angelina can threaten to kill me if I leave Katie alone again. Katie and I had argued the night before, but it was just because she was so sure I wouldn't miss her, and I was so sure that she would miss me.

"I-" I pull my t-shirt on as she watches me from her seat on the duvet. She has crossed her legs, her jeans creasing slightly at the knee, and I take in the sight of her for as long as I can, trying to remember her for as long as possible. She smiles slightly as she catches me gazing, biting her lip gently, just to tease me. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" She blinks and smiles, then her face gains an element of sincerity. "I am going to miss you, Oliver." She says softly, her hand reaching out to mine. "I… know you don't want to hear it-"

"I want to…" I say softly, "No…" I roll my eyes, "That's not what I meant," I smile, "I meant… you want to know your wife's gonna miss you when you're away, you know?" she smiles and stands up, wrapping her arms around me. I return the hug, pulling her close, feeling her warmth against me.

"It's only three weeks, isn't it?" She laughs softly, "It'll be alright." She pauses, burying her head against my chest, snuggling into my t-shirt, "I'll be alright. I have work, now, don't I?"

"Yeah." I nod, gently kissing the top of her head, letting the smell of her hair, her shampoo, find its way into my chest, making me feel weak at the knees.

I laugh hollowly as she pulls away, shaking her head.

"You'll miss your flight," I'm flying out there, then apparating to meet the team at the hotel.

"I won't."

"I'm coming with you to the airport," She grins, "Make sure you don't pull any air hostesses." I laugh and pull her into another kiss, making it last as long as I can hold my breath.

"It's just…" I pull away, looking her in the eyes, "It's weird. We've been married, what? Two weeks? And we're already being separated."

"It's not because we're mad at each other… work does this sometimes." I smile at her words, "Maybe next time I can join the LaWs out in the wilderness with the team, eh?"

"Very funny. I'd let you come this time… but you don't want to." I end sadly; we had argued this point last night too. She sighs and smiles at me.

"I'm not losing my first job in three months," She laughs, "And anyway, I'm giving you permission to live it up a little." I smile at her, shaking my head.

"I don't think I'll ever work you out."

"Well, we've got all the time in the world… when you get back," She laughs. "You can try."

"I'll hold you to that."

-Katie-

I watch him leave with a sad smile on my face. He didn't want to go, I don't think - he was so determined to stay with me, but I have to let him do this. I can't get in his way - this has been what he has wanted for the past twenty-three years (he didn't get on a broom until he was four), and I'm not going to be the person to take that away from him.

Anyway - I have my own job to look forward to. I smile to myself as I think about it, freelancing as a Leglimens, specialising in clinical leglimency and working for the Auror department in the ministry - Potter and Weasley have taken me on, on a probationary sort of thing. It'll work out well, I'm sure.

I bite my lip as I watch his retreating back, wondering if he really will be ok - as he said, he's only just got me back, and now he's got to leave, and my heart feels like it's breaking in my chest, but… I want to make him happy, this is his dream…

"Come on, Kat… let's get back before mum goes mad." George is standing there, smiling at me. "Bloody hell, you miss him already."

"Silly git." I shake my head at him, "Course I do. He's my husband."

"Well…" He smiles and slings an arm over my shoulders, "Do you want to get a coffee?"

"I'm alright. I'll wait until we get home." I look up at him, "Thanks anyway."

"No problems." He leads me into the car park, makes sure there's nobody around and we apparate back home.

"He's gone?" Angelina's voice is audible from the kitchen. "She'll be having a fit at the airport."

"I'm alright, Ange," She looks up as I stand in the doorway, doing my best to look nonchalant and failing, as I feel slightly sick. "See, no fits, no tears, no Oliver." She smiles at me and half-runs to give me a hug.

"I'll kill him for you when he gets back." She says in a low voice.

"I told him to go." She frowns slightly, not sure what I'm saying.

"You must be ill, mate," She grins, "Go and lay down."

"I'm telling you, I told him to go." I pause, "Ange, he's wanted this all his life. How can I take that away from him now?"

"Bu-but…" And I shake my head.

"No _buts_ Angelina." George grins at me, "She's a big girl now. She knows how to handle herself."

There are several raised eyebrows at that comment, and the room laughs.

"Very funny." I pull a face.

"I'm serious. You can handle yourself. You're smart, competitive and independent." I'm blushing now. "And you're strong."

I take a deep breath and look at him. His expression matches mine and for a second, I think he knows what I'm thinking.

_At least… I hope so._

_**---**_

_**A/N: Next chapter: Would you like Oliver on Tour or Katie at Work? (both will be put up eventually, I just want to know which first...)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed?**_

_**Please Review**_

_**xxx**_


	70. Chapter 70: Ollie on Tour

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**As requested, Ollie on tour first... **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

**Ollie on Tour**

-Oliver-

I'm roaring with laughter as Eoin stumbles down the bar steps and giggles.

"You bloody muppet!" Alex grins, his hand still in the plaster cast Junky had put on it this afternoon, after our not-too-bad draw against the Ukraine. It was an awkward game, actually - we'd scored twenty-two goals, but they picked up the snitch, so the game really ended up neither here nor there.

I've got the hugest headache, and my arm is still killing me - I don't think Davis - we call him Junky because his Medi-Wizard kit is full of absolute rubbish, fixed it up properly. Maybe I could text Katie and ask her if- no. she's probably at work, she's very busy, I'm sure.

We trudge back to the hotel at nine - I've been here three days now, the first day they let me settle in, join training for the day - hard and fast, utterly unrelenting and dangerously addictive, we worked for three hours on simply catching blind, working hard to get everything perfect.

Second day was easy, a tour match against a city club that weren't very good at what they did, to be honest, but they got their chance to play a country, they had worked hard to get where they were. But they weren't anywhere close to the UK's top teams. We, almost literally walked over them.

"Ey! Ollie!" I turn to see Junky holding a bottle of Firewhiskey and three shot glasses. "You in?"

"Nah mate! Don't drink the Fire any more." He nods approvingly.

"And a good job too, young Oliver." The poor bloke is clearly slammed. I don't want to laugh at him, but there's that unassailable surging of laughter that bubbles up as he trips over his own feet and collapses to the floor, twitching, the glasses now smashed in his hands, but the bottle held protectively to his chest - as though he's scared he'll lose the precious amber liquid.

-x-

I roll over and stare into the sky. It's hotter today than it has been in the past three days, now running laps and throwing Quaffles around is knackering - there's no let up either. I've lost count of the amount of times I've looked up at the clock tower and seen that the minute hand has gone around one. Not even five minutes, but one measly minute. I keep wondering if I've found superhuman strength or speed or something, but I think it's the sweat blinding my eyes.

For Merlin's sake, we're in Europe. It shouldn't be this hot. It's disgusting and wrong, and the muggles should be ashamed of themselves for creating global warming and making the world worse. I bet you Eoin's thinking the same thing. I look over at him. He's not showing a single sign of weakness, the fucker. He's smiling, shirtless and looking completely at ease.

I could hit him… well, no, I'm knackered. The best I could hope for in my condition would be a feeble sideswipe and a grunt or two. He looks over at me and laughs, throwing a bottle of water over to me. It hits me in the chest and I groan.

"Eoin!"

"Get used to it! You're on the team now!" He laughs and I force myself to drink. The cool water makes me feel so much better.

-x-

It's dark, there's a storm brewing, but we're in the sky. We're flying, faster than fast, and there's the roar of the Bulgarian crowd. A few England supporters have gotten over here; they've commandeered a small section of the stadium and are roaring, appropriately, like lions. I'm finally where I want to be. We streak across the pitch, trailing red and white smoke from our brooms, a thirty-second enchantment, one launch platform to the other, and back to our positions. I'd always wondered how they did it, but it turns out it's a pretty simple spell.

Krum snarls at me as he passes, I raise one eyebrow and grin. He thinks he's got the mental advantage over me. There's nothing I want more than to see Kieron Myer pick that snitch up from under his nose, because I remember what he did to my seeker, the year after I left Hogwarts. A roar goes up as Ivanov, their chaser, scores past me.

"Fuck!" Eoin flies past me, "Oliver, get your head in the fucking game!"

"Sorry, Eoin!" He laughs, all is forgiven.

-x-

I close my eyes and stand in the shower, feeling the sweat slide off me with the cool water. This is the coldest I've been in the past three days, and it's heaven. The temperature outside is about 29 degrees, too hot for an Englishman, and training in these conditions is about as alien to me as… tractor beams and… Muggle TV sets.

I step out of the shower and redress, going to stand on the balcony of our hotel room. I'm sharing with our seeker, Kieron. He's still beating himself up about losing to Krum.

"I just wanted to wipe that fucking smug look off his face," He mutters as I look at him for the thirtieth time that day.

"Mate. It's fine. Nobody blames you. They're second in the world. Only the Irish, mate. Only the Irish can beat them. We tried, and we came close."

"It's my fault though, Ol-"

"It's over. New team tomorrow… new place. We're doing Europe, mate. We can't be sidetracked by the past."

-x-

I saw Russell the first night I got into camp. He was incredibly supportive; at least, he seemed to be. He was a little incoherent, his eyes were unfocussed, and his mouth was hanging open. He grinned and laughed when he saw me though.

"Bloody Bludgers, Eh, Wood?" He slurred.

"Mate, broken jaws need fixing quickly." I said as I realised that was his problem.

"I got hit on the head, mate. My jaw doesn't hurt. They're taking me back to St. Mungo's. Junky's never had this happen to him before." Too right - a Bludger to the head and a snitch down the throat don't often happen simultaneously - especially to the same player, but this guy was something completely different, a right lunatic, if I'm honest, a crazy reputation.

He looked honestly disappointed to be going home.

-x-

I quite enjoyed rocking out at a couple of muggle gigs. Hugh Fletcher was half-muggle, so he knew the best places for music, apparently. He found us a couple of obscure venues, and we went along a couple of nights in a row when we got to Milan. He bought several rounds of drinks and we managed to throw them all over ourselves, unbelievably, we didn't particularly care about it at all. It was just beer. Nothing that could hurt us. We were invincible as we apparated back to the hotel; nobody could touch us as we played poker until two in the morning.

Unfortunately, nothing could help us as our headaches worsened the next morning, nobody would let up on the '_you're pathetic_'s and the '_Why do we even bother trying to keep you fit and healthy?'s. _

And nobody helped us when we got beat by the fantastic might of the Firenze Stallions. The Italian premier league's second-from-bottom club.

-x-

I wrote a post card to Katie about two weeks into the tour, saying I was alright, I was enjoying myself, I was fine, I was loving being with the guys, having a laugh, meeting new people, losing my newbie status in the team and finding my way as a strong competitor to become a regular in the team.

Well, I'd made myself the top keeper in the country, obviously. But she knew what I meant - she knew, because she sent me a five-line reply in her barely-legible doctor's scrawl:

_**Ollie, **_

_**I love you too, and I miss you every day. I'm settling in well with the Aurors - Potter and Weasley are really cool. Work's a little bit tough, but I'm coping with it, and I've been catching up on sleep, too, I seem to have missed a lot in the past few weeks… wonder why?**_

_**Love you with all my heart - Katie. **_

I replied and we sent letters back and forth for the next few days, but there are only so many times you can say _I love you, I miss you, the weather's nice, the training's tough… _but I meant everything I wrote.

-x-

I swooped across the goal hoops, counting down the seconds it would take for Germany's central chaser - in the heat of the moment; I had forgotten his name, to greet me with a Quaffle straight down my throat.

I groaned as I went left, rather than right and the Quaffle sailed past my ear. We were still thirty points up, and I'm sure Kieron was safely on the tail of the snitch, but I was getting nervous.

"Ollie, chin up, mate!" Craig, left chaser for England, swooped past me with the Quaffle under my arm and grinned at me. I felt a surge of comradeship and saved the next three shots on goal. His fight and desire to win was utterly infectious, and I couldn't wait to get stuck into the action again.

I lost the crowd in the background as Kieron started to collapse into a spiral and the German seeker joined him seconds later. Nevertheless, the glint of gold was inches away from Kier's hand.

"Go on, Son!" The English fans were roaring - more here than in Italy, Bulgaria or the Ukraine. He closed his hands around the cool, tiny ball and threw his hands up into the air. It was magnificent, incredible.

It was Quidditch.

-x-

We hung out at the top of Mount Blanc when we hit Chamonix. We were nearly home, we wanted to ski. It was hardly believable, but we'd been away for almost a month, and somewhere between the endless days of training, tour extensions and public relations, I had lost touch with Katie.

It killed me inside to realise it, it hurt me so much to realise, as I sat on my hotel bed the night before we apparated home, that my wife, the woman I had been so loathe to leave, the woman I had nearly drank myself stupid over only six months ago, meant not even a letter to me.

That was a lie; I told myself, slipping my shirt on, and starting to pack so I could be away early, ready for the flight. I loved her more than words could say, and she knew it, she knew every single fibre of my being was devoted to her.

A month couldn't change that. A month made my heart yearn for her voice, her smile, her touch, her kiss and her arms.

I smiled as the small tawny owl flew in through the window and pecked me on the shoulder. I pulled the scrap of paper from the owl's claw, and unfurled it.

_**Oliver, I've missed you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope? I love you, with everything, Katie.**_

_**---**_

_**A/N: Next chapter Katie at work. **_

_**Please review, i've had a rotten day, and reviews are like hugs when i'm down... **_

_**xxx**_


	71. Chapter 71: Katie At Work

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**As requested, Ollie on tour first... **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_**Katie at Work**_

-Katie-

The first night alone was hell. I wrapped my arms around myself, tried to keep warm but couldn't figure out how Oliver managed to do it without even trying. I slept in fits and starts, worrying about him exposing himself as a wizard by doing something stupid on the plane, or him getting lost or… any number of things. It all seemed to be worse in my head. It all seemed to be going mad, to be going wrong, to be screwed up in unimaginable ways.

The team would hate him, he would miss home, or I'd be left alone because he'd forgotten me, or this, or that, or everything in between.

I woke up late the next day, looking like I had been dragged through the Whomping willow upside down and backwards. There was nothing much for me to do, really, so I had a long, calming shower and went back to bed, thinking that tomorrow, I would have to be at work, and I'd have to be ready for everything they would throw at me.

-x-

I'd never been in a holding cell before. In the ministry, it was cold, and empty, then Potter waved his wand and it suddenly got really warm, and he waved it again, the lights went out, the heat with it.

"Like a light switch, but with heating," He muttered. "You won't be interviewing the suspects in there, though. Too dangerous."

The word stuck in my mind as I crossed through the hallways behind Potter, in his strange, robe-suit. I was in my best muggle clothes - the black skirt, white blouse, suit jacket and heels combination that had never failed me yet.

Danger had never crossed my mind for this job - I had assumed it would be simple, it would be easy. How wrong could I be?

My first suspect was easily too demented to be sane. According to his file, he had been in Azkaban for almost five months for murder, but there was a new case they wanted to check him against, because the whole pattern had fit - the same knife, the same locations… everything. They wondered if it had been him, doing it all that time ago.

I flew through the interview; it was that easy, that simple. The memory was surrendered quickly, leglimency speeding up the process by freaking him out so much that he gave up, terrified, handed me the memory. I watched it in my mind, then managed to extract it from the suspect's own within seconds, and handed it to my Auror-mentor proudly.

"You saw me do it." I grinned as Potter pushed the door open for me at midday.

"That I did, Mrs. Wood. Fantastic work."

-x-

"_You know… if you're that afraid of going to prison… why don't you just admit that you did wrong. They'd probably snap your wand in half, or something, but I bet they'd go leniently on you…" I was sitting in the mind of suspect number two. He was seventeen, looked terrified, looked lonely, and looked as though he'd been accused of something he had not really done._

"_I remember you." He blurted, shaking as he reached out to take the 'water' on the 'table'. "You're Oliver Wood's flatmate… well, you were. I heard you guys got married… only a couple of weeks ago weren't it?"_

"_What? What do you mean?" I'm suddenly interested. _

"_I…" He looks away. "I remember you, from that match." Match? What match? "Against Ballycastle." I still don't remember. Do I?_

"_You were… you were the bloke's son… He said something about Oliver…" I closed my eyes. "**If they're flying this badly, s'no wonder Wood's off with his girlfriend**… was that it?" _

"_Exactly." I groaned. "I… you stopped him getting mad. When Oliver looked at you." I half nodded. _

"_That was me." _

"_You were so beautiful." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_That's all I remembered thinking - that he was so lucky, I mean… I started to question why I didn't get all the money, all the women…" he hung his head and looked away. _

"_So you're blaming me?" I raised an eyebrow and laughed. _

"_No! No, not at all… you never did any of this. This is nobody's fault but mine. I know I shouldn't have started nicking stuff from muggles, and I never wanted it to go this far… I just wanted something… a slice of that fame." I paused, trying so hard not to say something harsh, to demand a confession, to try to keep him calm._

"_So… this is how you thought you'd do it… you'd nick off muggles to-"_

"_Yes, alright?!" He yelled, I jolted and pulled out of his mind immediately. Getting violent in there wouldn't be good for me._

-x-

I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the postcard. _**Wish you were here?**_ was the slogan, with a big rain cloud and a lonely man. I sighed and shook my head. Typical Oliver.

I hadn't heard from him for a couple of weeks, and when I did hear from him, all I got was a stupid little thing about three lines long.

_**Katie, my darling, **_

_**Weather's good, but I'm knackered, and missing you, and I can't wait to see you again. We're moving on to Bulgaria next, and then further west, so we'll be closer every hour of the day. **_

_**I love you with all my heart, and miss you like mad. **_

_**Xxx Oliver. **_

I smiled to myself and curled up on the sofa, comfortable as I scribbled a short reply back. If he didn't have time to write, I couldn't get mad at him, but I hoped he would reply soon, quickly…

-x-

I bit my lip as I sat down opposite the woman. I didn't like the look of her, she was… angry looking, she had a pair of narrow eyes and they gave death glares as you watched them for moments at a time. I blinked and sighed, putting my head in my hands as I prepared myself. Three interviews in two days is tough to keep going through, mental stress is horrible.

George sat beside me, meeting me for lunch, and I smiled at him, feeling terrible.

"You alright, Katie?" I shrugged, "Maybe you should get some extra rest… you look a little bit ill."

"Everyone seems to be saying that to me. I saw your mum in Diagon Alley this morning… Don't look at me like that, George;" For he had pulled the puppy-dog face, "You were closed. Anyway, she said I looked pale…"

"Is it… what?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just tired, and I don't feel very well, George. It's just exhaustion, you know."

"I'll tell Ron you've got too many interviews… Harry will understand…"

"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired, George." He looked unconvinced, but nodded and smiled anyway.

"Have you heard from Oliver recently?"

"I've been sending him letters, but I think he's been too busy to reply to them." He sighed and shook his head. "George, I've been sleeping and eating. You've seen me. You have just seen me **eat **a very _**large **_portion of chips. I probably feel ill because of that."

"Katie… look after yourself." George's parting shot was heartfelt, but I really wasn't in the mood to be stuffed around.

-x-

I licked my lips as he kissed me, slowly, softly, then harder as his fingers slipped into my hair. I sighed against him and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't write." He murmured quietly, the first thing he said.

"You're home. How was the tour?" I didn't want to complain, I was just so glad that he was alright, that he was safe, that he was here. He licked his lips and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him and he smiled, apparated us home, carried me upstairs and almost threw me into bed.

I sighed as he switched the light off; obviously, he wasn't as tired as I had thought he was. I sniggered as he licked his lips and gently kissed my neck, I pushed him away and laughed as he slammed his lips to mine, almost hungrily, as though a month away was just what he needed to be more… affectionate.

I couldn't stay mad at him overnight. When I woke up in the morning, I laid, staring at the ceiling, feeling his arms wrapped around me, knowing life was perfect, and I had my husband back.

_**---**_

_**A/N: I'd like to say there are only three chapters until the End of Coping With Fame... and it's making me feel so sad... i'd love to know how you've liked it or hated it... so please review**_

_**Please review**_

_**xxx**_


	72. Chapter 72

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**Two snapshots, two months: March and April. Both points of view. : Life returns to normal over three months. **_

_**I was thinking about it, I HAVE written the last chapter, but am slightly changing the second-to-last one, so… aack, you'll see. Basically, there are less Points of view than there were originally going to be. **_

_**---**_

_**-Katie-**_

-x- March -x-

I bite my lip and sigh as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong, Kat?"

"The interviews are getting me down," I reply simply, "It's been eight weeks, I should be used to doing it by now, but it's mentally draining, you know?" He nods, makes me feel slightly more relaxed as he puts a good breakfast down in front of me, hands me a mug of coffee and proceeds to eat his own.

"I know. It was the same when I first started memorising plays, learning at Puddlemere." I sigh as he brings it back to Quidditch again. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"It's fine." I laugh, and then I'm solemn again. "You never wrote to me," He looks up, confused. "Your first tour, and you never wrote to me."

"Eight weeks, Katie, can't you drop it? We went over it the day after I came back, I got distracted, there was so much going on that I couldn't switch off."

"You switched off for the first week. Long enough to write postcards. Was all I wanted, Oliver."

"Katie, come on. You're tired, you're drained, and all this mental disturbance work is messing with _your _head. You've got to think it through, sweetheart-"

"Don't you sweetheart me," I fold my arms and look away; he grips my wrist and takes my hand gently, unfolding my arms. "Oliver, I'm trying to be mad." But I can't stay mad at him. I appreciate that he was busy, "Just tell me you still thought of me from time to time?"

"Sorry?"

"That's why I've been so mad. Don't get me wrong," I added hurriedly, "I didn't mind you going, but I was just… you didn't-"

"I know, Katie," He rubs his hand down my arm and wraps his arm around me. "I was a git." He doesn't mention that I could have written back to him, could have written to him. "I should have written to you, sweetheart-"

"Stop." I put my arms around him and lean against his chest, he laughs and kisses the top of my head. I sigh against him and he tilts my head up to look at him, kisses me gently and I melt. Everything I've been mad about disappears as he unconsciously manipulates my emotions, bending them back to his side of the argument.

I sigh again as I pull away.

"Why're you up so late, anyway?" He says as he finally releases me.

"Day Off. Potter said I needed one, but I think that might have been George manipulating Ron, and so on." He laughs. "What?"

"You." A small smile, "Go back to bed until I get back from training, then we can go out for dinner and do nothing in particular tonight."

"You're actually joking?"

"Not at all." He laughs and kisses me again. "I'll do all the housework, and you sleep. Merlin knows you need it."

-x- April -x-

I'm faring far better, I have to say. The amount of work has evened itself out, I'm getting through interviews much faster - Potter had me working with Kingsley Shacklebolt (he's their head interviewer now he's retired from fieldwork) to train me up, and we've sort of become partners-in-anti-crime - our self-invented nickname. Sad, really.

"Katie," Kingsley grunts as he takes the last file from me and points to the doorway. Oliver is standing, leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded; looking as sexy as the day I fell for him. He's twenty-eight now, it was his birthday last week, and now we're only just going out for it.

_Stupid_ work. Stupid Quidditch. Stupid life.

"Alright, Kates?" He wraps his arms around me and I lean up on tiptoe to kiss him. He accepts and deepens the kiss; we only break apart as Kingsley grunts and laughs.

"Bloody PDA's. Not at the office, Katie, please." But the three of us are laughing anyway. Oliver grins at Kingsley and offers his best innocent grin.

"Can she finish up a little early?" Kingsley laughs, nodding.

"Sure. She was on overtime, came in early this morning to get away early." There's a tone to Kingsley's voice that tells me Oliver knew all this, he's just playing along. I grin and Oliver sweeps me away, we barely hear my superior's "Have a good time!" before we spin into apparition in the main Atrium of the hall and reappearing at home, for long enough for the pair of us to change.

_**-Oliver-**_

I watch her, as she appears from our bedroom, her fingers still running through her hair, perfecting the messy 'do that she's put it into. Her legs are visible beneath the knee length black dress she's wearing, and she looks so perfect, smiling softly as she pulls a light cardigan over her shoulders.

"Katie, you look fantastic," I say softly for the tenth time, as we step into _Felix _for only the second time in eight months. Seamus greets us about five minutes later, smiling widely.

"Lord, you look wicked, the pair of you!" he laughs and Katie raises an eyebrow. "You want somewhere private?"

"Please, mate." I grin at Katie; she pulls my arm around her and lets me kiss her on the top of the head as we wandered through the restaurant. Eyes turned to watch us as we stepped through the tables and found our seats in the back. Katie sighs as I'm half-grabbed by three fans, these guys are England supporters, these guys know me from there.

"Is there any way I could do this later?" I say to them softly, as they look at me pleadingly. "It's just that we've booked this to get out for the night and-"

"That's absolutely fine, mate." The oldest one says, "We'll not bother you."

I'm not having to be rude. I'm not having to be nasty. I'm being solidly kind, and fair, and offering them an option. And they're being nice back. It's all going right.

I think… it's been like this for a couple of months. Everything seems to have been improving for us, no more arguments, no more people trying to hurt us, OK, Katie had lost her job, but she found a new one, we got married, we're happy.

I think the world has worked itself out. Maybe we'll be able to settle back down! Maybe we'll be as perfect as we were when we started.

I look up at Katie as I sip my drink. She's smiling softly as I lean forward and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Katie." I whisper.

"What brought that about, Ollie?" but she's grinning.

"Nothing. Just saying."

_**---**_

_**A/N: Please review.**_

_**Not a lot left to go. **_

_**I'm gonna be sad to see this go. **_

_**Tell me how sad you're gonna be. lol**_

_**xxx**_


	73. Penultimate

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything recogniseable belongs to JK Rowling...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**This was originally going to be two months, from four POV's, but that was just odd. And this makes it cooler.**_

_**---**_

**May - George **

I chew my lip as I sit down. This is the first real alone time I've had with her since my Birthday - that wasn't real alone time either, to be honest, it was… more saying hello, how are you, how's life…

And I hated it. I felt like the girl I had practically been born with was gone, and it left a hole in my heart the size of a football. She sits down opposite me, after wrapping her arms around me tightly as though she had not been gone from my life for, like, forever.

"How are you, George?" She says, ordering more drinks for us almost immediately. "Sorry, I'm just really thirsty, you know?"

"I know. The heat's been doing my head in… it's ridiculous." I grin back and offer her a thumb war. She accepts and our lives return to where they were mere months ago. Before they were married. I would swear it was him, stopping her from seeing me - apart from the fact that she's looking shattered, and I hear from a reliable source - my sodding little brother, that she has been working herself to the bone, much to Oliver's annoyance.

Apparently, they have discovered a technique that disrupts a guilty psyche, and so the leglimency she does is becoming less and less invasive. But it's harder work to throw out the mind's ability to take in memories, to take in information without being in the body, in the mind, of that person. And it's taking so much more out of her body. She looks skinnier, more tired. But she's grinning, wider than she ever has done before. I laugh and we settle down to eat. She shovels everything into her mouth, looks at me and I nod as the waiter clears our plates.

"Yes, you can get a dessert."

**June - Eoin**

Oliver looks better, I have to say. Ever since he and Katie got married, they must have been going at it like rabbits, because he looks shattered, but so happy, like he is the owl that got the mouse. And he is so much quicker, too - his reaction times have improved from nought-point-eight-five of a second to nearly nought-point-four-two.

"Hey! Ollie, you fancy going down the pub after training?" I laugh as he pulls out of the save at my words and gets a smack in the face with the Quaffle as his thoughts drift off to the lovely little pub around the corner that does the _best _Firewhiskey and nutmeg combination. It's incredible, I tell you.

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders, rubbing his cheek. It is bright red, matching the embarrassment of his face.

"I'll check with Katie… she said she was going out anyway… so it should be fine." He laughs across the pitch and I sigh, shaking my head.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she, Oliver?"

"Too true, son, too true." Kieron laughs as he whizzes past us, on the trail of the snitch. The _marvellous_ Australian team is coming in a couple of weeks, ready to fight out the old, traditional battle for the Sabre Cup, and we are getting in some extra training beforehand. Not that we need it, or anything, but it's worth getting a little extra practise in, to get us on top of our game.

The Aussies are some of the best in their hemisphere, but they're no match for us at Quidditch. We battered them last time, but… we don't want to risk that - we don't want to take a chance at all. We can beat them. We have every chance of succeeding. We can do it.

We will.

**July - Chris**

Katie comes to see me in the third week of July, looking ill, but happy.

"Katie… why're you here?" She smiles as she sits down.

"I want my best friend to know something…" She sighs and leans across the desk. "The last guy I interviewed had no sense of psychological etiquette - he delved into my mind as I looked into his. And he came out screaming about pregnancy." I looked at her, my mouth hanging open. "They've locked him up, obliviated everything he saw, everything he thought about." She sighs and draws her knees up onto her seat, looking like she did almost a year ago - haunted, sick and tired.

"Katie… was he right?" She scratches at the mud on the hem of her jeans and looks at me, a huge smile lighting her face.

"Why would I have booked an appointment with you if I thought he was wrong? I mean… he's crazy, he's mental, he's been locked up, but he sure knew a lot about my body."

"So… you're…" She bites her bottom lip and half smiles.

"I'm not ready for it, and Oliver's got no idea… but I'm going to tell him, and he's going to be the best dad in the world, Chris. I can feel it." She smiles at me, "But I need to make sure, Chris… because I don't want to be wrong."

"I'm sure you know your body well enough, Kat." I grin.

"I know. Just tell me…" She looks down, at the floor for a second, "Tell me that I'm right."

**August - Mitchell**

Oliver's sitting beside me, shaking in his seat.

"She's pregnant, Dad." He mutters, almost daring me to contest the fact. I nod at him, and chew my bottom lip as he looks at me, tears in his eyes.

"That's fantastic, son." I'm genuinely happy. I'm honestly proud. And… Oliver… isn't. "What's wrong, Ollie?"

"I don't want it to go wrong. The amount of times I have nearly lost her… Dad, this is Katie. Something will go wrong, and it'll end up breaking the pair of us apart… and I don't know if I could live with myself if that happened."

"You two are like…" I stared at the table for a second; Oliver was staring into his pint, looking furious. I knew he was lying to me, that there was something deeper going on. "You two are meant to be. You adore each other. Tell me what's really wrong, son." He sighed and shook his head.

"It's ridiculous."

"It's not. If it's hurting you, I want to know, and I'm sure Katie will too."

"She's doing the most ridiculously dangerous work with those criminals, and risking her neck every day and… I feel pathetic, because I can't do anything, and I'm gonna be busy whenever I want to see her because of training and because of England and because of-"

"You're scared you're not gonna be a good father, aren't you?" I offer, his face contorts into a look of pure pain and his bottom lip quivers slightly.

"I'm gonna screw up, Dad." He murmurs, "I don't want it to turn into Katie's family all over again."

"You're not an alcoholic, Oliver, you're not going to hit her-" I stop, looking at him, "Are you, son?"

"Oh, God… dad, I couldn't. She means everything to me - I would never hurt her like that. I couldn't forgive myself if I did-"

"Well then, don't even think about it. They're gonna be safe, and you're gonna be safe and you're going to be the best family ever, Oliver Wood." I smile at my son as he bites his bottom lip and sniffs slightly, drains his glass and sighs.

"You really think so, Dad?" He smiles back at me and blushes bright red. I nod slowly, and he grins. "Then I think the time has come for another pint… to celebrate."

"I think so too."

_**---**_

_**A/N: Please review.**_

_**Not a lot left to go. **_

_**Tell me how sad you're gonna be. **_

_**xxx**_


	74. End

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_**So, ladies and Gents, this is the end of Coping with fame. If you want a sequel, Review like there's no tomorrow. **_

_**I'm sorry it's short, but i've been trying my best not to draw it out... and I think you'll like it (at least I hope so)...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to MathsIsImmortal, because she has been fantastic at reviewing and had exams today (so i've accidentally made her day even worse, lol)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this...**_

-x-

-Marion Willoughby-

Unbelievably, I think I've lost the will to write. Staring at one of the recent photos of them in the paper, I realise they're almost a sickeningly beautiful couple, and I've seen her at her worst moment - when she was the unknown and it was Oliver who was the one ruining _her_ life, not the other way around, as the rest of the world seemed to believe.

I have seen the insecure girl, terrified of hurting herself and the insecure boy she holds so dear, sitting, sobbing her heart out in the arms of an almost-complete stranger. And it's weird to still watch them, to have to write about them, when I know so much about them, and I don't think there's any other sensation to describe it.

Katie wrote to me a few weeks ago, to say thank you for everything I've done for her and Oliver - thing is, that's the only thing I remember doing, comforting her when she was down… and attempting to ruin her... Maybe it's just the fact that I convinced her to go back, so she would have a little happiness again… I don't know, because back then, she seemed so determined not to return to him… she seemed so sure of herself, but at the same time… so uncertain.

She's pregnant, is the young Mrs. Wood, and she's promised me, when she's become utterly useless to the Auror department in about five months, because they can't afford to have a pregnant woman consorting with the criminals - apparently "it's for your personal safety, Mrs. Wood,", that, in all her uselessness, she will write a full story of everything she's been through, and she'll try and force herself to owl it to me, or, she'll burn it and she'll forget everything about it.

I smile as I look at the quill and pack it back into my bag.

I think I owe a lot to the pair of them - they are polite people, very courteous, very friendly. When I've worked with them, I've felt a rush of some sort of faith in humanity, of wizard kind, that I never expected to come back… that I lost in journalism a few years ago… and they've restored it.

I've eaten with them a couple of times too - they're sort of friends of mine, I suppose. But it's weird, every time I've been to a game, Oliver has been alone post-match. He has not been afraid to face the press alone. After everything the pair of them have been through, there's no fear in their hearts… they couldn't bear to be apart, but now they seem to be stronger than ever.

Undecided, as usual, I delve back into my handbag and find the quill again, pulling it out and re-inking it. I bite my lip and start to write.

_**Dear Katie,**_

_**I'm glad to hear it's going so well, and I'm so pleased to know that you're thinking of… writing about your experiences. It's definitely a worthwhile process, therapeutic, very sensible. I suppose you're only doing it because you want to remember everything you've been through for the better… and for the worse… and I'm sure you think you'll be sad to let the memories go as you transfer them to ink. **_

_**Let me tell you that you'll never lose anything you have in you, and I hope you remember that as your relationship with Oliver blossoms even further, because as life goes on you have to hold onto yourself as far as possible. **_

_**Do write to me soon, as I can't wait to know how you're getting on and would love to hear from you again, let me know how the baby is coming along… oh! And make sure you give Oliver my best. Keep yourself safe and be well, Katie.**_

_**With love, Marion**_

Smiling to myself, I set the quill down and look up, out of the window. The sun is just about rising, and the sky is a bright shade of red.

"Red sky at night, shepherd's delight," I laugh at my own little connection with the muggle world, "Red sky in the morning… Shepherd's warning."

Hardly a superstitious person, I shake my head and go to the cupboard, to search out a nice-sized envelope. When I have found it in the bottom drawer, right beneath my spare quill and ink, I return to the writing desk and stare at the ink. It's glistening, dark black, and I roll it up carefully, placing it neatly into the envelope, a dark smile on my face.

A sense of foreboding has just enveloped me as I stare at the sunrise, watching the dark reds in the sky fluctuating and changing as the clouds form and open, pouring rain, water down upon the ground. I sigh as I wave my wand and my standard work robes change into a rain Mac and galoshes.

I really don't want to work today.

~...~

-x-

_**A/N: So... that's it... Maybe the future won't be so bright for the Wood family... if you want to find out, review and you'll get a sequel... perhaps. **_

_**Do review! lol**_

_**I'd like to say thank you to the brilliant people who have consistently reviewed (almost) every chapter of this story, and to let you know that I don't want to lose touch – check out and review some of my other stuff, and when I get up any new stories, I reckon you'll check them out too! Haha lol: So, i'm gonna say thank you to: **_

_**MathsIsImmortal**_

_**PottersLittleSister**_

_**Rob-Girl**_

_**EOShipper2010**_

_**Purpletwilightx **_

_**Anna Kayson**_

_**Zellah (if you're still reading, drop me a line)**_

_**Lily Arianna Cole (who I think has changed their penname, so please review and drop me a line)**_

_**AnnieisJaws**_

_**Drummerxbaby**_

_**Zaks-blood13**_

_**And everyone else who has taken the time to review! Keep going!! lol haha **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!!**_

_**Please Review!!1**_

_**xxxx**_


	75. Coping With A Sequel!

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_**Hello, i'm back with a preview of the as-yet-unnamed sequel to Coping With Fame. **_

_**Please read this, and let me know what you think of this and how it's going...**_

_**And Please review. I know about 70 of you have this on story alert, and i'd be seriously indebted to you if a load of you sent me reviews to tell me how you think this is going!**_

_**And I want you to tell me if you liked this. Please, please, please let me know**_

-x-

_**-Eoin Malan - **_

I looked up at him.

"Fuck you, Oliver Wood." He smirked down at me in that way that only Ollie Wood could. His lips curved up slightly but it was his eyes that told the full story - he was genuinely excited to have pissed me off.

"Ah, fuck yourself, Mr. Malan." He offers me his hand and I take it, pulling him down into the mud to lay beside me. "I don't like you." He wipes the mud from his face and looks at me.

"I know," I jumped to my feet and he rose too, shaking his head at me.

"Can't believe you'd do that."

"Well. I was in the mud. You looked like you could do with it's _cleansing properties…_" He laughed again, shaking the mud from his hair. "How's Katie?"

"Pregnant. Very pregnant, to be honest with you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand, cleaning myself off within about three seconds and turning to brandish the Holly and Unicorn hair contraption at Oliver.

"Don't you point that thing at me, Eoin." He laughed and looked at me, cocking his head slightly.

"What's up?" I knew the conversation was going to shift very, very quickly, and I wasn't sure if I liked the way the tone sounded. "Something wrong?"

"Uh…" He looked at me for the longest second and then let out a sigh. "What was it like when Calli had Amber?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did she get really distant? Katie's not well, I don't think, but she won't let me in, Eoin… she keeps going to Molly and George… and I'm scared I'm losing her."

I hadn't seen her in a while, I had to admit, but it had been tough for Cal' to get around when she was that far gone, to be honest. I made a mental note to talk to Danny, and make sure he went to see her, to try find out what the problem was, and then I looked into Oliver's face. He looked exhausted with worry, and I couldn't blame him.

"Ollie… you won't lose her." _But I wasn't completely sure_.

~...~

-x-

_**A/N: SO. **_

_**I have three requests here.**_

_**One – Please review. You're all fantastic and I love ALL of my readers. PLEASE review so I know you love me too!**_

_**Two – If you've got any wicked names for the new sequel, can you let me know. Titles are SO hard... *eep* **_

_**Three- Stick around – i'll be back soon with the first chapter proper!! **_

_**Now, remember the following: I LOVE YOU ALL (but not in a creepy way)**_

_**Love ya**_

_**xxxx**_


	76. Note Coping with a sequel's up!

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_**HEY GUYS!! I'm BACK with the sequel to **_

COPING WITH FAME

... the link's on my profile, of course, and there's a blog on there too, which will be nice for me to post teasers for you and stuff and nonsense...

_oh, hang on - they might WANT the name of the story..._

**_you don't do you?!_**

_**...**well, if you're sure...._

_it's called............._

_**"COPING WITH ME"**_

_Please, check it out, review, read, rave, rant... _

_**Love ya**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
